


In the Grip of Grace (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator





	In the Grip of Grace (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

第一章

 

　武器庫の静寂が人々の声にかき乱され、次第に騒がしくなっていた。

　衛兵たちの掲げる松明の炎がロキの瞳に映って揺れる。ロキは混乱し、呆然としてその光景を見つめながら、ひと言も口をきけずにいた。差し伸べた両手は震え、父親はその手のすぐ下に倒れているというのに、永遠に届かないほど遠くにいるような気がした。触れることが許されていないかのように。

　衛兵たちがロキと父王を囲んだ。松明が冷たい石の床に光の輪を落とす。ロキは立ち上がり、後ずさって彼らに場所を譲った。清潔なはずの両手が汚れているようで、何度もこすり合わせずにいられなかった。こめかみの奥におぞましい記憶が洪水のように押し寄せてくる。老いた父王にすがりつき、泣き叫び、その眠りから目覚めさせたかった。あるいは懐かしい、力強い父の肩に顔をうずめて、何も起こらなかったようなふりをしたい。そのどちらの感情も、少しずつロキの理性を失わせていた。

　静かにその場を離れて影の中に立つと、わずかに安心できた。このまま隠れていたい。冬の小箱の冷たい囁きが彼を恐ろしい姿に変えたあの瞬間が、脳裏に何度もよみがえる。肌の色はもう正常に戻っていたけれど──少なくとも、かつて正常だと信じていた色に──この姿にかけられた魔法が何であれ、その下にある本当の姿を見通されるのではないかという恐怖が、ロキを縛りつけて離さなかった。

「ロキ様」衛兵が呼びかけた。「何があったのですか？ 悲鳴が聞こえたという報告がありましたが」

　瞬きひとつできないロキの目から涙があふれた。古代の冬の小箱に目をやると、それを氷の巨人の手から守ろうとして死んでいった衛兵が思い出された──ロキが巨人たちをアスガルドに手引きしたせいで亡くなった衛兵。自分自身が氷の巨人であることを知った今、ほんの冗談だったはずのその行為は、もっとも罪深い国家反逆罪となってしまった。その償いに求められるのは斬首刑だろうか。さらにロキは、アスガルドの王をオーディンスリープに追い込んだ──もしかしたらもっと深刻なものかもしれない、意識不明の状態に。

　しかし真実が露呈することと、彼をはるかに超える嘘の達人の息子として何百年と生きてきたことの、どちらをより恐ろしいと思うべきなのか、ロキにはもうわからなくなっていた。

　胸の痛みはあまりにも鋭く、ロキは一瞬、心臓が文字通り砕けてしまうのではないかと思った。さらに影の中へと後ずさる。それだけでは足りないと思ったロキは、魔力を呼び寄せて体を覆い隠し、静かにその場から消えた。

 

\----------

 

── 一年後 ──

 

「絶対にここにいたはずだ、俺の命をかけてもいい」追跡屋はゆっくりと床に円を描くように歩きながら言った。汚れたガラス窓ごしの街の灯が彼の横顔を照らし出す。小さな部屋にくぐもった笑い声が響いた。「あるいは、あんたの命を」

　ソーは険しい目で追跡屋を見返した。

「弟は贅沢で上質なものに囲まれて育った。こんな小屋のような建物は弟に似合わない。ここで快適に過ごせるはずがない」

　二人は高層アパートメントの一室に立っていた。ニューヨークという名のミッドガルドの大都市。大通りを行き交う人の群れは、この高さからはとどまることを知らない川の流れのように見える。部屋は狭く、寒々しく、温めてくれる誰かを求める抜け殻のようだ。ソーはその部屋をたったの五歩で横切ることができた。家具と言えるのは背もたれが硬くて座り心地の悪そうな、肘掛けもない小さな椅子がひとつきり。片隅に押し込まれたような簡易キッチンがあるが、戸棚もカウンターも空っぽだった。壁はむき出しで照明のスイッチはどれも機能しない。故障ではないことはすぐにわかった。電気そのものが通じていないのだ。

　追跡屋はたわんで浮いている床材をブーツのつま先で押した。

「快適に、とはひと言も言っていない」

「俺は弟と何百年もともに過ごしてきた。あいつの性格はよく知っている。そのことを忘れるな」ソーは怒りを隠さずに言った。「ロキならこんな場所に一歩も足を踏み入れないだろう。ましてや自分の意思で住むわけがない。父がおまえを雇ったのは、弟を探すためだ──我々をこんな場所に迷いこませるためではない」

「これはどうも、とんだ無礼を──弟君が失踪して何ヶ月も探したあげくなんの手がかりもつかめなかったと聞けば、あんたのその弟に関する知識っていうのも大したことないとしか思えないがな」追跡屋は微笑みを広げた。「他に心当たりがあると言うならどうぞご勝手に。ここでの狩りは俺に任せてくれていい」

　ソーは奥歯を噛み締めたが、何も答えなかった。この男から目を離すなんて冗談じゃない──ロキの捜索を〝狩り〟と呼ぶような男に勝手な真似はさせられない。

　追跡屋には名前もなく、仲間もいなかった。知らされているのは取引内容のみ、遠い宇宙の故郷は生まれてまもなく滅びたとだけ言った。外見は人間と同じ姿をとっており、これと言って特徴がなかった──薄い目の色、くすんだ茶色の髪、髭のない頰には傷跡がひとつある。服装はジーンズに古ぼけた革のジャケット、重そうなブーツ。しかしソーはこの男（と呼ぶのが正しい生物なのかは不明だが）が、どこであれ二人が訪ねる場所になんの違和感もなく溶け込む様子を、今までに何度も目撃してきた。追跡屋はシェイプシフターなのかもしれない。魔術師であることは確かだ。

　その冴えない外見からは想像もつかないが、彼の腕の高さは広く知れ渡っていて、報酬も簡単に手が出せるような金額ではなかった。過去に犯罪者、失われた財宝、誘拐された政治家、さらには両親がすでに望みを捨てていた行方不明の子供達にいたるまで、探し出して連れ戻したいくつもの実績があった。成功率はきわめて高く、失敗に終わるのは探し人がすでに亡くなっていた場合に限られていた。それでもこの男には、どこかソーを不安にさせるところがあった。弟を獲物として扱う態度もきわめて不快だった。

　噂によると全能の父は追跡屋を雇うためにかなりの金額を支払い、母親はさらに値段のつけられないような貴重な魔術書を譲り渡して、彼を説得したらしい。そこまでして初めて、追跡屋は捜索の旅にソーをともなうことに同意した。追跡屋と対面したオーディンは、彼をひと目見て、ソーの同行が必要だと判断した。以来三ヶ月、二人は宇宙の様々な場所を尋ね歩き、失踪した王子の痕跡を探し求めてきた。この追跡屋が支払額のほんの一部にでも値するのか、ソーはいまだに確信が持てなかった。　　

　それでも、希望の光がわずかに覗く瞬間がある。空気の中に懐かしい匂いがわずかに混じっている気がして、ソーは思わず部屋をもう一度見渡した。奥に小さなベッドルームがある。中にあるのは金属パイプの安っぽいベッドのみ。クローゼットの扉はひらかれたままになっていたが、中に服はなく、その他の持ち物も何もない。ワイヤーハンガーがひとつだけ、まるで誰かに触れられたばかりのようにかすかに揺れている。床に何枚もの紙が散らばっていて、ソーはそれを見下ろしてから、バルコニーに続く扉をひらいた。紙はすべて白紙で何も書かれておらず、吹き込んだ風に煽られてその何枚かが静かに床をすべっていった。

　部屋全体が白いキャンバスのようだった。まるで一人の幽霊が住んでいて、必死で話しかけようとしているかのようだ──しかし幽霊にその存在を告げる術はない。

　こんな場所に弟が住んでいたなど思いたくなかったが、否定できるのも乱れたベッドに近づいて薄い枕を手に取るまでのことだった。鼻先に近づけ、匂いを確かめた瞬間、強い感情に胸が締めつけられた。弟の匂いは記憶に刻み込まれている。まるで目の前に立っているかのように、彼の顔が心にくっきりと浮かんだ。

　ロキ。

　弟はここにいた。これは彼の枕だ。触ればそのぬくもりさえまだ感じられるような気がする。

　気が急くまま、ソーは乱れたシーツに触れ、その下のマットレスにも触れて、ぬくもりが気のせいではないことを確認した。

「ついさっきまでここにいたんだな？」ソーは隣室に呼びかけた。「ベッドがまだ温かい」彼の声には疲労と悲嘆がにじみでていた。無為に過ぎた何ヶ月もの捜索で体は疲れ切っていたが、精神的な消耗はそれ以上だった。とにかくロキに安全な場所で生きていることを確かめたかった。それまでは決して心が休まらない。

　追跡屋はベッドルームに入って来た。

「我々の接近に感づいて逃げたようだな。まだそれほど遠くまでは行っていないはずだ」

　ソーは首を横に振った。

「ロキは異次元の隙間に隠れることも、幻影を見せることもできる。姿をくらますのは得意中の得意だ。痕跡を探しあてるだけでもここまで時間がかかったのは何故だと思う？」

「彼はかなり弱っている。これからも力を失う一方だ。もう魔法を使えるような状態じゃない──少なくとも、俺を出し抜くような魔法は」

　追跡屋が手を突き出し、ソーはしかたなく枕を手渡した。

「何をするんだ？」

　じっと考え込むような表情で枕の匂いをかいだあと、追跡屋はその上に手をかざして呪文を唱えた。背中をぞっとさせる囁き声。魔術は見慣れているし、その使い手に囲まれて育ったソーだが、追跡屋のまとう魔力には彼が馴染んだものとは違う、何か暗いものを感じる。追跡屋が呪文をとなえるたびに、周囲に硫黄のような嫌な匂いが漂った。

　呪文が終わると同時に金色の光が枕からふわりと浮き上がった。光は透明で頼りなく、ろうそくの火のようにちらちらと揺れる光。一瞬空中にとどまったあと、光はベッドルームを横切り、白い紙を散らしながら開いたままのバルコニーの扉へと移動した。ソーは思わず息を呑んでバルコニーに駆け寄り、大通りを見下ろした。ロキはここから飛び降りたのか？ 弟は決して自殺するような性格ではなかったはずだ。しかし逃亡することだって予想できなかったのだから……

「もう少し見ていろ」追跡屋が言った。「魔術はまだ進行中だ」

　金色の光はバルコニーから戻って来てベッドルームを横切り、ソーは安堵のため息をついた。光はロキがこの部屋から逃げ出したときの動きをそのままなぞっているらしく、まずクローゼットの前でいったん止まり（何かを持ち出したのか？）、次にリビングルームに向かった。

　光を追いながらソーは訊いた。「おまえがさっき言っていたのはどういう意味だ？ 弟が弱っていると言ったな？ どうしてそれがわかる？」

「部屋を見ればわかる。一目瞭然だ。食べ物もない、戸棚は空っぽ、電気がなければ冷蔵庫も使えない。たった今買い出しに行ってるのでもなければ、ここに生きていくためのものは一切ないということだ。しかし床のほこりから推測するに、この一週間で誰かがその上を歩いたのは一度きり、そしてそれはたった五分前に起こった」

　ソーは瞬きをして床を見た。ほこりに残ったかすかな足跡に沿って光が移動していく。気のせいか、その金の光の糸はとても弱々しく見えた。

「脱水症状と栄養不足に見舞われていては、魔力も思うように反応しない」追跡屋は言った。「実際に魔力を呼ぶ余力があればの話だがな。我々にとっては有利な状況だ。どうやら獲物を追い詰めるときが来たようだな」

　ソーの目に暗い影が差した。追跡屋のそんな言い方に嫌悪感がこみあげるが、あえて訂正は求めない。答も希望も見えない日々があまりにも長く続いていた。

「俺も一緒に行く」

 

\-----------

 

　ミッドガルドの月は、ソーの記憶にあるよりも大きく見えた。空の低い位置で、排気ガスにかすみ、病んだような黄色に光っている。ソーは向かおうとしている方角を知ろうとして星空に目を凝らしたが、その遠い瞬きは眠らない街のぎらついた光にほとんどかき消されていた。

　めまいを起こさせるような場所だった。ごちゃごちゃとした景色、あらゆる種類の匂い。ある通りは下水とゴミの悪臭であふれ、その隣の通りには食欲をそそる肉とソースの匂いがただよう。異国のスパイスが鼻腔をくすぐり、混じり合う匂いにソーは胃がむかつくのを感じた。弟の匂いを思い出そうとしてもうまくいかない。彼の手は何かをつかもうとするように何度も開いては閉じた。

　ロキはいったいなぜ、こんな場所に来たのだろう？ 彼は昔から文明の劣る国の喧騒や不潔さを嫌っていた。ミッドガルド人を文化の程度の低い、洗練されていない種族だと言っていたはずなのに、なぜ彼らに混じって暮らすことを選んだのだろう。何もかもがソーの理解を超えていた。

「ロキが近くにいるかどうかわかるか？」

　ソーは訊いた。

「それほど遠くない、賭けてもいい」追跡屋は言った。「だが油断するな。彼の姿が見えたら、攻撃にそなえてすぐ行動するんだ」彼は背後に手をのばし、常に背負っているレザーのバックパックから、何重にも改造が加えられたライフルを取り出した。

　ソーは思わず歩を緩め、あわてて彼のあとを追った。以前にも追跡屋が他の世界の下等な生物にその武器を使うのを見たことがあった。狙撃するたびに、その結果は異なった──ゆっくり死に至る毒矢が放たれることもあれば、弾丸が敵の額にこぶし大の穴を開けることもあった。どういう仕組みなのか、何の魔術がかけられているのかはわからない。ましてやこの平和なミッドガルドでなぜそんな武器を使わなければならないのか、ソーにはさっぱりわからなかった。道ゆく人々はライフルに目を向けもしない。おそらく彼らの目には見えないのだろう。

「ロキを見つけたいのは俺も同じだ。だが彼がアスガルドの王子であることを忘れるな──俺の弟であることは言うまでもない。危害を加えることは許さない」

「死なせたら私にとっては価値がなくなる」追跡屋は言った。「お父上は王子が生きてアスガルドに戻ることをお望みだ。その望みをかなえるのが俺の仕事だ。だが俺の勘が正しければ──たいていの場合正しいが──弟君が素直にこっちに歩いてくることはない。ちょっとした揉み合いは覚悟するんだな」

「それならば、揉み合いをする相手は俺だ」ソーは有無を言わせない口調で言った。「武器をもとに戻せ」

　緊迫した沈黙が数秒流れる。

「彼を取り逃がすリスクを冒すことになるぞ」

「おまえは俺を忍耐の限界に追い詰めるというリスクを冒している」　

　追跡屋は白けたように笑ったが、ライフルをバックパックのホルスターに戻した。

「いいだろう。自分で捕まえられると思うなら、先に行け。あんたの狩りの腕を見せてもらうよ」

　二人とも目立たないようにミッドガルド人と同様の服装をしていたが、それでもソーは人々の注目を集めた。ソーが早足で歩道を歩けば、その人並み外れた体格と剣しい表情に、歩行者たちは怯えて道を譲る。追跡屋はそのすぐ後ろを追った。人混みを縫って進む金色の光に気づく者は誰もいない。光は踊るように左右に揺れ、逃避行中のロキが人の波をかきわけて歩いたことがわかる。やがて光はリカーショップの前で止まり、しばらく動かず、ソーを混乱させた。

「息が切れてここで休んだんだ」追跡屋が説明した。「俺の言った通りだ。彼は弱っている」

「ではなおさらのこと、早く見つけなければ」ソーは言った。「この魔術の速度をあげることはできないのか？ このままでは俺たちはずっとロキに五分遅れてついていくことになる。ロキが推測よりももっと早く部屋を出ていれば、さらに遅れをとってしまう」

「いや、それは心配いらない」

　追跡屋は意味ありげな微笑を浮かべて言った。店の看板の蛍光灯が彼の白目を青く光らせる。

　金色の糸がふたたび動き始めたが、その速度はかなり落ちていた。それはリカーショップとその隣のアパートメントの建物との間の狭い路地へと、ふらつきながら消えて行くように見えた。追跡屋は手を動かし、すると光は影にすべりこむ直前にふっと消えた。

「慎重に動け」彼は言った。「あんたの弟はあの路地裏に隠れている。どうやらまだ休んでいるようだ」

　ソーは路地に駆け込んでいきたい衝動をかろうじて抑えた。路地の入り口まで静かに進み、そこで立ち止まる。雨が降ったばかりの地面は濡れていて、ゆっくりと歩く二人の足もとで水たまりに静かな波紋が広がった。気づかれないよう、ひと足ごとに慎重に進まなければならない。暗闇に目をこらす直前、ソーは空に向かって短い祈りを捧げた。

　路地の向こう側の街の灯が、ロキのシルエットを浮かびあがらせていた。足もとから長い影が伸びている。まるで無意識に兄にすがろうとするように。ロキはリカーショップのレンガの外壁にもたれかかっていた。疲れ切っている。目を閉じ、頭を背後の壁にぐったりとあずけ、胸は速すぎる呼吸に合わせて激しく上下していた。

　顔は見えなくても、ソーにはかつて見慣れていたロキの横顔がはっきりと見てとれた。喉ぼとけが動き、唇は少しでも呼吸を楽にするためにひらかれている。ソーは路地に一歩踏み込み、追跡屋がすばやくそのうしろに続いた。ついにこのときが来た。弟と対面し、長すぎた捜索の旅に終止符を打つ瞬間が。ロキが故郷に戻る日が。

「そんなやり方では失敗するぞ」

　追跡屋のつぶやく声が聞こえた。

　ソーはふりむきもしなかった。彼の意識は弟に集中していた。最初は必死で自分を抑えて静かに路地の奥へと足を進めたが、すぐにそれ以上耐えられなくなった。

「ロキ？」

　彼は低く呼びかけた。問いかけるように、懇願するように。

　ロキははっとして顔をあげた。街の灯がその表情を照らし出す。

　ソーは足を止めた。まさか。

　信じられない、これが我が弟だとは。

　こんなに痩せこけて、青白いはずがない。頬骨の下のくぼみが深すぎる。影が暗すぎる。ミッドガルドの服はまったくサイズが合っていなかった──鉄のような灰色のＴシャツを骨ばった肩が押し上げ、布があまってできた不自然なしわが、王子にふさわしいとはとても言えない細すぎる体を強調していた。長く伸びた髪は乱れ、肩の上で不揃いに波打っている。ひとかけらの自信も、威厳も、誇りも感じられない姿。

　こんなことがあっていいはずがない。ロキは戦士だ、アスガルドの王子だ。いつでもその長身を弓のようにしなやかに伸ばし、体は細くても強靭だった。秘めた力でいつもソーを感心させていた。優雅で、賢くて、いつも身だしなみを整えていて、驚くほど機知に富んでいた弟。

　その弟が、今は別人と見間違えるほどに変わり果ててしまった。しかしどれほど否定したくても、それがまぎれもなく自身の弟であることをソーは心の奥で知っていた。ソーと目が合い、ロキの顔にはっきりと恐怖の表情が浮かぶ。ロキは鋭く息を吸い込み、背中で壁を押してまっすぐ立った。

「ロキ」

　ソーは攻撃する意思がないことを示すために両手を上にあげてみせた。彼はムジョルニアさえ持っていない。アパートメントに置いてくることを選んだのだ。声が緊張で震えた。

「安心しろ、ロキ……俺だ。おまえを迎えに来た」

　ロキはふらつく足で後ろに二歩さがり、突き出した右手に魔力の炎を呼び出した。その手をふりかざして歯を食いしばり、力を振り絞るようにして炎を兄に投げつける。

　ソーの頭のすぐ左でレンガが爆発した。同時に閃光が走り、耳をつんざくような轟音が響く。その音が頭の中でわんわんと反響し、降り注いでくるレンガの破片を避けている隙に、ロキは姿を消していた。ソーは罵り言葉を吐いて周囲を見渡したが、弟がどの方向に逃げていったのか判断はつかなかった。ロキに魔力を呼ぶ力は残っていない、と言っていた追跡屋の考えは間違っていたのだ。

　細い金の光が路地を抜けていき、そのすぐうしろを追跡屋が追っていく。彼はふたたびライフルを手にしていた。

「はやく」彼は叫びながらソーを追い越した。「ロキに瞬間移動するような力は残っていない。まだ追いつける」

　たった今起こった一連の出来事を頭の中でまとめるのに、数秒がかかった。弟は自分を見た、攻撃してきた、そして逃げた。しかし、なぜ？

　自分が養子だと知ったというだけでロキがアスガルドを出ていったとは、ソーにはどうしても思えなかった。ロキが失踪したとき、ソーはミッドガルドに追放されていた。そこにフリッガがやってきた。彼女は心配のあまり両手をにぎりあわせながら、ロキが近くに来たような気配はなかったかとソーに聞いた。ヘイムダルは宇宙のどこを見てもロキの姿を見つけられなかった。ソーは自分のプライドやこだわりなどどうでもよくなり、弟のことしか考えられなくなった。その後まもなくふたたびムジョルニアを持ち上げられるようになり、捜索の旅に参加することが決まった。

　ほどなくしてオーディンは目覚め、失踪直前に彼とロキがかわした会話についておおまかな情報をソーに与えた。失踪した王子を最後に見た衛兵たちは、ロキ様はとても怯えていたと証言した。オーディンが意識を失ったことに責任を感じていたのだろうか？ 何かそういった理不尽な勘違いをしたに違いない。そうでなければ、家族に対して怯えるような理由などないのだから。オーディンは多くを語らなかったが、息子との最後の会話について何かを深く悩んでいるのはソーの目にも明らかだった。ちょっとした財産と言えるほどの金額を追跡屋に支払ったという事実自体が、この状況を何としてでも解決したいという彼の意思を示している。

　ロキの出生の真実について両親から告げられたあと、ソーは三日間ほどムジョルニアを持ち上げることができなくなった。ムジョルニアが彼にその資格がないと判断したからではない。ソーが自分自身にそう裁決をくだしたからだ。誤解、無知、嘘があまりにも複雑にからまり、そのすべてを整理して、そんな事実はいっさい自分の気持ちには影響しないという単純な真実を探り当てるまでに、それだけの時間がかかった。ロキは弟だ。彼を愛する気持ちも、自分にとって大切な存在であることも、事実を知る前と何ひとつ変わらない。今でも変わらず家族なのに、それがロキにはわからないのだろうか？ まるでソーに襲いかかられるとでも思っているような反応だった。これが本当に〝狩り〟であるかのような。

　ふいに古い記憶が蘇った。想像上の剣をふるうソー、それを複雑な表情で見つめる弟。氷の巨人を最後の一人にいたるまで探し当て、その場で切って殺してやると、あのときソーは約束したのではなかったか。

　まさか、ロキはそのことを……？

　ソーは乾いた喉の奥で無理やり唾を飲み込み、改めて気を引き締めて追跡屋のあとを追った。こんなことは終わらせなければならない。

 

\------------

 

　ロキの足取りを示す光は二人を地下鉄へと導いた。プラットフォームに続く階段を降りながら、追跡屋は姿を消す魔法を使い、足音、呼吸、囁き声さえ周囲から覆い隠した。ロキは近づいてくる二人を見ることも、物音を聞くこともできない。

　こんなやり方は卑怯だ、とソーは思った。この事態を引き起こしたのはロキ自身だといえ、こんなふうに弟をあざむくのは不本意だった。彼をつかまえる可能性は高くなるかもしれないが、その代償としてどれほど信頼を損なってしまうだろう？

「また俺から話しかけた方がいいかもしれない」あまり深く呼吸しないようにしながらソーは言った。地下鉄の空気は淀み、尿や不潔な路面の匂いがして不快だった。「ロキはまるで……俺を恐れているように見えた。こちらから危害を与える意思はないことをわかっていないようだ」

「ロキの顔をちゃんと見たのか？」追跡屋は言った。「おとなしく言うことを聞くどころか、怯えるあまりにあんたを殺しそうな勢いだったじゃないか」

　ソーは鋭い視線で彼を見た。

「弟は絶対に俺を傷つけたりしない。馬鹿なことを言うな」

「気づいていないなら言うが、ついさっきあんたを攻撃したぞ」

「ああ──そしてわざと的をはずした。気をそらして逃げるために。おまえはただロキのいる場所をつきとめればいい、その先は俺にまかせろ。俺はおまえがロキのことを話すときの言葉遣いが気に入らない。まるでロキを犯罪者のように、狩りの対象のように扱うその口ぶりがな」

　追跡屋は横目でちらりとソーを見た。

「恐れながら言わせていただければ、話しかける前にさっさと拘束することをおすすめするね。他に選択肢がなくなるまで、彼はこっちの言うことに耳も貸さないだろう。それに俺は、全能の神に死体を二つ持ち帰りたいとは思っていない」

「ロキに危害を与えない限り、おまえが父上のことを心配する理由はない」

　追跡屋はその言葉に含まれた脅しに反応せず、ソーはもっと直接的な言葉を投げつけたくなった。怒りに震えながら追跡屋のうしろを歩く。行く手の先の方で、女性がスペイン語で何かを叫んでいるのが聞こえるが、本人の姿は見えない。宇宙の全言語を理解するソーの能力によれば、彼女はすべての人々に罪を悔やむように告げていた。世界の終わりが近づいている、と。

　他に駅のホームにいるのは中年の男一人だった。ぼろぼろの服をまとい、カビ臭い毛布にくるまっている。壁によりかかって座り、横にはコインの入った小さなカップがひとつ。ソーは弟の変装した姿だろうかと考えながら、男の顔をのぞきこんだ。

　しかし追跡屋は男には何の興味も持たず、一瞥もせずにその前を通り過ぎた。線路の方に近づき、空気の匂いを嗅ぐ。

「ロキは近くにいる。あの壁の近くの空間が動くのが見えるか？ 魔力を失いかけているようだな」

　ソーは言われた方角を見て、しばらく視線を動かしてから、二十歩ほど離れたその空間が確かにゆらゆらと動いていることに気づいた。ゆらめきは人間一人ほどの大きさで、金色の光の筋もそのすぐ前でふわふわと漂っている。光はおそらく誰にも見えていないのだろう。

「まだ近づくな」追跡屋が言った。「ここには逃げ込める場所がたくさんある。列車が入って来て彼の気が散るのを待て」

　ロキがこれほど近くにいるという現実に、ソーの胸は締めつけられた。弱り、怯え、それなのにソーから隠れようとしているロキ。まるで二人が兄弟ではなく、宿敵同士であるかのように。ソーはロキを思い切り抱きしめたいと思うと同時に、なぜこんな馬鹿なことをするのか、と激しくゆさぶりたい衝動にもかられた。自分の失踪が家族にどれほど打撃を与えたか、ロキにはわかっているのだろうか？ ソーの心は怒りと切望のあいだで激しく揺れた。

「落ち着け」追跡屋の声が聞こえる。「列車が来た。ロキが乗り込んだら、俺たちはあとに続いて車両の中で彼を取り押さえる。乗らなければ、列車に気を取られているあいだにこのホーム上でつかまえる。そろそろ力尽きる頃だ」

　ソーは眉間のしわをさらに深くした。

「どういう意味だ？ ロキは魔術の初心者じゃない。たいして力を消費せずに何時間でも幻影を保つことだってできる」

　追跡屋は何も答えず、そのことがソーを不安にした。説明を求めようとしたとき、背後から熱風が吹きつけ、髪が顔にまとわりついた。遠くから轟音が高速で近づいて来る。ソーはトンネルをちらりと見てホームに向かってくる電車をみとめ、ふたたび弟がいるはずの場所に目を戻した。驚くことに、ロキの体の輪郭がわずかに浮かび上がっている。トンネルから飛び出してきた列車がキーッと音を響かせて停車すると、ロキは完全に姿を現した。

　ホームレスの男が首を傾け、誰かが突然空気の中から現れたのが現実なのか見極めようとしていた。

　追跡屋は正しかった。ロキは魔力を使い果たしてしまったようだ。自分の姿を消すこともできず、ソーがすぐ近くにいることすら気づいていない。

　ロキは疲労のあまり病人のように見えた。額に汗がにじんでいる。彼は不安そうに周囲を見回してから、ひらいた電車のドアに向かってふらふらと歩いた。怪我をかばうように片方の肩をつかんでいて、よく見ると実際にシャツに血がついている。

「ロキに何をした？」ソーは低い唸り声で訊いた。

「行け」追跡屋は苛々と叫び返した。「電車に乗れ、早く」

　ロキは一番近い入り口から電車に乗り込み、ソーと追跡屋はすぐとなりの車両にすべりこんだ。車両の接続部のドアはひらいていて、二人はそこからロキを注意深く見守った。見渡すかぎり、彼らの他に乗客はいない。天井の電灯が点滅し、電車はゆっくりと動き始めた。ソーは鉄の手すりにつかまって体を支えながらロキを見つめた。ふらつきながら歩き、前方を向いた椅子に崩れ落ちるように座る弟を見て、心配のあまり気分が悪くなりそうだった。

　ソーは追跡屋が先に飛びこんでいかないよう、その肩をしっかりとつかんだ。

「怒りに我を忘れる前に、もう一度だけ聞く。弟に何をした？」

「路地で撃った、彼があんたを襲ったときに」追跡屋は当然のことのように答えた。「大きな音がしただろう。気がつかなかったのか？」

　もちろん気づいていたが、ソーはあの轟音と光は弟の魔法によるものだと思っていた。どうやら両方とも追跡屋のライフルから出ていたようだ。ソーは指を追跡屋の肩にぐっとめりこませた。

「何を撃ちこんだんだ？」

「投げ矢だ。だがロキは自分で引き抜いたようだな。矢先には俺の作った魔法が仕込まれている。体力を少しずつ失わせる魔法だ。あと一時間以内にとらえて魔術を解除しなければ、ロキはいずれ死に至るだろう。ずっとここでおしゃべりしながら目の前にいるロキを見ていたいなら、それはあんたの自由だ」

　ソーは追跡屋の肩から手を離すと、乱暴に押しのけた。

「俺が先に行く。おまえはその魔術を解除するときまで、弟にいっさい触れるな。わかったか？」

　追跡屋は体勢を立て直してまっすぐ立ち、不敵な微笑みを浮かべた。

「お先にどうぞ」

　不安でずっしりと重い心を抱えながら、ソーはゆっくり弟に近づいた。電車の窓にもたれる黒髪の頭から決して目を離さないようにする。たとえこちらの姿が見えず、音が聞こえなくても、弟には鋭い直感があることをソーは知っていた。ほんの少しでも間違ったことをすれば、彼は二人の存在に気づいてしまうだろう。

　今だ、と思った瞬間、ソーは素早く動いた。さっと前に出て、逃げる隙を与えずにロキの腕に手を伸ばす。しかしその手が空をつかんだとき、ソーは騙されたことに気づいた。ロキの幻影はソーの目をまっすぐに見た──悲しげな緑の瞳が、白い肌に恐ろしいほど美しく映えて見開かれる──そしてゆっくりと消え、あとには空席だけが残された。

「左だ！」

　追跡屋が叫んだ。ライフルをかまえ、隣の車両に続く通路をふさいでいる。

　突然、誰かがすぐ脇を通り抜けようとする気配があり、ソーの髪がゆれた。勘だけで手を伸ばす。確かに肉と骨を持つ体に、指先が触れた。姿は見えなくても、驚いて叫ぶロキの声を聞き間違えることはない。体をねじって逃れようとする弟を、ソーは後ろから羽交い締めにして通路に押し倒した。床に倒れると同時に両方の魔術が解け、つかみあい、もがく兄弟の姿が現れた。

「ロキ、やめろ」ソーは弟の両腕を床に押しつけようとしながら叫んだ。「おまえを傷つけるつもりはない！」

　その言葉には何の効果もなかった。ロキは渾身の力で暴れ、拳、爪、歯、靴のかかと、使えるものはすべて使って兄から逃れようとした。しかし、たとえ持てる力をすべてしぼりだしたとしても、ロキがソーにかなうはずもなかった。

「離せ！」

　ロキは歯を食いしばって叫んだ。彼の口調には、まるでこれから恐ろしい目に合うと確信しているような、絶望的な響きがあった。負けるとわかった上での、捨て身の覚悟の抵抗だった。

「ロキ、頼むから！」ソーは弟の両手首を抑える手に力をいれたが、ロキが暴れるせいで二人ともドアの近くまで移動していた。

「落ち着いて聞け。危害は与えない。絶対に──」

　そのとき、追跡屋がライフルをかまえてこちらに照準を合わせていることに気づき、ソーは息を呑んだ。恐怖のあまり手足の感覚がなくなった。

「だめだ、やめろ──」

　追跡屋がライフルを撃ち、その音が列車の四方の壁に反響して十倍の音量で響いた。ロキとソーは同時に叫んだが、ロキだけがぐったりと床に倒れこんだ。太腿に埋め込まれた小さな投げ矢に腕を伸ばしている。細い体が金色のルーン文字で覆われていた。ソーはロキの手首を離し、脚から投げ矢を引き抜いた。

　ロキの目は酔ったようにふらふらと泳ぎ、頭は力なく後ろに倒れた。意識はあるものの、完全に動かなくなり、天井を見上げる目はまぶたが震えていた。目の端から涙があふれ、耳へとつたっていく。

「鎮静剤だ」追跡屋は武器を下げながら言った。「ちなみに、礼はいらないよ」

　弟がついにこの腕にいるという事実が無ければ、ソーはその場でその男を殺していたかもしれなかった。見た目は弱々しいが、ロキの呼吸は規則正しく、ただ抵抗したり動いたりできない程度に力を奪われているようだった。ソーは弟を胸に抱き寄せ、その髪に口を押しつけた。激しい怒りと安堵で涙があふれる。

「魔術を解け」ソーは追跡屋に静かに命じた。「いますぐ、俺がお前を八つ裂きにする前にやれ」

　追跡屋はまたも脅しには反応しなかった。彼は一人満足げに微笑みながら兄弟の脇にひざまずき、頭を下げて片手をかざした。いくつかの呪文がささやかれると、ロキはソーの腕でわずかに身じろぎし、安堵のうめき声をもらした。兄の体にぐったりともたれ、頰がソーのシャツの襟元に押しつけられる。

「もう大丈夫だ」ソーは弟をしっかり抱きしめながらささやいた。「心配するな。本当だ、何も心配はいらない。ああ、ロキ」弟の髪に口づけ、その匂いを胸いっぱいに吸い込む。「やっとおまえを見つけた」

　追跡屋は立ち上がり、二人を見下ろした。電車は次の駅に停車するために速度を落とし始め、彼は獲物を奪われまいとするように、まだ武器を手にしていた。

　

第二章

 

　硬いネイルブラシで指をこする。何度も、皮がめくれて血が出るまで。シンクの蛇口から両手に注がれる湯は熱く、ロキの肌は火傷したように真っ赤になっている。浴室の黄金でふちどられた鏡は蒸気でくもっているというのに、ロキはまるで芯まで凍えたように歯をカチカチと鳴らしていた。

　いくつもの疑問が頭をぐるぐるとうずまく。結論がぱっと頭に浮かぶ。他の可能性が浮かび、また最初から考え直す。そのすべてがやがてひとつのかたまりになり、騒音と化し、ロキの思考を埋め尽くした。両手で耳をふさいでも騒音は消えず、その中で溺れそうだった。

　フリッガに会いに行くことを考えた。彼女なら、オーディンが意識を失う前にロキに与えた不十分な説明を、すべて正しいものに訂正してくれるだろう。母親の優しい声はロキの恐怖をとりのぞき、彼女の本当の息子なのだと思わせてくれるはずだ。

　しかし問題は、彼女がロキの母親ではないことだ。

　何度考え直しても、フリッガは巧みに嘘をつく偽善者だとしか思えなかった。蜂蜜のように甘い彼女の声は、スプーンにすくった苦い嘘をロキに飲み込ませるためのごまかしに過ぎなかったのだ。そうやって母はもう何百年も、彼に偽りの栄養を与えてきた。

　ロキは顔をあげて鏡を見た。水滴がすべりおち、見慣れた顔の輪郭をゆがませる──まるでヨトゥンの紋様のように。ロキはびくっと身震いをして、とっくにきれいになった両手をいつまでもこすり続けた。

　だめだ。フリッガのところには行けない。

 

\----------

 

「門番！」

　追跡屋が空に向かって叫んだ。低く垂れ込めた雲が摩天楼の上層部を覆い隠している。雲は東からやってきて、ミッドガルドの月を飲み込んでいた。

「アスガルドへの道をひらけ。失踪した王子は刻印され、拘束された」

　ソーは背後から追跡屋を怒りに燃える目で睨みつけた。『刻印された』とはどういう意味なのか。目の前に守るべき弟がいなければ、この男は今頃この地面の下で、地下鉄のプラットフォームの血痕と化していただろう。

　ロキは呻き、頭をがっくりと前に倒した。髪は脂ぎって濡れているように見え、そのひと筋が顔にはりついて表情を隠している。

　弟が歩道に倒れてしまわないように、ソーはその体を抱え直した。ロキの片腕はゆるくソーの首に投げかけられ、ソーはその手首を握って彼がずり落ちないようにしていた。空いた方の腕をロキの腰にまわし、ほとんど運ぶようにして地下鉄の階段を地上へと上がってきたのだ。

　ロキの痩せた体に直接触れて、ソーの心は沈んだ。ロキは立つのもやっとという状態だ。ビフレストで移動する負荷に耐えられるわけがない。ソーから逃れようと暴れて力を使い果たしただけでなく、鎮静剤の影響もまだ残っているはずだった。

「門番！」

　追跡屋がふたたび怒鳴った。

　二人はひと気のない狭い通りに立っていたが、それでも追跡屋の行動は近辺にいる人々の注意を引いた。深夜のバーに繰り出そうとしているビジネスマン二人が、彼を避けるようにして横断歩道の無い場所を渡り、道の反対側へと移動していった。

　追跡屋はソーを振り向いた。

「なぜあんたの門番は答えないんだ？ 全能の神は報酬の残り半分をまだ支払っていない。俺は今夜中に受け取るつもりだ」

　ロキの呼吸が乱れ、浅くなった。どこに連れていかれるのかに気づき、ふたたびパニックに襲われている。ソーはロキを抱えた腕に力を入れ、追跡屋に目を走らせた。彼は攻撃の姿勢を取り戻し、ライフルに手を伸ばそうとしている。この男の反抗的な態度には、もうこれ以上我慢する時間も気力もなかった。

「ヘイムダル、こいつを俺の目の前から消してくれ」

　ソーは叫んだ。瞬時にビフレストが空を切り裂き、轟音と光とともに降りてきた。まばゆい虹の色が追跡屋の上にふりかかり、彼を空へと引きあげる。同時に周囲の車が一斉にアラーム音を発し始めた。一帯の街の灯が何度か点滅してから消えた。ビジネスマンの二人は立ち止まってその様子を呆然と見つめ、やがてはじかれたように逆の方向へ走り始めた。

　ヘイムダルは追跡屋だけを連れ去り、ソーとロキをミッドガルドに残した。しかしビフレストの光が消えると、歩道の追跡屋がいた場所に、アスガルドの女王が立っていた。

　フリッガはミッドガルド風の服装をしていた。肩と腕は薄い緑色のストールで覆われている。柔らかな素材のスラックスがスカートのように脚のまわりでゆれ、髪はきっちりと編み込まれて肩から腰へと流れていた。一年前と比べて彼女はわずかに年老いていて、こめかみのあたりに以前にはなかった白髪が数本見える。それでも、たとえ心配と不安とで唇の両端は下を向いていても、彼女の瞳は希望で輝いていた。

「ロキ」

　フリッガはささやきながら駆け寄ってきた。

　ソーはほっとして肩の力を抜き、感謝の微笑みを浮かべながら空を見あげた。

「ありがとう、親友よ」

 

\----------

 

　ロキのアパートメントの狭いバスルームには蒸気がたちこめていた。大人の男二人には狭すぎ、二人の神ではなおさらだった。鏡の上にあるたったひとつの電球ではじゅうぶんな照明とは言えず、それでもソーはこのアパートメントに電気がつながり、たっぷりの熱い湯が使えることに感謝していた。フリッガが魔法を使って電気やガスをすべてつなげてくれたのだ。しかしそれは、そのあとに続いたいくつもの困難の始まりにすぎず、そしてもっとも楽な部分だった。

「ロキ、頼むからじっとしてくれないか」ソーはこの十分間で四回目にそう言った。「ただの入浴だ、水攻めの拷問をしてるんじゃない」

　二人は並んでシャワーの下に立っていた。ロキは浴室に入ることを拒否し、ソーは弟を無理やりひきずって水流の下に立たせるしかなかったのだ。ロキの体は汚れきっていた。濡れた路上を逃走し、地下鉄の車両の床でソーと格闘して、肌も服も泥とほこりに覆われていた。

　Ｔシャツはなんとか脱がせたのだが、ロキはまだ褪せた黒のジーンズを履いたままだった。低い位置までずり下げられ、濡れて肌に貼りつき、飛び出た細い腰骨に危なっかしくひっかかっている。石鹸の泡が浮き上がった肋骨の間をつたい、深く窪んだ下腹のカーブへと流れ落ちていく。

「手を離せ」

　ロキは威嚇するように叫んだ。激しい抵抗のせいでソーの手から石鹸が叩き落とされる。

　しかしソーが腕を離すとロキは自力では立っていられず、壁に沿ってずるずると座り込んだ。タイルの床で体を硬くし、両脚を腕で抱える。下を向いた頭と震える両肩を、シャワーの湯が打ち続けた。

　ここまで打ちのめされた様子の弟を見ると、ソーは怒りや苛立ちを数秒以上保つことはできなかった。ロキの隣にひざまずき、排水口の近くに落ちた石鹸を拾う。ソーはまだ服を着ている。ロキと一緒にシャワーに入ることになるとは思っていなかったのだ。服はぐっしょりと濡れて重くなっていた。しかしそんなことは問題のうちにも入らない。

　ソーはできるだけ優しくロキの体を洗った。肌に残る痣が投げ矢によるものだけではないことに気づき、ソーの心は沈んだ。ソーと取っ組み合いになり、逃げようとしてもがいたときにできた痣が、手首をはじめ身体中に残っている。一番ひどい傷は肩についたもので、それは追跡屋が最初に放った投げ矢が刺さった痕だった。まるで稲妻に打たれたように、矢の刺さった箇所からねじれた蔓のような赤い筋が大きく広がっている。おそらく腿にも同じ傷があるに違いない。

　ロキはいつからこんなに傷跡が残る体質になったのだろう？ 痣を治すのは簡単なことだが、それでも心配でたまらなかった。ロキは弱っている。それもかなりひどく。精神的にも、肉体的にも。

　ジーンズを履いているので下半身には手が届かないが、それ以外は洗い終えた。香りのいいシャンプーを手のひらに注ぎ、弟の髪を洗う準備をする。

　フリッガがシャンプーやその他のバスルーム用品をすべて調達してくれていた。太陽の匂いがする清潔なタオル、リノリウムの床で二人が足を滑らせないようにするためのラグ、きちんと畳まれてシンクの上で待っている新しい服。彼女はそれらがすべてアパートメントに送られるよう手配し、それは驚くべき速さで実行された。彼女とアスガルドの使用人たちが、様々なものをアパートメントに運び込む物音がまだ聞こえている。ロキは体力が回復するまで故郷には戻れない。その日が来るまで彼が少しでも快適に過ごせるよう、フリッガはできるだけのことをしているのだろう。

　それにはまず、ロキ自身を清潔にしなければならない。シャンプーで髪を洗い始めると、ロキはさっと顔をあげた。まなざしには強い敵意がこめられ、こんなふうに心を痛めていなかったら、ソーもさすがに気分を害していたかもしれない。

「ロキ」

　ソーはため息をついた。

「ここから……」ロキは顎から水滴をしたたらせながら、歯を食いしばって言った。「出て行け」

　ロキの髪を洗うという困難な作業はそのあと五分ほど続いたが、それは実際よりもずっと長く感じられた。結果に満足できなかったソーは、同じことをさらにもう一度繰り返すはめになった。ロキは怒りの勢いを借りて最後の力をふりしぼり、ソーのすることすべてに抵抗した。

　ロキはミッドガルドの半分に聞こえているのではないかと思うほど激しくソーを罵った。やっとすべてを終える頃にはシャワーブースの床のタイルにひびが入り、階下の住人の浴室に水が漏れているかもしれなかった。敵軍の将校でさえもっと簡単に倒せたことがある。とにかくロキの体はきれいになった。ソーはほっとして肩の力を抜き、シャワーの水を止めた。

　ロキは解放されると同時にシャワーブースの外に出た。怒りと寒さの両方で体を震わせ、決して兄の方を見ようとしない。

　ソーはタオルに手をのばしながら、不安げに彼を目で追った。

「その服を脱げ。母上が新しい服を買ってくれた」

　ロキはジーンズのボタンをはずし、蹴り飛ばすようにして脱いだ。ソーの視線は彼の腿に向けられ、追跡屋の二つ目の投げ矢がつけた、ひどい傷跡を確認した。頭が怒りでいっぱいになっていて、ロキが濡れたジーンズを丸めて顔に投げつけてきたことに気づかなかった。

　ソーは驚いて瞬いた。ロキは全身から水滴を垂らし、生まれたままの姿で、ゆっくりとベッドルームに歩いていくところだった。

 

\----------

 

　照明を落とした静かなベッドルームで、弟はマットレスの端に横たわり、反対側を向いて体を丸めていた。今は閉じられたバルコニーの扉をまっすぐ見つめている。雨の水滴がついた窓越しに街の灯が差し込み、彼の体の上で点滅していた。

　ベッドルームはわずかな時間で驚くべき変貌をとげていた。新しい家具が運び込まれ、ナイトスタンドではランプが柔らかい照明を投げかけている。クローゼットには新しい服がハンガーにかけられていた。少し前に床の上にちらばっていた紙は、今はきちんと端をそろえた束になってナイトスタンドの上に置かれ、その上にはペンが乗っている。以前と同じ部屋とは思えなかった。一時間足らずでここまでのことができるのはフリッガだけだ。王宮の有能な使用人達を何人も呼び寄せてロキのために働かせたのだろう。しかし彼らがまだここにいるのだとしたら、ほかの部屋で作業をしているに違いない。ドアは閉じられ、ベッドルームには兄弟のほかには誰もいない。隣の部屋から、控えめな作業の音とくぐもった会話の声がときどき聞こえてくる。

　今にも壊れそうだった金属パイプのベッドは、広くて頑丈なものに取り替えられていた。新しいベッドはがっしりとした木製で、マットレスの上にはふんわりとした羽布団といくつもの枕が乗せられていた。ロキはその枕をすべて反対側におしやり、シーツの一部さえ剥がして横たわっている。快適さを拒否することでささやかな抵抗を示しているらしい。

〝ほっといてくれ〟と彼は全身で言っていた。〝全員帰ってくれ〟と。

　ソーはその場に立ち、しばらく彼を見つめた。弟の劇的な変化がまだうまく理解できなかった。ロキは確かに昔から感情的ではあった──しかしこんな態度は見たことがない。難関や逆境に対面すれば、彼はいつでも奮い立ってそれを乗り越えようとした。自分にその能力があると周囲に示すことが、ロキにとって常に重要だったはずだ。

　しかし今、ロキの心は凍りついてしまったかのようで、ベッドに倒れこむ前に体をタオルで拭く気力さえ残っていないようだった。かつてのロキならば、もしソーが同じことをしたら、非難し、もっと自尊心を持てと怒っただろう。ここまで自暴自棄になった弟は見たことがない。瞳がすっかり光を失っている。

　ソーは自分もまだ全身が濡れているのにもかまわず、タオルを一枚手にとってベッドに近づき、弟の肌を拭き始めた。傷跡のある肩から始めて、背中の曲線へと進む。体のくぼみに溜まった水滴をぬぐい、浮き上がった背骨に沿ってタオルをすべらせた。部屋はやや肌寒い程度なのに、ロキは凍えているかのように体を震わせている。しかし鳥肌が立っているわけではない。怯えているのだろうか？

　弟の体を拭き終えると、ソーは毛布をひきあげて彼を包み込んだ。

「何も心配するな」

「地獄へ行け」ロキはくぐもった声で言い返した。

　どんな兄弟でもそうするように、二人もこの数百年で数え切れないほどの口喧嘩をしてきた。だからソーはロキの言葉そのものは大して気にならなかった。同じ言葉を言われたことは以前にもあった。あるときは軽い冗談として、ときには怒りと憎しみをこめて。しかし、たった今のロキの口調はそれまでに一度も聞いたことのないものだった。ソーはぴたりと手を止め、思わずロキをじっと見つめた。しばらく沈黙が流れ、それからソーはやっと我にかえって作業を続けた。

　ロキの髪は絡まって波打ち、顔を覆い隠している。水滴が目に入るとぴくりと震えるが、それを手で拭おうとはしない。ソーはタオルで弟の髪を包み、できるかぎり水分を吸い取ってやった。一年前であれば、ロキは魔術で簡単に髪を乾かして、同じことができないソーを笑っただろう。

「俺は何も気にしていない」ソーは湿った髪の束をロキの耳にかけてやりながら言った。「おまえがどこで生まれたとしても、実の親が誰でも」

　言葉はうまく見つからず、胸の内にあるものを正確に表せているとはとても言えなかった。まだこんな会話をする段階ではないかもしれないが、それでも何か伝えずにはいられなかったのだ。

「あんたは気楽だな」ロキは目を閉じた。「なにも気にしなくていいなんて」

　ソーは頰がかっと熱くなるのを感じた。そんなことが言いたかったのではない。

「おまえは今でも俺の弟だ」

　ロキは疲れたように笑った。それから痛々しい表情が彼の顔をよぎった──唇がぎゅっと引き結ばれ、震え、両目はきつく閉じられる。まるで、心に抑えようもなくあふれてしまう何かを、必死で押しとどめようとしているかのように──そして彼はふたたび無言になった。

 

\----------

 

　しばらくしてベッドルームを出たとき、ソーはいくつかの理由で呆然とした。そこがほんの数時間前に追跡屋と二人で立っていた、あの暗い空間と同じ場所だとはとても信じられなかった。ロキはここに一歩も足を踏み入れまいとするかもしれない。

　フリッガは狭苦しいアパートメントに奇跡をもたらしていた。木の床はぴかぴかに磨き上げられ、中央には贅沢な毛皮のラグが敷かれている。使用人達が運び入れた家具──柔らかそうな革のカウチ、センスよく配置されたいくつかのテーブル、小さな空間を最大限に引き立てる照明。本棚さえ運び込まれ、そこにはロキの愛読書の一部が並んでいた。ロキはもう少しシンプルな装飾を好みそうだが、フリッガは洗練されたスタイルというよりも、快適で落ち着ける部屋を作ろうとしたようだった。その空間は一瞬にしてソーをくつろがせ、彼はロキも同じように感じてくれることを願った。

　食べ物もまたアスガルドの厨房から運ばれていた。戸棚や冷蔵庫に兄弟の好物が詰め込まれている──フルーツ、肉のスライス、パン。カウンターには飲み頃のワイン（ロキはミードよりもワインを好んだ）、その横には蜂蜜でコーティングされたロキの好きな甘いパンが、トレイにいくつも重ねられている。

　フリッガは作業する空間の狭さに戸惑いつつも、皿やグラス、ナイフ、フォークなどを戸棚にしまい終えたところだった。部屋全体がシナモンとクローブのいい匂いで満ちている。コンロの鍋で煮詰められている何かから漂っているらしい。表面にオレンジの皮と八角が浮いている。フリッガは戸棚の最後の扉を閉めると、コンロに移動して鍋の中身をかき混ぜ始めた。

　あっというまにこの場所にぬくもりを与えた母親を見ながら、ソーは驚嘆さずにいられなかった。母親を迎えたロキの態度は、決して礼儀正しいものではなかった。彼女がアスガルドから舞い降りてきて、失踪していた息子を抱きしめようと駆け寄ったとき、ロキはまるで彼女が襲いかかってきたかのようにびくっとして顔をそむけた。その反応をソーは不思議に思ったが、フリッガは優しく受けとめ、愛情と忍耐を示し続けた。そしてロキを回復させるため、ソーと二人で彼をアパートメントに連れて帰ってきた。フリッガは今、初めて悲しみと傷心を顔に浮かべている。ロキの前では見せまいとしていたのだろう。

「使用人たちは皆帰ったのですか？」

　ソーは訊いた。

「最後の一人を数分前に帰したわ。ロキが眠れるように、そろそろ静かにしなくてはと思って」

　フリッガは長男をちらりと見てから、あらためて視線を戻して目を見開いた。

「ソー！」息子を叱りつける母親の口調で言う。「せっかくきれいにした床を水浸しにして！ どうしてそんなに服が濡れているの？」

　ソーはため息をつきながらロキのいるベッドルームを目で示した。説明はそれでじゅうぶんだった。ソーを罵るロキの声は母親にも聞こえていたはずだ。

「なんとかロキにシャワーは浴びさせたけど、まだ髪は絡まったままです。ヘアブラシが見つからなくて」

　フリッガは最後に一度鍋の中身をかきまわすと、スプーンを脇に置いた。

「また戻ってきたときに私がするわ。何が必要かだいたいわかったから、明日、残りを揃えて持ってきます」

　このせまい場所にこれ以上物が入るとは思えなかった。フリッガの魔法がソーを暖かく包みこみ、濡れた服は一瞬にして完全に乾いた。まるで夏の太陽の下で丸一日乾かしたように。ソーは母の手を握り、微笑み返した。

「ホットワイン？」

「ロキの大好物だから」

　フリッガの声が緊張でかすかに震えた。

「あの子が病気をしたときとか眠れないときに、よく作ってやったものだわ」

「覚えています」ソーは言った。「ロキの体は冷え切っていたから、きっと回復に役立つでしょう」

　ソーの言葉に励まされてフリッガは一瞬微笑みを深くしたが、その表情はまたすぐにこわばった。

「ロキが体力を取り戻せるような成分を加えたの。蒸気の中に入るようにしたわ。というのも、ロキはきっとワイン自体はひと口も飲まないだろうと思って」

「ロキは心配いりません」ソーは彼女を安心させるように言った。「俺と争ったときに痣ができただけです」

「あら、母親に嘘をつくものじゃありませんよ」

　フリッガは彼の頰に優しく触れると、背を向けてまたキッチンに向かった。ラベルも何もついていない小さな瓶をカウンターからとりあげて、ソーに見せる。

「これはロキの傷につける軟膏よ。小さな傷ならひと晩で治るわ。深い傷は明日いっぱいかかるかもしれない。跡が消えるまで四時間ごとに塗ってあげて」

　ソーは瓶を受け取った。

「母上はここに泊まらないのですか？」

　フリッガはため息をついて部屋を見渡し、何か他にできることはないか探したが、もうすべてが完璧に整っていた。

「ロキは今、私に大きな怒りを感じているわ。しばらくそっとしておいた方が良いと思う。あなたはごく最近まで真実を知らなかったのだし、私やお父様のようにロキにずっと嘘をついていたわけでもない。私たちの中で、ロキが一番心を開きやすい相手はあなただと思うわ」

　ソーにはあまり自信が持てなかった。ロキはソーに対しても同じように怒っているように見える。

「父上は？ ここには来ないのですか」

　フリッガは片方の眉をあげてみせた。

「お父様は、あの男への対応で今は忙しいの。それが片付いたら私から訊いてみます、ロキがアスガルドに戻る前に会うつもりなのかどうか」

　あの男、つまり追跡屋。全能の父が、アスガルドの第二王子に対するあの男の許しがたい行為を厳しく罰してくれると良いのだが。

「ロキが移動に耐えられる体力を取り戻すのにどれくらい時間がかかると思いますか？」

「それはロキの強くなろうとする意思によるわ。私がいくら王宮の厨房から食べ物を持ってこようと、それをロキが食べてくれるとは限らない。それに体力が回復しても、心の準備ができるかどうかはまた別の話よ。無理やり連れ戻せばアスガルドが牢獄のように感じられるだけでしょうし、そんなことになればまたすぐに彼は逃げ出してしまうでしょう」

　ソーは眉をひそめた。

「どうしたら戻ろうという気持ちにさせられるのでしょうか。 ロキは俺を見もしない。まるで心はどこか別の場所にあるかのようです」

「ロキの心は確かにここにあるわ。固く閉じてしまっているけど。ひらいてくれるように説得するしかないわね。でもまずは基本的なニーズを満たさなければ。食べ物、家、そして休息。そのうえで、強い忍耐と無条件の愛を見せること。あなたにとって彼がどれほど大切な存在か、ひとかけらの疑いもなくわかってもらうまで」

「そんなことはとっくにわかっているはずじゃないですか」

　ソーはそう言ってから、自分の言葉に恥じ入るように床を見つめた。

「考えると腹が立ってくるんです。ロキは突然いなくなって、丸一年、生きているのか死んでいるのかさえわからなかった。何百年も隠されていた事実を知ってショックだったのはわかりますが、だからと言ってここまでしなくてもいいのに」

「ロキが回復したら、直接そう言ってあげなさい。でもまだだめよ。まずロキの信頼を取り戻してから。今はロキの行動があなたには理解できないかもしれないけど、もしどうしてもわからないと思ったら、彼の顔をよく見て、その痛みがロキにとっては本物だということだけでもわかってあげて。あなたの弟はとても傷ついているの」

「その傷をどうすれば癒してやれるのでしょう？ まるで見えない敵と戦うみたいだ」

　フリッガはソーの額にかかった髪をはらい、頰にふれて、まっすぐ目を見た。

「私の勇敢な息子。あなたは必ず道を見つけることでしょう。まずは弟の言葉に耳を傾けて、一方的に気持ちを決めつけたり疑ったりしないこと。ロキの言うことは理不尽に聞こえるかもしれないけど、だからと言ってそれが嘘だということにはならないのよ。反論するんじゃなくて、誤解を解くことで真実に導いてあげて。あるいは何も言わなくてもいい。何も言わずにただ聞くのが一番なこともある。ロキはスキンシップにとても敏感に反応するわ。腕をまわしたり、背中を撫でてあげたり。あの子はいつも感情が先走って目の前のものが見えなくなってしまうけど、子供の頃、ぎゅっと抱きしめてあげると、いつもはっとして私がそばにいることを思い出してくれたわ」

　ソーは軟膏の瓶を両手で何度も回しながら、母親の助言について考えた。それだけでじゅうぶんだとはどうしても思えなかったが、それでも言った。

「ロキが一日でも早く帰還できるように、できるだけのことをします」

「あなたならきっと大丈夫」

　フリッガは両手を前に差し出し、二人は抱擁をかわした。家族の中で多くのことが変わってしまった今、確かに感じられる抱擁の感触は二人の心をなぐさめた。

「あなたは良き息子、良き兄だわ。私の分もロキの世話をしてくれることに感謝します」

 

\----------

 

　フリッガは息子に別れを告げるためにロキのいるベッドに近づき、ソーも後に続いた。ロキはソーがベッドルームを出たときとまったく同じ姿勢で同じ場所に横たわっていた。バルコニーの扉に向かって瞬きをするだけで、まるで二人が目に入っていないかのようにふるまっている。焦点は目の前の数インチの空間に結ばれていた。

　フリッガはソーの手を離し、末息子のそばに腰かけた。ナイトスタンドに湯気の立ったホットワインを置き、するとその癒しの魔力とともに良い香りが部屋を満たした。ロキの湿った髪をかきあげる彼女の指先からも魔力が放たれ、髪の絡みをほどき、湿気を取り去る。やがて洗いたてのロキの髪はふんわりと枕に広がった。

「あなたが赤ん坊のとき、お父様が毛布にきっちりくるんだあなたを私にところに連れてきたの。ちょうどこんな風にね」

　フリッガはロキの体を毛布でぎゅっと包んだ。

「あなたを腕に抱いた瞬間にわかったわ、この赤ん坊は私の子だって。ひと晩じゅう肌から離さずに抱いてあなたを温めたの。それから九ヶ月間、私は他の誰にもあなたを抱かせなかった。あなたに私の心臓の音と、私の声を覚えて欲しかったの、私が母親だとわかるように。深い絆を作りたかった──私がいれば安全だとあなたにわかって欲しかった。ロキ、あなたは私の息子よ。とても愛しているし、傷つけてしまったことを心から悔いています。許してほしいけど、それには時間がかかることもわかっているわ。それでもいい。あなたがそうする気持ちになったときにもっと話しましょう。今日はお別れする前にこれだけどうしても伝えたかったの。また明日会いにきます」

　フリッガは前にかがみこみ、ロキのこめかみに口づけた。

　ソーは母親を注意深く観察し、その口調や動作を忘れないようにした。ロキが別れも告げずに去ったことは母親を自分と同じくらい傷つけ、苦しめてきたはずだが、彼女の態度にはそんな気配はみじんも含まれていなかった。母は忍耐強く、優しく、口調に怒りを含めることなく、彼の行為を責めるような言葉もいっさい口にしなかった。

　ロキは憂鬱そうにため息をつくと目を閉じた。決して嬉しそうではないが、ソーが無理やり世話をしたときのような怒りを見せることもない。

　しばらくの後、フリッガはソーの頰にキスをひとつして、静かに部屋を出ていった。兄弟はアパートメントに二人きりで残された。バルコニーの扉ごしに街の騒音がくぐもって届き、それに穏やかな雨の音が重なる。さらにワインの香りも加わって、ソーの心を慰めた。

　ソーはフリッガに倣ってベッドの同じ場所に腰かけた。弟を見下ろしても、まず何をすればいいのかさっぱりわからない。今は何を言ってもロキには受け入れられないような気がして、フリッガのアドバイスどおり、何も言わないことにした。彼をどれほど大切に思っているか、言葉だけではなく態度で伝えることもできるはずだ。

　ソーが毛布を引き下げて上半身を腰のあたりまであらわにしても、ロキは何も反応しなかった。フリッガから受け取った軟膏の瓶を開け、中に指を浸す。それはローションのようなクリーム色の物質で、バニラとブラウンシュガーの香りがした。指先を心地良い温かさが刺激する。

　ソーは弟の肘の小さな傷から始め、軟膏を塗り込みながら注意深く表情を見た。何の反応もなく──虚ろな瞳がいつまでも空を見つめるだけ──それはなぜか、怒鳴られたり罵られたりするよりも辛いことに思えた。シャワーの中で取っ組みあったときは、少なくとも彼の生命力を感じることができた。

　それでも、目につく傷すべてに軟膏を塗り、マッサージするように円を描いてすりこんでいるうちに、ソーの温かい手の下でロキの筋肉は緩み始めた。ロキがスキンシップに反応するというフリッガの言葉は正しい。これくらいのことなら自分にも簡単にできる、とソーは思い、ゆっくりと時間をかけてそれを続けた。

　ロキの肩甲骨の下に凝り固まった部分を見つけて、軟膏を塗り込んだ。そこがほぐれると、ロキは喉の奥で小さな音を立てた──痛みと安堵の混ざった声。ソーは胸が痛くなった。弟は心が傷ついているだけではない。体にも苦痛を抱えていて、そのことを今まで誰にも言えずにいた。

　そのとき、ソーはロキの肩に軟膏を塗りこむという間違いを犯してしまった。そこには追跡屋の投げ矢がつけた傷跡がある。ロキは体を強張らせ、まるで肌に酸を注がれたように歯を食いしばって鋭く息を吸った。仰向けになって震える手でソーの手首をつかみ、無言のうちに止めて欲しいと訴える。

「悪かった、ここが痛いとは知らなかったんだ」

　ソーは謝ったが、この軟膏で痛みを感じるのは奇妙だとも思った。痛みを与えるような有害なものも刺激物も含まれているはずがない。弟の体に刻まれた二つの印はただの傷跡ではないのではないか、とソーが疑い始めたのはこのときだった。ロキの腿から引き抜いたときに見た、吹き矢に刻印されたルーン文字、そして追跡屋の言った『刻印された』という言葉。追跡屋はロキにかけた魔術を完全に解除していないのではないか。

　ロキは身震いして兄の手首を離した。顔がまた一段と青白くなっている。まるでソーを拒絶するかのように、寝返りを打って逆側を向いてしまう。

「あれは誰だ？」

　ロキはほとんど聞き取れないような小声で訊いた。

　ソーはごく注意深くロキの腰骨の近くの傷に軟膏をつけながら、あまりにもやせ細った弟の体に衝撃を受けたが、それを態度に出さないように気をつけた。朝になったらなんとかロキを説得して何か食べさせなければならない。

「おまえを家に連れて帰るために父上が雇った男だ。だがあんなやり方をするとは俺たちの誰も予想していなかった。おまえをしっかり守ってやれなくて済まない。ヘイムダルがあいつをアスガルドに引き戻した。報酬を支払えば、もう二度と会うこともないだろう」

　ソーはそう言いながらも不安を振り払えなかった。毛布をさらに下げ、ロキの腿にある二つ目の傷跡を見る。明日この怪我について母と話さなければ。最初に見たときに思ったほど無害な傷ではなさそうだった。

　ロキがまた寒さに震え出したので、ソーは毛布をひきあげてやり、残りの傷に薬を塗るのはまた次のときにしようと決めた。ナイトスタンドのランプを消して立ち上がり、頭からシャツを脱ぐ。一日の疲れを感じ、ホットワインの香りがまぶたに心地よい重みをもたらした。

　ソーはベッドの反対側にまわりながらベルトを外し、床に落とした。八個以上はある枕を肩越しに放ってから、ジーンズだけの姿になってシーツの間に滑りこむ。マットレスはうっとりするほど柔らかく、ソーは感謝のため息をつきながらその上に体を沈めた。

　ロキは闖入者に気づいて不機嫌な顔になり、兄に向き合わないで済むようにまた寝返りをうって反対側を向いた。ソーは少しも気にせずに手を伸ばし、自分の近く、マットレスのシーツが剥がされていない部分へとロキを抱き寄せた。ロキがどんなに拒否しようと快適な環境を与え続けるつもりだった。

　弟を腕に包み込み、胸を彼の背中に押しつける。

「しーっ、黙れ」

　ロキが警告するように唸り声をあげると、ソーはそう言って彼をなだめた。しかしすぐに母親に言われた忍耐という言葉を思い出し、穏やかな口調で言い足す。

「心配するな。おまえを温めたいだけだ」

　しかし、ロキは震え続けた。毛布はじゅうぶん厚いのに、なぜそんなに寒いのだろう。ソーは弟の腕を手のひらで上下にさすり、それでも効果がないのを見ると、さらに体を密着させ、脚さえからめて、全身で彼を温めようとした。

　しばらくしてロキは落ち着き、やっと震えも止まった。ソーの胸に希望が湧きだす。思ったほど難しいことではないのかもしれない。自分には弟を変える力があるという気がしてくる。ロキは愛や思いやりのある世界に呼び戻せないほど遠くに行ってしまったわけではないのだ。

「一緒に解決しよう、弟よ」ソーはロキの髪に口を押しつけて言った。「まずはよく休め、明日はきっともっと元気になる。俺にできることは何でもする。一人で苦しまなくてもいい」

　しかしロキは腕の中で体をこわばらせた。ソーの言葉の何かが彼を怒らせたらしい。混乱と疑問が、一度は明るく輝いた希望を陰らせ始める。

「どうして欲しいのか言ってくれないか、ロキ」ソーは弟の手を握った。「どうしたらおまえはもっと楽になる？ 誓って言う、それが何か俺にできることなら、必ず実行してみせる」

　しばらく沈黙が続いた。いつまでたっても答えが戻らないので、ソーはロキが眠ってしまったのだと思った。そのとき、暗闇に囁き声が響いた。

「何もかも燃えてしまえばいい」ロキはまるで就寝前の祈りのように穏やかな口調でそう言った。「男も、女も、子供も、獣も。すべての記憶とともに。何もかも消え去ったあと、私もその炎に飛び込んで無になる。これは確かにあんたにできることだな、違うか？」

　ロキは瞳を閉じ、それきり何も言わなかった。

　ソーは凍りついたように、しばらくのあいだ動けなかった。氷のように冷たい何かが胸を締めつけ、うまく息ができなくなる。今や一人残されて震えるのは彼の方だった。

　いったいこの九つの世界の何が、そんな考えをロキにもたらしたのか。ロキ・オーディンソンの言葉だとはとても思えなかった。弟は悪戯が得意だとはいえ、激しい暴力や悪意とは無縁のはずだったのに。聞き慣れたロキの声で聞くにはあまりにおぞましい言葉だった。彼がなぜそんなことを言わなければならないのか、ソーにはさっぱりわからなかった。

　ロキが実際に誰かを傷つけたいと思っているはずがない。弟が苦しんでいることはわかっているつもりだったが、ソーはこのときになってやっと、その怒りの深さ、激しさを肌で感じ始めたのだった。自分に何ができるのかわからず、ソーは途方にくれた。こんな言葉に対して何と言ってやればいいのか？

　ふたたび母親の知恵を思い出し、ソーは何も言わないことにした。すっかり目が冴え、おそらく熟睡はできないだろうと思いながら、ソーはロキを胸に抱き寄せた。そして弟が眠りにつくまで、その髪を優しく撫で続けた。

　

第三章

 

　ミッドガルドの空気は湿気で重く、雨の予感をはらんでいる。しかしロキは湿気とは別の理由で、うまく呼吸ができない。

　考えがまとまらず、まるで少しずつ力を奪う重い泥の中に腰まで浸かって歩いているかのようだ。思考が前に進まない。感覚が過敏になり、目に映るものを理解するのに通常よりもずっと長い時間がかかる。そのせいで、兄と見知らぬ人間の女をどれほど長く見つめても、なぜ二人が馬鹿のように幸せな顔をしているのか、ロキにはどうしてもわからなかった。もう何もかもが壊れてしまったというのに。

　ソーとミッドガルドの女は寄り添って座り、星を見上げている。ソーの上着が女の肩にかけられている。兄が女をジェーン、と呼ぶとき、その声にはロキの聞いたことのない優しさがこめられていた。

　彼女の名前の響きは、ロキを不思議なほどに無力にした。胸の奥で燃え上がるものは怒り、あるいは嫉妬に違いないのだが、かつてその感情がロキをここまで無力にさせたことはない。この気持ちは、森で迷子になった子供の恐怖に似ている──一人きりで生き延びなければならないのに、自分にそんな力はまったくないと、たった今気づいた少年の恐怖に。

　苦労してアスガルドを脱出したあと、ロキはまっすぐミッドガルドに向かった。オーディンに追放されたソーがそこにいると知っていたからだ。兄に対して憤慨することは過去に何度もあったが──単純で楽観的で、圧倒的な存在を憎んでいたのに、失ってほんの一時間もしないうちに恋しくなった──そのときはどうしてもソーが必要だった。会いたくて息苦しくなるほどだった。

　ロキはそこに立ち、ソーが自分に気づいてくれるように祈った。ロキから兄を毎日少しずつ奪う、気まぐれな恋の相手。そんなものから目を離して、早く振り向いて欲しい。

　お願いだから、兄上。ロキは心の中で叫ぶ。口に出して言うにはあまりにも重いものが胸のうちに積もっていた。あまりにも多くの想いが、恐怖が、傷が、言葉を発する気力を封じてしまう。たとえなんとか口に出せたとしても、言葉は誰にも届かない。兄はロキの代わりをいとも簡単に見つけてしまった。

　ソーは一度もロキに気づかなかった。

　もう心はとっくに壊れてしまったと思っていた。これ以上傷つくことなど不可能だと思っていた。しかしロキは一人途方に暮れてその場を歩みさりながら、自分には本物の痛みの深さが少しもわかっていなかったと思い知らされたのだった。

 

\----------

 

　疲れ果てていたのにも関わらず、アドレナリンの名残がソーの神経を逆立てて、深い眠りを妨げ続けた。彼は何度も夢と現実のあいだを行ったり来たりした。最初はロキの体温と懐かしいスパイスの香りが心をなぐさめ、心地よく眠れる気がした──しかし半分眠っていてさえ、完全にリラックスするのは難しかった。ロキをまた失ってしまうのではないかという恐れがどこまでもつきまとい、夢の中の光景を歪ませる。

　ソーは果てしない砂漠でロキを追う夢を見た。影ひとつなく、空虚な地平線の他に何も見えない、どことも知れぬ場所。黄金の砂の上に残る足跡を追ってどんなに速く走っても、弟の姿は視界にうつると同時に消えてしまう。

　夢の途中でソーは何度も目覚め、ロキの体を抱きしめて、弟はもう戻ってきたのだと自分に言い聞かせた。しかし目を閉じればまた追跡の旅は再開する。

　何時間も走り続け、ソーはついに弟に追いつく。弟は突然立ち止まり、足もとの砂を見つめる。ソーはロキを抱きしめる。その温かい首の曲線に顔を押しつけ、安堵の涙を流していると、ロキは砂に沈み始める。

　ソーはすぐには気づかない。やがて砂はロキの足首までを飲みこみ──気づいたときには遅い。ソーは弟をその罠から救い出すために手を尽くす。ロキをひっぱりあげようとし、這い上がってくれ、そうしなければ死んでしまう、と懇願する。

「なぜ何もしようとしないんだ」ソーは涙を流してロキに頼む。「弟よ、脚をあげろ、俺につかまれ。何でもいい、何かするんだ」

　しかしロキはただ悲しげな、ぼんやりとした目でソーを見返す。今や彼は胸まで埋まり、砂に生命を吸い取られつつあり、呼吸困難に陥っている。

「私をつかまえてみろ」

　すでに青くなりかけている唇で、ロキはささやく。

　ソーは激しく息をつきながら目覚めた。鼓動が激しく、額は汗ばんでいる。夢だとわかっていてもぞっとした。眠気をふりはらうように目をこすり、深呼吸をして自分を落ち着けようとする。

「ロキ、起きてるか？」

　弟の休息を妨げてはいけないとわかっていても、声を聞きたくて我慢ができなかった。

　ロキは身動きもしなかった。まだ鎮静剤の影響が残っているようで、ソーの腕を枕がわりにして熟睡している。兄弟は今、向かい合うように横たわっていて、ロキはソーの体温にぴったりと寄り添うように体を近づけていた。もう少しでソーの体の下にもぐりこんでしまいそうなくらい。

　夢の中で感じた不安がまだ残っていても、ソーは微笑まずにいられなかった。ロキのそんな穏やかな寝顔や、たとえ無意識にしてもソーの愛情を受け入れている姿を見るのは、このうえない喜びだった。

　しばらくすると悪夢も忘れ、ソーはロキの肩を毛布で覆ってささやきかけた。

「もう大丈夫だからな。今度は前よりももっと上手におまえを守る」

　ロキに向けたその言葉は、ソー自身のためのものでもあった。夢から得られた教訓があるとしたら、それはロキを見つけたのは最初の一歩に過ぎないということだ。まだ何も解決できていない。けれど決して諦めるつもりはなかった。

　バルコニーに面した扉の窓から朝の光が差し込んでくる。雨雲のせいで光は弱々しい。それでも、たったひと晩でロキの顔色がだいぶ回復したのがよくわかった。まだ体は細すぎるとはいえ、唇や頰に色が戻ってきている。

　ナイトスタンドの上では、フリッガが残したホットワインのゴブレットからまだ蒸気がのぼっていた。息子の力を回復させるための魔法とともに、部屋に香りを満たし続けている。二人はひと晩じゅう、フリッガの魔法の中で呼吸していたことになる。ソーの骨まで染みていた数ヶ月分の捜索の旅の疲れも、すっかり消えていた。体に力がみなぎり、心も軽くなっている。いくつもの悪夢にも関わらずじゅうぶん休息できたと感じたが、ベッドが心地よくてなかなか出る気がしなかった。

　ロキの体は温かかった。ソーは弟の額に口づけ、腕に抱いたままあおむけになった。ロキの体が半分ソーの上に乗った状態になる。ロキは小さな抗議の声をあげ、それからソーの胸の上であくびをした。眠たげに身じろぎをして、一番暖かい場所を探す。ソーは思わず声を立てて笑った。ロキのまつ毛が何度か瞬いてソーの胸の肌をくすぐったが、しばらくするとすっかり静かになった。規則正しい寝息から、ロキがまた眠ったのがわかる。

　ソーはどうしても微笑まずにいられなかった。ソーと話そうとせず、兄弟だという言葉を認めようともしないが、少なくともロキはこの状態を受け入れている。時間とともに他のことも受け入れてくれるようになるだろう。

　ソーはロキの背骨に沿って指先を上下させながら、窓を打つ雨の音に耳を澄ました。窓の外で街はもう目覚め始めている。しかし行き交う車の音は遠く、まるで二人だけの世界が雨雲の上に浮かんでいるかのようだった。ふとソーの微笑みが消え、真剣な表情にとって代わった。彼は目をひらいて天井を見つめた。

　ソーはジーンズを身につけたまま寝ていたが、ロキは毛布の下でまったくの裸だった。裸のロキを見るのも、こんなふうに同じベッドで眠るのも、決して初めてのことではなかった。しかしそれらは二人がまだ幼くて、慎み深さなどまったく必要なかった頃のことだ。この瞬間まで意識していなかったのに、今、ソーは腿のあいだに押しつけられるロキの脚のぬくもりをはっきりと感じていた。そこにはソーの朝の屹立が脈打ち、二人の体にぴったりと挟まれている。

　ソーは弟の腰を撫でていた指を止めた。唾を飲み込み、目を閉じる。必死で何か他のことを考えようとした。

　しかし肌に感じるロキの唇はベルベットのように柔らかく、その熱から気をそらすことは難しかった。弟の上にのしかかってマットレスに押しつけたらどんな感じがするだろう……

　ソーは大きく息を吸ってから止めて、ロキの体をずらして下に降ろした。慎重に動いてベッドを抜け出し、毛布をロキの顎までひきあげる。すまない、とささやいてから、ソーは静かにベッドルームを出た。

 

\----------

 

　その日の午前中から午後にかけて、街を嵐が襲い、雷鳴がアパートメントの窓をガタガタと揺らした。ソーは嵐の様子を観察し、風の方角が変わるのを確認した。近くの建物の上にかけられた旗が風にひるがえり、北風にあおられて南を指している。

　豪雨がもう少し軽いものに変わっても、雷鳴は遠くで響き続けた。閃光が輝き、数秒を置いて鋭い音が空気を引き裂く。アパートメントの下の道路で車のアラームが一斉に鳴り響いた。誰もが雷雨のせいだと思っただろうが、ソーはそれがビフレストの音であることにすぐ気づいた。

　約束通り、フリッガが戻ってきたのだ。閃光の近さから判断するに、ヘイムダルは彼女の着地点をアパートメントの建物の屋上に定めたようだ。

　彼女が部屋に到着する頃には、ソーは新しいシャツを着て彼女のためにドアを開けていた。母の髪には水滴がついていたが、昨晩よりもずっと落ち着いて見えた。顎を高くあげ、長男への愛情を瞳に浮かべて微笑んでいる。彼女は腕に抱えていた箱をソーに手渡しながら、頰にあいさつのキスをした。

「昨日より顔色がいいわ」フリッガは言った。「でも私が願っていたほどにはよく休めなかったようね。あまり眠れなかったの？」

　ソーはキッチンカウンターに箱を置き、ひととおり中身を確認した。フリッガがひと晩のうちにそろえたさまざまな日用品が入っている。ミッドガルドの通貨さえ用意されていた。

「いいえ、じゅうぶん休みました」ソーは悪夢の話はしないことに決めて答えた。「ロキはまだ眠っています」

　フリッガの微笑みはややこわばったが、消えずにそのまま浮かんでいた。

「ロキの様子はどう？」

「母上の残してくださった魔法のおかげで、ロキはもうかなり回復しています。まずはたっぷり睡眠をとらせてから、何か食べさせようと思っていたところです」

「昨日の夜作ったものは少し強すぎたかもしれない」とフリッガは認めた。「ロキはずっとまともに食事をしていなかったようだから、あまり味の濃いものは胃に納められないでしょうね。今日はもっと食べやすいものを持ってきたわ」

　彼女は箱からスープを入れた三つの容器を取り出し、コンロの横に置いた。

「少し温めて、でもあまり熱い状態でロキに食べさせないように。ちゃんと食べられるようになるまではなるべく刺激の少ないものにしてね」

　ソーはうなずいた。スープは彼もよく知っているものだった。アスガルドの治療師が病人に与えるものだ──カロリーが高く栄養が豊富で、味は薄く体調が悪くても口にしやすい。ソーは感謝しながら、フリッガがまるですぐにでも出て行かなければならないようにソーに指示を残そうとすることを不思議に思った。

「もう帰ってしまうのですか？ 来たばかりなのに」

　フリッガは数秒黙ってから答えた。

「ひと晩かけて考えて、お父様とも話し合ったの。ロキと離れていたいわけではないわ。ただ今はできるだけあの子に自分の時間と場所を与えてあげるのが一番だと思うの。そうしないと追い詰めてしまうでしょうから」

「でも昨日の夜だってじゅうぶん一人の時間を与えたではないですか」ソーは抗議した。「ロキはもう丸一年も一人でいた」

「そう、そして私たちと再会してまだほんの数時間。まずはゆっくりと考えて、自分が私たちの囚人ではないと理解してほしいの。ソー、お父様はロキに今すぐにでも戻ってきてほしいと言っているわ。体力がつき次第、アスガルドに戻ってほしいと。そんなことをロキが聞いたら、きっと良い反応はしない」

　ソーはベッドルームのドアをちらりと見た。

「俺たちが故郷に連れ帰ろうとしていることは、ロキももうわかっているはずです」

「それなら、きっとロキは回復を早めるためのものすべてに抵抗するでしょうね。帰らなくて済むように食べることを拒否するかもしれない。でも昨晩思ったの、それはもしかしたら悪いことではないかもしれないと」

「なぜですか？」ソーは片方の眉をあげて聞いた。「食べないと元気にならない」

「そのとおりよ──でもゆっくり、時間をかけることが大事。無理やり手をひっぱるのではなく、行くべき方向をただ示してあげて。回復時間をできるだけひきのばして、体の治療よりも、恐怖を消してあげて、あなたとの関係を回復させることに集中してね。ロキは強いわ、体の状態が今よりもひどくなることさえなければ、今の体調を維持するだけでも大丈夫。一日にスープをひと口、ふた口飲むだけでもかなり効果があるわ。そんな小さなことでもいいから約束させて、いずれ自分で良くなる意思を持つようになれば、アスガルドに帰る準備ができたときは自然にあなたにもわかるはず」

　ソーはゆっくりと息を吐いた。母親の指示は、ソーの直感とは逆だった。ソーはロキに可能な限り早く回復してほしかった。

「俺にできるだけのことをします。でも母上が一緒にいてくださればもっと良かったのですが。母上はロキにどう接すればいいか、昔から一番よくご存知でしたから」

「いいえ、あなた自身の力を見損なってはいけないわ。必要なときはいつでも連絡してちょうだい。でもね、ソー。もうひとつ、あなたに知っておいてほしいことがあるの」

　フリッガは息子の目をまっすぐに見て、声をひそめた。

「追跡屋が私と一緒にアスガルドから戻ってきたわ。ほんの数分前よ。お父様が、ロキが帰還するための体力を取り戻すあいだ、あなたたち二人を監視するために、彼をまた雇ったの」

　ソーはさっと体をこわばらせた。

「なぜそんなことを？！」

「またロキが私たちの前から姿を消したりしないように」

「母上、あいつはロキを動物を狩るように追い詰めたんですよ。ロキの体にひどい傷をつけた」

　フリッガは眉をひそめた。

「どんな傷を？」

「あいつはロキに二本の投げ矢を撃ち込みました。その投げ矢にはルーン文字が──何かの魔術だと思います──刻まれていました。傷は赤く炎症を起こして、その形は雷に打たれた跡のようで、蔓とか木の枝のように広がっています。昨夜は軟膏を塗るのさえ痛がったくらいです」

「それは、体力を奪う魔術のように聞こえるわね。昨夜からロキが魔術を使うのを見た？」

「いいえ、でもロキはずっと眠っていたから……。最後にロキが魔術を使うのを見たのは、電車の中で幻影を作ったときです。追跡屋が二本目の矢を撃つ直前に」

「きっと一本目の矢ではロキの魔力を封じきれなかったと気づいて、二本目を撃ったのね」

　フリッガはたった今知ったことに不快感を示しながらため息をついた。

「ロキにいつもと変わったところがないか、よく見てあげて。でも大丈夫よ。傷跡はあともう一日くらいは痛むでしょうけど、それ以上は続かないはず。追跡屋の封印が解除されれば、完全に消えるわ」　

　ソーは葛藤にとらわれた。ロキの魔力が封じられていれば、逃走を防止するという意味では役立つ。しかしそれは正しい行為とは思えない。

「いつ解除されるのですか？」

　答えはもうわかっていたが、ソーは訊いた。ロキがアスガルドに戻り、王の前に従順にひざまずくときまで、封印が完全に解かれることはないのだろう。

「そのことについてはお父様と話します。でも、彼がなんとかしてくれるとは期待できないわ。ソー、ひとつわかっておいて欲しいんだけど──私たちにはわからない何かが、お父様とロキとのあいだで起こったのよ。お父様が自分の信念を否定されたときにどれほど頑固になるか、あなたもよく知っているでしょう。ロキがアスガルドを出たことは、お父様にとっては彼がロキに与えたすべてを否定されたも同然なの。そのことを、私が願う以上に彼は怒っているわ。あの人は自分の欠点をなかなか認めたがらない。ロキのあいだで起こったことで、その欠点のいくつかが引き出されてしまったようね。出生の秘密を知ったロキがあんなふうに反応するなんて、彼は予想もしていなかったみたい」

「では、父上は自分の罪悪感を拭い去るためにロキをアスガルドに呼び戻したいのでしょうか」

「それほど単純なことではないの。確かに罪悪感は持っているけど、お父様はロキをとても愛している。拒絶されたことに深く傷ついていて、彼なりの自己弁護をしているのね。たとえロキが帰還してオーディンの息子の座に戻ったとしても、すべてが以前と同じというわけにはいかないのに、彼はそのことをわかっていない。あなたがここでロキとやり直しているあいだに、私はロキの帰還にそなえてお父様とよく話し合おうと思います。簡単に修復できる関係ではないでしょうね。二人とも自分を抑えて心をひらかないと、私たちがどんなに努力しても無駄になる。またロキを失って最初からやりなおしになってしまうわ」

　ソーはこわばった微笑みを浮かべた。今の状況が突然、笑ってしまうほど修復不可能なものに思えてきた。

「つまり、俺たち家族をもとに戻すには奇跡のようなものが必要だということですか」

　フリッガもまた彼らを待ち受ける困難を認め、苦笑を返した。

「そうね、基本的には、そういうことよ」

「なるほど、では」ソーは決意をこめてうなずいた。「さっそく始めましょう」

 

\----------

 

　フリッガは出発前に、小さな封筒をソーに預けた。ロキの名前が濃い金色のインクで美しく綴られている。その厚みから想像するに、中身は長い手紙のようだった。

「ロキに読む準備ができたときに」フリッガはそう説明した。「どうかロキに愛していると伝えてちょうだい。私が必要になったときはヘイムダルを呼んで。でもそれまでは、私はもうここには戻りません」

　母親が帰ってしまうのは心細かったが、ソーにもその理由は理解できた。少なくともロキとオーディンに対する戦略を話し合う時間を持ててよかった。目標を立て、戦う対象ができると、ソーはわずかに気が楽になった。

「母上が帰ってしまうのは残念です。でも俺は最大限の努力をして、必ずロキを連れて帰ります」

　フリッガは寂しそうに笑い、ソーは母親を強く抱擁したくなった。

「殺し合いにならないようにだけ気をつけなさい」彼女はそう言って片目をつぶった。「〝急がば回れ〟よ、忘れないで」

　ソーは屋上まで母親を送って行ったが、近くに追跡屋がいることが頭から離れず、そのあいだずっと神経を張り詰めていた。背すじを緊張させて四方の影に目を配り、誰かが隠れていないか確認する。こんな状況でロキを一人にしてきたことを後悔した。ロキの魔力が封じられているこんなときに。ロキは抜け目がない──しかしそれは追跡屋も同様だった。

　外気温が急激に下がった。そう確信できるほどミッドガルドの天候には詳しくないが、もうすぐ雪がふるのかもしれない、とソーは思った。雨は去ったものの、灰色の雲はまだ手を伸ばせば届きそうほど低く垂れ込めている。雲は風に流されて急速に南に向かっていた。フリッガのドレスが脚に激しくまとわりつく。

　ビフレストが母親を空高く連れ去っていくと、ソーはすぐさま部屋に向かった。腕には鳥肌がたち、ソーは体を温めようとして肌を両手でこすった。のろのろと下降する小さなエレベーターの中で気が急いて歩き回る。長い時間のあと、ポーン、と明るい音を立ててやっとドアが開いた。

　隣室の壁の向こうで、犬が警戒するように吠えていた。ドアの下のすきまに押しつけられた犬の鼻先が見える。フリッガから追跡屋のことを聞いていなかったら犬のことなど気にもしなかっただろうが、今はその犬が侵入者の気配を察しているのだろうか、と考えずにいられない。

　追跡屋にはさっさと姿を現してほしかった。影に隠れるのは臆病者のすることだ。しかし彼と長い時間をともに過ごしたソーは、それが彼の典型的な行動であることを知っていた。二人はもう仲間ではない。今や敵対する関係だ──しかし、ソーは彼を恐れてはいなかった。ロキの準備がととのう前に無理やりアスガルドに連れ戻すなど、絶対に許さない。そんなことができると思っているのなら、追跡屋は痛い目を見ることになるだろう。

　部屋に戻ると、ソーはドアに鍵を閉め、さらにムジョルニアをその前に置いた。フリッガの手紙を引き出しにしまい、スープを温める。心が落ち着かず、一人でいることに耐えられなかった。そろそろ弟を起こさなければならない。

　しかしスープのカップを持ってベッドルームに入ると、最初に目に入ったのは空のベッドだった。部屋は暗く、ソーが早朝に抜け出したときよりもずっと寒くなっていた。バルコニーの扉が開いている。その前の床に座り込んでいるロキを、ソーは驚いて見つめた。ロキはまだ昨夜の汚れたジーンズを履いている。クローゼットに用意された清潔な服にはいっさい手を触れていないようだ。裸の肩には追跡屋が残した複雑な形の傷痕があり、それは腕や鎖骨まで広がっていた。床に座り込んでいるロキは、不思議なほど小さく見えた。

　ロキは床にかがみこんで何かに集中している。ソーが近づいてのぞきこむと、それはナイトスタンドに重ねて置いてあった紙の束だった。昨夜、フリッガが家具を整える前に床の上に散らばっていたものだ。一番上の紙は汚れてしわがよっている。ロキはそれが風に飛ばないよう、手のひらで床に押さえつけていた。片手でペンをくるくると回しているが、まだ一文字も書いていない。

　ソーはバルコニーのドアを困った顔で見た。寒すぎるし、扉を開け放しておくには風が不安定すぎる。けれど入ってくる空気は新鮮だった。もしかしたらロキにはそれが必要なのかもしれないと思い、何も言わないことにした。

　ソーの影に気づいてロキは振り向いた。しかしソーと目は合わせない。手の中でペンが震えたように見えた。

「もう帰ったのか？」

　ソーは何を言うべきなのかわからず、咳払いをした。母親との会話をロキはいつから聞いていたのだろう。

「母上は手紙を残していった──それからこれを」ソーはロキのとなりに膝をつき、スープのカップを掲げてみせた。

「何か食べないか？ 空腹だろう」

　ロキはなぜ目の前に突然スープが現れたのかわからないというように、何度か瞬きをしてそれを見た。嫌そうに一度唾を飲み込んでから紙に視線を戻し、ペンを唇に持っていく。

「ロキ、俺の言ったことが聞こえたか？ 最後に何か食べたのはいつだ？」

　ロキは傷を負った肩をすくめた。

「ナイトスタンドの上に置いておいてくれ」

　すんなりと食事をしてくれるとは思っていなかったが、それでもソーは苛立った。飢え死にしかけているわけではないとはいえ、ロキは見るのも痛々しいほど痩せている。ロキ自身よりもソーの方が彼の体調を心配していた。この戦いにそんな簡単に負けるわけにいかないが、今は無理強いしないほうがよさそうだ。ソーはカップをロキの前に置き、隣に座った。風にあおられて顔にまといつく髪を両手でかきあげる。邪魔にならないよう、上半分の髪を三つ編みに編み始めた。

　ロキの髪も下におろされ、うつむく横顔を覆い隠していた。弟が髪をこれほど長く伸ばしてととのえもせずにいるのは見たことがない。手入れされていない、不揃いな毛先。以前のロキはあらゆる方法で髪の癖を直そうとしたのに、今はどうでもよくなってしまったようだ。ゆるやかに波打つ黒髪はロキの顔立ちをやわらげたが、同時に実際の年齢よりも年上に見せている。かつてソーが知っていた少年の面影はどこにもない。

　ソーは髪を編み終わり、ほどけないように端を細い髪の束でくくった。

「何を書いてるんだ？」

　ロキは答えない。それがどうしても解けない謎であるかのように、白紙をじっと見つめている。

「ロキ」ソーはロキの目をのぞきこもうとして顔を傾けた。「俺と話したくないのか？」

「何も書いてない」ロキはソーに触られないようにさっと顔を背けた。「聞かなくてもわかるだろう。この白紙を見れば」

「じゃあ、何を書こうとしてるんだ？ 手紙か？」

「違う」

　ロキは無愛想にそう答え、それ以上会話を続けたくないという意思を示した。今でも一人きりで暮らしているふりをするように、古い服を着たまま、フリッガが用意した家具には一切触れず、床に直接座っている。ソーは完全に拒絶された気分になった。このまま一人でアスガルドに帰っても、ロキは気づきもしなければ気にもしないのかもしれない。

　なぜこれほどまで弟が自分に対して冷ややかにふるまうのか、ソーにはどうしてもわからなかった。二人の関係は何百年にもわたって、良いときも悪いときも続いてきた。激しい言い争いをすることもあれば、一緒に腹を抱えて笑ったこともあった。常に親友同士だったとは言えないかもしれないが、そんなことは問題にならない。決して壊れることのない、兄弟という特別な絆でつながっているのだから。

　ベッドで毛布にくるまっていたときの方が、もっとずっと簡単に愛情を表現できた。言葉がなくても気持ちを伝えられるし、ロキがそれを受け入れ、反応するのを見て、態度で示すほど心が冷え切っているわけではない、と思えるのが嬉しかった。もしかしたら、ロキは一人きりで過ごす時間が長すぎたのかもしれない。

　ソーはもう一度弟の髪に手を伸ばした。ロキはそれを避けようとしたが、座ったままでは大して動けない。ソーが髪を耳にかけて顔が見えるようにするあいだ、ロキはじっとしてされるままになっていた。バルコニーの扉越しに差し込む淡い光が、ロキの顔を大理石の彫刻のように見せる──美しいけれど生命のない彫像。

「無理に話さなくてもいい」ソーはロキの髪を指で梳きながら言った。「俺たちは何も変わっていないということだけ知っていてほしい。俺はおまえのそばにいる──ずっとそばにいたんだ。おまえが顔をあげさえすればわかったのに」

　ソーの口調にはわずかな苛立ちが含まれていた。ロキが両親に怒りを感じるのは理解できる、しかしなぜ自分のところに来る前に失踪してしまったのか？

　しかし、ソーの言葉にロキは思いがけない反応を見せた。彼はいったん完全に無表情になり、奇妙なほど長い沈黙のあと顔をあげ、初めてソーをまっすぐに見た。緑色の瞳が怒りに見開かれ、ぞっとするような冷たい光を浮かべる。

　ソーの苛立ちは消え、不安へと変わった。昨夜の恐ろしい言葉を思い出す。すべて燃えてしまえばいいとロキは言った──彼自身をふくめて。

「俺に怒っているんだな」

　ソーは結論づけるように言った。

「今ごろ気づいたのか」

　今にも泣き出しそうな表情のわりには、ロキの声は安定している。

「ロキ、俺は昨日おまえを見つけたばかりだ」ソーは優しく言った。「気づくほど長く一緒に過ごしていない」

　ロキは唇を薄く引き結んで答えた。

「昨日今日始まったことじゃない」

　ソーはロキに近づいて首筋に手を置いた。開け放った扉の前に長いこと座っていたせいで、ロキの肌は氷のように冷たい。

「俺が何をしたのか教えてくれ」ソーは忍耐強く言った。「間違っていたことがあれば直す。弟よ、俺が過去におまえを傷つけたり失望させたことがあったなら、心から謝る。父上と母上が隠していたことを俺は何も知らなかった。もし知っていたとしても同じことを言ったはずだ。俺たちにとって真実は何ひとつ変わらない。俺はおまえの兄だ、そしておまえを支えたいと思っている」

「別に何もやり直したくなんかないよ、ソー。ここにいて欲しくない」ロキはぎゅっと目を閉じたが、ほんのわずかに兄の手の方に顔を傾けた。「もうそんなことはどうでもいいんだ」

　ソーはさらに体を近づけてロキの頭に額を寄せ、その仕草に応えようとした。

「ではなぜ俺の手にそうやって頬ずりしているんだ？」

　ロキは唇を震わせて息を吸った。体は硬かったが、ソーに抱擁されても抵抗はしなかった。ロキの頭がソーの顎の下のくぼみにすっぽりと収まる。ソーがついに弟を見つけて安堵しているように、ロキもやはり見つけられて安心している。そのことに、ソーはそのとき初めて気づいた。逃げていたのではない、自分こそ兄をずっと探していたのだとでも言うように、ロキは顔をソーの胸にうずめた。

「いつ私をアスガルドに連れていくんだ？」

　ロキが訊いた。動揺して息が浅くなっている。

「しーっ」ソーは手のひらでロキの頭を包み、守られていると弟が感じてくれることを願いながら言った。「それはまだ決めなくていい。できるだけ長くミッドガルドで一緒に過ごしたいと思っている」

「具体的には？ そんなの今から五分後かもしれないじゃないか」

「俺はおまえの味方だと言いたいんだ。おまえは今、とても移動できるような状態じゃない。誰かが無理やりおまえを連れて行こうとすれば、俺がそいつを止める」

「それがあんたが私を追いつめて拘束した理由か？ 魔力を封じた上に？ 私の〝味方〟だからそうしたのか？」

　ロキはソーを押しのけて立ち上がった。

　ソーは不安にかられて弟を見あげた。弟の目に浮かぶ激しい感情──まともな思考ではなく、恐怖のみに突き動かされているように見える。

「俺はおまえを探したんだ、ロキ。追いつめたんじゃない。おまえは拘束されていない。おまえの魔力を封じたのは俺じゃない……ロキ、どこに行くんだ」

　ロキは反応しなかった。彼はすでにベッドルームを出ていて、ソーは疲れ切ってため息をつきながら後を追った。リビングルームで追いつくと、彼はまるで爆発寸前の爆弾を見るかのようにムジョルニアを見下ろしていた。ロキはふりむき、怒りのこもった目で兄を見た。

「拘束してない、と言っておいてこれか」

「おまえを閉じ込めるためにムジョルニアをドアの前に置いたんじゃない。追跡屋を中に入れないためだ。おまえの魔術を封じたのも、肩と脚を撃ったのもあいつだ」ソーはロキの肌に残った傷を指差した。「追跡屋はすぐそばにいる。あいつを絶対におまえに近づけたくない」

　ロキは顎をあげた。その情報に対してどう反応すれば良いのか迷っているようだった。

「昨夜、父上が彼を雇ったと言ってなかったか」

「そうだ、おまえを見つけるためにだ──おまえを攻撃するためではない。ロキ、おまえは何も言わずにいなくなってしまった。もしかして何か悪いことがおまえに起きたんじゃないかと、俺たちは心配していたんだ」

「そうか、私はこのとおりだ」ロキは馬鹿にするように両手を振ってみせた。「悪いことがおきたのは全部あんたが来てからのことだ。ここにいる必要はないよ、ソー」フリッガがととのえた快適な部屋を両手で示す。「こんなことしてくれなんてひと言も頼んでない。私は一人で問題なく暮らしていたのに」

「おまえは家族だ。頼む必要なんてない。弟よ、どうか落ち着いてくれ」

　ソーのその言葉の何かが気に障ったのか、ロキはまっすぐ歩いてきて叫んだ。

「弟じゃない！」

　しかしそう言うと同時にロキは気力が尽きたようで、顔からも血の気が失せた。続いてぐったりと床に座り込んでしまう。ソーは弟の隣にひざをついて、首の後ろに手をあてた。汗ばんでいて冷たい。ロキはまるで部屋が回転しているかのように両手で顔を覆った。

「おまえは弱っている。何か食べてくれないか」

「出ていってくれ」ロキは手のひらの内側でつぶやいた。

「悪いが、そういうわけにいかない」

「それなら私が出ていく」

　ソーはゆっくりと目を閉じた。

「そうか、わかった。ではスープをカップ一杯でいいから飲んでくれ。そうすればドアを開けられるようにする。おまえは好きなときに出入りすればいい」

「うしろからついてきたりしないだろうな」

　ソーは悪巧みを思いついたように微笑んだ。

「こう考えろ。回復するのが早ければ早いほど、おまえは俺から逃げ出す体力がつくことになる」

　ロキはため息をついた。

「あんたは説得の仕方をもう少し上達させた方がいいな。私に何か食べてほしいなら、最初からそういえば良かったんだ」

　ロキは注意深く脚をのばして、ゆっくりと立ち上がった。

　ソーは弟の腕をつかみ、彼がまた後ろに倒れることがないと確信するまで離さなかった。ロキがそれを嫌がりさえしないのは、それほど体が弱っている証拠だった。ソーは弟のあとについてベッドルームに入った。ロキはまるで自分で手を伸ばすのは不可能だというようにスープのカップを見つめている。ソーが代わりにそれを床から取り上げた。

　ロキはベッドの端に座り、カップを受け取った。ソーは彼のとなりに立って待った。しかしロキはカップを唇につけると、飲まずにさっと下に戻した。深く息を吸い、吐き気をこらえるように少しずつ吐き出す。

「ゆっくりでいいぞ。俺はいつまでも待つ」

「ああ、そうだろうな。昨日、地下鉄の床に組み伏せられたとき、あんたは全身から忍耐力をにじみ出させていた」

「痛い思いをさせたなら謝る。今はおまえに元気になってほしいだけだ。ロキ、こんな状態ではおまえだってつらいだろう」

「そしてこんな状態でいるのが、アスガルドに引きずり戻されないですむ唯一の方法だ。別に今の状態でも問題なく帰れると思うが、ご心配いただいて感謝するよ」

「スープ一杯で帰還できるほど回復するわけじゃない。頼む、弟よ。飲んでくれ」

　ロキは目をひらいてカップをじっと見た。

「あんたは私の兄じゃない」

「おまえに何度そう言われたところで、俺にとっておまえが弟であることには変わりない。おまえが何を言おうと何をしようと、そのことは変えられない」

　ロキは唇の端を吊りあげ、冷ややかな笑みを作った。

「ふうん？ それは私への挑戦か？ その言葉を後悔させてやる」

「ロキ」ソーはかがみこんで弟の顔を両手ではさんだ。「スープを飲んでくれ。頼む」

　いくつかの感情がロキの顔をよぎった。怒り、次に絶望的な悲しみ。そしてまたすぐに、無関心な表情が戻ってくる。

「ムジョルニアをどける、そして私がここを出ても止めないと約束するか？」ロキは感情のない声で訊いた。

「ああ、そうすると誓う。だがおまえが実際には出ていかないことを祈っている」

　ロキがおとなしくスープをすすったので、ソーは笑顔になった。思わず弟を抱き寄せ、祝うように額に口づける。ロキは嫌そうな声を出してソーの胸を押した。ロキの顔色がふたたび青白くなり、ソーの微笑みが薄れる。ロキはうつむいて口を手で覆った。スープのせいで吐き気がするらしい。

　ソーはベッドの弟の横に腰掛け、背中を撫でた。ロキは全身を震わせている。

「ゆっくり。落ち着くまで待て。次のひと口はもっと楽なはずだ」

　ロキはこれ以上飲まなければならないのかと言いたげに唸った。

「あんたを殺してやりたくなってきた」

「もっと飲め、そうすれば成功する可能性も高くなるぞ」

　ロキは苦しそうな顔のままで笑った。

「わかってきたようだな。受け答えがうまくなってきた」

　ロキはしばらく自分を落ち着けてから、もうひと口飲んだ。体はまだ震えていたが、二口目はもう少し楽に飲み込めたようだった。さらにもうひと口。

「ありがとう、弟よ」

　ソーはロキの怪我をしていない方の肩をぎゅっとにぎってから立ち上がった。ベッドルームを出てムジョルニアを片手に戻り、床に置く。

「さあ、おまえは自由だ」

　ロキはソーを見あげた。その瞳に浮かぶ深い井戸のような悲しみの色が、ソーの胸を締めつける。

「どこに行こうとかまわないのか？」ロキは小声で訊いた。

「いや、違う。おまえを大切に思う人々がたくさんいるからな。弟よ、おまえがどこに行こうと俺はついていく。おまえを深く愛しているから、絶対にあきらめない」

　ロキは今一度、私たちは血の繋がった兄弟ではない、と言い出しそうな顔でソーを見つめ返した。しかしその目はやがて焦点を失い、床に向けられた。紙の束が風に撒き散らされ、ソーの足の間を通り抜けていく。その横で、ロキは黙ってスープの残りを飲んだ。

 

第四章

 

　ソーが突然ムジョルニアを取り戻してミッドガルドから姿を消しても、ロキは驚かなかった。兄の急な出発の正確な理由は知らなかったが、推測するのは簡単だった。

　全能の神が長男から力を奪ってモータルの世界に追放してから、まだ一週間も経っていない。己の出生の真実を知ったとき、ロキはソーの処罰は長く続かないと確信した。アスガルドには世継ぎが必要だ。そして、オーディンの本当の息子はたった一人しかいないのだから。

　その事実を知って、ロキは茫然自失となった──生きる意味も、自分が誰なのかもわからなくなった。理解を超えた裏切りに、彼の心は感覚を失った。ソーが去った今、もうミッドガルドにいる理由はなかった。しかしロキはしばらくのあいだ砂漠にとどまった。ほかに行く場所などない。

　ときどき、ロキはジェーン・フォスターを遠くから観察した。彼女はソーが去ったことにそれほど打撃を受けているようには見えなかったが、ふとしたときに彼女の微笑みがこわばり、悲しみがしのびよるのがわかった。夜になると彼女は一人で座り、星空を見あげた。彼女の静かな苦しみと失望は、不思議とロキの痛みをやわらげた。太陽に抱きしめられ、そして冷たさの中に置き去りにされるのがどんな気分か、自分以外の誰かが知っていることがロキを慰めた。

　何よりも、心から暖かい記憶を消し去ってしまいたかった。しかしやがて知ることになるのだが、感情を麻痺させるのは、彼が願うよりもずっと困難なのだった。

 

\----------

 

　それから二日間をかけて、ソーは自分がいかに弟のことをわかっていなかったか、痛みを持って知ることとなった。まるで二人のあいだに突き抜けることのできない霧があって、双方ともお互いを完全に見ることができないかのようだった。

　いくつか決して話題にしてはいけないことがあるのも学んだ──少なくとも今はまだ。その最たるものが全能の父だ。ほんの少しでも彼に関することを口にすれば、ロキはたちまち心を閉ざした。他に避けるべき話題はフリッガ、アスガルド、ヨトゥンヘイム、そしてその真相が何であれ、ロキが家族から奔走するきっかけとなった出来事だった。これらについてロキは一切話すことを拒否した。

　話題が極端に限られているので、ソーは弟の体力の回復に集中することにして、それ以上のことは今は考えないことにした。禁止事項さえ避ければ、ロキは黙ってソーの世話を受け入れる。スープを飲めと言われたり、フリッガの軟膏を塗られても、もう反論する気力もなくなった様子だった。ロキは一日の大部分を眠って過ごした。夜になってソーに抱きしめられても抵抗はしなかったが、眠りにつくまで体はこわばっていた。ソーの愛情を受け入れているにしても、まだ抵抗したい気持ちが残っているのは明らかだった。

　それでも、希望を与える瞬間はたびたび訪れた。

　ある朝、ソーは奇妙な音で目を覚ました。ロキは床のいつもの場所に座っていた。開け放ったバルコニーの扉の前で、シャツも着ず、冷たい風に髪を揺らし、体を震わせている。ロキは毎朝儀式のように同じことをするのだが、ソーにはその理由がずっとわからなかった。しかしこのとき、初めて小さなヒントを得た。

　薄い灰色の小さな猫が、上階の部屋からバルコニーに飛び降りてきた。ソーを目覚めさせた音は、その猫の細い鳴き声だったのだ。猫は顎を扉の敷居にこすりつけ、兄弟を交互に見ている。手の届かない場所にとどまって、二人が無害なものかどうか見極めようとしている。ロキのことはすでに知っている様子で、大きなマホガニー色の瞳でソーを用心深く見つめた。ソーは猫を脅かさないようにそっと立ち上がった。猫はそこが安全なことを確かめながら、ゆっくりとロキに近づいた。

「おまえの友達か？」ソーは訊いた。

　ロキは振り向いて兄を見たが、何も答えなかった。朝の光の中で彼の瞳はほとんど色がないように見える。白い息が足もとの陽の光に浮き上がっていた。彼はペンを床に置き、手を伸ばして猫に匂いを嗅がせた。

　ソーはキッチンからミルクを入れた皿を持ってきて、バルコニーの近くの床に置いた。ロキにまとわりついて撫でて欲しがっていた猫は、いそいで皿に駆け寄った。しばらく匂いを嗅いで様子を見てから、舌でミルクをすくいはじめる。

「なぜおまえがいつも扉を開けっぱなしにするのか不思議だった」ソーは言った。「これでやっと謎がとけた」

　少なくとも正解を見つけたとソーは思いたかった。ここに来て以来、ソーはもっとずっと深刻な理由があるのではないかと心配していた。

　彼は弟を不安げに見やり、その疑いが間違っていることを祈った。そのとき、床に散らばる紙が目に入った。一番上の紙に何かが書かれている。ソーは好奇心にかられてそれに近寄った。紙の右上の端に、ロキは彼らしい几帳面な筆跡で、言葉をひとつだけ書いていた。

〝寒い〟

　ページの端にたったひとつのその言葉はさみしげだったが、弟がなぜそんな言葉をそこに書いたのか、ソーはあまり深く考えなかった。ソーはただロキがその言葉を声に出して言ったように反応した。

　ベッドから毛布をはがし、弟の肩をくるむ。それから大きなあくびをして床に座り、ロキの背中を胸に抱き寄せた。

「これでもう寒くないか？」

　毛布の端をしっかりとかきあわせて弟を冷気から守り、ソーは彼の頰に唇をつけた。

　まだ眠気の残る感覚のなかで、弟の頰の心地よさが唇にはっきりと伝わってきた。氷のようだったロキの肌がたちまち温かくなる。スキンシップをとるのはフリッガの助言がきっかけだったが、ソーはいつのまにか自分の意思でより頻繁にロキに手を伸ばすようになっていた。

　触れ合っていないとき、ソーはその感覚を思い返した──顎の下にすっぽりと包まれる弟の頭や、眠りに落ちる直前、それまでの無関心が嘘のように溶けてソーに体を預ける弟の仕草。ロキのためにしていることのようで、ソー自身もまた、弟をついに見つけたという安堵感をそんな瞬間により深く実感できた。本当は二人ともこんな結びつきをずっと必要としていたのだ。

　体のどこかが触れ合っていないと、ソーの手は落ち着かなかった。今こうしてロキの肌に唇を押しつけていても、そのささやかなぬくもりだけでは、もっと親密に触れたいというソーの願望を満たすには程遠い。

　ロキがため息をついて身を寄せてきて、ソーは微笑んだ。これでいい。こんなロキの反応を求めていた。ほんの小さな仕草でも、ロキが愛情を受け入れ、それに何らかの形で応えてくれるのは、ソーにとっては一大事と言えるほど重要なことだった。こうやって触れ合ってさえいれば、どんなに時間がかかろうと、いずれはすべてを解決できるだろう。

　そのときロキの体が空腹を告げる音をたて、猫がぱっと顔をあげた。猫の顎はミルクで濡れ、耳は警戒して後ろに倒れている。ソーは思わずくすりと笑った。空腹は良い兆候だ。ロキの体がやっと目覚めて回復に向かっている証拠だった。今までは冬眠していたようなものかもしれない。

「なにか食べ物を探そう」ソーは言った。「そろそろおまえもスープじゃなくてまともな食事がしたいだろう」

　ロキは体を固くしたが、ソーを振り払いはしなかった。

「空腹じゃない」

「おまえの腹が鳴る音をミッドガルド人の半分くらいが聞いたはずだぞ。食べ物ならキッチンにたっぷり用意されている。おまえの小さな恋人だってそこで食事中じゃないか」

　二人はまたミルクを舐め始めた猫を見た。猫の耳はまだ、疑わしげな動きがあればすぐ反応できるように後ろを向いている。

「どうしてこんなことをするんだ？」ロキが言った。

　その声に含まれる静かな絶望の響きに、ソーは思わず言葉をつまらせた。こんなとき、ロキの頭の中には、ソーに見える現実とはかけ離れた何かが展開している。ロキの心の動きをもっと簡単に理解できればいいのだが。

　ソーの手はふたたび大きな空腹音を立てるロキのみぞおちへと動いた。指先が巻きつけた毛布の下にもぐりこみ、ロキの温かい素肌を探り当てる。

「俺は何か悪いことをしたか？ おまえを理解しようと頑張っているんだが、はっきり言ってくれなければわからない。昔から人の心を読むのが得意だったおまえとは違う。弟よ、なぜそんなに俺に怒っているんだ？」

　二人は今、驚くほど親密に触れ合っていた。ソーの指はロキの素肌を撫で、唇はロキの唇のごく近くにあった。心のどこかでもう一人の自分が〝いったい何をしているんだ〟と問いただしていたが、ソーは聞こえないふりをした。ロキはこういう触れ方に一番敏感に反応する。ソー自身も心地よさに夢中で、それが何を意味するかなど考える気にならなかった。

　ロキの呼吸は少しずつ速くなり、今にも喧嘩を始めようとするように見えた。しかし体を離そうとはしない。それどころかさらに近づいてきて、二人はまるでひとつの型にはまってしまったように身を寄せ合っていた。

「あんたが自分でわかっていないことに余計に腹が立つ」

　ロキが言った。

「俺はおまえみたいに行間を読むことができないのに、それを期待するからだろう。おまえは俺の言うことをすぐ悪くとるが、俺にそんな意図はない。言いたいことがあるならはっきりと言ってくれ」

「あんたは馬鹿じゃないよ、ソー。鈍いだけだ。その方が馬鹿よりもずっと悪い」

「そのふたつに違いはあるのか？」

　ロキは呆れたように笑った。

「あんたにはちゃんと考える力があるのに、常識よりも感情を優先させてしまう。そう前にも言ったはずだ。他にもたくさんのことを言ったのに、少しも耳を傾けてくれなかった。これ以上私は呼吸を無駄遣いしたくない」

「弟よ、頼むから教えてくれ。俺が何をした？ 教えてくれなければ償うことも──」

「私は一人で平気だったのに！」ロキは突然叫んでソーをさえぎった。「もう何も感じることもなくなって、何もかもどうでもいいと思えるようになっていたのに。今ごろになってあんたが……」ロキはそのあとに続く言葉をどうしても口にできないというように首を横に振った。「どうして私から何もかもとりあげようとするんだ？！」

　ロキは床からペンをひったくるように取り上げた。キャップを取り、紙に書いた言葉をぬりつぶして消し、くしゃくしゃに丸めて放り投げる。転がっていく紙を猫が追いかけ、注意深くペンの匂いを嗅いだ。顔をあげるとロキに向かってミャオ、と鳴き、背中を丸めて彼をじっと見つめた。

　ロキの行動に戸惑っているのは猫だけではなかった。ソーは弟の反応に少しもついていけなかった。自分がロキのいったい何をとりあげたというのだろう？ 思いつくのはロキを苦しめていたものばかりだ。怪我の痕、寂しさ、寒さ。それは無くなったほうがいいものではなかったのだろうか？ しかしフリッガは、ロキの感情を理解できないからといって否定してはいけないと言っていた。ロキの心の中で暴れているものが何であれ、彼にとってその痛みは本物なのだ。

「もっと話してくれ。俺はちゃんと聞いている」

「これ以上言うことは何もない」

　ロキはつぶやくように言った。彼は今、座る位置を変えずに動けるだけ動いて、ソーから体を引き離そうとしていた。

　ソーはロキの弱々しい肩を見下ろした。

「そんなことないはずだ。おまえは辛いと全身で叫んでいる。おまえの苦しみをやわらげるために、俺はその苦しみの中心に何があるのかを知りたい。もっと話してくれ」

　ロキは振り向いてソーを睨みつけた。

「原因がたったひとつの出来事だとでも思っているのか？ あんたは私の何百年にもわたる経験を、たった一度の会話に詰めこめと言っている。あまりにもたくさんありすぎるんだ、ソー。とても伝えきれない。わかるか？ すべてを言い尽くすことなんてできない」彼は紙の束を横にはらい、四方に撒き散らした。猫がおびえてリビングルームに逃げていく。「それに私がそんな話をしなければならないなんておかしい。どうしてこんなことになるまで、何かが間違っていたことに気づけないんだ？ ずっとすぐ近くにいたのに。とっくに知っているべきことを、なぜ私がわざわざ説明しなければならないんだ？」

　ソーは両手をあげて降参し、それでロキが少し落ち着いてくれることを願った。

「わかった。つまりおまえが怒っている理由はそれだな──俺が気づかなかったことか」

　ロキは笑い出し、同時に泣き出した。

「それはほんの表面的なことに過ぎない。あんたの影で生きるのがどういうことかわかるか？ 想像もつかないだろう。星の引力につかまるようなものだ。九つの世界のどこにも、あんたの世界の中心ほど強烈な場所はないよ。そこから追放されることほどひどいこともね。大嫌いだ、ソー。自分を愛するように仕向けて、そのあげく見捨てる。それがどんなに残酷なことか気づかないのか？ 私をよけいに飢えさせていることに。あんたはどうせすぐに興味を失う。そして私はぽっかりあいた穴の中に一人で取り残されるんだ」

　弟の厳しい糾弾の言葉に、ソーは驚いて瞬きをした。公正な事実とは言い難かったが、きっぱりと否定することもできなかった──そこにはひと粒の真実があるからだ。

「おまえを空気のようにあつかったのは悪かったと思っている」とソーは認めた。「おまえがいつも側にいてくれるのが当たり前だと思っていた。俺は馬鹿だった。許してくれ。誰にもかけがえのない存在がある、俺にとっておまえがその一人だ。言うだけで実行がともなわなければ認めてもらえないこともよくわかっている。だから誓う、弟よ──おれは二度とおまえを一人にはしない」

　ロキは濡れた頰を手で拭った。

「私は弟じゃない」

「いや、おまえは俺の弟だ」

　途方に暮れたようなロキの表情をそれ以上見ていられず、ソーはまた彼を抱きしめた。それ以上うまく弟に愛情を伝えられる行動は思いつかない。言葉では常に何かが足りないという気がする。

　ソーは手のひらをぴったりとロキの下腹部に当てた。押しつける力の下で、また空腹を告げる音がしている。弟の唇の端に口づけ、そのまま動かずにいると、ロキはゆっくりと息を吐いて全身を預けてきた。涙は止まり、少しずつ体から緊張が抜けていく。

　そのとき、気をつけていなければ見逃すほど微妙な変化が二人に訪れた。今にいたるまでの数百年、ずっと存在し続けた特別な何かを、二人が同時に認めた瞬間。ソーは心のどこかで、口づけに弟がそんな反応をしなければ良かったと思った。しかし同時にもう一人の自分が、弟のため息の音をもう一度聞きたいと焦がれている。

　二人は長いことそのまま動かなかった。しばらくしてソーがやっと身動きして言った。

「さあ、行こう。何か食べよう。おまえもそろそろ自分から元気になろうとしなければだめだ」

　そんなふうに兄に抱きしめられていると、ロキはソーの言葉を耳から聴くだけでなく、全身で感じて味わうことができた──背中に振動が伝わり、口もとに温かい息づかいを感じる。

　ロキは唇をなめた。

「あともう少し」彼は言い、毛布の下でひきとめるようにソーの手をにぎった。「暖かすぎて動けない」

 

\----------

 

第五章

 

　ジェーン・フォスターの同僚に、エリック・セルヴィグ博士と呼ばれる男がいた。

　ロキが最初に彼に興味を持ったのは、彼がソーについて、またその他のアスガルドの神々に関する奇妙なミッドガルドの神話について豊富な知識を持っていたからだ。しかし彼がジェーン・フォスターと別れてその場を去ったとき、後を追うことにしたのは、まったく違う理由によるものだった。

　スーツを着た男たちがセルヴィグ博士のところに来て、恐るべき未知のパワーの源について語り、その研究と利用に彼の助力が必要だと告げたのだ。

　これは見届ける価値がある、とロキは思った。

 

\----------

 

　ソーとロキは外に出て食べ物を探すことにした。というのも、フリッガがアスガルドから持ってきたごちそうに対して、ロキは怒りしか見せなかったからだ。

　彼が拒絶するのは食べ物だけではなかった。リビングルームの家具に触れることも拒み、狭苦しい玄関に立って兄が外出の支度をするのを待った。ソーは彼が眠っているうちにその色あせたジーンズとＴシャツを洗うことに成功したが、発見されたときに着ていたその服をロキはいまだに身につけている。

　ロキがかたくなになる理由はソーにも理解できた──彼を何百年も欺いてきたアスガルドの王と王妃に与えられたものには一切触れたくないのだろう──しかし、そんな態度に苛立つことには変わりない。古い服はいかにも着心地が悪そうなのに、ロキは決して折れなかった。まるで、フリッガの贈り物にはすべて操り糸がついていて、それに絡み取られるのを恐れているかのように。

「外は寒い。これを着ろ」ソーは膝までの長さのウールのコートを弟に差し出した。「秘密にしておいてやるから。母上には、おまえは援助をいっさい受け取らなかったと言っておく」

　ロキは瞳をぐるりと上に向け、コートをひったくるとエレベーターに向かって歩き出した。

　弟の後を追う前に、ソーはふりむいて猫を見た。猫はソファのクッションの上に寝そべり、毛づくろいに忙しくしている。

「高貴な生き物よ、お前にこの部屋の守護を任せる」

　猫はソーの言葉を無視して優雅に肉球を舐め続けた。反応のない猫にとまどいつつ、ソーはあきらめてその場を離れた。

　エレベーターの中でソーは訊いた。

「あの生き物に名前はあるのか？」

「なぜ私に訊くんだ」ロキは腕を組み、まっすぐ前を見ながら小声で答えた。「あの動物は言葉をしゃべらない」

　ソーは顔をしかめてそれについてしばらく考えた。

「ミッドガルドとは奇妙な場所だ」

 

　外の歩道に出ると、人々が流れる川のように歩いてきては去っていった。すべてが周囲の高い建物の影になっているが、頭上の空は晴れ、青く輝いている。空気の冷たさが心地良い。しかし日差しのある場所に差し掛かると急に気温があがり、ソーはコートを着てきたことを後悔し始めた。まるで冬と春がひとつの場所をめぐって争っているかのようだ。

　路上にはゴミが散らばり、耳障りなクラクションの音が飛び交い、渋滞する車の排気ガスで息苦しかったが、それでもソーは次第に楽しい気分になって周囲を見渡した。ミッドガルドを旅したことは以前にもあったが、これほどの大都市を歩くのは初めてだった。

　人混みの流れに加わりながら、ソーは弟の肩に親愛をこめて手を置いた。

「ミッドガルドの発展ぶりには驚かされるな」ソーは街の喧騒ごしに声をはりあげた。「それにしてもおまえはなぜここを選んだんだ？ おまえがミッドガルドを気に入っているとは知らなかった」

　ロキは両手をコートのポケットに突っ込み、人混みに困惑している。ロキは昔から群衆の中やその近くに行くのを嫌がった。だからこそニューヨークを滞在先に選んだことが不思議に思える。

「私なりの理由があったんだ」

「どういう？」

「あんたには関係ない」

　ロキの不機嫌さにもかかわらず、ソーは微笑みを抑えられなかった。弟と並んで外を歩いているだけで嬉しくてたまらない。

「そうやって憎まれ口がたたけるのも元気になってきた証拠だな。さて、どこに行きたい？ どうやら選択肢は無限にありそうだ。何がしたい気分だ？」

「眠ること」ロキは即答した。

「それ以外で」

「あんたに火をつけたい」

　ソーは愛情をこめてロキの肩をぎゅっとつかんだ。弟を取り戻して、昔のような二人に少しずつ戻っていくのは素晴らしい気分だった。

「おまえはミッドガルドの朝食を気に入ると思うぞ。彼らは酵母で膨らませたパンでいろいろな面白い朝食を作るんだ」

「私がたった今ミッドガルドに到着したとでも思っているのか」ロキは左右を確認してから道路を渡った。「ツアーをしてもらう必要はない」

　その言葉について考えるうちにソーの微笑みは消え、彼の手はロキの肩から首のうしろへと移動した。

「いなくなっていたあいだ、おまえはずっとここに一人で暮らしていたのか？」

　弟があのアパートメントにそんな長くいたことを考えると──電気も水も家具もなく、たった一人きりで──ふいに息苦しくなった。

　振り向いてソーを睨みつけたロキの瞳は、貴重な太陽の光が差し込み、はっとするほど透き通った緑色だった。二人はまた影の中に足を踏み入れる。ロキは冬そのもののように美しく、冷たく、青白かった。

「私が話す気になるまで、勝手に私の経験について知ったような気になるな。あんたにはその半分も想像もつかない」

「じゃあ教えてくれ」

　ロキはなんの反応もせず、口をしっかり閉じてさっさと先を歩いた。

 

\----------

 

「ホット・チョコレート」ロキはウェイトレスに言った。「スチーム・ミルクで作れ。熱湯でごまかそうとしてもすぐにわかるからな。私の味覚を甘く見るな。もし私の注文通りに作れたら、努力の成果に応じてそれなりの報酬を与える」

　二人はアパートメントから数ブロック離れた場所で、朝食を提供する小さなダイナーを見つけたところだった。テーブルは数個しかなく、床はもう少し掃除をしたほうがよかった──しかしその店には、ソーがニュー・メキシコで訪れたダイナーと同じ素朴な魅力があった。食べ物の匂いはとてもあらがえないほど魅力的で、ロキさえ不満ひとつ言わず入ることに同意した。

　地毛は赤毛だと思われるウェイトレスは、まだ何も書いていない伝票をペンでこつこつと叩いた。視線をロキからソーに移す。

「俺はコーヒーを」ソーは言った。「それから、そうだな……」彼はメニューにさっと目を通した。「『ママ特製ミガス』。ロキ、おまえは何を食べる？ 飲み物だけじゃだめだ」

　ロキはため息をついた。

「ではベルギーワッフルを。苺と、あのそこらじゅうに吹き飛んでいく白いパウダー状の物質を乗せろ」

　ソーはウェイトレスに笑いかけながらメニューを返した。

「それに何かタンパク質になるものを追加してくれ。よろしく頼む」

「じゃあベーコンね」

　ウェイトレスはそうひと言だけ言って去っていった。

　ソーはその女性の無愛想さに呆れながら、弟に笑顔を向けた。

「なかなかにぎやかな場所だな」

「気をつけた方がいい」ロキは言った。「あいつらを馬鹿にすると、食べ物につばを吐きかけるかもっとひどいことをされる。金銭を約束して言うことを聞かせるのが一番だ」

「おまえのこの星に関する知識には感心するよ。あの部屋の状態を最初に見たときは、まだこの街に来たばかりなのかと思ったが」

　ロキは歯ぎしりするように顎を動かした。

「私が説明するまで諦める気はないようだな？」

「俺が何かに降参するのを見たことがあるか？」

「確かにないな、でも言っておくけどそれは長所じゃない。質問に答えると、こういう状態で暮らしていたのは数週間にも満たない。魔術を封じられる前は、食べ物や寝る場所を確保するのは今よりずっと簡単だった。こうして私がアスガルドの助けなしには生きられない状態になって、あんたも王も王妃も喜んでいることだろうな」

　ウェイトレスが飲み物を運んで来たので、ソーはしばらく黙った。コーヒーのマグを見下ろしながら、彼は弟が幻影を使って食べ物を盗んだり、眠る場所を確保したりしている姿を想像した。

「俺は喜んでなどいない。魔術を封じたのは俺ではないし、追跡屋の計画を知っていたら、おまえに指一本触れさせることもなかった」

「それなら解除しろ。封印を解く方法を調べて、私の魔力を返せ」

　ソーはすぐには答えなかった。マグを唇につけ、飲まずに息を吹きかけて冷ます。ロキの魔術を回復させれば、彼は逃げる能力を取り戻す。直接手を下したわけではないとはいえ、その利点に感謝していないといえば嘘になった。そう気づくと、ソーは自分の考えを恥ずべきものに感じた。

「それは俺の権限でできることではないとわかっているだろう。できるものならそうする、おまえの信頼を取り戻すために。そんな難しいことを実行するには、もう一人別の魔術師が必要だ。俺たちの両親ならどちらでもできるだろう」

「そのどちらも手を差し伸べてこないとは、不思議なことだ」ロキは皮肉な口調で言った。「その追跡屋はどうなんだ？ 魔術の心得があるようだが」

　その名を聞くとソーは背中に寒気を感じた。コーヒーをひと口飲んで答える。

「あいつがどこにいるのか俺は知らない」

「つまり、私は全能の神の前に引きずり出されるまでは、絶対に魔力を取り戻せないということだな。そのときになっても必ず返してもらえるという保証はない」

　ロキは刺々しい口調でそう言ったが、かすかに震える声が内心の恐怖を示していた。

「弟よ、一緒に解決方法を探そう」

　ソーはカップを置いて手を伸ばし、ロキの手に重ねた。できることなら弟を引き寄せ、その怯えた表情がなくなるまで抱きしめてやりたい。手に触れるだけではとても足りない。

「おまえの魔力を取り戻す方法を見つけたら、俺の求めることに応じてくれるか？」

　ロキは訝しげに眉をひそめた。見つめる目は冷静なまま、頰がさっと染まる。しかし手はひっこめなかった。

　ソーは最初、弟の反応を不思議に思った。しかし二人の雰囲気が微妙に変化したことに気づき、次に自分の言葉が誤解されて当然であることに思い至って、やはり頰を赤らめた。手のひらにロキの肌の温かさが伝わってきて、他の様々な行為のイメージが脳裏に広がってしまう。そのまま指を上にすべらせ、ロキのコートの袖の下にもぐりこませたくなった。

　実行に移せとうながす声が頭のどこかで聞こえ、もうひとつの声が話題を変えろと警告した。

「俺が言いたいのは、また逃げ出さないと約束してほしいということだ」ソーはそう説明した。「おまえを信じたいが、もう二度と失いたくない」

　ロキは何度か瞬き、顔をそむけた。

「魔力の封印からおまえを解放すれば、ずっと隣にいてくれると約束するか？ そうしてくれれば俺も引き換えに、おまえの気持ちの準備ができるまでは無理やりアスガルドに連れ帰らないと約束する」

「私の準備ができたと誰が判断するんだ？」

　ロキの声は安定しているが、必死に冷静さを保とうとしているのがわかる。

　ソーはその問いに何と答えて良いのかわからなかった。オーディンは九つの世界を見渡せる玉座、フリズスキャールヴから二人を見ているだろう。それにヘイムダルもいる。兄弟を監視するよう命じられているに違いない。そして三人目が追跡屋だ。ロキはあの男がどんなに厄介な存在かまだわかっていないようだが、ソーにとっては非常に気がかりだった。ロキと違い、何ヶ月もともに旅してその脅威をよく知っている。

　多くの監視の目がロキに注がれている。それはつまり、ソーの行動も監視されていることを意味していた。弟への愛情を少しも隠さずに示してきたことを、ソーはふと不安に感じた。彼自身は少しも悪いことをしたと思わないし、ロキも受け入れているが、他の者の目に晒されたくはなかった。ソーの真意は誰にも理解されないだろうし、誰かに見られることを前提にした行為ではない。

　ふと、ロキが魔力を取り戻せば、周囲の目から二人を隠すことができるという考えが浮かんだ。

　ロキがアスガルドを去った後、ヘイムダルは、第二王子は彼の目から隠れる能力を持っているのかもしれないと言った。それから一年間、彼はどこにもロキの姿を見つけることができず、その疑いは確信に変わった。そのことはソーと周囲の者たちに希望を与えた。死人はヘイムダルの目から逃れられないのだから。魔力が封じられた今、ロキは監視の目を常に意識している。いつも体を小さくして、前髪で顔を隠していた。

「おまえの世話は俺に一任されている。つまりそれは俺が判断することのはずだ。だから心配しなくていい」

「そのはずだと思うのか、それとも確かなのか？ ソー、私はあの場所には戻らない。無理やり連れ戻されても、必ずまた逃げる方法を見つける。そのために何をするかわからない。あんたの気に入らない結果になるかもしれないぞ」

「警告に感謝する、よく覚えておこう。だが、俺はおまえが嫌がることを決して無理強いはしない。それだけはどうかわかっていてくれ」

「つまり食べること、シャワー、髪をとかす、地下鉄で暴れない、それ以外には何も無理強いはしない、という意味か？」

　ソーはにっこり笑った。

「ああ、まさにその全部を例外としてだ」

　そんな会話を交わしながら、二人の指は動き、絡み合った。二人ともお互いの指の感触に夢中になり、自分たちがしていることに気づいてさえいなかった。

「おまえにとって一番良いようにする。俺が何かを無理強いするとしたら、それはおまえが自分を傷つけるのを止めるときだけだ。俺たちの関係には問題もあったかもしれないが、おまえさえ許してくれるなら、なんとかその埋め合わせをさせてほしい。アスガルドに戻るときは、一緒に戻ろう。おまえは強さを取り戻して、顎を高くあげて誇らしげに帰還するんだ」

　ソーが話し終える前から、ロキはもう首を横に振っていた。二人の指はまだ絡み合っていたが、ロキは次第に苛立ちをつのらせて椅子の上で落ち着かなげに体を動かし始めた。

「私は絶対に戻らない」

「俺のためでも？」ソーは優しく問いかけた。

「なぜあの場所に私が必要なんだ？」

　ロキは警戒と動揺を浮かべて目を見開いた。追い詰められ、必死で逃げ道を探す動物のように。

「私が戻ることがなぜそれほど重要なんだ？ もう完全に縁を切ったと言ったのに、なぜ私にしがみついて離れない？ 兄弟だからだとは言わせない、もうそうではなくなったのだから」

　ソーはロキの手をぎゅっと握りしめた。

「アスガルドに必要なんじゃない。俺の隣にいてほしいだけだ。おまえを愛しているから」

　ソーはその言葉を大声で言ったので、ダイナーがしんと静まり返った。人々は会話をやめ、フォークやナイフのカチャカチャという音も止まった。何人かの客が二人を振り向いて見ている。

　すぐ隣のテーブルで、小さな女の子が訊いた。

「ママ、あの男の人たち、結婚するの？」

　不審げな視線が集中しても、兄弟はお互いから目をそらさなかった。ソーは手の位置をずらし、ロキの手首をにぎった。ダイナーの喧騒がゆっくりと戻ってくる中で、弟の脈が打つ位置に親指をすべらせる。

「愛している」ソーは小さな声でもう一度言った。「おまえがどこにいようと同じだ。ミッドガルドでもアスガルドでも、おまえのいる場所が俺もいたい場所だ。弟と呼ぶことをおまえが受け入れても受け入れなくても、俺の気持ちをおまえに否定することはできない」

　ロキは瞬きもせずにソーを見つめた。やがてその目に涙があふれる。そこには警戒心と、同時に痛々しいほどの脆さがあり、ソーは見ているだけで胸が痛くなった。この一年で、いったい何がロキに起こったのだろう？

　ロキはテーブルに目を伏せた。頰を涙がつたう。彼はそれを恥じるように自由な方の手で頰をぬぐった。

「なぜそんなことが言えるんだ。私が本当は誰なのか知っているのに」

　ソーは唇をひらいた。「ロキ……」

「ごめん」ロキは手を引き抜き、立ち上がった。

　弟がその場を去ろうとしていることに気づき、ソーもあわてて立ちあがった。ポケットをさぐり、ミッドガルドの通貨をテーブルにいくつか置く。

「そのままにしておいてくれ」ちょうど食べ物を運んできたウェイトレスに彼は言った。「すぐ戻ってくる」

　ウェイトレスは、ダイナーのドアを出て行くロキの後ろ姿を見た。ロキはまだ涙を拭いている。

「まさか、ホット・チョコレートをお湯で作ったせいじゃないわよね？」ウェイトレスはソーの背中に叫んだ。

　

　外に出ると、ソーは弟に追いつくために歩行者たちの間を縫って歩道を走った。

「ロキ──おい、待ってくれ」

　しかしロキは止まらずに歩き続けた。ある店の前に差し掛ったとき、ロキはその中の何かに目を留めた。突然足を止め、ガラス越しに店をのぞきこむ。歩道の真ん中で立ち止まった彼を歩行者たちがにらみつけたが、まったく気づく様子もない。

　やっとソーが追いついたとき、ロキはミッドガルドのテレビの画面を食い入るように見ていた。いくつもの画面が同じニュースの画像を映し出している。砂漠に出来た巨大なクレーター。空中には煙が吹き出し、そのクレーターの底にあったものが何であれ、それはすでに燻る瓦礫と化していることを示している。画面の一番下に流れる文字は〝ニューメキシコ州の災害はいまだに原因不明。研究所が丸ごと地面に埋没。数名が死亡〟と告げていた。

　ロキは呆然と唇を開き、画面を見つめていた。その報道がとても信じられないか、意味がさっぱり理解できないという表情をしている。ソーが肩をつかんでふりむかせると、彼は驚いたような顔で見あげた。まるでソーの存在を忘れていたかのような、あるいは、何か悪いことをしているところを見つかったような顔。泣いたせいで目と鼻が赤くなっている。

「なぜ急に出ていったりするんだ？ 食事がまだ残ってるぞ」

　ロキは店のウィンドウをもう一度振り向いた。

「もう食べたくない」

　ソーは弟の髪を撫でた。苛立ちのあまりそれを引っ張りたい気分でもあった。また最初からやり直しなのだろうか？ ソーは人目のない場所を求めてロキの肘をつかみ、建物のあいだの路地に連れていった。レンガの壁に沿って大きなゴミ箱が並び、路面にはめこまれた格子から蒸気が円柱のように吹き出している。

「嘘をつくな、空腹だろう」二人きりになるとソーは言った。「ロキ、もうこのことは話し合ったはずだ。以前のようにまた健康に気をつけなければだめだ」

　ロキは苛立たしげにため息をついた。

「あんたはわかってない。本当に気分が悪いんだ。喉が苦しくて胃がねじれてしまったみたいで、食べたくても食べられないんだ」

「ほんの十分前は違ったじゃないか」ソーは必死で穏やかな口調を保ちながら言った。「どういうことだ、ちゃんと説明してくれ」

「どうやって？」ロキは怒って叫んだ。「説明しきれないって言ったじゃないか、ソー。何度言えばわかる？ 説明しきれない、私はもう……もうここで一緒にはいられない」

　ロキが話し終える前に、ソーは彼を抱き寄せていた。しっかりと抱きしめ、後頭部を手のひらで包んで、弟を安心させようとする。今にも崩れ落ちそうな、張りつめた表情をやわらげてやりたかった。

「しーっ」ソーはロキの耳の近くの柔らかな肌に唇をつけて囁いた。「落ち着くんだ。大丈夫だから」

「大丈夫じゃない。もう二度と、大丈夫にはならない」

「そんなことはない。俺たちは何ヶ月も離れていたが、今こうして一緒に立っているじゃないか。俺にとっては素晴らしいことだ。おまえは疲れているだけだ。ゆっくり呼吸しろ。他のことは全部俺が引き受けるから、おまえはそれだけに集中すればいい。息をするんだ、ロキ」

　ロキは兄のシャツをつかんで、首のくぼみに顔を隠した。

「変えられるようなことじゃない。自分で何とかしようとしたんだ、でももうどうすればいいのかわからない」

　ソーはロキの腰を円を描くように撫でた。

「何を変えられないんだ？」

「私自身を」ロキは泣いていた。「なぜそうやって私の近くに立っていられるんだ？ こんな怪物の近くに」

　ソーはぎゅっと目を閉じた。

　時計の針を逆にまわして過去に戻れるものならば、若い頃の自分を叱り飛ばしてその行動を正してやりたい。あの頃、弟の前で何度氷の巨人をあざけって笑っただろう？ 二人は幼い頃からヨトゥンという存在を堂々と見下し、憎悪の対象としてきた。ロキがアスガルドから姿を消す前、ソーが最後に彼を見たのは、ヨトゥンヘイムから帰った直後のことだった。あの地でソーはヨトゥンたちを言葉と暴力の両方で攻撃したのだ。

「おまえは怪物ではない」深い後悔で重くなる心を抱えながら、ソーはため息をついた。「だが俺のせいでおまえはそう感じるようになってしまったのかもしれないな。俺を憎んでいるだろう。許してくれ、弟よ」

「謝ってどうなる？」ロキは苦々しく笑った。「謝られたって私の正体は変わらない」

「何も変わらなくていい。俺こそが変わるべきだ──おまえではなくて。おまえは回復することだけ考えていればいい」

　ロキはふたたび馬鹿にしたように笑い、ソーの胸を押して体を離した。

「まったく」ロキは濡れた頰をぬぐいながらつぶやくように言った。「いったい何があんたをそんなヤワにしたんだ？」冷笑を浮かべて続ける。「女だろうな、きっと」

　ソーはその質問の意味を図りかねて目を細めた。

「俺が変わったきっかけは、弟の失踪だ。俺がおまえの存在をそんなに軽く考えていたと思うか？ 九つの世界すべて、さらにその先まで、一年近くかけて探し回ったというのに？ そのあいだずっと、おまえが死んでしまったのではないかと思って恐ろしかった。俺がどんなに必死だったか、おまえに想像できるか？」

　ソーはそこでいったん口をつぐんだ。抑えてきた怒りがじわじわと表面に染みだすのがわかる。ロキが失踪したことに深い怒りは感じていたが、今はその怒りをぶつけるときではなかった。それよりももっと先に取り組まなければならない重要なことがある──例えば、信頼関係を築くこと。その基盤がなければ、ロキはどんな形であれ、非難を受け止めることはできないだろう。

「俺が変わったように見えるとしたら、それは、おまえがいなくなって、それからの一瞬、一瞬が辛くてたまらなかったからだ。おまえが去った理由についていろいろ考えさせられた。ロキ、おまえはいつか、俺に愛を決して疑うなと言ったな。俺はそれを信じることに決めた。おまえも俺を信じる方法を見つけてくれないか？ 愛している、弟よ。おまえがそれを受けとめて俺を信じてくれたら、また家族としてやりなおせる──たとえしばらくの間は、俺とおまえの二人きりの家族だったとしても」

　ロキはぞっとするほど悲しい顔をしていた。何かを探るような、すがるような瞳。ソーの言葉にしがみつきたくて、でも怖くてどうしても受け取れない、と訴えるような表情。

「ごめん」ロキはしばらくの沈黙のあとに言った。「兄上のせいじゃないのに、怒りをぶつけてしまって。私と同じように、兄上だって嘘をつかれていたんだ。苦しんで欲しいと思っていたこともあった。私の不在を感じて、寂しがってほしかった。でも想像していたほどの満足感はなかった」ロキは足もとの汚れた路面に目を落とした。「ごめん、兄上。私を手放してほしい。そうした方が私たち二人とも楽になるはずだ」

　ロキの最後のひと言にも関わらず、ソーは思わず微笑んだ。胸に希望が湧いてくる。一年ぶりにロキが〝兄上〟と呼んでくれたからだ。

「俺はおまえを決して手放さない」

　ロキも微笑んだが、それは少しも幸せそうな微笑みではなかった。もう泣き止んでいたものの、彼の目はまだ赤く、今にもまた泣き出しそうに見えた。彼は両腕で自分を抱きしめながら答えた。

「信じるよ」

「よかった。一緒にいればすべてうまくいく。まだ先は長いかもしれないが、うまくいくまで一歩ずつ進めばいい。まずは温かい食事をしよう、それから街を散歩して考えを整理しよう。歩きながらもっと話そう」

　ソーは弟の肩に腕をまわしてレストランに連れ戻した。意外なことに、ロキはまったく抵抗しなかった。店に入ると、ロキが泣きながら出ていったのを目撃した客たちがそれぞれの席からふりむき、歓声と拍手で迎えた。ウェイトレスはテーブルをとっておいてくれたようで、運ばれた食べ物がその上で二人を待っていた。

　ロキはコートを椅子にかけ、「顔を冷たい水で洗いたい」と言った。そのまま何も言わず、トイレを探して席を立つ。

　ソーは眉をひそめて、ダイナーの廊下を奥へと向かって行く弟を見送った。自分もコートを脱ぎ、美味しそうな食事を見おろす。ウェイトレスと目があったので、片手を上げて不在のあいだテーブルをそのままにしておいてくれたことへの礼を伝えた。

　コートを椅子にかける前に、ソーは右側のポケットに手を入れた。フリッガが残してくれたミッドガルドの通貨が入っているはずの場所。

　なぜ確認しようと思ったのか、自分でもわからない。しかしポケットが空であることに気づいたとき、ソーの心はすでに床まで沈んでいた。念のため逆側も探すが、金は確かにすべて無くなっている。抱擁したときにロキが盗んだと推測するのは難しいことではなかった。

　ソーは即座に席を立ち、ダイナーの奥へと弟を追って進んだ。短い廊下の壁には片側にふたつのドアがあり、三つ目がダイナーの裏手へと続いている。ソーはトイレの中はほんのちらりと見ただけで、無人であることを確認すると同時に、最後のドアに駆け寄った。

　ドアの外は誰もいない路地裏だった。どちらの方向を見ても、人影は一切見えない。ソーはゆっくりと息をつき、自分を落ち着けようとした。しかし事実は否定できない。

　ロキは消えてしまった。

 

第六章

 

　地下の研究所は無機質で、事実と戦略以外のすべてが切り捨てられていた。分厚い壁の内側では、プロジェクト・ペガサスと呼ばれる何かが進行している。建物の外でその言葉が使われることは一切ない。

　最初、ロキはミッドガルド人が知性とみなすものをなかなか面白いと思った。どこまでも思いに沈んでしまうのが嫌だったので、それを研究して気晴らしにした。自分の正体を知ったときの衝撃はすでに薄まり、何か別のものがロキの中で生まれ、少しずつ狂気に取って代わろうとしていた。

　それは怒りであるようにも思えた。しかし怒りがこれほど静かで恐ろしいはずがない。

　すべてが非現実的に感じられた。足もとをふらつかせながら深淵をのぞきこんでいるような感覚。ロキの中にはまだ、家族への想いがあった──欺かれたのにも関わらず、まだ愛情と受容を求める気持ちが──それだけがロキを現実につなぎとめ、深淵と怒りに身を投げださずに済む理由となっていた。

　ロキはできるかぎりそのことを考えないようにしながら、魔術で姿を消し、エリック・セルヴィグ博士の後をついて研究所の廊下を歩いた。目と耳をすまし、心は閉じる──そうすることでしか、残ったひとかけらの正気を保てなかったのだった。

 

\----------

 

　弟を地下鉄の床に組み伏せて激しい抵抗に遭ったときから、彼がまた逃げ出そうとするのではないかとソーはずっと心配していた。やっと本物の会話ができたと思った直後に現実になるとは、なんとも皮肉なことだ。しかし今思えば、ロキが心を開いたように見えたのも、すでに逃げると決めていたからに違いない。謝罪も素直な態度も、ロキなりの衝撃をやわらげる手段、そして別れの挨拶だったのだろう。

　数秒ためらったあと、ソーは左を選んだ。ロキが行ったのとは逆方向かもしれないとは考えないことにした。ミッドガルドは原始的だが、広大で人口は過密だ。この街で誰かを見失えば、もう二度と会えない可能性が高い。この場合はほとんど運頼みだろう。

「ヘイムダル、ロキを探してくれ」ソーは空に向かって叫んだ。「ロキが見えるか？」

　アスガルドの答えはすぐに戻ってこなかったが、それは珍しいことではなかった。ヘイムダルは必ずその目と耳を駆使してロキを探しだすはずだ。ロキはもう、彼の目から隠れる魔力を持っていないのだから。大掛かりな捜索が必要になれば、ヘイムダルは援軍も送ってくれることだろう。

　ソーは近くの路地や大通りを歩きまわり、店頭をのぞきこんだり、すれ違う人々の顔をじっと見たりした。ありとあらゆるタイプの人々が行き来していた──金持ちと貧乏人が入り混じり、死んだような目をした者もいれば、生き生きとして完璧な装いに身を包んだ者もいる。人々は人工的な色の革のバッグや高価なコーヒー、携帯電話を手に持ち、革紐につないだ血統の良さそうな犬を連れて歩いていた。群衆の会話が重なってひとつの大きな喧騒となって流れ、合図もないのに誰もが完璧なタイミングでしゃべり続けている。

　場所によっては歩道にあまりにも多くの人があふれていて、すべての顔を確かめることはできなかった。頭上でゆっくり移動する太陽が時の経過を知らせる。気温が上り、地平線近くの空気が揺らめいたが、ソーは体が芯まで冷え切ったように感じていた。寒気は一秒ごとにより深く彼の心に食い込んだ。

　ヘイムダルがまだ援軍も送らず、返答もしてこないのは奇妙だった。そろそろ何らかの情報を送ってこなければおかしい。

　ソーは昔からプレッシャーに強かった。たとえ状況が自分の手に負えないものになっても、落ち着きを失わず、なんとかなるという自信を持つことができた。しかし一時間、また一時間と過ぎるうち、少しずつ口の渇きを感じ、握った拳には力が入った。敗北には慣れていない。しかし弟の捜索に失敗するのは初めてのことではなかった。最後に失敗した捜索の旅のあと、父王は屈辱に追い打ちをかけるように、その任務をソーではない他の者に与えて……

　丸太で思い切り腹をなぐられたような気分になり、ソーは歩道の真ん中で立ち止まった。

　忘れていた。追跡屋がここミッドガルドにいるのだ。

　フリッガに追跡屋が戻って来たと警告を受けていたのに、それ以来彼の姿を見ることは一度もなく、近くにいるかもしれないことをつい忘れがちだった。ロキがまた逃げたことを彼は知っているのだろうか？ そうだとしたら、連れ戻すためにどんな手段を使うだろう？ 今回はその場に居合わせて弟を守ることができない──そう思うと、不快などという言葉では足りない気分になった。追跡屋とともに長い時間行動したソーは、彼の有能さと冷酷さをよく知っている。

　ロキはいずれ見つかるだろう。そのことに疑いはなかった。しかし誰が先に見つけるかが問題だ。追跡屋よりも先に弟を見つけなければ。失敗したら何が起こるかわからない。

「ヘイムダル？」

　ソーはふたたび空に向かって、一回目よりもためらいがちに、沈黙を恐れながら呼びかけた。街の喧騒だけが彼に答えた。

 

\----------

 

　空が暗くなり始めた頃、ソーはやっとアパートメントに戻る決心をした。ロキの捜索を始めたときに追跡屋が言っていた──犯罪者や逃亡者は、必ず自分のよく知っている場所に何かを取りに戻る。他に選択肢が（より多くの場合、想像力が）ないから。

　ロキはニューヨークに滞在したのはほんの数週間と言ったが、それでも何かを取りに帰ってくるかもしれないし、知っている地域だという理由で近くに隠れるかもしれない。勝算の高い賭けではないが、ヘイムダルから応答もなく、他に思いつく案もない。

　ソーはすっかり気落ちして帰路をたどった。弟のことが本格的に心配になっていた。街を一日探し回ったソーがこれほど疲れているのだから、ロキは逃亡の途中で倒れてしまったかもしれない。何か食べるものを見つけただろうか？ ソーから盗んだ金で一夜の宿を確保したのだろうか？ 心配する気持ちが強すぎて怒る気にもなれなかった。ソーはただ弟の無事を願った。叱りつけるのは、無事を確認したあとでいい。

　アパートメントのエレベーターを降りると、ソーの足取りは重くなった──そして速くなった。廊下の先で、ロキの部屋のドアがわずかに開いているのが見えたのだ。そこに弟がいることを祈りながら部屋に飛び込む。しかしそれが他の誰かであることに気づき、ぴたりと足をとめた。

　部屋は暗闇に沈んでいたが、追跡屋の横顔は見間違えようがなかった。リビングルームの窓の近くに立ち、街の灯を黙って見つめている。

「おまえか」

　ソーは怒りをこめた声で呼びかけた。

「俺だ」追跡屋はソーと正反対の楽しげな声で答えた。傲慢さがにじみ出ている。「いつになったら戻ってくるのかと考えていたところだ。ま、あんたはあまり飲み込みが早いほうじゃなかったからな」

　ソーは噛みしめた歯の間から息を吐いた。追跡屋が楽しそうに振る舞うのは良い兆候ではない。

「ロキはどこだ？」

　追跡屋の回答を待たず、ソーは他の部屋を探し始めた。バスルームもベッドルームも空だった。唯一の生き物はベッドの下に隠れて目を見開き、しっぽを震わせる猫のみ。

　追跡屋がまだロキを見つけていないのであれば、ソーはもう彼に関わりたくなかった。追跡屋の〝狩り〟の対象になるくらいならこのまま逃げ続けていてほしい。ソーは追跡屋を振り向きもせず、部屋を出ようとドアに向かった。

「この街には八百万人以上の人々が住んでいる」追跡屋が言った。「自力で見つけられると本気で思っているのか？」

「ヘイムダルが助けてくれる」ソーは肩越しに言った。

「彼が何も情報をよこしてこないとは不思議だな。王子がもう見つかったことを知っているんじゃないか？ つまり、ロキは逃げおおせていない。だからアスガルドが援助する必要もない」

　ソーは立ち止まったが振り向かなかった。「だがおまえはここにいる、そして弟はいない。ロキが見つかったのなら、どこにいるのか教えろ」

　追跡屋はくすくすと笑った。

「ロキを見るのに、俺は物理的な目を必要としない。あの王子には追跡の呪文をかけてある。俺は彼がどこにいるか知っているだけではなく、あんたの側を離れた瞬間に警告を受け取った。逃亡中にロキの呼吸も、何歩歩いたかさえ数えることができる。俺の呪文は彼の肌に埋め込まれている。彼は二度と俺から逃れることはできない」

　追跡屋の言いたいことが理解できるにしたがって、ソーはゆっくりと振り向いた。ロキにかけられた魔術の力がそれほどだったとは知らなかった。衝撃的な事実だ。魔術は思っていたよりもずっと深くロキに入り込んでいるらしい。

「ロキのいる場所を知っているなら、なぜここで俺を待っていた？」

　暗闇に追跡屋の歯がちらりと白く浮かびあがる。

「全能の神の要望で、あんたの弟の捜索に関しては、あんたに主導権を持たせるように言われている。おっと失礼──あんたの養子の弟、だな」

　ソーは体をさっとこわばらせた。王家の家族以外にロキの出生の真実を知っている者はほとんどいない。追跡屋は何らかの手段でその情報を手に入れたらしいが、それをどう利用するつもりなのか。

「ひとつだけ認めよう」追跡屋は続けた。「あんたがこの捜索の何に役立つのか最近までさっぱりわからなかったが、どうやらあんたには甘い言葉で弟をなだめすかす力があるようだな。ときどきは抵抗を受けるとしても。あんたが世話をするようになって彼もずいぶん回復したことだし、あと一週間もすれば帰れるだろう。まあ、本人次第だが。ただし……」追跡屋の顔ににやにや笑いが戻った。「急がないとまずいことになるぞ。ロキがこれ以上状況を悪くできるとは思っていなかったが、素晴らしく期待を上回ってくれたな。もちろん、あんたが私一人に彼を任せてくれるなら話は別だが」

　オーディンがソーに主導権を持たせるよう追跡屋に命じたことには安心したが、それにしてもできればまったく関わりたくない相手だった。ソーは片手を突き出した。ムジョルニアがベッドルームから手のひらにまっすぐ飛んでくる。

「連れて行け」ソーは形だけの微笑み──無言の脅し──を浮かべて言った。

 

\----------

 

　目的地までの移動時間はほんの十五分ほどで、ソーが弟を探して費やした何時間もに比べてあまりにも短かった。追跡屋はどこまでも続く渋滞と街の灯の合い間を縫って先を歩き、ただの一度もソーを振り向かなかった。ソーが後ろにしたがっていることにも、進む方向の正しさにも、等しく強い自信を持っているらしい。

　ソーは嫌悪感をあらわにして男の背中を睨みつけた。もう共通の目的を持ったパートナーではないとはっきりわからせてやりたい。追跡屋はロキに怪我を負わせた。ソーはそのことを決して許さないだろう。そんな行為がふたたび繰り返されることがあれば、今夜は血が流れて締めくくられることになる。

　やがて追跡屋は足取りを緩め、行く手の少し先を指差した。

「ロキはあそこにいる」

　その建物が目に入るより先に物音と気配が伝わってきた。くぐもった音楽と酔った人々の笑い声が冷たい夜の空気にただよっている。地響きのような低いドラム音が耳の産毛をくすぐる。

　追跡屋がソーを連れてきたのは、古い建物や工場が多く並ぶ地域だった。特徴のないセメントの建物が通り沿いにいくつも続き、そのほとんどは暗くひと気がない。しかし追跡屋が指差した建物だけは、地下に続く入り口があり、黒いスーツを着た太った男が無愛想な顔で見張りをしていた。

　建物にはそれが何の店なのか示す印も看板もないが、音楽とアルコールの匂いで中の様子は容易に想像できた。様式や雰囲気は異なるものの、アスガルドにも同類の場所はある──閉じた扉の内側に広がる、大人のための夜の遊び場。ロキが自分の意思でそんな場所に来るとは思えなかったが、ここ数日の彼の行動は普通でも予想通りでもなかったので何とも言えない。

「おまえはここで待て」ソーは追跡屋に言った。「俺が弟を連れてくる」

　しかし入り口に近づくと、ガードマンの男が両手を突き出してソーの行く手を阻んだ。

「おいおい！ そんなものを持ち込まれちゃ困るな。何だそれは、映画の小道具か？」

　ソーは眉をひそめて、握りしめていたムジョルニアを見下ろした。どうやら凶器の一種とみなされたようだ。この類の人間との争いは避けたかったので、ソーはハンマーを入り口に続く階段の横に置いた。どうせ誰にも持ち去ることはできないし、必要になればいつでも呼べる。

「弟が中にいるんだ」とソーは説明した。「見つけたらすぐ戻ってくる」

　男は目を細めてソーを見た。寒い夜なのに額が汗ばんでいる。

「身分証明書を見せろ」

　ふたたびソーは困惑した。店に入るのに国の住民である証明が必要なのだろうか。奇妙な慣習だ。

「俺はこの王国を訪問しているだけだ。書類はない」ソーはポケットからミッドガルドの貨幣を取り出し、指にはさんで彼に見せた。「これで代わりになるか？」

　男は金を素早く受け取るとわざとらしく咳払いをしてポケットにおさめ、脇にどいてソーを通した。こんなところは、ミッドガルドも他の世界とそれほど違わないようだ。

「感謝する、友よ」

　ソーは男にうなずいてみせながら言った。

　中に入ると、音楽はめまいを覚えるほどの大音量だった。ネオンカラーの照明と煙った空気のせいで、まるで異世界に続くトンネルをくぐっているような気分になる。しかしソーはミッドガルドのナイトライフを楽しみに来たわけではない。彼は険しい表情のまま、人混みをかきわけて前に進んだ。

　体格のいいソーがこんな場所で素早く移動するのは難しかった。四方から人がぶつかってきて、無遠慮に体を押しつけながら脇をすり抜けていく。狂ったような音楽のビートは心臓の鼓動よりもわずかに速く、もっと先に進め、このスピードに追いつけと煽り続ける。なまめかしいシンガーの声が呻き、ささやき、首のうしろを総毛立たせ、ダンスフロアでは人々がトランス状態に陥ったように体を揺らしていた。

　人々を見渡しても、探している顔は見つからない。何人もの男と女から誘いかけられたが──言葉と体の両方で──ソーはそのすべてを無視した。

　ロキがこの場所にいるとしたら、どのあたりに立つだろうか？ ソーは目を閉じ、騒音の只中にいくる弟の姿を想像した。ロキは騒がしい人混みを嫌う。おそらく静かな、暗い一角に立って遠くから観察するだろう。

　そう考えながら、ソーはダンスフロアの端に向かい、テーブルのまわりに立つ人々や、明るい照明に照らされたバーで飲み物を注文する人々を見た。ロキはそこにもいなかった。鉄製の階段がダンスフロアを見下ろすメゾネットへと続いている。メゾネットは狭いが、そこは影に隠された空間を利用する人々でぎっしりと埋まっていた。彼らは手すりに危なっかしくもたれ、それぞれの相手と絡み合い、落ちることなど気にもしていないように見える。

　あそこだ、とソーは確信した。

　メゾネットに上がってすぐ、ソーはロキを見つけた。隅の方で、手すりにもたれるようにして立っている。肩幅が広く濡れた砂色の髪の若い男が、ぴったりと寄り添って何事かささやきかけていたが、ロキは何も耳に入っていないような様子だった。夢の中に入り込んでしまったように目を閉じている。髪にカラフルな照明が反射し、白い肌はミッドガルドの月の光から切り出してきたような色をしていた。

　ロキは美しかった。混沌とした空気の中で、この世界に属さない彼の美しさが際立っていた──群衆の上をただようある種の天使のように。

「ロキ」

　ソーは安堵のため息とともに呼びかけた。人混みをかき分けて近づき、腕をつかんで幻影ではないことを確かめる。

　ロキは夢から覚めたように驚いて目を見開いた。瞳も頰もフロアの照明に洗われて色彩を失い、ほとんど透明がかっていた。ソーに向き合って目を細めると、奇妙な微笑みが彼の顔に広がった。

「本物？」

　ロキはほとんど聞き取れないほどの小声で言った。

　息の匂いだけでなく、弱々しい微笑みやふらつく体の様子から、弟が泥酔しているのは明らかだった。こんなにひどく酔った弟の姿は見たことがなかった。

「おい、邪魔するな」砂色の髪の男が言い、ソーを腕で押しやろうとした。「今大事な話をしているんだ」

　ソーは見知らぬ男を一瞥もしなかったが、怒りと嫉妬が胸に湧きあがるのを抑えられなかった。こんな状態になるまでにロキがミッドガルドの低質なアルコールをどれほど大量に摂取したのか、考えたくもなかった。たとえ弱った体でも、丸一日飲み続けなければ、ここまで酔うはずがない。ロキと一緒にいた男は手にボトルを握っていて、さらに数本が足もとに置いてある。

　そんな弟の姿を見ると胸が痛んだ。

「ああ、ロキ」ソーは指先でそっと彼の頰に触れた。「いったい何をしたんだ」

　ロキの微笑みは静かな笑い声へと変わった。彼は手すりを押してまっすぐ立とうとしたが、バランスを失ってソーの胸に倒れこんだ。すると彼はますます大きな声で笑い出し、ソーは彼を支えようとして手間取った。

「まさか、本物じゃないよね」ロキはソーの耳もとで甘えるような声を出した。「兄上がここに私を探しにくるはずがない。世界を救うので忙しい兄上が」ロキは兄に身を寄せてシャツをぎゅっとつかんだ。「これはきっと幻想だ」

　ソーは体を固くしてそのまま動かなかった。弟の吐息が首筋をくすぐる。誘いかけるような彼の仕草も、腿に押しつけられるベルトのバックルも、無視するのが難しかった。ロキは今、自分が何をしているのかわかっているのだろうか？

「ロキ……」

　ソーはつぶやくように呼びかけた。何かを懇願したい気持ちだったが、それが何なのか、自分でもよくわからなかった。

「くそっ、勝手にしろ」砂色の髪の見知らぬ男が言った。彼はボトルの残りを飲み干すと、怒りのこもった表情でそれをソーとロキの足もとに投げ捨てた。「さんざん手間かけさせておいてこれか」彼はそう言い捨てて立ち去った。

　ロキはソーの存在に夢中になっていて、男が去ったことに気づいてもいなかった。彼ははっきりと快楽の混じったため息をついて言った。

「うーん、でも兄上の匂いがする。もしかしたら幻じゃないのかも」

　ロキは唇をソーの首筋に押しつけた。その唇はうっとりと開かれ、幸せそうに微笑んでいる。そしてソーは反応を抑えることも隠すこともできなかった。ソーは目を閉じ、弟に体を押しつけた。肌に感じる弟の唇の熱さに感覚が集中した。手が自然にロキの腰に移動する。その腰は音楽のリズムを無視してゆっくりと卑猥に動いていた。

　ロキの体の動きは、ダンスではない別の行為をあまりにも強く連想させた。思い浮かべるべきではないイメージが次々とソーの頭に浮かぶ。ロキの髪に唇を押しつけながら、ソーは弟をクラブの裏の暗い路地に連れ込むことを考えた。壁に押しつけて、この強情な細い顎をつかむ。生意気な微笑みを浮かべて誘うようにため息をつく、弟の顎を。そして無理やり目を合わせながら弟の中に自身を押し入れて、それから……

　ソーはぱっと目をあけて唾を飲み込んだ。弟の腰から手を離し、代わりに腕をまわして守るように抱き寄せる。

「行くぞ」階段に向かいながら言った。「ここを出なければ」

　ロキは駄々をこねるように呻いたが、本気で抵抗するには酔いすぎていた。彼は兄にもたれかかり、数歩ひきずられてから、やっと自分の足で歩き出した。それでもソーの力に頼らなければ、自力で一階に降りることさえできなかった。

　ソーは弟の体を抱きかかえるようにして歩き、ダンスフロアの端を通って出口に向かった。しかしロキはそれを何度も阻もうとした。彼はくるりとふりむいてソーの正面に立ち、何か別のことを提案するように体を押しつけては二人の進む速度をゆるめようとした。ソーの耳もとで何かささやいているが、音楽にかき消されて言葉は聞きとれない。しかしその口調に含まれる甘い誘惑は、前に進もうとするソーの決意を鈍らせた。

「やめろ」ソーは低い声で言った。

　路上に続くセメントの階段まで来ると、冷たい風がロキの酔いを覚ました──少なくとも、何が起こっているのか気がつく程度には。ロキの顔色が変わる。階段を上がるにつれてからかうような態度が消え、手を振りほどこうとするが、ソーは鋼のような強さで彼をつかんで離さなかった。

「離せ」ロキは叫んだ。「どうしてこんなところにいるんだ？ なぜここにいるとわかった？」

「家に帰るぞ。抵抗しても移動時間が長引くだけだ。どっちにしても行先は同じだ」

〝家〟という言葉にロキは激しい動揺を見せた。

「ソー、頼むから」動くまいとして足をつっぱり、靴を路面に押しつけたままソーにひっぱられてひきずられる。「離してくれ」

　クラブのガードマンがもみ合う兄弟の様子に気づいた。彼は二人の行く手をふさぐように立ち、ソーの右肩を強く突いた。

「この人はあんたと一緒に行くのを嫌がっているようだぞ。なぜ無理やり連れ去ろうとしている？ 説明しろ」

「おまえには関係ない」ソーはできるだけ冷静に答えようとしたが、全力で抵抗し始めたロキのせいでそれも難しかった。争う神々の近くにモータルが立つのは危険だ。「俺たちから離れろ」

　男は腰につけていたハーネスからスタンガンを取り出したが、二人に向けることはしなかった。

「最後の警告だ。その男を離せ、さもなければ俺が引き離す。言う通りにしないと警察に連絡するぞ」

　そして、彼はロキの腕に手を伸ばすという間違いを犯した。

　おそらくロキを助けようとしたのだろう。しかし、追跡屋は別の解釈をした。武器を持った男が意図的にロキに近づいた──全能の神に黄金の報酬でもって保護を依頼された対象を守るため、当然攻撃に価する状況だと判断したらしい。

　十歩ほど離れた場所に身を潜めていた追跡屋は、一秒もためらわずライフルを手にして狙撃した。閃光と耳をつんざくような爆音とともに、ガードマンは血と肉片と焦げた骨の塊と化して路面に崩れ落ちた。

　ソーとロキは狙撃音と目の前のモータルの無残な死とに驚愕し、その場に凍りついたように動けなくなった。二人の顔と服に点々と血しぶきの跡がつく。ロキの瞳孔は開ききり、それが初めてであるかのように追跡屋を呆然と見つめた。

　ソーはとっさに弟を背後にかばい、ムジョルニアを手に呼んだ。

「今のは不当な攻撃だ！」彼は追跡屋を怒鳴りつけた。「人間が我々にとって脅威ではないことくらい、よく知っているくせに」

　追跡屋はにやりと笑って煙をあげるライフルを肩に担いだ。

「それがあんたの見解なら、まだまだ人類について知識が足りないな」

　ソーは奥歯をぐっと噛み締めた。道路の遠くから、そしてクラブの中からも、恐怖にかられた悲鳴があがっている。ミッドガルドの警察のサイレンが次に聞こえるのは間違いないだろう。ソーの手には負えない事態になっていた。

「この王国の住人は俺の保護下にある。我が民と同様に大切な存在だ。これ以上危害を加えることは許さない」

「ほう、あんたが人間にそんな強い感情を持っていたとは知らなかった」追跡屋は意味ありげな口調で言った。「だが確かに、あんたが異常なほど情熱的な男なのは知っていたよ。自分の弟に興奮するくらいだからな。熱心な保護者ぶりだ、オーディンソン」

　強烈な怒りでソーの視界が白くなった。腕をつかむロキの冷たい手だけが、爆発する一歩手前で彼の怒りをひきとめていた。

「ソー」

　ロキが小声で呼びかけた。抵抗の気配は消えていたが、口調や体のバランスにまだアルコールの影響が見える。体は震え、足もとはふらつき、今にも歩道の血だまりに倒れこみそうだった。

　ムジョルニアが雷光をまとってビリビリと音を立てたが、今は追跡屋を攻撃するときではなかった。ロキが自分を守れる状態ではなく、近くに大勢のモータルもいる場所で戦うわけにいかない。それでも、何もせずにその場を去るのはソーにとって苦しい選択だった。

「おまえは邪魔をするな」ソーは警告した。「俺がロキを家に連れて帰る」

　追跡屋の顔に微笑みがじわじわと広がった。

「では気配さえ感じさせないようにして近くにいることにしよう」

　彼はそう言い、姿を消した。

 

第七章

 

　ミッドガルドの地下に潜む研究所が抱える秘密。その存在を知る者はほとんどいない。時間と空間を縦横に見渡すヘイムダルさえ、尋常ではない何かがその地下の要塞に保管されているなど、一度も話していなかった。

　しかしそれは今、確かに目の前にある──愚かなモータルでさえも惹きつけられずにいられない、見る者の好奇心を掻き立てるもの。無限の可能性をささやきかけ、恐るべき力を約束するもの。

「これは何ですか？」

　セルヴィグ博士が訊いた。

　その質問は博士の雇用主に向けられたものだった。背が高く威厳を放ち、部下からフューリー長官と呼ばれる男。しかしロキは男の答には注意を払わなかった。目の前にあるものが何か、ロキはすでによく知っていた。

　テッセラクト。かつてオーディンの武器庫に飾られた宝石。

　ミッドガルドに落ちたオーディンの所有物は、ラウフェイの息子だけではなかったようだ。

 

\----------

 

　ニューヨークの街は、昼も夜もにぎやかで活動的な街だ。しかしその様相はそれぞれかなり異なる。ソーはできるだけ目立たないような暗い通りを選び、弟を連れて歩いた。しかし人目を完全に避けるのは不可能だった。少なくとも、ロキが人々の注意をひくようなふるまいをしていては難しい。

　アパートメントから弟のいたクラブまでの移動時間は十五分だったのに、帰宅するのには三十分以上かかった。まだ抵抗する力が残っているうちは、ロキはソーにつかまれた腕をひっぱり、なんとかふりほどこうとした。その力が尽きたあとは──それがほとんどの時間を占めたのだが──ロキは酔いに任せてひたすら懇願し続けた。

「こんなことさせないでくれ、ソー、お願いだ」

　彼は息を切らして必死にそう繰り返し、捕獲された野生動物のように必死で周囲を見渡した。何を見ても焦点が合わず、混乱した顔をする。まだアルコールが少しも抜けていない。

　旅行客のグループが近くを通りかかり、もつれあう二人を見た。携帯電話で写真を撮ろうとする者もいる。二人の服や肌についた殺されたガードマンの血痕は見えているだろうか？

「おまえはまだ体力がついていない、もっと休まなければならない」取り乱すロキに対して冷静な声でソーは言った。「だから家に連れて帰る」

　ロキは振り向いて兄の行く手を阻もうとしたが、足をもつれさせるだけだった。「あんなところでは休めない」

　あんなところ、という言葉に込められた憎悪の強さに、ソーは思わず黙り込んだ。道路を横切り、怒ったタクシードライバーのクラクションを浴びながら、ソーはロキが目的地を誤解していることに気づいた。

　人目につかない閉店後の店の前で立ち止まり、ロキの肩をつかむ。

「ロキ」ソーは優しい声で言った。「アスガルドに連れて行こうとしてるんじゃない。わかるか？」

　ロキは寒さと怯えとで歯をカチカチと鳴らした。

「い……家に連れて帰ると言ったじゃないか」

　口にするのも恐ろしいのか、ロキは家という言葉をどもりながら言った。

「ミッドガルドの……おまえの家という意味だ」〝俺たちの家〟と言いそうになりながらソーは説明した。ロキを落ち着かせようとして、片手を肩から頰へと動かす。「あのアパートメントに行こうとしてるんだ」

　ソーは弟の頰から一滴の血をぬぐい取った。

　ロキは涙を浮かべた目でソーをにらんだ。「誓え」

　ソーはため息をついた。ともに育った彼らの故郷を弟がこれほどまで憎み恐れていることが、彼を深く傷つけた。輝かしいアスガルド──遠くにそびえる山脈、輝く黄金の尖塔。その領土はすみずみまで二人の王子たちのものだった。相続する時期が来るずっと前から、すでに自分たちのものだと感じていた。あの国で二人はいつも幸せだった──少なくとも、ソーは二人とも幸せなのだと信じていた。ロキはいつからこんな不満を心のうちに積もらせてきたのだろう。アスガルドを離れるという決断が、父王とのたった一度の口論の結果なされたものだとは思えなかった。

「おまえが帰るのをこれほどまで嫌がるなんて、父上はいったい何を言ったんだ？ アスガルドはおまえの故郷であり、いずれは相続する財産だ。俺と同じように家と呼ぶ権利がおまえにもある」

「誓え！」ロキは繰り返した。「誓わないなら私は私で別の誓いを立てる」

　酩酊しているロキを力でねじ伏せるのは簡単なことだったが、これ以上追い詰めたくはなかった。ロキがどんな反応をするかわからない。遠くからサイレンの音が聞こえる。クラブを出てから人々の注目を集めすぎていた。早く家に戻って、路上から姿を消さなければならない。

「今夜おまえをアスガルドに連れ戻すことはしない。誓う」

　ロキは震えながら兄の目をじっと見返した──切望する何かを探すように、そしてそれが見つからないことを知って絶望するのを恐れるように。ついに目をそらしたとき、彼の顔は諦めと悲しみで歪んでいた。彼はソーの手をふりはらい、自分を抱きしめるように腕を体にまわすと、アパートメントの方向に向かってふらふらと歩き始めた。

　ソーは無力感に襲われて弟の背中を見つめた。またしても弟の心の動きが読めず、途方に暮れてしまう。ロキがそんなに悲しい顔をするほどの何を自分が言ってしまったというのだろう？ 誓えと言われたことをそのまま誓っただけなのに。

　しかし厳密には、言われたとおりではなかった。ソーは今夜と言ったが、ロキは二度と戻りたくないとはっきり口にしたのだ。しかし父王が王子の帰還を求めている今、他にどんな選択肢がソーに残されているというのか。

　ロキはそれ以上抵抗はしなかったが、アパートメントに到着するまでソーを拒絶し続けた。質問には答えず、まっすぐ歩かせようとするソーの手をはねのけた。しアルコールが血流の奥へと染み渡るにつれて、その影響はさらに深刻なものに変わり、アパートメントのエレベーターにたどり着く頃にはロキの態度はすっかり暗いものになっていた。

　ソーはロキが倒れそうになったらすぐに手を差し伸べられるように、さりげなく隣を歩いた。しかし実際にそうすることになれば殴られるのは覚悟したほうがよさそうだった。

「あと少しだ」ソーは建物のドアをあけて言った。「もう少しで部屋に着く。シャワーを手伝ってやる」

「触るな！」

　ロキは叫び、ふらつきながらエレベーターを出た。

　部屋に入ると、ロキはまっすぐにバスルームに向かった。忍耐の限界を感じたソーはそこで少し距離を置くことにした。玄関のドアを閉め、もたれかかって息をととのえる。弟に対して多くの理由で腹を立てていたが、少し時間をとって母親の助言を思い出し、怒りをゆっくりと飲み込み、冷静さを取り戻した。そうしなければきっと近いうちにまたロキを探し回るはめになるだろう。同じことは繰り返したくなかった。信頼を取り戻さなければ、弟を回復させるためにソーが費やした時間はすべて無駄になってしまう。

　ソーはムジョルニアを脇に置いてからロキのあとを追った。ロキはバスルームのシンクにかがみこんで、苦しそうに息をしている。涙と血で濡れた蒼白な顔の彼を見て、ソーの怒りは溶けて消えた。弟はひどい状態だった。文字通り、ソーの目の前で崩れ落ちようとしている。ロキには助けが必要だ。

「おいで」

　ソーは言い、蛇口をひねって、ロキの顔についた血を拭きとるために小さなタオルに手を伸ばした。

「触るな、と言ったのが聞こえなかったのか？」

　ロキの言葉は食いしばった歯の間から聞こえ、シンクの縁をにぎりしめる手は指の関節が白くなっていた。

　ソーはタオルを水に浸し、蛇口を閉じた。

「俺は優しくしようとしているのに、なぜそうやって抵抗するんだ」

　濡らしたタオルを頰に当てようとすると、ロキはさっと顔を背けて言った。

「こんなのは優しさじゃないからだ。これは憐れみだ。あんたはあいつにそっくりだ──私を自分のものだと思っている、私を檻に閉じ込めておく権利があるとでも思っている、まるで私が……私が……」あふれだす感情に耐えられなくなったのか、ロキは髪をつかんで苛立たしげに叫んだ。「あんたが何をやろうとしているかくらいわかっている、オーディンソン」

　ソーはタオルを横に置いて両手を挙げ、降参を示した。

「弟よ、俺にはわからない。おまえは俺の言うこともやることも、実際とは違う意味にとろうとする。俺はどこが間違っていた？ 教えてくれれば、今からでも訂正する」

　ロキの怒りの理由が何であれ、ソーというよりも父親に関することなのだろう。それだけははっきりしていた。

「嘘をつくな！」ロキは叫んだ。それからもう少し静かな声で付け加えた。「私を利用しているくせに」そこまで言って闘う意志を失ったのか、あるいは疲れすぎて立っていられなくなったのか、ロキは壁にもたれ、そのまま下に滑って床に座りこんだ。両手で顔を覆う。「どうすればいい、どうすればいいんだ」彼は小声で何度も繰り返した。「どうしたらここから出ていける」

　二人には狭すぎる空間だが、ソーは弟の隣に座って肩に手を置いた。

「それがおまえに父上がしたことだと思うのか？ おまえを利用したと？」

「他に何の理由があって怪物の子供なんか手に入れようとするんだ？」ロキはくぐもった声で言った。指が髪にきつく絡まり、見るからに痛々しい。「他に何の理由があって私に戻ってきて欲しいなどと思う？ あいつは私のことを、政治的な人質だと言った。兄上は私の利用価値を相続する、そしていつか、氷の巨人との戦か何かに使うつもりなんだ。私は絶対にあの場所には戻らない」

　一年前にオーディンとロキのあいだにどんな会話があったか知らないが、父親がロキの言った通りの言葉をそのまま口にしたとはソーにはとても思えなかった。

「俺は絶対におまえをそんなことのために使おうなんて思わないし、ヨトゥンヘイムと戦争をするつもりもない。それだけは誓って言う。父上がおまえに何と言ったのか、正確に教えてくれ。本当におまえの言った通りなんだとしたら、父上にはいろいろと答えてもらわなければならないことがある。だがロキ、おまえは多分誤解して──」

「黙れ」ロキは両手で耳を覆った。「もうこの話はしたくない。もういいと言ったのに、なぜ無理やり話させようとするんだ？ あ……あいつは聞いている、私は……私は、こんな姿を見せたくない、こんな、こんな……私をよく見ろ」彼は頭を前後にゆすった。「言いたくないんだ、ソー。どうか、お願いだから、無理に言わせないでくれ」

　すでに壊れかかっているロキの理性がさらに崩れていく様子を見つめながら、ソーは深い無力感に襲われた。アルコールの力で弟はやっと饒舌になり、アスガルドを離れた理由について、そのほんの一片であれ真実をのぞかせてくれた。しかし同時に嵐のような感情が解き放たれ、その激しさも深さも、自分の予想をはるかに超えていたことを思い知らされる。弟の心の中だけに存在する戦いに、どう立ち向かっていけば良いのかわからない。

　ロキは今朝、あまりにも多くのことが蓄積していてとても言葉にできないと言った。そのことを今、ソーは自分自身の目で目撃している。オーディンの思惑に対するロキの疑念さえ、問題のごく表面的なことにすぎないと思われた。すべてを解きほぐすには何年もの時間がかかるかもしれない。しかしあと一週間もすれば弟はアスガルドへの移動に耐えられる程度の体力を取り戻すだろうし、そのときが来ればロキ自身の気持ちが考慮されることもないだろう。

　ソーは何と言ってやればいいのかわからず、母親がここにいれば何をしただろうと考えた。幼いロキを落ち着かせて話しかけていた母のやり方。〝あなたは深く考えすぎるのね〟と母はロキによく言っていた。〝言葉にして外に出しなさい。そうしないと考えにひきずられてしまうから。その中で溺れてしまうわ、愛する息子よ〟

　ソーは思い出すと同時に腕を弟の肩にまわし、抱き寄せた。フリッガのように優しい言葉はかけられなくても、こうしてやることならできる。水から上に頭を出していられるようにソーが支えてやれば、ロキは溺れない。

「やめろ」ロキはソーの胸を弱々しく押した。「父上に見られる。あの人はいつも私を弱い者としてあつかった。みんなあそこに立って私を見下ろしてる、みじめな生活を見て笑ってる。どんなに馬鹿にされても、私はもう何も隠すことができない」

　ソーは手を伸ばしてバスルームの照明のスイッチを切った。暗闇の中なら、ロキも身を隠し、守られているという気持ちになれるかもしれない。ロキの頭を撫でて言う。

「これで誰にも見えない。ヘイムダルにも、父上にも。ゆっくり息をしろ」

「どうやって息をしろと言うんだ、空気が足りないのに？ 私は囚われているんだ、ソー。隠れることも逃げることもできない。全能の神に四方を塞がれて追い詰められている。あの場所に戻るくらいならここで死んだほうがましだ」

　ソーは目をぎゅっと閉じたが、遅かった。想像が勝手に嫌な方向に広がっていく。記憶から浮かび上がる、ベッドルームのバルコニーの扉。道路をはるか下に見下ろすバルコニー──その前に座るロキ、上半身裸で、震えながら何かを紙に書きなぐって、それから……

「本気じゃないだろう」

　心の中でそうではないとわかっていながら、ソーは言った。

　ロキは兄の肩に顔をうずめて泣き出した。それが答えだった。本気なのだ。

「どうすればいいのかわからない。怖いんだ」

　全身がアルコールに浸っているこんな状態でなければ、そんなことを声に出して言うなどロキのプライドが許さなかっただろう。

「怖がることなど何もない。おまえに危険は近づかせない。俺はおまえの味方だと言っただろう？」

「味方なんかじゃない。もし味方なら、父上の罠にはまった私を見て平気でいられるはずがない。あんたは私を誇らしげに連れ帰って檻に放り込むんだ、そして報酬に飛びつくんだろう。私を本来の役目に引きずり戻したことへの報酬に。あんたなんか父上と何も変わらない」しかしそんな辛辣な言葉とはうらはらに、ロキはソーと同じくらいの強さで彼にしがみついていた。「どうか、兄上」ロキは泣いた。「もし少しでも私を大切に思ってくれているなら、あの場所に連れ戻さないでくれ」

　ソーはロキの髪に唇を押しつけながら考えた──これが弟の最後の頼みだとしたら？ 明日になればまた無関心な表情が戻ってきて、それきりになるかもしれない。二度と兄上と呼んでくれないかもしれない。

　ソーはゆっくりと息を吸い込んでから言った。

「わかった」

　一分ほど時間がかかった──それからやっとロキはソーの肩で身じろぎした。

「何？」

「おまえの勝ちだ。おまえが望まない限り、俺はおまえをアスガルドには連れ戻さない」

　さらに沈黙が流れた。ロキの涙はゆっくりと止まったが、体はまだ震えている。

「おまえが今感じていることをすべて理解できるとは言わないが、このことがおまえにとってどんなに重要なのかはよくわかった。アスガルドに帰るのがそこまで辛いなら、もうそうしろとは言わない。それだけじゃない、俺もこのままおまえのそばにいる」

　ロキは体を離し、暗がりの中で瞬きをしてソーを見た。

「何を言っているんだ？」

「だから、無理に戻らなくてもいいと──」

「違う、 その部分はもう聞いた。父上の命令にそんな簡単に背けるとでも思っているのか？ アスガルド軍が私を捕らえにきたらどうするんだ？ そうなったら私たちにはどうしようもない」

「父上は以前に俺を一度追放した。また同じことをするかもしれないな。だがそんなことで俺の決意は変わらない」

　ロキは頭がおかしくなったのかと言いたげにソーを見た。

「父上は兄上の力も、武器も、地位も奪うかもしれないんだぞ」

「それはもう経験済みだ。地位や富よりも、俺にとっては弟の方がずっと大切だ」　

「私の話を聞いていたのか？ 父上にそむいたら、兄上は王冠を失う。今頃ヘイムダルが虹の橋をスキップして王宮に向かってるよ、反逆罪の証人として、告げ口するために」

「ああ、そうに違いない」ソーは同意した。「だが宣言した以上、どちらにしてもいつまでも秘密にはできない。父上は何らかの形でいつかは知ることになるだろう。どうせなら、おまえがまだ体力的にビフレストで移動できない今のうちに知らせを受けたほうがいい。父上も何か無謀なことをする前に考える時間を持てるだろうから」

「では、父上が雇った追跡屋は？ 兄上は気づいてないかもしれないけど、あいつは相当の力を持った魔術師だ。魔力を奪われた私はあいつとまともに戦うことができない。兄上だって、ムジョルニアを奪われたら同じことだ」

「俺の考え方は単純だ」

　ロキは笑った。「知ってるよ、兄上が単純なのは」

「父上が俺たちに無理強いをすれば、息子を二人とも失うことになる。引き下がれば、少なくとも一人は失わないで済む。いつの日かもう一人の信用も取り戻せるかもしれない」

「そう簡単にはいかないよ。父上は強いし自分のやり方を通す。私たちがやっていることを黙って見ているわけがない──」

「それでも俺はかまわないんだ、ロキ」苛立ちを感じ始めながら、ソーは言った。「追跡屋でも軍隊でも送ってくればいい。俺が何とかする」

「あんたはどうかしてる」

「そしておまえは俺の弟だ！」

　意図したよりもずっと大声になってしまい、ロキはびくっと震えて目を伏せたが、ソーは謝る気になれなかった。他の何が伝わらなくても、それだけは耳を傾けて受け入れてほしかった。

「わかったか？」ソーはロキの腕をつかみ、痛くないように少しだけ揺すった。「俺は何でもする──何でも引き換えにする──おまえのためなら。おまえは俺の弟だ、あらゆる重要な意味で。求められれば必ず助ける。愛している、絶対に一人にはしない。どうしてもアスガルドから逃げたいと言うなら、俺も一緒に連れて行け」

　バスルームに入る灯りは廊下からの間接照明だけで、弟の表情はぼんやりとしか見えない。うつむいたままソーの手の下で細かく震えている。

「兄上」ロキは小声で呼びかけ、ソーの手首を手探りでにぎった。「私は兄上が思うような存在じゃないんだ。もっと警戒したほうがいい」

　ソーは唇の片側をあげて笑った。

「俺は子供の頃、おまえがナイフを自由に操るのを初めて見たときからずっと警戒している。一緒にうまくやっていくためにはまず、お互いを信用しなければならない。俺はもうおまえに信用をあずけた。おまえも同じように信頼してくれるか？」

　ロキは深くため息をついた。それは苛立ったすすり泣きにも、安堵の吐息のようにも聞こえた。もう一度息を吸うと、ロキはそれ以上反論せず、ためらうこともなく兄の腕に体を預けた。

 

\----------

 

　二人はしばらくそうやって座っていた。バスルームの床の座り心地が悪くなってだいぶ経った頃、ロキはようやく落ち着いた。呼吸が普通に戻り、筋肉からすっかり力が抜けて、ソーの力強い体にもたれかかっている。アルコールの影響もやっと消え、態度も穏やかだった。それでも、どこか深いところから悲しみがにじみ出ている。

　ソーが体に触れても、ロキは少しも抵抗しなかった。ソーはロキの緊張をほぐすように首を撫で、同じことを背中、腕、両手に繰り返した。ソー自身の筋肉は立ち上がって伸びをしてくれと悲鳴をあげていたが、この時間をまだ終わらせたくなかった。

「兄上？」

　もう二時間近く黙っていたロキの声は少しかすれている。

　ソーはロキの髪に絡めていた指を止めた。

「うん、なんだ？」

「ムジョルニアをドアの前に置いてくれないか？」

　単純だが賢明な案だった。そうすれば、追跡屋を含むアスガルドからの追っ手もこの部屋に入ってこれない。しかし、ロキのその提案はもっと重要なことを象徴していた。ほんの数日前、ロキは、彼を拘束するためにムジョルニアをドアの前に置くな、と言ったのだ。ソーはついにロキの信頼を勝ち取ったのだった。

　ソーは弟の額にキスをひとつしてから立ち上がった。名残惜しげに絡み合った手足をほどくと、さすがに身体中が痛くなっている。立ち上がろうとするとうめき声がもれた。親密な時間が終わってしまうのは残念だったが、ロキがシャワーブースに入って熱い湯を流し始めたのを見て、ソーは嬉しくなった。

　弟はやっと自分を大切にしようとしている。ソーは笑顔を浮かべた。しかしロキがシャツを脱いで床に落とすのを見ると、その笑顔が一瞬こわばった。床に落ちる服を目で追う。そのほうが、あらわになった弟の素肌を見ているよりは楽だった。

「何か手伝うことはあるか？」

　ない、と言って欲しかったので、ソーはためらいながら訊いた。たった今、二時間近くをかけて兄弟の絆を回復したのだ。蒸気のこもったシャワーブースに二人で入るのは、その絆をさらに固める賢明な方法とは思えなかった。

　ロキは彼に背中を向けたままジーンズのジッパーを下げ、蹴り落とすようにして脱いだ。

「私はそこまで弱ってない」

　ソーはうなずき、急いで浴室を出ようとした。

「兄上は？」

　ロキはその背中に呼びかけた。

　ソーはドアのノブに手をかけたまま立ちどまった。やはり振り向くことはできない。

「シャワーは浴びないのか？」ロキは言い直した。「私と同じくらい汚れてるはずだ」

　その言葉に、ロキはクラブでの自分の行動をどれくらい覚えているのだろう、とソーは考えずにいられなかった。

　何かをほのめかすような言葉、それをなぜ言ったのか、ロキは覚えているのだろうか？ 弟の腰を我が物のように抱き寄せた兄の手の感触を。追跡屋が姿を消す直前に二人に投げたあからさまな言葉。彼はその意味を理解しただろうか？

「終わったら言ってくれ、俺はそのあとでいい」

　ソーはそう言って答えを待たずにバスルームを出て、まっすぐに玄関に向かった。ムジョルニアを持ちあげてドアの前に置きながら、まだ自分がそうできることに少し驚いた。今日は国家反逆罪と近親相姦というふたつの罪に関わったと言うのに、ムジョルニアはまだ彼をふさわしい者とみなしている。奇跡的と言うほかなかった。

　ミャオ、と小さな鳴き声が聴こえて、ソーはまだ部屋にゲストがいることを思い出した。名前のない猫は彼の足の間を通り抜け、お腹が空いた、撫でて欲しい、と訴えた。

「おまえには自分の家があるのか、おちびさん」ソーは訊いた。「ここは危ない。あまりふらふらしない方がいいぞ、とくに今は」

　キッチンから水と肉を持ってきて猫に与えていると、うまく気を紛らわせることができた。ソー自身も空腹だった。弟を探し回って、丸一日食事をしていない。彼は猫と一緒にパン、肉、フルーツなどを食べた。ロキの分も皿にわけながら、これでやっと何か食べてくれるようになるだろうか、と考える。アスガルドからの逃亡を止めるのではなく、手助けすると約束したのだから。

　ロキのことを思い浮かべたのは失敗だった。果物のスライスを唇にあてたまま──フリッガの庭で採れた、熟した桃──ソーは視線を上げた。バスルームのドアが開いていて、その角度からは中にいるロキが見えた。ロキはシャワーカーテンを半分しか閉めていない（わざとだろうか？）。照明が落とされ蒸気でくもっていても、ソーは弟の体の輪郭を目でなぞることができた。

　ロキは目の前の壁に両手をついて体を支え、顔を下に向けている。湯が彼の体を川のように流れ、髪と唇から水滴が落ちている。まだ細すぎる体だった。内側にカーブを描くロキの下腹から、突き出した腰骨へと、ソーの目はその体の線をたどった。ペニスが──半分勃ちあがって先端が薔薇の色に染まっている──白い太腿の間からのぞいている。

　ロキは壁を押してまっすぐ立ち、頭をうしろに投げ出した。そして顔から水滴をぬぐうと、まっすぐソーの目を見た。

　ソーは果物に歯を立て、静かに彼を見返した。

　ロキはクラブでのことを覚えているのだろうか。兄をからかうためにあんな行動をとったのだろうか。

　たった今もからかっているのだろうか。ソーには決して手に入らないもの、求めるべきではないものを、目の前に突きつけるために。

　ロキが水を止め、タオルに手を伸ばす。ソーは果物を食べ終えて種を捨てた。

「終わったか？」

　ソーはキッチンに出て来た弟に声をかけた。ロキは腰の低い位置にタオルを巻いている。

「どうぞ」とロキは言った。

　バスルームに入ると、ソーはドアを閉め、暗闇の中で湯の温度を限界まで上げた。ペニスを手にして、ロキの姿を思い浮かべる。開いた唇から水滴が落ちる光景。一分もしないうちに絶頂を迎えた。

　荒い息をつき、少しも満足できないまま壁にもたれかかる。いったい自分は何をしているのか。兄弟として子供から若者へと成長する過程で、今と同じ誘惑にかられ、それを抑えつけたことは何度もあった。しかしロキが隣でシャワーを浴びる姿を想像するのは、それとはまた全然違う話だ。裸のロキ、美しいロキ、ソーの欲望を見通してまっすぐ見つめるロキを。

　燃えるような緑の瞳は何ひとつ具体的に語らないまま、私を手に入れてみせろと兄に挑みかけるのだった。

　ソーは低く唸り、ふたたびペニスを握って手を動かした。二度目の絶頂を追いながら、彼の唇は自然に動いて、同じ言葉を何度も何度も繰り返した。こんな行為の最中に決して口にすべきではない言葉を。返されるささやきを決して聞くべきではない言葉を。

〝弟よ〟ソーは静かにつぶやいた。〝弟よ〟

 

\----------

 

　三十分後、ソーはだいぶ落ち着いた気分でバスルームを出た。疲れ切っていて、すぐにでもベッドにもぐりこみたかった。罪悪感と敗北感に打ちのめされてもいたが、キッチンにロキが残した皿を見て嬉しくなった。食べ物は半分ほどなくなり、グラスの水もほとんど空になっている。ロキはやっと強制されなくても体に気をつけるようになったようだ。

　ソーは本物の希望が湧きあがるのを感じた。ロキはそんなにこのことを求めていたのだろうか──味方になるという兄の約束を。アスガルドの怒りを買うのは確実で、たった今そうなってもおかしくないが、ソーは嬉しくて心配する気にならなかった。具体的なことはまたわからないが、二人で必ず困難を切り抜けていけるはずだ。ソーは自分とロキの関係が改善しているように、母とオーディンの話し合いも良い方向に向かっていることを祈った。

　疲労がソーをベッドルームに呼んでいた。眠気の限界まで耐えたが、それも短いあいだのことだった。ベッドルームの入り口に立ち、冷たい暗闇に目を凝らす。ロキは自分の側に横たわり、目をあけたままソーを待っていた。まだ湿った髪を枕に広げ、片手を横にまっすぐ伸ばしている。まるで、隣に来て寄り添ってほしいとソーを誘うように。

〝何もしない〟とソーは自分に言い聞かせた。

　クローゼットの灯りをつけてパジャマのズボンを探し、腰に巻いていたタオルを落として着替え始める。意識しまいとしても、ロキはまだ自分を見ているだろうか、シーツの下はまだ裸なのだろうか、などと考えずにいられなかった。

　着替えを終えて振り向くと、ロキの目は半分閉じられ、クローゼットの灯りで目が痛むのか、少し涙ぐんでいた。

「すまない」ソーは灯りを消してベッドに向かった。「頭が痛いか？」

「他にもたくさん痛むものがあるけどね。つまり、私のプライドとか」

　ソーは笑って毛布の下に入った。

「俺が酔っておまえの世話になったことは何度もあっただろう。たまには俺が世話をする側になるのもいい。だが次に酔っ払いたい気分になったときは俺を誘え」

　ソーは快適に眠る姿勢を探して寝返りをうち、ロキはそんなソーを少し警戒するように見ていたが、やがて小声で言った。

「どうしてこんな私に我慢できるんだ？」

　ソーは横を向いて弟と向かい合った。ロキは目を泣き腫らしてぐったりとしている。けれど悲しみの下から、ソーと同じようにかすかな希望の光が透けて見えるような気がした。

「まだわからないのか？ おまえは頭がいいのに。理由はおまえもよく知っているはずだが、聞きたいならもう一度言う」

　ロキは何も答えなかったが、その瞳ははっきりと〝聞きたい〟と告げていた。

　弟のその表情は以前にも見たことがあった。二人が小さな子供だった頃、ロキはいつでもそんな顔で兄を見ていた。まだ二人が競争心や、嫉妬、疑いといった感情を一切知らなかった頃。一途に傾ける兄への愛情と尊敬、そのすぐ下にある無防備さ──自分が兄よりも大きくも強くもないことを知り、けれど兄はその力を自分を攻撃するためではなく、守るために使うと信じる故の、あえてむき出しにして見せる脆さ。今、ロキは何百年かぶりにその心の弱い場所を開いている。

　ソーは手を伸ばして弟の髪を耳の後ろにかけた。複雑なことも心配なことも何ひとつなかったあの頃から、二人の絆はどうしてこんな遠くまで迷いこんでしまったのだろう。

「おまえに我慢できるのは、愛しているからだ。そしておまえは決して口に出さないが、同じ理由で俺に我慢してくれていると信じている」

　ロキは表情を変えなかった。しばらく黙ったあと、彼はソーの胸に視線を落として言った。

「もう逃げないよ」ロキの指先が、ソーの心臓をなぞるように動く。「少なくとも、兄上から逃げることはしない」

　ソーは身動きもせず、胸に触れる弟の顔を見た。ソーの指はまだロキの髪に絡まっていたが、それを動かしてはいけないような気がした。ロキのまぶたが物思いに沈むように伏せられる。親指の先が固くなった兄の乳首をかすめる。ソーは体を固くして息をひそめたが、ロキは何も気づいていないかのようにそのまま指を下にすべらせた。ほんのわずかに興味を持ったような表情で、ソーの盛り上がった筋肉の谷間をさらに探り続ける。

　ロキの手が下腹にたどりついてそっと臍のまわりを撫でる頃には、ソーのペニスは固くなってロキの腿に押しつけられていた。ロキが気づいていないはずがない。それでも、二人のどちらもそのことについて何も言わなかった。

　ソーは弟の唇を見つめた。〝何もしない〟とまた自分に言い聞かせる。〝ロキの方から求めてこないかぎり〟。

　行動に移すべきではない理由は一千個でも思いつけた。それでも、たった一瞬でも弟が受け入れるという意思を見せてくれれば、そのすべてが意味を失うだろう。けれどロキは何も言わず、ソーの下腹と服の境目を指でなぞり続ける。

〝俺を見ろ〟ソーは無言で呼びかけた。〝俺の目を見ろ。眠れるまでキスをしてやる〟

　ひどいことばかり起こったこの一日を、温かく柔らかいもので締めくくることができたら。それ以上のことはしなくていい、求めることもしない。ただキスを一度だけ。欲望ではなく愛情のキス。決して罪にはならないはずだ──ロキが受け入れてさえくれれば。

　しかし、ロキは決してソーの目を見ようとしなかった。彼の指は固くなったソーのペニスのほんの数インチのところで、焦らすように動き続けているというのに。

　ソーは唇を舐めた。

「ロキ……」

　ロキの顎に手を伸ばし、顔を上に向けようとする。

「やめろ」ロキはささやき返した。

　ソーは手を止め、下におろした。

　重い沈黙が落ちる──焦れた、無言の問いかけ。

「アスガルドが見ている」しばらくしてロキが答えた。

　静かな声だった。弟の拒絶の理由が自分の考えたものとは違うとソーが理解するまでに、しばらく時間がかかった。そのことと、そして他の様々な疑問を頭にめぐらせながら、ソーはしばらくの間一人で目を覚ましていた。ロキはソーにぴたりと身を寄せ、鼻先を胸にうめて、静かに眠りに落ちていった。

　

第八章

 

　テッセラクトが何なのか知ったあと、残酷な希望がロキを苦しめた。

　息詰まるような感傷を持て余し、ロキは研究所の入り組んだ廊下をさまよい歩いた。様々な可能性がロキを誘惑する。寂しさで心が震える。テッセラクトを使えばアスガルドに戻れる──ロキは、故郷に戻る言い訳を手に入れてしまった。

　想像の光景が勝手に広がっていく。父王の玉座へと歩みを進めるロキ。顎をあげ、誇り高く、ミッドガルドに逃げ出した恥ずべき弱さは一切悟らせずに。アスガルドの歴史に刻まれるべき贈り物を、彼は王に向かって高々と掲げてみせる。オーディンがその贈り物を拒絶するはずがない。彼はそれをもたらした者を賞賛するだろう。そのとき、ロキの過去も生まれもった欠点も、すべて忘れ去られるのだ。

　オーディンはついに彼を息子にふさわしいと認めるだろうか。

　父はもう彼を死んだと思っているだろうか。

　ほんの少しでも、考えてくれているのだろうか。

　静かな物陰に隠れて、ロキは目を閉じ、想像する──誰かが彼を探している、オーディンは初めてソーではなく失踪した次男に最大の関心を寄せている、彼を傷つけた人々は皆、深い罪悪感と後悔に苦しんでいる。

　しかしすべての嘘がそうであるように、ロキのその想像も時間と思考の果てに薄れ、消えていった。

　目をひらき、姿勢を正すと、ロキは冷静に戻っていた。テッセラクトでできることは他にもある。それに、彼を拒絶した人々を苦しめる、もっとずっと効果的な方法だってある。

 

\----------

 

　その夜、夢はソーをヨトゥンヘイムの荒涼とした地へと連れていった。

　頭上で白く濁る空、敗れた国に君臨するアスガルドを讃えて風に舞うソーのマント。色彩のない風景の中で、真紅の布は彼の背後で流れる血のように見える。近くにロキがいる。影の中にその気配が漂っている。

　ムジョルニアを手の中でくるくると回転させながら、ソーはふりむく。ロキが大きく目を見開く。幼さの残る瞳に恐怖が浮かぶのを見て、ソーはにやりと笑う。

「なぜそんな目で俺を見る？」ソーは面白がるように訊く。「もう敵はいないぞ」

　二人の周りにはヨトゥンヘイムの戦士の死体が折り重なり、腐り始めている。オゾンと稲妻、焼ける肉の匂い。

「いや、まだ一人残っていたな」ソーは笑い声をあげる。「うっかり見逃していたようだ」

　ロキが目を伏せる。死の手から逃れて全力疾走してきたように息を切らしている。ハイネックの襟から柔らかい革の手袋まで全身を黒い服に包み、肌はその肩や髪に積もりつつある雪と同じくらい白い。

「何か言うことはないのか？」ソーは周囲の虐殺のあとを両手で示した。「おまえも望んでいたことだろう。我が国を脅かす怪物を滅ぼす。子供の頃から一緒に計画していたじゃないか」

　肩に手を置くと、ロキはびくっと体を震わせた。筋肉がかたくこわばり、強く重いソーの手の下で怯えている。逃げ出したいのに、凍りついてしまって動けないというように。ソーは首を傾けて、上下に動く魅惑的な弟の首筋を眺めた。やがて誘惑に負け、開いた唇をそこに沿わせて、雪の結晶を味わいながら歓びのため息をついた。熱い舌先にロキの速い脈が伝わってくる。

「約束を忘れるな、小さな影よ」

　自らの唾液で濡れた弟の肌に唇を押しつけ、ソーはささやく。吹きつけられる息にそこは温まり、すぐに冷えていく。ロキの顎をつかんで無理やり上を向かせ、顎の線を優しいキスでたどる。

「もう俺から逃げ出さないと言ったな。そして俺もおまえも、まだ獣が一匹残っていることを知っている」

　顎をソーの手につかまれ、ロキは苦しげに息をした。瞳から緑の色が消え、くすぶる火のような赤に変わる。肌の温度と色が冷たくなる。種族を示す紋様が、涙のように彼の頰を走る。従順なヨトゥンに満足げに微笑みかけ、ソーはムジョルニアを持ち上げて、死の一撃を振り下ろした。これが弟の望んだことなのだから。

 

\----------

 

　目覚めたとき、ソーは息を呑みさえしなかった。ただ静かに目を開き、天井で揺れる朝の光を見つめた。両手の拳を白くなるほど強く握りしめ、歯が痛くなるほど顎を噛み締めていた。夢は残酷な最後の瞬間を見せる前に終わったが、ソーの想像は容赦なくその欠けた部分を埋めようとする。

　これでもう二度もロキが死ぬ夢を見た。

　こんなとき、ソーは父親の予知夢の能力を受け継いでしまったのだろうかと恐くなる。オーディンは以前、予知夢がそのまま現実になることは滅多になく、落ち着いてその意味を考えなければならないとソーを諭した。しかしこんな夢について具体的なことなど一切考えたくなかった。昨夜はロキと強い絆を築けたはずなのに、今また弟を失いかけているという感覚をどうしても振り払えない。

　何かがおかしい。天井に映る光の角度とそのまぶしさに違和感があった。街の喧騒に混じって何かけたたましい音が響いている。その音は少しずつ大きくなり、切迫感を増していた。何が起きているのか？ ソーは毛布を払いのけて起きあがり、耳を澄ました。

　ロキはすでに起きていた。閉じたバルコニーの扉の前で、窓を背にして立っている。彼は不安と怯えのまじった表情でソーを見上げた。悪夢の中で見たものをあまりにも強く思い出させる表情で。

「何があった？」

　ソーは険しい声で訊いた。素早くベッドを出て立ち上がる。

　ロキの目もとは痣のように黒ずんでいて、二日酔いのせいか顔色が悪い。それでも洗顔を済ませ、フリッガが用意した新しい服を身につけていた──細身の黒いスラックスに、柔らかいセージ色のチュニック。サイズが大きすぎて、細い鎖骨が襟元からのぞいている。最初に発見した日と比べればだいぶ改善したものの、彼の外見はまだ昔とは別人のようだった。髪は清潔だが、以前のようにきちんと撫でつけられることなく、肩のあたりで波打っている。靴を履かないので、裸足の爪は黒いインクに染まっている。足もとには紙が散らばり、そのほとんどはまだ白紙で、残りはくしゃくしゃに丸められているか、破られていた。一枚だけ、小さくて几帳面な文字で半分ほど埋まっている。

　ロキは注意深く頭を動かして背後の窓を見た。

「ミッドガルドが私たちの存在を気にし始めたようだな」

　ソーは弟を落ち着かせるように手を肩に置き、窓の外に目を向けた。頭上の轟音がさらに大きくなり、バルコニーのドアがビリビリと震える。

「追跡屋か？」とソーは推測した。

　もしかしたらもっと厳しい状況かもしれない。アスガルド軍が二人をとらえにきたのだとしたら。ソーの反逆宣言は、今頃オーディンの耳にも届いているだろう。友人のヘイムダルもソーの罪を見逃すわけにいかない。

　しかし全体を見渡すと、予想外の光景が目に入ってきた。アパートメントの建物の前には赤と青の光を点滅させた大きな黒い車がずらりと停まっている。車道も歩道も火炎で遮断され、煙で覆われて、車も歩行者も一切近づけない状態になっていた。黒い服に身を包んで武器を備えた者たちが、それぞれの位置について建物を囲んでいる。数人が車の防弾ドアの後ろに控え、さらに数人が一階のロビーに突撃しようとしている。向かいの建物の窓や屋上からこちらを監視している者たちも見える。頭上から響く轟音は、アパートメントの屋上に着地しようとしているクインジェットのエンジン音だった。

「父上の雇った追跡屋がミッドガルドの住民を率いて襲ってきたのでないかぎり」ロキは言った。「答えはノーだな」

「では相手は人間だけか」ソーは安堵のため息をついた。「数人の人間など俺たちの敵ではない。父上なら俺たちが眠っているうちにアスガルド軍を丸ごと送りこんできたかもしれないが、我が民と戦うのは気が進まないからな」

　ロキの表情は険しくなった。

「我が民か。ミッドガルドには何十億人もの人間が住んでいるんだぞ、ソー。どうやってこの事態を切り抜けるんだ？ 一人ずつ最強の武器で倒すのか？ 私はここに長く住んでよく知っているが、彼らは脅しても怖がったり服従することはない。一人を倒すたびに、何百人もが新しく出現するんだ。悪いけど、全員倒す前に兄上の腕は疲れて動かなくなると思うよ」

　ロキの言葉が悪夢の中で行なった血まみれの大虐殺を思い出させ、ソーは顔をしかめた。

「なぜおまえは俺が人間を攻撃するとか、服従を迫るとか決めつけるんだ？」

　ロキは呆れたように笑った。「父上に追放されたとき頭を強打でもしたか？ あるいは、やっと初歩的な皮肉が言えるようになったのか？ 以前にも平和な国で外交術を怠ったことがあっただろう」

　クインジェットが屋上に着陸し、突風を窓の外から路上へと吹きつけた。その路上では、アパートメントの住民が黒い服を着た職員たちに導かれて続々と外に出てきている。ソーとロキを訪ねてきた何者かは、アパートメントの住民を全員避難させるべきと判断したようだ。ソーは目を細めて、向かい側の建物の屋上に配置された男を眺めた。弓矢で武装したその男は、まっすぐ二人を見ている。ソーはロキの手を引いて窓際を離れさせた。

　ロキの言葉にかまわず、この状況を自らの手でなんとかしたいという思いは強かった。過去に何度もそうしたことがある。長男であり玉座の後継者である自分が、アスガルドの代表として、ミッドガルドの不当な攻撃にどう対応するか決める権限を持っているはずだ。ソーが反撃するにしても友好的に対応するとしても、ロキには自分の意見を抑え、その決断にしたがう義務がある。

　しかし、そう思うと同時に悪夢の中で見たヨトゥンヘイムの光景が蘇った。決して現実になることはないはずの夢だが、そこには彼の不安を掻きたてるわずかな真実が含まれている。反撃したい気持ちをねじ伏せ、ソーは弟に近づいてその肩をぎゅっとつかんだ。

「俺が昨日言ったことを覚えているか？」

　あの無防備さがロキの瞳に浮かんだ。昨夜と同じ表情。身を寄せ合い、口に出すことが許されない言葉を無言のうちに交わしながら眠りに落ちた、その直前にロキが見せたものと同じ──しかしそれはほんの一瞬で消え、困惑にとってかわった。

「私に恥の上塗りをさせたくてたまらないのかもしれないが、今はそんな話をしている場合じゃない」

「おまえは酔っていたから、念のためもう一度言う。俺はおまえの味方だ。つまり、俺は自分勝手なことはしない、誰か他の者に好きなようにもさせない。おまえのために行動する。過去に俺は何度も勝手なことをした。最後に俺がおまえの意見を無視したとき、俺はヨトゥンヘイムとの戦いにおまえをひきずりこむことになった。あんな戦いは決してすべきではなかったのに。あれがきっかけですべてが変わってしまった。おまえが一番必要としているときに、俺はそばにいてやれなかった。そのせいでおまえを失った。これだけの代償をはらったというのに、俺がそんな簡単にまたおまえを手放すと思うか？」

　ロキの目にはまだ石のような硬さがあったが、ソーがじっと見つめているうちにそれが少しずつ和らいで消えた。ロキは以前と変わらず反抗的にふるまおうとしている。しかし昨夜二人の間に起こった出来事を覚えているのは明らかだった──ロキの中でも何かが確かに変わった。

　もしミッドガルドの攻撃も無く、静かな朝を迎えていたなら、ソーは時間の許すかぎり弟を抱きしめて過ごしただろう。肩に手を置くだけではなく、ロキの全身の体温を感じたかった。吐息も鼓動もすべて分け合いたかった。ロキが生きていて健康であることを確かめたかった──悪夢が示したような危険には晒されていないことを。それから長い時間をかけて語り合いたかった。アスガルドを離れ、好きでもない場所に隠れていた理由を話してほしい、眠りに落ちる直前に言った言葉の意味を教えて欲しい、足もとの紙に書かれた文章を読みたい。しかし今は、そのどれもする時間がない。

　ドアの外の廊下から足音が聞こえる。誰かが二人に向かってくる。しかしソーはその音を無視して、弟を抱き寄せ、額を重ねた。

「もうやめろ」ソーは小声で、しかし力強く言い、わずかに残る弟の不信感をふり落とそうとするように肩を揺すった。「俺と争おうとするのはやめろ。今から俺たちは一緒に戦う。わかったか？」

　ロキは短いため息をついてドアに目を向けた。

「そういうことになるかどうか、そろそろわかりそうだな」

 

\----------

 

　意外なことに、侵入者たちは礼儀正しくドアをノックした。

　ドアを押さえていたムジョルニアを手に呼びながら、ソーは弟を振り向き、歓迎されざる客に対面する準備ができていることを確かめた。ロキはソーの背後から動こうとしなかった。かなり緊張している様子で、大して強くない敵に対する反応としては奇妙に思えた。たとえ魔力を封じられて弱った状態でも、モータルに比べればロキははるかに強い。二人ともミッドガルドに対して脅威を感じる理由はひとつもないはずだった。

　ドアの外には三人の人間が立っていた。手前にいるスーツを着た男が、あまり友好的とは言えない笑顔を浮かべる。

「やあ、こんにちは」エージェント・コールソンは言った。「久しぶり」

　知っている顔を見ても、ソーは警戒を解かなかった。一年前にミッドガルドでこの男に会ったことは覚えていたが、そのときは短いやりとりをしただけだった。信頼に値する者かどうか確かめる時間がないまま、フリッガがソーを連れ戻しにやってきて、ロキの捜索を始めることになったのだ。

　残りの二人はコールソンの後ろに立っていた。一人は鋭く冷たい目をした赤毛の女で、腿に武器をくくりつけている。もう一人は背が高く屈強そうなブロンドの男。若いうちに多くを見すぎた者特有の目をしている。二人とも軍服ではなく私服姿だが、ソーはひと目で彼らが戦士であることを見抜いた。人間達を警戒させないよう、ソーとロキもそれぞれの戦闘服を呼び出すことはしなかった。

「久しぶりだ」

　場の雰囲気をやわらげるためにソーは答えた。

「入ってもいいかな？」コールソンはちらりとロキを見てからまたソーに視線を戻した。「なかなか居心地の良さそうな部屋だね。だが君がここに住んでいると知ったときは正直驚いたな。たしか今朝の新聞でこの部屋の売り出し広告を見たと思うんだが」

　ソーは脇に一歩退いて彼らを通しながら眉をひそめた。

「我々の世界ではこういうのを〝無断占拠〟と呼ぶ」コールソンはこわばった微笑みを浮かべ、注意深く距離を図りながら部屋の中へと進んだ。ソーの手に握られたハンマーからは一瞬も目を離さない。

「それにしても、君に関する監視カメラの録画と病院の記録がなければ、私は幻を見たと思い込んでいたところだったな。でかいギリシャ彫刻みたいな男が空から落ちてきて、摩訶不思議なハンマーを砂漠の真ん中に落とし、私の部下たちを公園のいじめっ子のように見せた。そしてなんの痕跡も残さずハンマーと一緒に消えてしまった。ボスに説明するのが楽しかったよ。ああ、そうだ──忘れる前に。これがドアに貼ってあった」

　彼は〝迷い猫を探しています〟と書かれたチラシをキッチン・カウンターに置いた。チラシの写真には、ロキの足の間から客たちを伺っている薄いグレーの猫と同じ猫が写っている。

　コールソンは猫にむかって親しげに手を振ってみせてから、ソーにむきなおった。

「ところで、君はどうやって我々の追跡をふりきったんだ？ 部下を二人つけていたんだが、彼らによれば君は何かの光線に吸い込まれて空に消えていったらしいじゃないか。ジェーン・フォスター博士の研究はいくつかの仮説を示してはいるが、具体的には何もわからない。彼女にも何も説明はできなかった。君の出発は突然だったとも聞いた。私の頭がおかしいと言ってくれてもいいが、どうも君たちはここの出身ではないような気がする。〝ここ〟というのはつまり、地球のことだが」

　ジェーンの名前が出てもソーは表情を変えなかった。

「約束しよう、俺も我が弟も、おまえの王国には決して危害をもたらさない。我々は友好的な目的でここに来ている」

「ほう、今回は家族連れか？」コールソンはロキににっこりと笑いかけた。「なんだ、先に知らせてほしかったな。君たち二人のためにリッツ・カールトンの部屋を予約したのに。それも人口が密集した地域からは少し離れたところにある部屋をね。残念ながら、君たちはかなり人々の注目を集めてしまった。数日前、空に不思議な光が見えたという報告が殺到した。ビジネスマンの二人組が、〝ワームホール〟を目撃したと言い張るんだ。その説明は私の部下たちの報告と酷似していた。そして翌朝、雷雨の最中に同じことが起きた。砂漠の真ん中では目立たなかっただろうが、こんな大都市ではそうはいかない。ある屋上で撮影された監視カメラの映像がインターネットに投稿された。ネット上に溢れかえる前に我々がなんとか阻止したが。それで、君を訪ねてきたあの美しい女性は誰なんだい」

　ソーの表情が険しくなった。

「アスガルドの女王。俺の母だ」

「アスガルド」耳慣れない名前のようにコールソンは繰り返した。「なるほど。そして昨夜、監視カメラに記録された、武器を持った男は？ わかるよね、街はずれのクラブで、君の目の前で何の罪もない男性を殺害した彼のことだ。君のジョーおじさんか？ 今回は一族郎党で押しかけてきたようだな」

「追跡屋は我々の家族ではない。彼の行為を許容するつもりもない。あいつのことはおまえの好きなように処分しろ」

「追跡屋？」赤毛の女が聞き返した。

　ソーは彼女の冷静な、瞬きひとつしない目を見返し、礼儀正しく微笑んでみせた。

「長い話だ」

「ぜひ聞きたいわ」彼女は笑顔を返さずに答えた。「まだ近くにいるの？」

　ソーはためらってから答えた。

「警告しておくべきだな。追跡屋は我が弟の保護を請け負っているが、我々の支配下にはない。知ってのとおり、ロキの安全が脅かされたとみなして殺人を犯した。おまえたちの行動は彼をまた刺激するかもしれない。あまり注意を引かない方がいい」

「それは警告か、それとも脅しか？」ブロンドの男が訊いた。彼の声はその瞳と同じように疲れていたが、口調には威厳があった。「君の弟はなぜ保護が必要なんだ？」

「必要はない。俺がついているからだ。もう一度言う──おまえたちの民には危害は加えない。弟と俺は、母国に戻れるようになるまでここに滞在しているにすぎない。我々が去れば、追跡屋がおまえたちに関わることもなくなる」

「それを聞いて安心した」コールソンが言った。「でも私たちがここに来たのはそれが理由じゃないんだ。先日、我々の所有するある物が盗難されてね。何人もの同僚が亡くなった。そして砂漠の真ん中には巨大な穴が残った。研究所がまるごと飲み込まれてしまった。この件について何か知っていることは？」

　ソーは弟と視線を合わせた。昨日の出来事が蘇った──店先のテレビ画面を呆然と見つめていたロキ。砂漠にできた穴を映し出していたニュース番組。

「盗まれた物の行方を調べるために、苦労して優秀なチームを結成したんだ」コールソンはソーの返答を待たずに続けた。「私もその技術の詳細はよく知らないんだが──ガンマ線の放射エネルギーとか言ってたな──とにかく、半径半マイルまでその場所を絞り込むことに成功した。どこだったと思う？ ああ、私は春のニューヨークが大好きだ」

「我々は何も盗んでいない。隠すようなことも何もない」

「それは良かった。それでは、一緒に来ていただいていくつか質問に答えてほしいと言えば快諾してくれるな？」

「嫌だと言ったら？」

「残念だ。前回君と会ったとき、我々は賭けに出て、君が医師から宇宙科学者に転職したドナルド・ブレイクじゃないと知っていながら釈放した。できることなら全部誤解だったと言って、両手を広げて君たちを地球に歓迎したいが、その前に事件を解明して我々の所有物を見つけなければならない。SHELDの見解によれば、我々は今戦争直前の状態にある、それも正体不明の敵との。君が嘘を言っていないと証明したいなら、かなり協力していただかなければならない」

「おまえたちから盗まれた物とやらには相当大きな価値があるに違いない。しかし宝物を戦争の理由にするとは愚かなことだ」

「宝物ではない。兵器だ。取り戻すことによって多くの死を防ぐことができる」

「そしてその兵器を他の者ではなくおまえたちの手で守るのがより安全だと言いたいのか？」

「盗まれた際に何十名もが犠牲になったことを考えれば、そのとおりだと答える。我々は正義の側だ。安全に保管して、悪の手から守りたいと思っている」

　ソーは人間たちを一人ずつ見つめた。彼らを信用できるという理由はどこにもなかったが、同時に信用できないという理由もなかった。いきなり攻撃することなく正面から向かってきた態度にも誇りが感じられる。

「では一緒に行って、我々にできるだけの手助けしよう。善意の証しとして」

「善意の証しとして」コールソンは確認するようにその言葉を繰り返した。「とは言っても、そのハンマーを猫と一緒にここに置いて行ってほしいと頼んでも無理だろうな」

 

\----------

 

　ムジョルニアをしっかりと握り、ソーは弟とともに一行に続いて建物の屋上へと向かった。そこではクインジェットと武装したSHIELDの職員が十名ほど待ち構えていた。盗まれた品が何であれ、それは彼らにとって極めて重要な物に違いない。そこに何の前触れもなく、鉄のスーツに身を包んだ男が空から舞い降り、重たげな音とともに着陸した。彼はそこに仁王立ちになり、ソーとロキをまっすぐ見つめた。ヘルメットの目は生身のものではなかったが、それでも二人を睨みつけるように光った。

「かっこいいハンマーだな」男は言った。「特許は君が保有しているのか？」

　ソーは顔をしかめてこの新たな脅威を見た。追跡屋が近くから見ているはずだ。

「こんな威嚇は必要なのか？ おまえたちは自ら危険を招いているぞ」

「心配しなくていいわ」赤毛の女が言った。「スターク、余計なことは言わないで。二人とも協力してくれてるから」

「エージェント・ロマノフ」トニー・スタークは彼女に挨拶をした。続いてブロンドの男にも呼びかける。「キャプテン」

「全員乗り込め」コールソンが職員たちに指令を出した。「五分以内にここを離れる」

　クインジェットが街を離れ、海上に差しかかったとき、ソーは初めて弟に話しかける機会を得た。エージェント・コールソンとロマノフはコックピットで、キャプテン・スティーブ・ロジャースとトニー・スタークも話し声が届かない距離に立ち、それぞれの会話に集中している。エンジン音が兄弟の会話をかき消すのも都合良かった。聞かれて困ることがあるわけではなかったが、監視されていると話しづらい。

「彼らはまだ俺たちを信用していないようだ」とソーはロキに話しかけた。「だが本当の犯人が捕まればそれも変わるだろう。彼らの言っている武器だが──父上が詳細を知りたがるに違いない。俺が同行を承諾したのはそれが理由だ」

　ソーはいったん言葉を切ってロキの返事を待ったが、なにも返ってこないので続けた。

「おまえはやけに大人しいな。昔から争いごとになると戦略をこっそり教えてくれたのに」

　ロキの表情は硬かった。無言で前を見ている。

「あいつらには聞こえない。聞かれても何の問題もない」

　それでもロキは無言だった。ソーは弟のこわばった姿勢を観察した。頑固そうに噛み締めた顎、口の中で舌を噛んでいることを示す、すこし突き出した唇。複雑なロキの心を読み取るのは難しいが、この表情なら見覚えがあった。弟は以前にもこういう表情を見せたことがある。そしてそれは、決して彼が正直になったときではなかった。弟は、何かを隠している。

　ソーは次の言葉を注意深く選んだ。

「ロキ」彼は静かに声をかけた。「彼らは何を探しているんだ？」

　ロキの表情に緊張が走った──やっと反応らしい反応を見せたが、それが何を意味するのかはわからない。

「なぜそんなことを私が知っていると思う？」

　ソーは弟をじっと見つめた。ロキは人々が考えるほど嘘が上手ではない。居心地悪そうな表情の下に、ロキは奇妙な怒りを隠しているように見えた。

「俺も今同じことを疑問に思っている」

　決して非難するつもりではなかったが、やっとソーを見たロキの目には、それをはっきりと非難と受け取ったことを示す怒りが浮かんでいた。

「あんなに私の味方だと言ってたのに、この一時間で気が変わったのか？」

「いや、俺はずっとおまえの味方だ。だがその代わりに、おまえからも正直な言葉と信頼を受け取りたい」

「私も同じものを求める」ロキは鋭く言い返した。「あんたは私を取り戻そうとして必死で、本当はそうではないのに兄弟だと言い張った。私はやっと味方ができたと信じかけていた。それがちょっと予想外の出来事が起こったとたんにこれだ。もう私を疑ってる。なぜ私があんたの愛情を信じられないのか、これでもまだわからないのか」

　ソーはかっとなって言い返した。

「俺の愛情が本物なのはおまえだってよく知っているはずだ。もう二度と疑うな」

　トニーとスティーブが会話を止めて兄弟を見た。ロキは頰を染め、答えることを拒否して、あるいは何と答えて良いのかわからなかったらしく、横を向いた。

　ソーは皆がそれぞれの会話に戻るのを待ってから、ふたたび口を開いた。言葉と弟の気持ちをやわらげるために、片手を彼の首の後ろにあてる。

「昨日の夜、おまえはもっと警戒すべきだと俺に言った。おまえは俺が思うような存在じゃないとも。俺はおまえを裏切らないと約束する。だが、ロキ、おまえのそんな言葉を、俺はどう解釈すればいいんだ？」

　ロキは疲れたようにふっと笑った。

「よりによってこんなときに、やっと私の話を聞く気になったのか」

　ソーの心は一気に沈んだ。

「弟よ……」

　しかし愛情をこめた呼びかけの後に続く言葉はなかった。たくさんの疑問が胸をうずまいて息苦しいほどだったが、口に出す気になれなかった。残りの飛行時間、ソーはずっと黙っていた。不安にかられ、指をロキのうなじの柔らかな髪にからませたまま。弟を安心させるためにそうしているのか、それとも自分のためなのかわからなかった。

　真実が何であれ、それは何らかの形でもうすぐ明らかになるだろう。

　

 

第九章

 

　ロキはときおり、自分自身の怒りの激しさに怯えた。あまりにも長いこと顧みられずにいた怒り──圧力を蓄積させて理性をひび割れさせ、表面に溢れようとするマグマの塊のように。解き放てばその憎悪はどこまで広がっていくか。心の中でなら、いくらでも重い罪を犯すことができる……

　手始めにジェーン・フォスターを標的にするのはどうだろう。ソーは彼女に優しさと気遣いを与え、ロキは物陰から焦がれて見ていることしかできなかったのだから。彼には決して許されないものを、いとも簡単に手に入れた女。彼女をどれほど憎んだか。怒りは彼女を失った兄の悲しみを生々しく描き出してロキを誘った。己の心が抱える闇の深さにロキは吐き気さえ覚えた。

　皮膚一枚の下に怪物は存在していたのに、なぜずっと気づかずにいたのだろう？ 今やその本性は痛々しいほど露わになってしまったというのに。

　いや、ジェーン・フォスターはやめよう。魂なき標的が必要だ。自身の中にあるものと同じくらい、醜くて邪悪なもの。ヨトゥンヘイム。ラウフェイ。

　テッセラクトを手に入れれば、ビフレストと同じくらいパワフルなものを作り出すことができる。怪物の王国をユグドラシルの枝からむしりとり、無へと叩き落とす。それ以上にこの怒りと自己嫌悪とを一度に満足させる良い方法があるだろうか？ 全能の父は、もちろんロキを罰するだろう。しかしこの皮肉は諦めるにはあまりにも美しい。ロキによって永遠の平和をもたらすというオーディンの願望が、ついに実現するのだから（死こそ永遠の安らぎだ）。

　手を伸ばしさえすれば、テッセラクトを我が物にできる。しかしロキはそうしなかった。

　彼は遠くからそれを見つめ、その力に焦がれた。なぜなら彼自身は無力だったから。彼はそれを使って他者を傷つけることを夢想した。なぜなら彼自身が傷ついていたから。ロキは、いまだに彼を見つけて止めようとしない兄に怒りを覚えた。愛されたいという願いはあまりにも苦しく、心臓を体から切り抜いてしまいたかった。そうすればこの辛さを感じないで済むのだから。

　ロキの心は当てもなくさまよい、ねじれ、やがて彼を麻痺させて行動する力を奪った。標的を失った怒りは内側に向かった。それは彼の中身を抉り、くりぬいた──彼の中をからっぼにした──ある朝ロキは目覚め、目が腫れあがり爪が己の血で汚れていることに気づいた。疲れていた。体の芯まで疲れ切って、すべてがどうでも良くなっていた。

　怒りはもう感じなかった。何も感じなかった。

　そのことが、何よりも彼を怯えさせた。

 

\------------

 

　クインジェットは雲の中から下降し、ミッドガルドの海に浮かぶ巨大な船のようなものの上に着陸した。穏やかに上下する船の動きはその大きさと重さを少しも感じさせず、海面から吹き付ける強風にもびくともしない。海面の色の濃さから深さが推測できたが、近くから聞こえるかもめの鳴き声から判断するに、それほど陸からは離れていないはずだった。冷たい空気に潮風と海の飛沫の味が混じっている。

　クインジェットの乗降口を出て周囲を見渡し、ソーはたちどころに同行してきたことを後悔した。これはただの船ではない。その構造を一瞥しただけで、それが航空機であることをソーは見抜いた。〝ヘリキャリア〟とその艦体を呼ぶ誰かの声が聞こえる。

　銃を携帯した何十人もの人間が動き回り、滑走路にはミサイルを積んだ小型のジェット機も見えた。ミッドガルドの最強の戦士たちがここに集まっているのは想像に難くない。トニー・スタークとスティーブ・ロジャースは、兄弟から一度も目を離さなかった。ソー自身は何を見ても脅威とは感じなかったが、追跡屋は別の考え方をするかもしれない。

「これはまずいな」ソーは言った。

　ロキは彼のあとに続いてクインジェットを降りた。風にあおられた黒髪が顔を覆い隠す。彼は首をすくめて乗降口をくぐり抜けながら言った。

「今頃気付いたのか？」

　昔よく感じた苛立ちがふいに蘇った。人目のある場所でソーに刃向かうのはロキの立場では許されないことだ。しかし、少し前の会話を否定するためにソーを怒らせようとしているなら、ロキは落胆することになるだろう。

　ソーは二人と並んで歩くコールソンを振り向いた。

「我々に武器を向けないよう部下に指示しろ。どんなことがあっても我々を攻撃するようなそぶりを見せてはならない」

　コールソンの目は黒いサングラスに隠れていたが、その視線がムジョルニアに向けられているのは明らかだった。

「攻撃する理由を君たちが作らない限り、問題は起こらないよ」

　ソーはさらに念を押そうとしたが、ヘリキャリアのエンジンが息を吹き返す爆音に遮られた。エージェント・ロマノフが通りかかり、肩越しに声をかける。

「中に入った方がいいわ。ちょっと風が強くなるから」

 

\----------

 

　武器で重装備した覆面のガードたちが、兄弟をヘリキャリアの無機質な機内へと導いた。その閉塞感、人工的な照明、金属でできた壁などをソーは好きになれなかった。戦闘を目的としたこの航空機は、ミッドガルドの最新技術を駆使しているのだろうが、アスガルドの戦闘機と比較すれば大したことはない。外界からの本物の脅威に対するミッドガルドの防衛が思ったより脆弱なことにソーは驚いた。

　ソーはロキを先に歩かせて背後を守った。ヘリキャリアは離陸し、一行は狭い廊下を下方に向かって進んでいく。両側には閉じたドアとブラインドで覆われた窓が続き、その隙間からコンピューター画面の光や、作業の手を止めてこちらを見る人々の視線がのぞいた。

　やがて兄弟は大きな円形の空間へと導かれた。複数の階にわたる吹き抜けになっていて、それぞれの階には落下防止の欄干が設置されている。その中心に、タラップ状の階段でつながった巨大なガラスの容器のような部屋が浮かんでいた。人工的な白い照明に照らし出されている。

　それを見た瞬間、ソーとロキは同時に足を止めた。

　ガードたちも止まった。一斉に体をこわばらせ、指先を武器に伸ばす。一行の後ろでスティーブ・ロジャースが顎を上げ、ガードたちの頭越しに冷静な目で兄弟の次の動きを見守った。

「俺たちを馬鹿だと思っているのか？」ソーは張り詰めた空気にも動じず言った。「我々はおまえたちを手助けするためにここに来たのだ。弟も俺も、自ら監獄に身を投じたりなどしない」

「ご心配なく」後ろから追いついたコールソンが言った。「これは質問のための部屋だ。ごく標準的な手続きだよ」

「いや」ロキが淡々と言った。「これは檻だ」

「それも間違いではない」初めて聞く声が言った。

　同時にロキが声の主を知っているように身を固くしたことを、ソーは見逃さなかった。

　二手に分かれたガードたちの間を、黒い革のコートに身を包んだ背の高い男がゆっくりと歩いてきた。全能の父と同様に隻眼で、傷ついた側の目を眼帯で覆っている。表情は険しく、その顔には経験が刻まれていた──深い疲労も。かつて悲劇を目撃し、それが再び起こることを阻止するために死に物狂いの男の顔だ。

「その部屋は、私が夜よく眠れるように作ったものだ」男は言った。「君たちがその中に入ってくれれば、このヘリキャリアに乗っている人々も安心できて非常に助かる」

　ソーは笑った。

「オーディンの息子を閉じ込めて安心すると言うのか。 我々がその気になれば、この航空機の残骸はすでにミッドガルドの海底に沈んでいただろう」

　ロキはうめき声をあげて片手で顔を覆った。

「今のはおまえたちを安心させるために言ったことだ」ソーは付け加えた。

「不思議なことに、少しも安心できない。だがいいだろう。直接話をしよう。ただそうすると私も、この部屋にいる他の者も全員、あまり落ち着かない気分になるとだけは言っておく」

「おまえはこの船のキャプテンか？」ソーは聞いた。

　男は短く頷いた。

「ニック・フューリー、SHIELD長官だ」

「では、おまえにアスガルドの友好と善意の意を表する」自分も必要となれば外交術を使いこなせるのだと弟に示そうとして、ソーは言った。「俺たちはおまえの探している武器とやらを持っていない。しかしそれを取り戻す手助けをするために来た」

「協力には感謝する。しかし君の言葉を信じるのは難しい。私の部下は、テッセラクトのエネルギー反応を追跡して君たちの住む場所にたどりついた。どういうことか説明していただけるかな？」

　ソーは驚いて口をつぐんだ。まったく予想外の言葉だった。

「テッセラクトだと？」

「その反応の様子だと、知っているようだな。それについても説明していただこう。あのキューブの存在を知っている者はほとんどいないはずだ。SHIELDが所有していることを知る者はさらに少ない」

　ソーはフューリーの左後方に立っているエージェント・ロマノフをちらりと見た。彼女が射抜くようなまなざしで──おそらくこの部屋にいる他の誰よりも鋭く──自分を見ていることに、ソーはかなり前から気づいていた。彼女はどんな嘘も見抜く能力を持つ者に見え、だからこそソーは知っていることを隠すつもりはなかった。

「テッセラクトはかつて俺の父、アスガルドの王の物だった。父は何百年も前に、安全のためにそれを我が王国の外に移動させた」

「すごい偶然だね」コールソンが言った。「それが消えると同時に、君たちがここに現れるとは」

「偶然ではない」フューリーが言った。「いいか、ニュー・メキシコに街が四ブロック分すっぽり入るくらいの穴ができた。何十億ドルもの費用をかけた研究所が今、その底に埋まって煙をあげている。君は以前にもニュー・メキシコと関わりがあったな。そして、テッセラクトの研究に参加しているセルヴィグ博士とも。俺の言いたいことがわかるか？」

「セルヴィグ博士？」ソーはゆっくりと聞き返した。小さな不安の炎が胸の奥にともった。「エリック・セルヴィグのことか？」

　コールソンとフューリーは顔を見合わせた。コールソンは耳の中に入っている受信機に手をあてた。

「了解」彼は通信相手に答えた。

　フューリーは鼻からゆっくりと息を吸って背中で両手を組み、兄弟たちをあらためてじっと見つめた。とても友好的な表情とは言えなかった。この五秒のあいだに、二人を信用できないと彼に思わせる新しい理由が見つかったらしい。コールソンが通信機から聞いたことに関係あるに違いない。フューリーも同じものを耳につけている。

「もう一度、君たちにあの部屋に入ってもらうよう要求せねばならない」

「研究所の事故でエリックは無事だったか？」ソーは訊いた。「ジェーンはそこにいたのか？」

　エージェント・ロマノフが、彼をより深く分析しようとするように首を傾けた。ソーはその視線を歓迎した。彼女のように鋭い人間なら、ソーがこの件に一切関与していないと正確に見抜けるだろう。しかし彼女の視線がロキに移ると、ソーは同じ理由で不安が胸を締めつけるのを感じた。

　コールソンがフューリーに何ごとかを囁いた。フューリーが兄弟に視線を向けたままうなずく。

「エリック・セルヴィグとジェーン・フォスターは無事だ」彼は言った。「実は、セルヴィグ博士はテッセラクトを追跡してニューヨークの君たちの居場所をつきとめたチームのリーダーだ。そしてたった今も追跡中だと、もう君に言ったかな？ それとも体ごと一緒についてきた、と言うべきか。ニューヨークから海の上の、まさに我々がいるこの場所までね。これこそありえない偶然だな」

　ソーは激しい困惑に襲われた。人間たちがソーにかけた疑いは間違っているが、彼らもある一点においては正しい。これは絶対にただの偶然ではない。ヘリキャリアに乗っている誰かがテッセラクトを持っている──そして、エージェント・ロマノフはさっきからずっとロキを見つめている。

　ソーはわずかに居心地の悪さを感じ、つばを飲み込んだ。まさか……

「ここにテッセラクトが見えるか？」ロキが訊いた。「おまえたちも以前に所有していたなら、ポケットに隠そうなどとしたら残念な結果になることくらい知っているはずだ。肉体が焼け落ちてしまう」

「君たちはある種のワームホールを通ってここに到着したと聞いた」フューリーは言った。「そのような技術が使えるなら、キューブをどこかに保管して隠す手段も持っていると推定してもおかしくないだろう。違うか？」

　ソーは答えようとして口をひらきかけ、ためらった。確かにロキはあらゆる物を異次元空間に隠すことができる。

「ああ、だがタイミングが合わない」ロキは答えた。「我々はニューヨークにもう何日も滞在している。おまえたちの監視カメラが、我々がニューメキシコにはいなかったと証明しているじゃないか」

「ワームホールを使って異なる時空を移動できる者に、州のひとつも一瞬でまたげないと言われて、私たちが信じるとでも思っているのか？」フューリーが言った。

　ソーは目を伏せた。ロキはビフレストなしで異なる時空に移動したことがある。誰にも気づかれずにニューヨークからニューメキシコに瞬間移動するなど、彼にとっては造作無いだろう。ソーが目覚めたときロキがすでに起床して服を着ていたことが何度あっただろう？ ロキがその気になれば、ソーがまだ眠っているあいだに部屋を抜け出すこともできたはずだ。

　いや、でもそれは不可能なのだ、ロキの魔力は封じられているのだから。今の状態では、ロキはどこにも瞬間移動できない。

　だが、追跡屋のかけた魔力封じの効力について、ロキが嘘をついているとしたら？ 実際よりも弱くみせかけて相手を油断させるのは、昔からロキの得意技だ。追跡屋でさえ判断を誤って、ロキをもっと簡単に追い詰められると思い込んでいたではないか。ロキの力を完全に奪うには投げ矢が二本必要だった。その二本を打ち込む前ですら、すでに哀れなほど弱って見えたのに。例えばこの一週間で、彼が見かけよりもずっと回復していたとしたら。

　まさか。そんなはずはない。なぜロキがテッセラクトを手に入れたいなどと思うだろう。

　その問いにはソー自身の記憶が答えた。〝なにもかも燃えてしまえばいい〟──再会した最初の夜、彼はそう言った。うちひしがれ、悲しみに満ちた顔で。〝男も、女も、子供も、獣も。すべての記憶とともに。すべてが消えたあと、私もその炎に身を投じて無になる〟と。

「よく聞け、坊やたち。私は疲れてるんだ。どこにテッセラクトを隠したのか今すぐ話せ。念のために言っておくが、その次には『さもなくば』という言葉が続く。さもなくばどうするか、実行するのではなくほのめかすだけにさせてくれ」

　ソーは弟の顔を見た。何か知っていることがあるなら話せ、と視線で伝える。

「なぜ私を見るんだ？」ロキは鋭く訊いた。

〝何を隠している？〟ソーは胸の内でつぶやいた。

　しかしそれを口に出しては言わなかった。その会話は二人きりのときにしなければならない。

　フューリーはため息をつき、ジェスチャーで何かを命じた。部屋にいたガードたちが一斉に動き、銃口をまっすぐ兄弟に向ける。

「時間切れだ」フューリーは言った。「答えろ」

　ソーは暗い気持ちで人間たちを一人ずつ見た。彼らは皆、自らを危険に追い込んでいることに気づいていない。これ以上事態が悪化しないといいのだが。ここに来たのは間違いだった。この人間たちは自分たちがどんなにひどい惨事を引き起こしつつあるか、想像もしていないに違いない。

　なんとか事態を鎮めようとして、ソーはムジョルニアを床に置いて両手を上げた。

「銃を降ろすように命じろ。もっと友好的に解決できるはずだ」

「ぜひそうしよう」フューリーが言った。「君たちがあの部屋に入ったあとで」

「私にまかせろ」まだ鉄のスーツに身を包んでいるトニー・スタークが、ガードをかき分けて前に進んできた。彼は片手を前に突き出し、すると手のひらのディスクにスイッチが入って、攻撃的な光を放った。「さあ、あっちだ。行け」

　ソーはこの新しい脅威に対して唸り声をあげたが、それでも人間たちの要求に従ってゆっくりと後ずさり始めた。

「ソー」

　ロキが抗議の声をあげる。

「歩け」

　ソーはロキの腕をつかみ、ガラスで囲まれた檻の入り口へとひっぱった。二人の背後でドアが閉まってから、彼はやっとロキの腕を離した。

　ロキは乱暴に腕をふりほどいた。

「何をしてるんだ？ 飛んでくる鉄の弾くらいで私たちが怪我でもすると本気で思ったのか？」

「おまえは、追跡屋がここを丸ごと爆破するかもしれないと思わないのか？」ソーは怒鳴り返した。「以前、おまえの安全が脅かされたと勝手に判断して、あいつが何をしたか忘れたのか？」

　兄の剣幕にロキはたじろいだ。

「大げさだな。追跡屋の魔術の程度はひととおり見た。あいつは大して強くない」

　最初に感じたのは振動だった。続いて爆発音。床が揺れ、照明が点滅し、くぐもった轟音が空気を伝わって檻の窓をビリビリと震わせる。

「いや」ソーは歯を噛み締めて言った。「強い」

　ガラス壁の向こうで、ガードたちがあちこちを見回して攻撃がどこから来ているのかを確かめようとしていた。頭上では電灯が激しく左右に揺れ、足もとの床が異常なほど片側に傾き始めた。二度目の爆発音が響く。一度目よりもずっと近い。フューリー長官の指令のもとにガードたちが一斉に駆け出して行く。

　ロキは叫び声をあげて両手を壁にすべらせ、バランスを保とうとした。「くそっ」

　爆発に次ぐ爆発が、ヘリキャリアを揺さぶり続ける──短い間に五回の爆発音が続いた。檻の外側は煙がたちこめ、頭上のスピーカーから警報がけたたましく鳴り響いている。

　ドアからほんの数歩離れたところに、エージェント・ロマノフがいた。ヘリキャリアは片側に傾き続け、彼女は足もとを安定させるために重心を低く落としている。そうしながら、まるで何かを見極めようとするように、兄弟たちを見つめていた。

「追跡屋？」

　片方の眉をぴくりと上にあげながら、彼女はそう推測してみせた。

　ソーは前に進んで彼女に答えた。

「ここから出してくれ、おまえたちを助ける」

「私にその権限はないわ。それから、その部屋から出ようとしない方がいい。それだけは言っておく」

「俺たちを解放しないなら、せめて警告させてくれ。追跡屋は人間の目には見えないように姿を消すことができる。長距離用の銃を使って、直接相手と対決するのを避ける臆病者だ。爆発源にたどり着く頃にはもう遠くに逃げている。もし姿を現しても関わるな。あいつのやり方は卑劣だ」

「私たちにはかなわない相手だと思っているのね」エージェント・ロマノフは探るように言った。ふたたび遠くで爆発音が響き、彼女は危うく倒れそうになって柵にしがみつく。

「ああ。おまえたちは、この航空機を墜落させないことだけに集中した方がいい」

　わずかにためらったあと、彼女は耳の通信機に手をあてた。他の職員たちを助けるために部屋を走り出ながら、ソーから受け取った情報を伝えはじめる。彼女が去ると、兄弟は警備もいないまま檻の中に取り残された。

「俺たちをもとの場所に戻そうとしている」ソーは航空機の動きの変化を感じながら言った。「陸に向かっているようだ」両手を厚いガラスにあて、設計上の弱点を探ろうとする。「皆を助けなければ」

　ロキは大声で笑い出した。

「それなら最初から檻に入るべきじゃなかったな」

「黙れ。俺が脱出方法を見つける。目を覆え」

　ソーは数歩後ろにさがり、手を差し出して、まだ檻の外にあるムジョルニアを呼んだ。

「女の言ったことを聞いてなかったのか？ ソー、やめろ！」

　ムジョルニアはまっすぐ飛んできてガラスにぶつかり、上から下までひびを入れることに成功したが、檻はただ壁を震わせ、ゆらゆらと不吉な動きを見せるばかりだった。兄弟は壁にはりついて身を縮め、揺れがおさまるのを待った。

「今のはなんだ？」ソーは訊いた。

　ロキはそろそろと振り向いて窓越しに外の様子を伺った。

「脱獄防止機能だな。あの女の警告はただの脅しには聞こえなかった」

　ソーは顔を上に向け、この檻を支えている構造を調べた。檻自体は頑丈だが、どうやら脱着可能な構造らしい。逆側を見ると──はるか下の床を──恐れていたことが確認できた。二人の下には、下向きに開くように設計された両開きの扉がある。その向こうにあるものが何か、想像するまでもない。

「もう一度ムジョルニアの打撃を受けたら、あの扉が下に開く」

　同じ結論に至ったらしいロキが言った。

　ソーは弟の顔を見て、まだ疑惑が完全に拭えないことに少なからぬ罪悪感を持った。しかし直接訊くなら二人きりになった今しかない。

「おまえなら俺たち二人を安全な場所に瞬間移動できるんじゃないか」

　ロキはさっと首を振って否定した。

「できない。知ってるだろう」

「本当に？」

「それはどういう……？」ロキは信じがたいという顔でソーをさっと振り向いた。「私を試しているのか？ 嘘を暴こうとして？ 今の私は魔力が使えないんだ、ソー。父上の追跡屋のせいで」

「今日は何かと過敏に反応するようだな。俺はただ、ここを出る方法を見つけようとして──」

「いや、違う。私にわからないとでも思うのか。はっきり言え、兄上」

「わかった、では訊く。おまえはテッセラクトを持っているのか？」

　ロキの瞳に怒りの炎が燃え上がった。

　ソーは弟に一歩近づき、なだめるように両肩に手を置いた。

「ロキ、俺は怒ってるんじゃない。おまえが何を隠しているのかはわからないが、周りをよく見ろ。この人間たちには罪がない。俺たちが何とかしなければ皆死んでしまう。一緒にこの惨事を終わらせよう」

「そうか、この状況がすべて私のせいだと言うんだな。ああ、昔と何も変わらないな」

　二人の周囲で金属の壁や支柱がきしみ、呻いている。ヘリキャリアは規則的な間隔で揺れている──新たな爆発ではなく、エンジンの故障を示す揺れだ。部屋の角度から、機体がゆっくりと落下しているのは明らかだった。ロキが彼らを救う手立てを知っているのなら、今すぐ言わせなければならない。

「テッセラクトは我々と同じ経路をたどってここに来た。そして俺はそれを持っていない」

「だから当然私が持っているということになるのか？」

「おまえを信用すべきではないと以前言ったな──それから、すべてが燃えてしまえばいいと。ロキ、おまえは苦しんでいる。そして罪にはそれなりの報いがあると知っているはずだ。俺もおまえも」

　ロキは目に涙を浮かべた。今までにないほど疲れ切った表情で首を横に振る。

「はっきり言え、ソー」

「おまえが本気で人々を傷つけようとしているとは思わない……」

「やめろ、やめろ！ 考えていることをそのまま言え、さっさと終わらせろ」

　ソーの胸は痛んだ。なぜすべてが争いになってしまうのか？ 思っていることをそのまま口にしたくない。ロキにきっぱり違うと言って欲しい。彼はまだ、事件への関与を否定していない。

「おまえは何か目的があってテッセラクトを盗んだのか？」

　ロキは顔をゆがめて笑った。同時に涙があふれ、頰をつたう。

「やっと正直になったな」

「俺には本当のことを言っていいんだ。一緒に解決しよう」

「まあ、あんたには感謝すべきだな、ソー。あんたの最近の行動には混乱させられていた。今やっとはっきりわかったよ」

「まだ全部話し終わっていない」ソーはロキの涙で濡れた頰に手を添えたが、ロキは決して視線を合わせようとはしなかった。「おまえの言葉で説明してほしい。盗んでいないと言ってくれ。たったひと言、そう言ってくれさえすれば、俺は信じ──」

　ソーは突然口をつぐんだ。視界の端を何かがよぎった気がして、ロキの肩越しにガラス壁の外を見る。追跡屋が立っていた。ライフルを片手に、にやにやと笑いながら兄弟の会話に聞き耳を立てている。

「ああ、俺のことは気にしないでくれ」彼は軽く手を振った。「俺はショーを楽しんでいるだけだ。そろそろキスシーンかと期待していたんだが」嘲笑を浮かべて言う。

「おまえは……」ソーはロキを離し、守るように追跡屋との間に立った。「攻撃を今すぐ止めろ」

　追跡屋はソーの怒りを意にも介さず、ゆっくりと制御パネルに近づいた。スイッチを調べながら言う。

「このボタンのどれかを押せばドアが開くはずだ。ああ、全能の神はあんたの弟の監視がこんなに退屈な仕事だとは教えてくれなかったな。機体のエンジンを二つ壊したから、かなり時間が稼げたはずだ。ちなみに礼はいらないよ」

　ソーは呆れて笑った。

「おまえに感謝しろと言うのか？」

　追跡屋はボタンを押し、すると檻の下の扉が勢いよく開いた。光とともに突風が吹き込み、檻を前後に激しく揺らす。はるか眼下の海面が朝日を反射して銀色に輝いている。海岸線も見える。ヘリキャリアは浅瀬までたどり着いた。おそらく海岸近くに無事着陸できるだろう。

「それは違うボタンのようだな」ロキは冷静な声で言った。

　追跡屋はため息をついて、あらためてコントロールパネルを眺めた。

「ボタンの数が多すぎてね……」

「ふざけるのはやめろ」ソーが言った。「おまえが何をしようとしているかはわかっている。脅しであれ攻撃であれ、俺は容赦しないぞ」

「俺はあんたの弟を守るために雇われたと、何度言ったらわかる？」追跡屋は言った。「彼を殺したら俺は目的が達成できない」

「父上がこんなことのためにおまえを雇ったとでも思っているのか？ なぜ父上がまだおまえの愚行を止めに来ないのかはわからない。しかし聞け──ヘイムダルは父上におまえのやったことを報告する。そしておまえは父上の名のもとに犯した罪をしっかりと償うことになる」

「ソー」ロキが言った。「もうそれ以上何も言わないほうがいいぞ」

「なるほど」追跡屋は笑い声をあげながら言った。「あんたの恩知らずな態度には今さら驚きもしない。俺たちは最初から考え方がまったく違った。俺の手助けにあんたは少しも感謝を示さなかった」

「ドアを開けろ」ソーは命じた。

「あの門番がなぜ呼びかけに応えないか、考えたことはあるか？」追跡屋は言った。

「なぜそんなことを聞く？」

「あんたも知りたいだろうからな。門番が応えないのは、あんたが見えていないからだ。彼は、俺が見てほしいものだけを見ている。だから、残念ながら──門番は全能の神に何も報告しない。報告することなど何もないからな。それから、オーディンソン。あんたは我々の取引における自分の立場について考え直したほうがいい」

　ソーは一瞬言葉を失って追跡屋を見つめた。

「そんなことが可能なのか？」小声でつぶやく。

「自分と他の誰かをヘイムダルの目から隠すこと？」ロキが言った。「それなら可能だ。だがヘイムダルに見える内容を完全に操作する？ それはどうだろうな。正直なところ、私がその方法を知りたい」

「俺には複数の契約先がある」追跡屋が言った。「俺のクライアントは全能の神だけではない。そしてこの仕事には、プライバシーが非常に重要でね。あの門番の目は……プライバシーの侵害だ。あんたもあんたの愛する弟も、その点については同意してくれるんじゃないか？ いや、まったく感謝してほしいくらいだよ。お二人が楽しんでる親密な行為を隠してやったことにね」

　激しい怒りがソーを襲った。突然の激情が、ソーの声をぞっとするほど冷たくした。

「オーディンの息子としての権限をもって、アスガルドがおまえと結んだ契約をすべて取り消す。その許しがたい行為により、おまえはたった今からアスガルドの敵となった」

「ソー」ロキが言った。「やめろ！ もう何も言うな」

「ドアを開けろ」ソーは言った。「その後、おまえの降伏を受け入れる」

　追跡屋の微笑みが広がった。

「あんたはもっと弟の言うことを聞くべきだな。だが今さらそんなことを言っても仕方ないか。最初からそうしていれば、俺たちの誰もこんな場所に来ることもなかった。それにしても認めないわけにいかない、俺はこの瞬間をずっと楽しみに待っていた」

　ボタンを押して、追跡屋は檻を──檻とともに、オーディンの息子たちを──死のダイブに送り出した。

　

 

第十章

 

　ロキが砂漠を離れるきっかけになったのは、ある日、奇妙な感覚に襲われたことだった。何かが意識をひっかく。暗い予感。誰かが彼の魔力の渦に触れ、居場所を突き止めようとしている気配。ロキはその場所から去った──そうすることで、テッセラクトについて思い描いていた計画もすべて捨てた。

　もうどんな形であれ発見されることは願っていなかった。ロキは恥に打ちのめされていた──自分と自分の正体と、真実を一度も推測できなかった愚かさ、アスガルドを逃げ出した臆病さ、そのすべてを恥じていた。絶対に見つかりたくない。追手の怒りに立ち向かう気力もない──あるいは、全能の父が用意している彼の将来に。

　砂漠はロキにとって、最後のソーとのつながりだった。そして他のすべてとの。砂漠を離れてから、ロキは本当の孤独を知った。鬱が彼をとらえ、彼の中の空虚な部分を、その窒息させるような密度と重さでもって満たした。鬱は彼の足取りを遅らせ、知性を鈍らせた。彼は生ける屍と化し、感情を奪われたまま何ヶ月も過ごした。自分でもわからない何かを求めて、彼は街から街へと目的もなくさまよい続けた。

　ムンバイ、レイキャビク、プラハ、メキシコシティ。ロキは大都会にいるほど気持ちが楽になることに気づいた。自分は何者でもないという感覚が安堵をもたらす。無表情な人々の群れにまぎれていると、無限の多次元空間のにただよう一粒の原子に過ぎないという気持ちになった。騒音に声はかき消され、群衆の中で彼の素性さえ問題ではなくなる。人の流れの中で突然立ち止まって叫ぼうと、真実の姿を見せようと、姿を消そうと、誰も注意を払わない。それほど取るに足らない存在。かげろうの世界でさえ、彼がいなくなったことに気づかないだろう。

　空気が汚れているほど、人が密集しているほど良かった。埃と泥は良い。汚れた肌を覆い隠してくれるから。彼は自分自身と同じように見捨てられた場所に寝泊まりした。ときおり食べることを思い出して食べ物を盗んだが、飢えがゆっくりと生命を蝕んでいく感覚の方により引き寄せられた。

　彼は少しずつ、無というものに焦がれ近づこうとしていた──死の感覚を好きになれるかどうか試していた。

　そうでない日もあった。彼は死の影に怯え、流砂から這い上がろうと必死で足掻いた。幼い頃から自信のなさや苦しさを日記につづることで心を落ち着け、考えを整理してきたロキは、紙と筆記用具を手に入れ、すべて最初から考え直そうとした。けれどどこから始めればいいのかわからなかった。考えるべきことはあまりにも多く、何もかもが内側に蓄積され入り口を詰まらせてしまう。違う街に移動するたび、ロキはくしゃくしゃに丸めた白紙を、パンくずの目印のようにあとに残した。そのひとつひとつが、助けを求める無言の叫びだった。

　放浪の果てにニューヨークの街にたどり着く頃には、ロキはただ死んでいないだけで、生きることもとっくに諦めていた。彼は地上高くそびえるアパートメントに空き部屋を見つけた──目的を果たせるほどの高層階に。弱った体力でもその気になれば実行できるように。しかしテッセラクトのときと同様に、麻痺した心は最後の決断を下すことができなかった。体力を消耗し、他に行く場所もなく、ロキはただ眠り続けた。それ以外にはほとんど何もしなかった。

　アパートメントのバルコニーに続く、両開きの扉。ロキは何度か扉を開け放ち、決断するだけの力が湧いて来るのを待った。たった一度だけ、実際に外に出た──しかし次の行動に移る前に、好奇心いっぱいの声が彼を引き止めた。一匹の猫が上階のバルコニーから飛び降りてきて、街の喧騒の中、小さな鈴の音のような鳴き声をあげる。脚に体を擦り付けてくる猫を抱きあげ、そのまま腕に抱きしめて、ロキは泣いた。誰かに触れるぬくもりなど、もう長いこと忘れていたから。兄に会いたくて、衝動的に姿を隠す術を解いてヘイムダルに呼びかけそうになった。

　何度上階のバルコニーに帰しても、猫は戻って来て、ロキの頭の横で昼寝をした。まるで彼を守ろうとするように。あの小さな生き物は知っているのだろうか──ロキはときどき考える──自分が彼の命を、幾度も救ったことを。

 

\------------

 

　ソーは弟が決めつけているほど馬鹿ではなかった。ロキの警告は耳に入っていたし、追跡屋が二人をヘリキャリアから落として殺そうとしていることもわかっていた。それでも構わなかった。確率は低くても、二人とも必ず生きのびると確信していた。何よりも、正しいと信じることについて譲る気にはなれなかったのだ。

　もちろん、ちゃんと方法も考えてあった──あとでロキに〝考えなしの腕力まかせ〟と呼ばれる違いない方法だが。二人が落下し、重力に身を委ねると同時に、ソーはムジョルニアを呼んだ。檻のガラスはすでにひびが入っていたので、突き破るまでにそれほど時間はかからないはずだった。ムジョルニアがソーの手に届けば、あとはロキを抱きかかえて一緒に脱出すればいいだけだ。

　しかし、実際にはソーの想像していたようにはいかなかった。

　予想と違っていたのは、檻そのものがくるくると回転し始めたことだ。ぐんぐん速度を増しながら、地上と空とが目まぐるしく入れ替わる。ソーは完全に方向感覚を失った。二人はガラス瓶の中の虫のように振り回され、ぶつかっては引き離された。ムジョルニアがついに追いついたが、タイミングが悪かった。檻の底の鉄板にぶつかり、小さなくぼみだけ残して落下してく。持ち主がめまいを起こしていて操ることもできないせいで。

　二人は檻の中に残され、落ち続けた。ソーは必死でロキのシャツをつかみ、引っ張った。シャツは破れたが、二人はなんとかお互いにしがみついた。ひび割れたガラスの隙間に飛び込もうとするが、勢いが足りない。ガラスに細かいひびが入るばかりで、脱出できるほどの穴ができない。

　あと数秒で地面にぶつかる。もう一度同じことをする時間はない。ソーは罵り言葉を吐きながら弟を抱き寄せ、可能な限りの衝撃を引き受けようとした。

　しかし何の前触れもなく、すべてが止まった。視界が虹色の爆発に包まれ、耳もとで風が空気を鋭く切り裂く。檻が地面に叩きつけられて砕ける音が聞こえる──ただし、二人はもうその中にはいなかった。

　ソーは目を開き、二人がまだ落ち続けていることに気づいた。檻の中ではなく、空中をむき出しで落ちている。何が起こったのか考える余裕はなかった。

　二人は地面に叩きつけられた。ソーは無我夢中でロキの体を腕でかばった。地面の上で弾み、転がり、ついに雑草の茂る野原で埃まみれになって止まる。海岸からそれほど遠くない。背中に暖かな日差しが注ぎ、波の音とかもめの鳴き声が聞こえる。

　激しい衝撃に肺から空気が押し出され、ソーはしばらくのあいだ呼吸を整えることしかできなかった。あの檻の中にいたまま地面と衝突していたら、おそらく二人とも死んでいただろう。最後の瞬間に起こった何かが落下の勢いを緩め、その後の数秒間で死に至るほどの速度を出さずに済んだようだ。それでも全身が痛かった。心臓の鼓動が頭まで響き、口の中は血の味がする。めまいがして起き上がることもできず、ソーは無理やり体を回転させて弟の方を向いた。

　ロキは両手を力なく横に投げ出し、仰向けに倒れていた。今にも意識を失いそうに見える。瞳をふらふらと泳がせてぎゅっと目を閉じたが、唇は開き、息をしていて、まだ意識は保たれていた。なぜ檻から脱出できたのか、ソーが理解したのはそのときだった。昔、魔力を使い果たした弟を見たことがあった。顔が青ざめ、鼻と耳から血を流していたロキ。彼は何らかの方法で魔力を呼び出し、二人を安全な場所に瞬間移動させた──少なくとも今の彼にできるだけのことをしたに違いない。

「ロキ」ソーは風にあおられてロキの目にかかる髪をはらった。「俺を見ろ。怪我はないか？」

「離せ」ロキは小声で答えた。

「どうやって瞬間移動したんだ？ おまえはもう魔術を使えないと思っていた」

　ロキは頰をくぼませた。

「少しずつ魔力をためていたんだ。離せ！」

　ソーは不満げに唸りながらも手を離し、起き上がる弟を黙って見つめた。ロキは震える指先で上唇から血を拭い、涙が滲んで縁が赤くなった目で周囲の野原を見渡した。腰までの高さの草が生い茂り、午後遅い太陽をほとんど覆い隠している。風に舞う花粉が二人の鼻をくすぐった。二人とも全身が汚れていた──埃と草と血とで。近くにねじれた檻の残骸が落ちていた。

　ロキは呻いて両手に顔をうずめた。瞬間移動の魔術は体力を消耗するが、以前のロキならここまで弱らなかった。ほんの一フィート少し──つまり檻の壁の外へ──移動したに過ぎないのに、ロキはまるで宇宙の端から端まで移動したように疲れている。追跡屋の魔力封じのせいなのは疑いようがない。

　ロキのシャツは襟が破れ、肩に残されたあの禍々しい、ねじれた小枝のような傷跡がむき出しになっていた。ソーは罪悪感のあまり気分が悪くなった。弟にこんな仕打ちをした男と何ヶ月もともに旅をしていたのだ。それだけではない。彼の手助けさえした。そんな形でロキの自由を奪うこと自体が酷だったが、二人の命を救うために彼が無理をして死にかける姿を目の当たりにした今、ソーはそのときが来たと知った。ロキをこの拘束から解き放ち、もっと早くそうしなかったことを謝らなければならない。

　ソーは立ち上がり、空を見あげた。ヘリキャリアはまだ空中にとどまろうと苦戦している。二機のエンジンから煙があがっていたが、そのうちのひとつは機能していた。人間たちはその修理と再起動に成功したようだ。航空機はおそらく自力で無事に着陸できるだろう。兄弟が戻って援助を申し出たとしても、SHIELDはふたたび彼らを捕らえようとするだけだ。説明には時間がかかりすぎる。

「行こう」ソーは言った。「俺たちがいなくなれば、追跡屋もこれ以上人間を攻撃しない。だがおまえにかけられた追跡の魔術が本当にそれほど強力ならば、追跡屋は今頃おまえがまだ死んでいないことに気づいているだろう」

　卑怯な追跡屋は、待ち構えている敵のもとへと飛び込むことはしない。彼にまだ兄弟を攻撃する意思があるならば、おそらく二人が油断しているときを狙うだろう。しばらくのあいだは何も起こらないはずだ。しかしソーは用心して、早く移動しなければならない本当の理由は口に出さなかった。

　ニューヨークに戻り次第、ソーはアスガルドに連絡するつもりだった。ロキは嫌がるだろう。しかし追跡屋が本当にヘイムダルの見るものを操作できるのだとしたら、両親にミッドガルドで起こった本当のことを告げることができるのは兄弟しかいない。追跡屋は二人を殺そうとしただけでなく、テッセラクトを盗んだ張本人だとソーは考えていた。

　それは推測に過ぎなかったが、考えれば考えるほどすべてを説明できるように思えた。SHIELDが追跡したテッセラクトのエネルギー反応は、ニューヨークからヘリキャリアに移動した。追跡屋はロキを監視しながら、姿を消して二人についてきたに違いない。彼は物を瞬間移動させて消すことができる魔術師であり、アスガルド以外にも契約先があると言っていた。その発言は恐ろしい可能性を示唆している。追跡屋は自らの意思で、全能の神を敵にまわした。つまり、この件にはオーディンよりもパワフルな存在が関わっているということだ。

　しかし、本当に追跡屋がテッセラクトを持っているとして、彼はどうやってそれがミッドガルドにあることを知ったのだろう？ SHIELDはそれを地下深くに隠していたのに。まだ重要なパズルのピースが見つからない。その謎はソーをひどく不安にした。一刻も早くアスガルドに警告しなければならない。

　追跡屋は何らかの方法で兄弟をヘイムダルの目から見えなくしたが、フリッガのおかげで、ソーは故郷と連絡を取る別の手段を持っていた。しかしそれを使うには、まずニューヨークに戻らなければならない。

「立てるか？」ソーは訊いた。

　弟に視線を戻そうとして、ソーは彼がもう地面に座り込んでいないことに気づいた。ロキは歩み去ろうとしていた──ときおり足をふらつかせながら──うつむき、肩を落として。その姿を見て、ソーは奇妙な空虚さに襲われた。ここから歩いてどこへ行けるというのか。なぜ何も言わずに去ろうとするのだろう。

「ロキ」ソーは呼びかけた。

　答えはない。話しかけられたことに気づいたそぶりさえ見せない。　

　パニックに襲われながら、ソーは一歩前に出て叫んだ。

「ロキ！」

　ロキは立ち止まったが、振り向かなかった。

　ソーはその後ろ姿を見つめた。ほんのわずかしか離れていないのに、その短い距離をどうしても縮めることができないような錯覚にとらわれる。歩いても歩いても、永遠に距離が縮まないような。二人の絆はどういうわけかふたたび絶たれてしまった。今この場で弟を手放したら、もう二度と会えなくなる。ソーはそのことを心の奥底で知っていた。

　ソーは雑草をかきわけて進み、弟に追いついてその恐怖から逃れようとした。

「ロキ、一緒に帰ろう」

　弟はまた怒りを向けてくるとソーは予想していた。振り向き、飛びかかってきて、殴りつけてくるかもしれない。ヘリキャリアでどれだけ無謀な行動をとってしまったか、今ではよくわかっていた。彼の自信過剰が失敗を招くのはこれが初めてではなく、その犠牲になったのはまたしても弟だった。ヨトゥンヘイムでもそうだったように。

　怒るだけの正当な理由があるのに、振り向いたロキは、ただ疲れた顔をしていた。感情が抜け落ち、力なく、まるで他人を見るような目でソーを見返した。

「私は持ってない」ロキは静かに言った。

　ソーは何のことかわからず、とまどって歩を緩めた。

「ソー」ロキは言った。「私たちが一緒に過ごしてきた時間が、あんたにとってまだ少しでも意味のあるものなら、最後にひとつだけ願いを聞いてほしい」

　しかしソーはもう首を横に振っていた──その願いをすでに拒絶していた。ロキの言おうとしていることがもうわかっていたからだ。これでは時間の無駄になる。急いで出発しなければならない。一緒に。兄弟らしく、肩を並べて。

「一人にしてくれ」ロキは言った。

　ソーは立ち止まり、目を伏せた。ムジョルニアが足もとの地面に転がっている。それが自分の武器であることすら、今は頭に入ってこない。

「そんなことを頼まないでくれ。それだけは」

　ロキはまた歩き出しかけ、ふと立ち止まって、顔を空に向けた。途方にくれたように周囲を見渡す。遠くへ行きたいとどれほど願おうと、結局どこにも行けないと知っているように。

「私は持っていないんだ、ソー」

「テッセラクトのことか？ おまえが持っていないのはわかっている。おまえはほんの一フィート移動しただけでそんな状態だ。砂漠まで移動できるはずがない。だが、なぜそれをもっと早く言わなかったんだ？ ほんのひと言教えてくれれば、俺も余計なことを考えずに疑いを取り消せたのに」

「それは、その疑いが真実からそれほど遠くはないからだ」ロキは感情のない、虚ろな声で言った。「私は確かにテッセラクトを自分のものにしたいと思った。もう少しで実行に移すところだった。今でもときどきそうすれば良かったと考える」

　ソーはその言葉を振り払うように手をふった。それ以上そのことについて考えたくなかった。「弟よ、もういい。ニューヨークに戻ろう」

　ロキは彼を無視して、地平線に向かって話し続けた。

「兄上を追ってミッドガルドに来たんだ。兄上が追放されていたとき。助けて欲しかったのに、兄上は私に一度も気づかなかった。あの女に夢中で、私のことなんか目に入らなかった」

　ソーはさっと体をこわばらせた。

「いつ……、いつ俺に会いに来た？ 何の話をしているんだ？」

「それから兄上はいなくなって、私はエリック・セルヴィグについていってテッセラクトを見た。その気になれば盗めたんだ。彼を殺すことだってできた。彼と、あんたのあのジェーンって女も」

「やめろ。それは怒りがおまえに言わせていることだ。あるいは、俺がお前を永遠に見放すように、わざとそんなことを言っている。その手にはのらないぞ、ロキ。おまえは悪戯好きだが、そこまでのことはできない」

　ロキは疲れきった微笑みを浮かべた。

「笑わせないでくれ。ほんの十五分前までできると思っていたくせに──なんて言ったっけ？ 何か目的があってテッセラクトを盗んだのか、だったな。別に驚くことじゃない。何と言っても私はヨトゥンなのだから。そうせずにいられないんだ、それが怪物の本性だからね。あんたに少しでも正気が残っているなら、オーディンソン、さっさと武器を拾って──」

　ソーはまっすぐ前に進み、弟の体をつかんで自分の方を向かせた。その顔にはっきりと恐怖が浮かぶのが見えたが、抱き寄せて、この意味のない会話を終わらせようとした。ロキはわざと怒りを煽ろうとしているのだろうか？ そうだとしたら、いったい何のために。

「やめろ」ソーはささやき、彼をしっかり抱きしめた。「もうやめろ」

　ロキはもう、数秒前までの無感情な抜け殻ではなかった。彼は震えながら顔を兄の首にうずめて言った。

「私は持ってない。誓って言う、盗んでない。なぜ欲しいなどと思ったのかも、全部忘れたい」

「しーっ、わかってる、弟よ。とにかくもうやめろ」

「だめなんだ」ロキはソーのシャツをつかみ、それがひっぱられて形を変えるほどきつく握りしめた。「兄上のそばにいるのは辛すぎるんだ。見つかる前の方がずっと良かった。認めるよ、私は確かに惨めな生活をしていた。でも少なくとも一人でなんとかやっていた──自分の意思でテッセラクトからも歩み去った。立ち直れるかもしれないと思うこともある。でも、兄上がこうして一緒にいてはだめだ、辛い気持ちが何度も何度も蘇ってくる。ああ、ソー。あんたが自分で言うほど私を本当に愛しているなら、たった一度でいいから、私の言うことを聞いてくれ。取り返しのつかないことをしてしまう前に、どうか私をこのまま一人にしてくれ」

　弟の言葉を、ソーは目を閉じながら聞いた。それでも止められなかった。涙はあふれ、頰を伝ってロキの髪に落ちた。大きく息をして、弟の匂いを胸いっぱいに吸いこむ。息をとめて、そのまま吐き出したくない、手放したくない──この争いにすでに負けたことをソーは知っていた。

「どこに行くんだ？」

　ロキはふいに黙り込んだ。自分の願いがそのまま受け入れられるとは思っていなかったのかもしれない。

「わからない」ロキは兄の肩に顔をすりつけ、しばらく動かなかった。「どこか、父上に見つからないところへ」

「行く前にひとつだけ頼みたいことがある」ソーは自分の口にする言葉のひと言ずつを憎みながら言った。「まず、追跡屋のかけた魔力封じの呪いをおまえの体から取り除かせてくれ。また一人で生きていくなら、自分を守る力と要なものを手に入れるための力を身につけていてほしい。おまえがじゅうぶん強いことも、魔法がなくても生きていく術を知っていることもわかっているが、辛い思いをして欲しくない」苦笑して続ける。「それに考えてみろ、魔力を取り戻せば、おまえはまたアスガルドから姿を隠すことができるぞ。嬉しいだろう」

　ロキはふたたび無言になった。彼はまだソーのシャツをにぎりしめながら訊いた。

「どうやって？」

 

\----------

 

　ニューヨークに戻るまで、兄弟はほとんど口をきかなかった。二人とも傷つき、感情的になりすぎていて、とても話ができる状態ではなかった。すでに別れは決意したのに、袂をわかった後の道のりをしばらく一緒に過ごさなければならない。気づまりで苦しい別れ方だった。

　空を飛んで一緒にアパートメントに帰るというソーの提案をロキが断ったので、二人は他の移動手段を使った。数時間にわたるその道のりを移動するあいだ、ソーは弟の一人になりたいという希望を尊重して、一定の距離を保ち続けた。先を行くロキに追いつこうともしなかった。電車では同じ車両の両端に離れて座り、ソーは何度か悲しい気持ちで何列もの座席ごしに弟を見たが、一度も彼の視線をとらえることはできなかった。

　ロキには伝えたいことがたくさんある。しかしソーがそれを口に出さないのは、どれもすでに言ったことばかりだからだ。この一週間というもの、ソーは何度も彼に愛していると告げ、まだ兄弟だと思っていると伝えた。過去の行いについて謝り、今後は味方になる、支えると誓った。これ以上何を言えばいいというのか。一方的に関係を強要することはできない。ロキは壊れていて、強くしがみつけばその心のひびをさらに広げてしまう。

　やっとアパートメントに着く頃、外はもう薄暗くなっていた。午後の太陽は摩天楼の後ろに隠れ、街は色彩を失って寒々としていた。ロキがエレベーターを待つために立ち止まったとき初めてソーは彼に追いつき、二人は黙ったまま階上に向かった。同じ場所にいるのに、もう遠く離れている。

　SHIELDのエージェントが部屋のドアの前を警備していた。兄弟のどちらも、彼に関わって時間を無駄にする気分ではなかった。動くな、手を上げろという警告に二人は従わず、彼はしかたなく引き金を引いた。しかしソーの肩に当たった弾丸が何の傷も与えずにはじかれるのを見て、考えを改めたようだった。こんな相手に関わってまで年金をもらっても意味がない、と。

　ソーはドアを閉め、廊下ごしに響いてくる他の住人の悲鳴を遮断した。ムジョルニアを床に置き、まっすぐベッドルームに向かう。ナイトスタンドの引き出しに、フリッガからの小さな贈り物があった──女王の横顔が彫られた、アスガルドの金貨。ヘイムダルが誰よりもオーディンに忠実に従うことを知っていたフリッガは、この金貨に魔法をかけた。万が一のため、アスガルドの門番を経由せず、直接母親に連絡を取る手段を息子たちに残していったのだ。ソーは金貨を握りしめ、温めて目覚めさせた。金貨は女王の息子を認識し、その魔力を空中に放ち始めた。母親はすぐにでもやってくるだろう。そう確信して、ソーは微笑んだ。

　引き出しの中には、フリッガがしたためたロキ宛の手紙も入っていた。まだ開封されていない。ソーはそれを一瞬見つめてから手に取った。他にもいくつかの持ち物をまとめる。着替え、暖かいコート、残りのミッドガルドの通貨。どれもロキに必要なものだ。

　バスルームから水音が聞こえ、ソーは顔を上げた。弟がシンクで顔を洗っている。鏡の中で視線が合うと、ロキはすぐに目をそらした。シャツを脱ぎ、顎から水滴をしたたらせながら、手についた泥をこすりおとしている。全身に小さな切り傷や痣があるが、どれも深いものではなかった。魔力を取り戻せばすぐに癒えるだろう。

「まともな服を着た方がいい」ソーは清潔なシャツやズボンを掲げて見せた。「これに着替えろ」

　嫌がるという予想に反して、ロキは何も言わず受け取った。ロキが着替えているあいだ、ソーはまだ流れている水を使って顔と手を洗った。汚れを落とすというよりも、またこぼれそうになる涙を隠すために。別れの辛さは耐え難かった。顔を拭き、弟にもタオルを手渡して顔を拭くように促す。ロキは新しい服を身につけていた──厚手の黒のズボン、同じ色合いの長袖のシャツ。この服装なら影に隠れやすいだろう。

「コートもだ」

　ソーは言い、バスルームのカウンターに置いた衣服を顎で示した。

　ロキはため息をついたが、言われたとおりそれを羽織った。コートは襟が高く、防水機能がついていて、寝場所を見つけられない夜も屋外でじゅうぶん寒さをしのげそうなほど丈夫だった。

　ソーは通貨、フリッガの手紙、召喚用の金貨をまとめ、必死で冷静さを装いながら弟のポケットに入れた。視線を感じたが、顔は上げなかった。何をしているのか説明しなければならないが、ひと言でも何か言えば、涙で声がつまってしまいそうだった。

「母上が魔力封じを解いたら、俺は追跡屋を探し出す。追跡を阻止するために俺にできることは何でもする。だがおまえも気をつけろ。テッセラクトを盗んだのはあいつだと俺は思っている」

　ロキの衿もとから追跡屋の残した傷跡がのぞき、ソーはそれ以上自分を抑えられなかった。手を伸ばしてそこに触れ、指先を服の下にすべりこませて弟の肌をなぞる。

「おまえにこんな傷をつけたあいつを殺してやる」ソーは誓った。「俺が今まで傷跡をそのままにしてきたのは、おまえをふたたび失うのが怖かったからだ。俺は臆病者だった。だがわかってくれ、俺は過去にいくつもの間違いを犯してきたが、おまえを傷つけることだけはしたくなかったんだ。愛している、弟よ」彼は顔を傾けてロキのこめかみに口づけた。目を閉じてもう一度ささやく。「本当に愛している」

　ソーは唇を下にずらし、弟の頰にもうひとつキスをした。それを最後のキスにするつもりだったのに、どうしてもまだ離れられなかった。ロキの肌は温かく、中毒になったように何度でも触れたくなる。ロキが震える吐息をこぼし、ソーの喉に残っている水滴をゆらす。ソーは弟の顔を強く優しい手で包み、唇を合わせた。

　部屋がふいに明るく、広くなったような気がした。ロキの顎のラインを指先で探る。二人を囲む光景はどこかに消え、その形も意味も失われた。ソーは最初に弟の下唇に口づけた。もう長いことそうしてみたいと思っていたからだ。気づくとその姿勢のまま、唇が離れてもまだロキの吐息を味わっていた。何かのはずみでも何でもないことを、二人ともはっきりと確信するほど長い時間。誤解ではない。これはまさにソーが求めていたものだった。アスガルドから誰が見ていようと、もうかまわない。

　二人はさらに二回、口づけをかわした──ゆっくりと、お互いを試すように──けれどしばらくしてソーは顔を離した。このままでは自分を止められなくなりそうで怖かった。

「許してくれ」

　ソーは後ずさり、ドアのノブに背中をぶつけた。すっかり自分がどこにいるかを忘れていたので、その衝撃にとびあがるほど驚いた。心の中ではミッドガルドの領土がすべて崩れて消え、世界に存在するのはロキの唇の熱さだけだった。ロキの濡れた柔らかい下唇と、驚いたように何度も瞬くまつ毛の感覚と。

　しかし、現実には二人はニューヨークにいて、狭いバスルームで別れを告げあっているのだった（兄弟は別れるべきものではないのに）。リビングルームに早足で向かいながら、ロキの固く引き締まった体の感触を思い出し、ソーは髪をかきむしりそうになった。他に触れるもののない空虚な両手で。安全な距離まで離れてから思い切ってふりむく。

　ロキは呆然として、けれど用心深い表情でバスルームから出てきた。目を大きく見開いている。ソーの視線は弟の唇に落ちた。赤く充血して荒れた唇。その唇をさらに薔薇色にさせる他の様々な方法を思い浮かべて、ソーの息遣いは少しずつ深くなった。

　そのとき、ドアをノックする音が響いた。ソーは慌てて冷静さをとり戻そうとした。母の到着に安堵すべきなのか、苛立つべきなのか、よくわからなかった。もちろん、ここまで来てくれたことに感謝すべきなのだろうが、ドアを開いてのぞきこむフリッガに歓迎の微笑みを向けると、やはり少し複雑な気分になる。ソーは駆け寄ってドアを支え、母を部屋に迎え入れた。

「廊下の先で銃を持った男性が困った顔をしてたわ」フリッガはソーの頰に触れて挨拶しながら言った。「もうすぐあなたたちを誰かが訪ねてくるかもしれないわね。何か私に伝えたいことがあるの？」

　弟との密かなひとときから現実に戻ってきて、ソーはふたたびミッドガルドの関心が彼らの部屋に集まっていることに気づいた。サイレンの音がかすかに聞こえる。ドアを見張っていた職員が呼んだのだろう。SHIELDはいずれ二人のもとに来るだろうが、しばらくは深刻な脅威が訪れることはなさそうだった。ソーは頰に添えられたフリッガの手に触れ、彼女に頼まなければならないことを思い出してふたたび心が沈むのを感じた。

　フリッガは長男の暗い表情を見て微笑みを消した。

「何があったの？」彼女の視線はロキに移った。ロキはまだバスルームのドアのところに立っていた。追い詰められた動物のような表情をしている。「顔色が悪いわ。息子よ、体調はどうなの？」

　説明しなければならないことがたくさんあるのに、時間が足りない。ソーはできるだけ簡潔にすべてを話した──追跡屋の裏切り、盗まれたテッセラクト、そして兄弟の命が狙われたこと。

　フリッガは冷静に耳を傾け、勇気づけるように長男の手を握った。

「ヘイムダルからはそんなことを一切聞いていないわ。あなたたちを見守る責任を負っているのに、なぜこんな重要な出来事を私たちに伝えなかったのかしら」

「彼にはこの出来事が見えていないのかもしれません。追跡屋はヘイムダルの見るものを操作できると言っていました。母上、どうかロキの肌に追跡屋が残した傷を消してください」

　フリッガはためらいを隠さなかった。その瞳に浮かぶ怯えは、ソー自身にも覚えがあるものだ。彼女の気持ちは手に取るようにわかる。気詰まりな沈黙のあと、フリッガは末っ子に向き直った。

「まあ、どうでしょう──さっぱりして服も着替えて。私のハンサムな息子はすっかり旅支度が整ったようね」

　ロキはため息をついて顔を背けた。

「言っただろう、母上はやらないって」

　彼はそうつぶやきながらベッドルームに向かった。

「ためらう気持ちはわかります」二人きりになると、ソーは母親に言った。「俺も同じくらい辛い気持ちでいます。でもこれが正しい選択だと、母上にもわかっているはず」

「ええ、わかってるわ。あなたはロキと一緒に行くの？」

　ソーはふたたび息苦しくなった。本当に一人で行かせてしまっていいのだろうか。

「ロキは一人になることを望んでいます。彼にはそのことを要求する権利があります」

　フリッガはうなずいたが、ソーが感じているのと同じくらい、打ちのめされた表情をしていた。それでも何も言わず、感情を顔に出さないようにしてロキのいるベッドルームに向かった。

　ロキはバルコニーにいた。柵にもたれ、両手を上にあげて、しばらくのあいだこの部屋に住んでいたグレーの迷い猫を上階に帰そうとしている。

「ここに来なさい、ロキ」フリッガが呼びかけた。「傷を取り除けるように、私に見せてちょうだい。あの男の魔術は私のよく知らない種類のものなの」

　ロキは街を見渡しながら、バルコニーの手すりがきしむほど強くつかんだ。近づいてくるヘリコプターがスポットライトを彼に向け、午後の暗い影からひきずりだそうとする。

　ロキがうつむいたまま部屋の中に戻って来て初めて、ソーは自分が息をとめていたことに気づいた。バルコニーを見るたび、常に何か嫌なものが心にひっかかる。扉が開け放たれている状態が不安で、彼は素早く近寄ってそれをしっかりと閉めた。ヘリコプターからの騒音がわずかにましになる。降伏せよ、とスピーカーを通して誰かが怒鳴っていた。

　ソーは窓越しに外を見て、ヘリコプターの攻撃力を確認した。大したことはなさそうだ。足もとに紙の感覚があり、床を見下ろす。風に飛ばされたロキの紙が何枚か、ブーツに踏みつけられていた。弟の手書きの字が見えたが、言葉は意味をなしていない。暗号を使って書かれているらしい。ロキが昔、日記を読まれても内容がわからないようによくやっていたことだった。

　フリッガはベッドの端にすわり、ロキを手招きして、彼女の前にひざまずくように言った。ロキは言う通りにしたが、助けてもらっていることを認めまいとするように彼女の肩越しの空間を見つめていた。フリッガは彼のシャツの衿を開き、追跡屋の残した傷を調べ始めた。ロキはぴくりと体を震わせただけで、その手を遠ざけようとはしなかった。

「もう一箇所はどこなの？」

　黙ったままの弟に代わってソーが答えた。

「腿のところです。左の」

　フリッガが作業をするあいだ、三人とも無言だった。彼女は神経を集中させるためにゆっくりと目を閉じ、片手をロキの肩に、もう片方の手を脚へと伸ばした。しばらくするとロキは居心地悪そうに身じろぎし始めた。呼吸は浅くなり、やがて不規則に、苦しげになっていく。サイレンの音がすぐ近くまで来ている。

「これはただの拘束の魔術ではないわ」フリッガは彼女自身も荒く息をつきながら言った。「あの男はあなたの思考の中に入り込んでいたのね。あなたの目を通してすべてを見ていた。ああ、ロキ──もっと早くこうしてあげられなかったことを許してちょうだい。あの男の魔力があなたの全身にまとわりついている」

　その様子を見て彼女の言葉を聞くうちに、ソーの両手は拳にかたまって震え始めた。追跡屋がテッセラクトを見つけたのはこれが理由だったのだ。あの男は情報をロキから直接引き出していた。

「あいつを八つ裂きにしてやる」ソーは言った。

「残念ながら、私が先よ」フリッガが言った。「私の息子にこんな仕打ちをする者は誰だろうと許さない。ロキ、よく聞いてちょうだい。追跡屋の追跡を私が断ち切れば、彼はすぐ気づくわ。もうすでに気づいているかもしれない。どんな反撃をしてくるかわからないけど、もしここに現れたら、ソーと私とでなんとかします。あなたはすぐに魔力を取り戻す。でも気をつけて──一気に強力なエネルギーが戻って来て、あなたはしばらく混乱するかもしれない。無理をしてはだめ。魔力を一度使うたびに、少し休んでどれくらい体力が残っているか確認すること」

「一箇所にとどまるな」とソーが付け加えた。「弟よ、追跡屋がユグドラシルの樹を上から下まで飛び回っておまえを探したことを忘れるな。あいつが最終的にどうやっておまえの居場所を知ったのか、俺には今でもわからない。俺と母上があいつを倒すまでは隠れていろ。そのあとは……」ソーは喉もとにこみあげてくるものを飲みこんで、目を伏せた。ロキがじっと見つめているのがわかる。「そのあとは、おまえの好きなようにしろ。誰にもおまえを追わせないようにする」

「父上のことは？」一拍の間をおいてロキは訊いた。「私を逃せば反逆罪になるはずだ」

「アスガルドはあなたの故郷よ、ロキ」フリッガが言った。「お父様はただ、あなたがもとの場所に戻る姿を見たいだけなの。あなたはもう家族を信用しないと決めたのかもしれないけど、どうか私たちのことだけは恐れないで。ここを出るときあなたに背負ってほしいものはひとつだけ、私たちの愛情を信じることよ。さあ、私につかまって。かなり苦しいと思うけど、頑張って」

　ロキは歯を食いしばり、母親の手を握って、大きな叫び声をあげた。風が吹き、部屋中に紙が舞い上がる。照明が一斉に点滅して暗くなった。外のヘリコプターですらエンジンシステムに乱れが生じたらしく、着陸できる場所を探して遠くに離れていった。

　ソーの背骨を何か電気のようなものが駆けあがった。気づくと体が自然に戦闘の構えを取っていた。ロキがすさまじくパワフルな魔力を取り戻したことを、彼の体がまず感じ取ったのだった。

「終わったわ」フリッガは荒く息をつきながら目をひらいた。

　彼女の手がロキの肩から離れると、追跡屋が残した刻印は消えていた。傷があった部分は熱湯をあびたように赤くなっている。フリッガは上気した息子の頰に両手をあてて熱を冷ましてやった。彼の顔から疲れやくすみは消え去り、ほとんどパニックのような驚愕の表情が浮かんでいた。ロキの魔力が三人を囲み、長いこと閉じ込められていた鬱憤を晴らすかのようにパチパチと音を立てている。

「力を抜いて」フリッガはロキの頰を撫でながら言った。「基本を思い出すのよ。あなたは今無敵の力を持ったように感じるでしょう。でも実際は、今ほど無防備な状態はないの。精神を集中して。制御しきれないまま魔力を使おうとすれば、あなた自身がその力に引き裂かれてしまう」

　広がる魔力をねじ伏せようとする弟の姿を見ながら、ソーの動悸は激しくなった。弟は苦戦している。ロキはアスガルドのどの戦士にも引けを取らないほど優れた戦術家だが、しばしば集中力を失うのが大きな弱みだった。そのせいで何度も試合で敗れたことがある。しかしフリッガに導かれ、ロキは圧倒されそうになりながらなんとか意識を集中し、魔力を制御することに成功した。ゆっくりと呼吸し、ひと息ごとに落ち着きを取り戻す。

「そうよ、ロキ。魔法を使うたびにそうやって呼吸をしなさい。さあ、もうあなたは出発する準備ができたわ」

　ソーはロキの肩に手を置き、一度だけぎゅっと力を入れてから離した。すでに別れの言葉は告げた。SHIELDはすぐそばまで来ている。

「さあ、行け、弟よ」

　しかしロキは動かなかった。彼はただソーの目を見つめた。ソーにはうまく読み取れない表情。相反する感情が消えては浮かぶ。愛と憎しみ。恐怖と信頼。

「何をしている？」ソーは訊いた。「おまえはもう自由だ」

　ロキは唇を薄く引き結んだ。目の前に差し出された選択肢が気に入らないときの弟の表情だ。

「二人で瞬間移動するなら」彼はそう言って、片手を兄に差し出した。「兄上の武器は運べない。それは私の力ではどうにもならない」

　ソーの胸は一気に希望で満たされた。彼は答えながら、もうロキの手を取っていた。

「ムジョルニアは移動したあとで呼ぶ」ソーは言い、母親を見た。「母上、一人で大丈夫ですか？」

　フリッガは息子たちが手をにぎり合う光景に顔を輝かせた。思いがけない展開に深い安堵の表情を浮かべている。

「私はアスガルドの女王よ。訊くまでもないでしょう。お互いを大切にね、息子たちよ。家族の愛がともにあることを忘れないで」

　ロキの指がソーの手をしっかりとつかむ。世界はふたたび虹色に包まれ、二人はロキの魔術で瞬間移動した。

 

\----------

 

　二人がふたたび姿を現すと、そこにはすでに太陽がなかった。つまりミッドガルドを半周ほど移動したらしい。空は雲に覆われ、星は見えず、夜の街は静かだった。ここも都市ではあるが、ニューヨークよりも小さく、気温が低い。近くに教会が見え、その周囲に雷の格好の標的になりそうな鉄塔がいくつも立っている。すぐ近くから岸に寄せる水音が聞こえていた。

「ここはどこだ？」

　吐く息が白い。ソーは警戒を解かず、通りを行く人間たちを一人ずつ確認した。目に入るのはほんの数人のみで、誰もがのんびりと歩いている。差し迫った危険は無さそうだ。

「ストックホルム」ロキはソーの手を離した。「こんな皮肉を利用しない手はないと思ってね」

「どういう意味だ？」

「ここに兄上を連れて来たなんて自分でも信じられない、という意味だ」ロキは自分を抱きしめるように腕を体にまわし、体をぐるりと回転させて周囲の様子を見た。「まだあいつの存在を感じる。追跡屋の。拘束の魔術は解かれたけど、まだ……糸がくっついている」彼はその感覚をうまく言葉にできないというように、空中で何度か手を振った。「あいつの存在の名残りのようなものだ。ここに私たちがいることがわかってしまうかもしれない。移動し続けなければ」

　ロキは追跡屋が想像以上に有能なことを認めたようだ。思考に侵入されたことに憤慨しているのが伝わってきて、ソーは兄として弟を守ってやりたいと強く思った。しかしムジョルニアが手もとにないとどうも落ち着かない。ムジョルニアを呼ぶなら、まずは長期滞在できる場所を見つけなければならないが、それがいつになるのかはわからなかった。武器がなくても追跡屋との戦いに勝つ自信はあるとはいえ、心をなだめるムジョルニアの重みを手に感じたかった。

「母上に言われたことを思い出せ。もう一度魔術を使う前に少し休んで、改めて魔力に集中したほうがいい。追跡屋が追ってきても俺はかまわない。オーディンの息子二人にかなうわけがない」ソーは弟を勇気づけるように笑いかけて見せた。「二人で一緒に戦えばなんとでもなる」

　ロキはうめき声をあげて横を向いた。

「いつもに増して感傷的なことを言おうとしてるな。そんな予感が喉の奥にこみあげてくる。つまり吐きそうだってことだ、暗喩が理解できない場合のために説明しておくけど」

　そんな辛辣な言い方をされても、ソーの笑顔は少しも薄れなかった。弟と言い合いができてこれほど嬉しいと思ったことはない。喜びと安堵が心に満ちていて、せめてその気持ちを伝えるあいだだけでも、ロキに心の壁を少し下げていて欲しかった。

「俺が少しぐらい感傷的になってもおまえには責める資格はないはずだ」

「いや、ある。いろんなことに関して。兄上はいつも責められても仕方ないことばかりする」

　ソーは弟のひじをつかんで立ち止まらせ、老夫婦が彼らの横を通り過ぎるのを待ってから言った。

「なぜ俺を一緒に連れて来たんだ、ロキ。あれほど俺から離れたいと言っていたのに」

　ロキはすぐには答えなかった。何もない地面をしばらく眺めてから、やっと勇気をふりしぼったように言う。

「いつも離れたいと思っていたわけじゃない」

「俺が近くにいると辛いと言っていたな。本当に愛しているのなら、俺はおまえを一人にすべきだと」

　ロキは肩をすくめた。この話はしたくないという意思がその顔にはっきりと浮かんでいた。

「ああ、それなのにあんたはこうやって私の腕をつかんでいる」

　そう言って彼が腕をふりはらっても、ソーはこっそり微笑まずにいられなかった。ソーが一度は弟を手放したことは二人ともわかっている。あらためてソーに手を差し伸べたのはロキの方なのだ。

「おまえは昨日言ったな、俺はおまえに俺を愛させるように仕向けて、そのあげく見捨てて孤独にさせると、だから俺は残酷だと。俺の勘違いかもしれないが、俺にはおまえが離れないでほしいと言っているように聞こえたぞ」

　近くを通り抜ける船の霧笛が悲しげな深い音色で空気を震わせる。

「そうだったのかもしれない」ロキの声は細く、注意していなければ聞き取れないほどだった。「私が何を求めているのか正確にわかったら、きっと兄上はがっかりするよ。親愛なる兄上、問題は、私があんたを愛しているのと同じくらい、憎んでもいることだ。兄上の行動によっては、私の気持ちはいつでも憎しみの方に傾く」

　ソーは冷たい風から守るように弟の前に立ち、彼の乱れた髪を耳の後ろにかけた。

「おまえは俺を憎んでなどいない」

　ロキは否定するように目を閉じたが、ソーの手は拒まなかった。

「憎んでる。誓ってもいい、本当に憎んでる」

「いや、それは憎しみじゃない。おまえは自分を守ろうとしているんだ。俺をまだ完全に信じられないから。それが俺たちの問題だったんだ。ミッドガルドでおまえを見つけたときからじゃない。もっとずっと昔から。ロキ、俺たちはそのせいで、お互いに不要な悲しみを与えてしまった」

　ソーはしばらく黙ってその言葉がロキに伝わるのを待った。まだ具体的に話したことはないが、ロキもまた、アスガルドを去ったことでソーの信頼を裏切ったのだ。ロキのその行為によってソーが受けた傷は深かった。しかし今はまだその話をするべき時ではない。

「信頼はたった一日で回復できるようなものじゃない」とロキは言った。「一週間でも、ひと月でも。だいたいあんたは私を檻ごと空から突き落とされるような目に合わせておいて、その次に、あんな……」

　ロキは途中で言葉を切り、深々とため息をついた。彼が何を思い出しているのか、ソーには容易に想像がついた。ニューヨークのアパートメントでのキス。ソーも今、同じことを考えていた。

「弟よ」彼は静かに呼びかけた。二人を包む雰囲気は微妙に変化していたが、それが何を意味しているのか、ソーにはまだ判断がつかなかった。「俺はただ、信頼できないのならなぜ俺をここに連れて来たのか訊いているだけだ。本当にこのままでいいのか知りたい。もちろんおまえと一緒にいたいが、これ以上傷つけたくはない」

　ソーは弟に考える時間を与えた。しばらくしてロキが口を開いたとき、見あげる瞳があまりにも澄んだ緑色で美しく、ソーは彼が喋り終えるまで瞬きひとつできなかった。

「兄上がここにいるのは、私が耳を傾ける気になったからだ。そうだ、私はまだ完全にあんたを信頼できない。信じられるようになるまではもうしばらくかかるだろう。でも話を聞くことにしたんだ」ロキは微笑もうとしたが、その顔に浮かんだのは微笑みというよりも、見るだけで胸が痛くなるような表情だった。「ちゃんと話を聞く。今日のところは、そこまでで良しとしてくれないか？」

　ソーは笑顔でうなずいた。それでじゅうぶんだった。

　数人の人間たちが近づいてきて、兄弟は会話をいったん止めた。しかし彼らが通り過ぎると同時に、ロキは手を伸ばしてソーのシャツの襟をつかんだ。二人は額を重ね、しばらくそのまま動かず、同じ空気を呼吸した。久しぶりに二人を訪れた静けさだった。

　ソーはロキのコートの下に手を入れ、腰に触れて、彼が緊張していることに気づいた。

「どうした？」

「わからない。何かが変だ。もうここにいない方がいい」

「では移動しよう。場所を変えれば変えるほど追跡が難しくなるはずだ」

　しかしロキは移動せず、両手をソーの胸に置き、そのまま下腹の筋肉まで滑らせた。

　ロキにそうやって触れられるのは信じられないくらい気持ちよかった。しかしソーは無理にことを進めたくなかった。二人の間には不確かなことが多く残っている。ニューヨークでの出来事についてどう思っているのか、まだロキの口からは聞いていない。二人は兄弟だ。あの口づけを罪と呼ぶ者はいくらでもいるだろう。

「魔力をすっかり取り戻したみたいだな」ソーは言った。「俺にもわかる。ここにあるのを感じる」彼はロキの脇腹を柔らかくつかみ、ロキを小さく叫ばせた。「何を迷っている？」

　その質問にはもちろん、二重の意味がこめられていた。弟も自分と同じくらい強く、この先にあるものを求めているのか知りたかった。

　ロキは顎をあげ、目をあけたままソーの唇をついばむように口づけた。

　何度か軽く唇を触れ合わせたあと、二人は初めて深い口づけを交わした。けれど一度だけ。二人の仕草にはまだためらいと怯えがあふれている。それでも、ソーはそのキスにこのうえない喜びを感じた──宝物のように大切に思った──それが、ロキから先にしたキスだったからだ。それはソーが長いこと彼に投げかけていた問いへの答えだった。二人の少年時代にさかのぼるほど遠い昔から。その頃のソーはまだ、弟に惹きつけられる自分の気持ちをはっきりと意識していなかったとしても。

　しかしあっけないほどすぐにロキは顔を離し、さっと目をそらした。

「もうここにいない方がいい」

　彼は同じ言葉を繰り返した。ソーの手を取り、教会に向かって歩き始める。歩みの途中で二人の姿は空気に消えた。

 

\----------

 

　ロキの魔術による移動は、その方法は異なるものの、ビフレストでの移動と多くの共通点がある。移動の瞬間にまばゆい虹の光に包まれるのも、それが理由だった。

　ただし、ロキに実行できる移動距離はビフレストに比べてずっと短い。異なる時空に移動するには、何かもっとパワフルな力を媒介にする必要があった。ヘイムダルの助けなしに彼がどうやってアスガルドを離れたのかは、今に至るまで謎だ。何か別の経路を見つけたに違いない。しかしミッドガルド内で移動するだけなら容易かった。以前にも行ったことのある場所であれば、すでに経路が確立されているのでさらに楽になる。

　ロキが迷わずひとつの都市から別の都市へと移動する様子を見て、ソーは彼がこの地を以前にも訪れたことがあるのだろうと推測した。二人はこの一時間で三つ目の街に立っていた。それまでに見た他のどこよりも大きな都会。無数の高層ビルがそびえ立ち、鮮やかな照明の巨大な看板が見渡すかぎり並んでいる。ソーは子供の頃学んだミッドガルドの歴史と言語を思い出し、ここはアジアのどこかに違いないと考えた。おそらく日本あたりだろう。

　時刻は夜明け前で空はまだ暗く、街の灯りはまばゆく輝いていた。赤と緑の信号の光が、道路のずっと先までいくつも重なって続いている。疲れた顔の店のオーナーと働きすぎのビジネスマンが急ぎ足で行き交う。まもなく道路を飲み込むであろう、朝の通勤ラッシュを避けようとして。

　ロキは兄を引っ張るようにして、清掃されたばかりの歩道を早足で歩いた。なぜそれほど急いでいるのか説明はない。ストックホルムに移動した直後と同じように、何かに怯えているように見える。

「ロキ？」

　ソーは弟の手を引き寄せ、歩く速度を落とさせた。

「まだあいつが探している」ロキは肩越しに言った。「怒り狂っている」

「いい気味だ」

　ソーはふたたびロキの手を引き、二人は横断歩道の真ん中で立ち止まった。四方から流れてくる人々が二人の周囲でひしめきあっていたが、ソーは彼らを見もしなかった。この瞬間を待っていたのだ。

「もっと近くに来い」

　ソーは弟の頰を両手で包んだ。ロキは唇を舐めて言った。

「何をしてるんだ？」

「わからない」

　ソーは答え、ロキの唇に素早く唇を重ねた。

　ソーはロキとのキスにすっかり夢中になっていた。ひと口目は軽くすすっただけの美酒を、今度は思う存分飲んで味わいたい。ソーに促されなくても、ロキは同じくらい情熱的なキスを返した。二人はしっかりと抱き合って、広い車道の真ん中で堂々とキスを続けた。誰が見ていようと、頭上で信号が赤から緑に変わろうと気にしなかった。

　苛立った車のクラクションが響き渡り、兄弟はやっと動き出す気になった。それでもまだ名残惜しげに何度か短いキスを交わしてから歩き始める。やがて道路を渡りきり、キスの感覚が唇の上で冷たく乾いていくのを感じながら、ソーは思わず笑い出した。歩道にたどり着く直前にロキも振り返り、笑った。

　それはごくささやかな出来事だった──弟の笑い声。笑顔にのぞく白い歯。目尻に小さなしわが寄り、瞳はいたずらっぽく、楽しげに輝く。けれどそのとき、ソーはまるで目の前で一度死んだ者が生き返る瞬間を目撃したような気がした。これこそが弟だった。たとえほんの一片をのぞかせたに過ぎないとしても、ソーはついに本当の弟に再会したのだ。二人のあいだに生まれた新しい何かが、何日もかけた言葉による説得よりもはるかに効果的に、ロキを絶望から目覚めさせたらしい

　幸福感が胸の内からこぼれだしそうになって、ソーは少し歩みをゆるめた。それからロキを追った。兄弟は歩道を走った。誰かに追われているからではなく、ただそうするのが楽しくて。最初からこんなふうにミッドガルドで過ごすことだってできたのかもしれない。

　半ブロックも行かないうちに、ソーはロキをつかまえた。抱きしめたまま近くの店のウィンドウに押しつけ、耳もとでささやく。

「会いたかった」

　それからまた唇を重ねた。

　キスはより深く、激しくなった。それまではどちらかが苦しくなって唇を離せばそれで終わりになっていたのに、ソーは何度も唇を重ね直してキスを続けた。二人の舌は深く絡みあい、ロキは柔らかく甘い声をあげた。弟の口から快楽を連想させるそんな声が漏れるのを生まれて初めて聞いて、ソーの胸には罪深い様々なイメージが一斉に広がった。

　ソーはいったん体を離して弟を見下ろした。ふたたび空気が変化していて、冷静に考えるのが難しかった。時間の流れが止まったような気がした。親指で弟の充血した下唇をなぞり、その柔らかさを確かめる。ロキはその指を口に含んで焦らすように吸い、ソーはたまらず唸り声をあげた。ロキの舌は絹のようになめらかで熱かった。

　たくさんの人々が二人を避けて歩道を通り過ぎていった。他人の存在は兄弟の意識に入らなかった。二人はお互いの世界の中心にいた。店のオーナーが──小柄だが頑固そうな女性──ほうきを持って外に出てきて、非常識だ、うちの店の前ではやめてくれ、と抗議した。ソーは彼女に適当に答え、弟を建物の脇の路地に連れていった。そこで彼は、ロキの膝に力が入らなくなるまでその首すじに唇を押しつけて吸った。

　鉄のように固いロキのペニスが腿の付け根に押しつけられるのを、ソーははっきりと感じた。ソー自身の勃ちあがったもののすぐ隣に。もう引き返せないところまで来てしまった。ソーは弟の尻の丸みを両手で包み、少しずつ大胆になって手をさらに下へすべらせた。ズボンの縫い目に沿って、脚の間に割り込ませるようにして何度も撫でる。布地を引き裂きそうなほど強く力を入れ、何度も繰り返し強く撫でて、固い縫い目を弟の中に食い込ませた。ロキは快楽をにじませた声をあげ、ソーは慌てて唇でその声を抑えた。

　唇を離すと、ソーは膝でロキの内腿を割り開いて言った。

「どこか二人きりになれる場所に連れて行け」

「ああ、くそっ」ロキは叫び、ソーは彼の尻の割れ目を指で擦り上げ続けた。

　ロキが移動のために意識を集中させるのに、一分ほどの時間が必要だった。そのあいだソーはロキの下腹や腿を撫で──ペニスだけを注意深く避けて──ロキが言う通りにするまで苦しめた。ロキは固く目を閉じ、ミッドガルドの別の場所へと二人を移動させた。

　二人が移動した先は湿気が高く、柔らかい小雨が降っていた。二人は建物の屋上にいた。近くに螺旋階段がある。まわりに誰もいないことを確認すると、ソーはその場所についてそれ以上観察するのをやめた。時刻が夜明けでも夕刻でもかまわない。空高くそびえる建物の上だろうと、足もとに地面があろうと。今考えられるのは、ロキのズボンのジッパーをひらき、引き下げることだけだった。彼はロキの背中をコンクリートの螺旋階段の壁に押しつけた。

　弟のペニスに直接触れる前から、その熱さが伝わってきた。鉄に巻きつけられたベルベットのようなその表面を何度か強く扱くと、ロキは爪をソーの肩に食い込ませてきた。彼はまたいくつも卑猥な言葉を口にして、ソーの瞳は欲望に翳った。ふいにそれだけでは足りなくなった。ソーは自分の服のジッパーを乱暴に引き下げ、二人のペニスを重ねて片手で握った。

　ロキは兄が二人に同時に手淫をほどこす光景を見下ろした。二人の性器が触れ合っている、その見た目の刺激がロキを圧倒する。彼はあっというまに叫び始め、たちまち絶頂の縁に昇りつめた。弟の快感を訴える表情を堪能しながら、ソー自身も限界に追いつめられた。ロキの熱い飛沫がソーの手を濡らし、摩擦をなめらかにして、それからほんの数回の動きでソーも激しい絶頂に襲われた。それは彼の腰の一番深い場所からわきあがり、脈動しながら全身を貫いた。ソーは空気を求めて激しく呼吸した。視界は回転し、耳鳴りがする。

　あっというまの出来事だったのに、何千年もが過ぎたような気がした。いったい何をしてしまったのだろう。ソーが二人の両方から最後の一滴までしぼりだすと、兄弟は無言でただお互いを見つめた。すべてがあまりにも自然に行われてしまったことに、二人とも息を切らしながら呆然としていた。

　それから、ロキは柔らかくソーに全身をあずけた。ソーの力強い胸に押しつけられる弟の顔。二人とも服は乱れ、肌はべとついていて力を使い果たし、言葉が見つからなかった。ソーはロキの頭のてっぺんにキスをして目を閉じた。二人を静かな雨が包んでいた。

　

第十一章

　

　　ロキはベッドの上で跳ね起きた。心臓が早鐘を打ち、頭の中に雑音が響いている。その雑音に妨げられて考えることができない。パニックだけが彼を突き動かした。転がり落ちるようにベッドを出て、何度かつまづきながらバルコニーへと移動し、嫌な予感の理由を知ろうとする。眼下の歩道を見渡しても、特にいつもと違うところはない。しかし、ロキは見たままの風景を信じるほど馬鹿ではなかった。

　また誰かが自分を探している。

　いや、そうではない。彼らはもうここにいる。

　この感覚は初めてのことではなかった。彼が周囲に張り巡らせた結界と隠蔽の魔法は、誰かが近づけば必ず警告を発する。ロキはそれを受け取ると詳しく調べて時間を無駄になどせず、すぐに行動した。部屋の中に戻り、コートを取るためにクローゼットの前に立つ。しかしそこにはワイヤーハンガーがひとつあるだけ。ハンガーに触れ、それが前後に揺れるのを見ながら、ロキは呆然と瞬きをした。確かコートを持っていたはずだが、今ではその記憶も不確かだった。意識に霧がかかり、この部屋にどれほどの間暮らしていたのかも思い出せない。ただ朽ち果て、ほかに手段もなく、喉の乾きで死んでいくのを待っていた。

　疲れた、などという段階は超えていた。肉体的にも、感情的にも、精神的にも。こんなヨトゥンの抜け殻に、誰が何の用事でたずねてくるというのだろう？

　瞬間移動に頼る体力も気力も残っていなかった。姿を消し、エレベーターでロビーに降りる。追跡者の姿は見えないが、彼あるいは彼女の気配が近づいてくるのを感じる。すぐ近くまで来ている。ロキは息を止め、ひと気のないロビーに注意深く足を踏み入れた。相手が誰かを知るまでは用心するに越したことはない。

　ロビーには誰もいなかった。ガラスのドア越しに通りを行き交う人々が見えるだけだ。それでもロキは動かなかった。背後でエレベーターのドアが閉まってもまだじっとしていた。十秒が過ぎ、ロキは後ずさりし始めた。可能な限り素早く動く。背中が壁にぶつかって止まる。汚れの染みついた古い大理石の冷たい感触が、薄すぎるロキの服を通して肌に伝わった。ロキの背骨はさらにこわばった。馬鹿げた想像だとわかってはいたが、肌が冷たさに反応して青く染まり、姿を露呈させる光景を想像せずにいられない。

　ひと呼吸おいて、ソーがドアから入って来た。ロキは手の甲を口に押し当てた。そうしなければ叫びだしていただろう。

　いっとき、心は彼を裏切った。孤独の中で兄を憎み続けた長い時間が一瞬にして消える。擦り切れて色あせた記憶ではない、生身の兄の姿を目の前にして、ロキはただ彼に駆けより、「ここだよ、ここにいるよ」と叫びたい衝動にかられた。あの鋼のような腕で抱きしめて、故郷に連れ帰って、すっかり元気になった頃、何もかも誤解だったと言って欲しかった。おまえはアスガルドの子供だ、オーディンの本当の息子だと。彼には兄がいて、愛されていて、失ったことを皆が悲しんだのだと。

　ソーが来てくれた。弟を探していた。そのことは疑いようがなかった、ロキは簡単には見つからないよう並大抵ではない努力をしたのだから。

　しかしそのときだった。一番無防備だったその瞬間、ロキはソーが一人ではないことに気づいた。見知らぬ男が、すべてを曝け出すロビーの蛍光灯の光の中に踏み込んで来た。ロキはその男の魔力を直接舌で味わえるような気がした。何者かはわからない。しかし強い力の持ち主であるのは確かだった。彼の手にしている武器を目にしたときから、ロキは彼をハンターと呼び始めた。

　そしてソーは彼と一緒にいる。つまり、ソーもロキを狩りの対象としているということだ。考えてみれば、あたりまえではないか？ ソーはかつて、ヨトゥンに恐れられる存在になりたいと言った。将来どんな王になるつもりなのか問いただされると、彼は必ずそのことを強調した。全能の父はただ自分の投資の成果を取り戻したくて追っ手を送ったのかもしれないが、ヨトゥンヘイムで戦ったときの、ソーのあの凶暴さは忘れられない。いずれにしても、オーディンの息子を信用するのは危険だ。

　二人のハンターがエレベーターに乗り込むまで、ロキは肺が焼けつきそうになっても息をすまいとした。自分以外の魔術師がいる場所で結界を維持するのは難しかったが、彼は残っているわずかな力をその努力につぎ込んだ。ドアが閉まった瞬間、ロキは息を吐き出し、走り始めた。

　しかし、疲労と葛藤の裏側、心の奥底で、彼はひとつのことしか考えられなかった。もう逃げ続けることに疲れた──そして兄に追いついてほしい、つかまえてほしいと激しく願っていた。

 

\----------

 

「飢え死にしそうだ」

　屋上から階段を降りながらロキは言った。彼はソーの手を取り、通りへと連れ出した。

　バルセロナの空気には霧雨と、音楽と、美味しそうな食べ物の匂いが漂っていた。満ちかけた月が低い雲を照らし出し、大勢の人々が雨を気にせず路上を歩いていた。誰もが喋ったり笑ったりしながら、水たまりを避けて歩き、何か楽しいことを探しに行こうとしている。

　ソーは自分がどこにいるのかわからず、ロキに訊きもしなかった。この街には見所が多そうだが──大聖堂、迷路のようにいりくんだ道、目を楽しませるガウディの建築物──ソーはまだ、ほんの十五分ほど前に兄弟が分け合った経験の余韻に浸っていた。彼は得意げな微笑みを浮かべ、ロキから視線をはずさず、他のものにはほとんど何も関心を払わなかった。

　やがて、ロキは旅行者や現地の人々でにぎわう市場へとソーを導いた。露店の一部はすでに店じまいを始めていたが、まだ多くの店が立ち寄る客たちに様々な食べ物を提供していた。直火で炙ったとうもろこし、燻製肉、鮮やかな色の果物、刺激的なスパイス。ソーはひとつの露店に駆け寄り、海に住む種類の生き物をソテーしてインクのようなソースをかけたものを指差した。ロキは他にもいくつかのタパス料理を注文した。オリーブの実、イベリコ豚のハム、マンチェゴ・チーズ、果物を何種類か。

　ソーは弟のコートのポケットから貨幣を取り出し、露店の持ち主の女性に手渡そうとした。その隣でロキはもう食べ始めていた。女性はその通貨では受け取れないと言った。どうやらそれはミッドガルドのどこでも通用する通貨ではないらしい。ロキは何枚かの硬貨を女性に渡した。

「それは本物の金なのか？」ソーは声をひそめて弟に訊いた。「それとも、おまえが作った偽物か？」

　ロキは何も答えず、しかしそれ自体が答えだった。弟がまともに食事をしていることが嬉しくて、ソーはそれ以上問い詰めなかった。丸一日何も食べていなかったからか、瞬間移動に体力を消耗したのか、三つの敵から逃げているという興奮のせいか（アスガルド、SHIELD、追跡屋）、あるいは、複数の大陸にまたがって行われたセックスの一歩手前の行為のせいなのか、ロキの食欲は確かに眠りから覚めたようだった。頰には色が戻り、ほとんどはしゃいでいると言っていいほどのエネルギーがあふれている。

　ソー自身も空腹で、弟と同じものを注文した。しかし店の女主人はソーが札を四枚並べるまで取引に応じようとしなかった。彼女が大喜びしているのを見て、ロキの偽造通貨に関するソーの罪悪感はやわらいだ。店主の女性はかなりの儲けを得たに違いない。

　兄弟は肩を並べ、初めて口にする食べ物の味を楽しんだ。雨が本格的に降り始め、ミッドガルドの人々が市場の屋根の下に次々と飛び込んで来る。頭上では雷が鳴り響き、気温は心地良いが湿気が高い。二人は首の後ろが汗ばむのを感じた。心地よい沈黙のあと、ロキは言った。

「もう一度移動する前に少し休みたい」

　休むにはベッドが必要だ。ベッドの上でできることは他にもある。

「それは素晴らしい考えだ」

　ソーの声は低く、含みのあるその口調に、ロキは顔を上げて視線を絡めた。二人は無言で互いを見つめあった。同じことを考えているのは明らかだった。やがてロキは湿気のために（あるいは他の理由で）コートを脱ぎ、片腕にかけた。

　ソーは、以前は決して自分に許さなかったやり方で弟の全身に視線を走らせた。強がるようにあげた顎、わずかに突き出した下唇、そしてはだけたシャツの衿もとに続く、誘いかけるような喉と胸元の肌。再会してからロキの体重自体はほとんど変わっていないが、見た目はだいぶ健康的になった。瞳には生き生きとした光が戻っている。弟が生命力を取り戻したのは、魔力封じの拘束から解き放たれたおかげだろうか、とソーは考えた──それとも、何かもっと深い理由があるのかもしれない。

「この街で一晩過ごしても見つからずに済みそうか？」ソーは訊いた。

　ソーはすでに想像の中で弟の全身を唇でたどっていた。そのような行為には時間がかかる。両手でロキの体に触れ、一秒ごとに強くなる彼の静かな強さを感じたかった。もっと食べ物を消化させて、それが彼の腹を満たし、肋骨のあいだのくぼみを埋めるのを見たかった。裸で自分の下に横たわるロキを。しっかり肉をつけて、健康と欲望とで肌を輝かせる弟を。

「もう追跡屋が首のうしろで息をしているようには感じない」ロキは言った。「いつかは来るだろうけど、今すぐではないと思う」

　それを聞いてソーは複雑な気分になった。弟が休息の機会を得られるのは良いことだが、それよりも追跡屋の脅威を根元から断ち切ってしまいたかった。できれば、彼自身の手で。どんなときも敵とは正面からぶつかってきた彼にとって、対決から逃げ続けるのは納得がいかなかった。しかし今大切なのは彼の気持ちではない。今度こそ、自分ではなくロキの気持ちを優先できることを、態度で示さなければならなかい。

　雨がやっと小降りになり、二人は濡れた歩道を歩き出した。ソーは弟の肩を抱き寄せた。ロキは黙ってされるままになり、コートを胸に抱いて、兄に歩調を合わせた。そんなふうに歩くのが本当は嬉しいくせに、必死で隠そうとしているのがわかる。唇はまっすぐ結んでいても、瞳が密かに微笑んでいる。

　ソーの視界の端を、街の豊かな色彩が流れていく。これほどミッドガルドを美しいと思ったことはなかった。ロキと親密に寄り添って歩く街。周囲の光景が五感に流れ込み、心と調和して楽しげな音楽を奏でる。ソーはこの瞬間のすべてを味わい、匂いをかぎ、眺めたいと思った。彼は何度もロキの体に意識して触れた。腰骨まで手を滑らせ、物欲しげに下腹を撫でる。耳のうしろの、温かくていい匂いのする肌に口づける。舌先でそこを素早く舐めると、雨の水滴と塩辛い汗の味がした。

　ロキはソーのそんな大胆な行為に何も言わず、特に反応も見せなかった。まるで普段と何も変わらないかのように、公道で兄に口づけられたり触られたりするのが日常の出来事であるかのようにふるまっている。そうやって歩いているうちに、彼の顔は少しずつ明るくなり、不幸に打ちのめされた表情が消えていった。ロキはすっかり本来の彼らしくなっていた──知的な瞳で、他の誰にも許さないであろう兄の行為を穏やかに見守っている。活力の戻った弟の表情を見て、ソーの心は空に舞い上がりそうだった。

　二人のあいだで生まれたこの新しい関係が何であれ、どちらもそのことを口には出さず、それに名前をつけようともしなかった。長く続いた息苦しさからやっと自由になって、二人の気分は解放感にあふれている。ロキにやめてほしいと言われない限り、ソーにはここで止まるつもりはなかった。これは二人の逃避行だ──責任と常識から、アスガルドから、その他のすべてから。

　別の市場が見えてきて、ロキはまた食べ物に引き寄せられた。彼はいくつかの果物を試し、ソーは弟がひと口食べるたびに満足げにうなずいた。支払額について店主とロキが言い合いになり、街頭演奏のドラムの音に負けじと双方が声を張り上げているとき、ソーは少し離れた場所にある別の店に目を留めた。棚に様々な種類の手帳が並んでいる。手作りの、表紙が革紐で結ばれた手帳。ロキが好みそうな品だった。ソーは一冊買い求め、弟に気づかれる前にポケットに入れた。

　雨足が強くなったので、二人は低い歩道橋でしばらく雨宿りをした。通りを見渡して滞在できそうな場所を探す。遠くに大きなホテルの建物が見えたが、そこまで走る気になるほど雨は軽くなかった。ソーはその機会を利用して、ポケットから手帳を出し、ロキに差し出した。

　ロキはとっさに後ずさった。

「これをおまえにと思って」ソーは説明した。

　ロキはしばらく戸惑ってから、そっと手を伸ばしてその贈り物に触れた。柔らかい革の赤い表紙の上で、ロキの指先が雨の水滴を広げる。

「これは何だ？ どうして私に？」

　ソーは肩をすくめた。

「大したものじゃない。おまえは日記を書くのが好きだから。ニューヨークの部屋にあった紙はそのためじゃないのか？ 考えを文章にまとめようとしていたんだろう？」

　ロキは驚いたようにさっと顔をあげた。

「これなら紙がバラバラにならない」ソーは言った。

　ロキは丸一分ほどのあいだ何も言わず、身動きもしなかった。何かまずいことを言ってしまったのかとソーが心配し始めた頃、彼はやっと、その贈り物を受け取った。親指で手帳の表紙を撫で、それがふたつとない宝物であるかのように両手でにぎりしめる。注意深く触らないと消えてしまうか、壊れてしまうもののように。静かなため息──そして、ロキは一歩前に進んでソーの腕の中におさまり、腰にぎゅっと腕を巻きつけた。

　ソーは驚いてはっと息を吐いた。しかしすぐに我に返り、弟を抱きしめた。ソーを憎んでいると言い、一人にしてくれと要求しつづけたロキの、予想もしなかった反応だった。手帳がなぜそれほどロキにとって大きな意味を持つのかよくわからない。わからなくても構わなかった。ソーは愛情をこめてロキを抱きしめ、胸に守るように包んだ。彼の鼻先は冷たかったが、それ以外の全身が優しいぬくもりに浸っていた。ここに永遠に立っていられる、とソーは思った。心を傷つけるものも、難しいことも何ひとつないこの場所で。心が愛に満たされていた。

「ロキ、俺が追放されていたあいだにミッドガルドに来たと言っていたのは本当か？」

　ロキは啜りあげるように息を吸った。泣いているようにも聞こえる。

「俺は気づかなかった」

　ソーはそう続け、抱きしめる腕にもう少し力をこめた。こんなに弟に近づけることはもう二度とないかもしれない。しかし意外なことに、ロキは強く抱き返してきた。

「そうだね」

　ロキはささやくように答えた。

「もし気づいていたら」ソーは言った。「俺たちはもっとずっと早くこんなふうに過ごせたのに。他の人々のことなんて放っておいて、一緒に逃げることだってできた。おまえが俺を必要としていると知っていたなら、俺はすべてを手放して駆けつけた。でもな、ロキ、そういうことは直接言わなければだめだ。もし次に俺がぼーっとしていて気づかなかったら、俺の頭に石でも投げろ」

　ロキはくすくす笑って顔をソーのＴシャツにこすりつけた。

「言ったな、覚えておけよ。私は兄上の言うことを言葉どおりにとるからな」

　二人はそれきり黙ったが、そのあともしばらく抱擁を続けた。すぐに離れるにはあまりにも心地良かった。

　ソーは指でロキの髪を梳き、背中を力強い手で何度も撫でて、そのままでいいのだと伝えた。何かを求めていたわけではなかった。先に動き、次の行動に移るきっかけを作ったのはロキの方だった。彼はソーの喉もと、心臓の少し上に口づけ、濡れた唇で彼を見あげた。二人の鼻先が触れ合った。

「行こう」

　ロキは言った。もう泣いているような気配はない。目に強い光が浮かんでいた。

　ソーはロキの腰にまわした腕に力を入れた。

「その前に買っておきたいものがある」

「何？」

「オイルを」

　ソーは単刀直入に言った。今さら恥ずかしがっても仕方ない。

　ロキは表情を変えずに二人のあいだで手を動かした。彼の指は、ズボンの布ごしに兄の屹立を上下に撫でていた。

「何かで代用できる」

　彼はそう言って雨の中へと進み出て、一番近いホテルを探し始めた。

 

\----------

 

　ロキは勝手知ったる様子でソーの先を歩き、輝く照明の下、豪華なホテルのロビーを横切った。人のいないフロントデスクへとまっすぐ進んでいく。

「緊張しなくていい」とロキは言った。「前にもやったことがある。安心しろ、私たちの姿は誰にも見えない。私がそんな初心者みたいな見落としをするとでも思ったのか？」

「いや、そうは思わないが」

　ソーはロビーでくつろいでいる他の二人連れを見ながら、ロキが旧式のコンピューターで何かをタイプし終えるのを待った。彼はプラスチックのカードをスロットに差し込んだ。カードはすぐにまた外に出てきた。

「これだけだ」ロキは言った。「さあ、行こう」

「それは何だ？」

　ソーはカードを指して訊いた。

「ルームキー」

　ロキはデスクのウェルカム・トレイからチョコレートをいくつか掴みとった。さっそくひとつ目の包み紙を剥がしながら、エレベーターに向かってうなずいてみせる。

「あの耐えがたいほど狭苦しいアパートメントを出たことだし、ペントハウスというのはどうだ？」

　エレベーターに乗り込むと、ソーはしばらく理性を保とうとして、ものの数秒で挫折した。三階を通り過ぎる頃には、彼はもうロキの首をゆっくりと下から上へ、唇と舌でたどっていた。続けて舌の上で溶けるビタースウィート・チョコレートを味わう。

　キスはさらに二人を焦らし、ソーが弟のズボンのボタンを手で探り始めると、二人とも唇を重ねたまま同時に微笑んだ。ボタンが外れ、ソーの両手が緩んだ服の隙間に入りこみ、ロキの冷たく滑らかな尻の肌に触れる。ロキの体は細くても、内側に確かな強さを秘めている。その肌の感触に、ソーは低い唸り声をあげた。

「ロキ」ソーはまだ自分を止められるうちに言った。「やめてほしいなら、ほんの少しでも嫌だと思うなら、隠さずに──」

　ロキはソーのシャツをたくしあげて、下腹の筋肉を露出させた。瞳が欲望にかすんでいる。

「何？」

　明らかに何も耳に入っていない様子で、彼はソーの下腹に両手をあてた。

　会話はそこであっさり終わった。二人はふたたび口づけをかわした。まだ浅瀬で足先を濡らすような慎重さで、お互いの体を探り合う。初めてではないのに、そうとは思えないほど二人ともためらいがちな仕草だった。二人はあまりにも長いこと、兄弟としてだけ生きてきた。これから何千年同じ行為を繰り返そうと、口づけは毎回初めてのときと同じように二人を興奮させ、夢中にさせるだろう。その興奮が今、ソーを突き動かし、下腹をひきつらせ、満たされない欲望で息を荒くさせていた。

　チョコレートの甘さに誘われ、ロキに独り占めはさせまいと、ソーはロキを抱き寄せて深く口づけた。片手はまだ彼の尻の丸みを包んだまま、もう片方の手で頰を撫でる。それはロキがソーに贈られた手帳に触れたときのように、優しい仕草だった。

　急ぐ理由はなかった。二人とももう心を決めていたし、言葉を必要としない会話でそれを確かめあっていた。エレベーターのドアが開いたとき、ソーは廊下に熱い空気が流れ出し、通りかかった不運な人々を焼き尽くすのではないかと思った。

　しかし廊下には誰もいなかった。ロキは片手でズボンを引き上げ、もう片方の手で二つ目のチョコレートを口に放り込みながら、部屋へ向かって歩きだした。ソーは彼のあとに続き、ドアの前まで来ると後ろから体を押しつけた。彼自身のジッパーは内側から押し上げられて弾け飛びそうになっていたが、ロキがなかなかドアのロックを解除できずにいても、とくに急かす気にはならなかった。首に押しつけられたソーの唇のせいなのか、乳首を弄ぶ指のせいなのか、ロキは何度かカードキーを使おうとして失敗した。

　やっと中に入ると、ソーは部屋の中を一度だけさっと見渡した。確かに豪華な部屋だった。ドーム型の高い天井、金色の家具、ソーの瞳と同じ色の厚いカーペット。他国を訪問中の二人の王子が過ごすのにふさわしい。しかしもったいないことに、二人の欲望の熱でその素晴らしい内装はまもなく破壊されようとしているのだった。

「シャワーを浴びたい」

　ロキは言い、コートを放り投げた。ポケットからチョコレートがこぼれ、床に散らばる。ロキはシャツを頭から脱ぎ、床に放って、どこに落ちたか確かめもしなかった。低く下げたズボンのジッパーから陰毛の影がのぞいている。

　そんな彼の姿を見ていると、ソーは野性の本能が目覚めて自分の体から離れ、飛びかかっていくような気がした。ロキを壁に押しつけてそのままそこで貫くという衝動を必死で抑える。二人は一緒にバスルームに入った。

　二人とも雨ですっかり濡れていたので、シャワーの湯を出して限界まで熱くなるのを待ちながら服を脱いだ。服は濡れて肌に張り付き、引き剥がすようにして脱がなければならなかった。黒い大理石のバスルームが蒸気で満たされていく。ついに、二人はお互いを隔てるものの一切ない姿となって向かい合った。たったひとつ、そこにただよい続ける疑問をのぞいて──これは現実に起こっていることなのだろうか？

　シャワールームは二つの壁にはさまれた角にあり、厚いガラスの壁に囲まれていた。中に足を踏み入れると、熱と蒸気だけの世界に包まれた。蒸気は窓だけではなく、二人の心にも霧をかけた。ロキはシャワーの真下で顔を上に向けて湯を全身に浴び、ソーはその横に立ち、弟よりもひと回り大きい体格を強調するように上から見下ろした。脅すのではなく、安心させるために。守られ、大事にされているとロキに知っていてほしかった。そしてソーのものであることを。ソーはロキの肩に歯を立て、我がものと示すように痕をつけて、そのことを伝えた。

　ソーはボディソープを手のひらに落として泡だてた。バニラとラベンダーの匂いが小さな空間を満たした。ロキは水流から一歩下がって、目から水を拭った。ソーが両手で肩に石鹸の泡を広げると、彼は少し体を固くした。ソーは慎重にロキの背中を上下に撫で、次に腕全体に石鹸の泡を広げていき、触れられることに少しずつ慣れさせた。体の前へと手を移動させ、すでに硬くなっている乳首の上でいったん止まってそこに軽く触れる。石鹸の泡がゆっくりと彼の下腹を伝い落ちていった。

　兄弟はお互いの体と髪を交代で洗った。温かい湯が一日分の汚れ以上のものを洗い落としていく。苛立ちや不安も排水溝へと流れていった。ロキはソーの体に気を取られて何度も手を止め、なかなか洗い終えることができなかった。憧れ続けた彫像についに触れることを許された芸術家のような熱心さで、時間をかけてソーのたくましい筋肉を指で探った。体を洗い合う二人のペニスが何度もお互いの腿にぶつかった。

　ソーが石鹸で滑らかになった手を弟の足の間に差し込むと、ロキは両手を目の前の壁につき、ため息をつきながら続きを促した。ソーの指が奥に押しこまれ、二人はそれぞれ別の理由で呻き声をあげた。

「力を抜け」ソーは言った。

　ロキは受け入れようとしたが、まだ体が緊張しすぎていた。

　ソーは空いた方の手で弟の顔を横に向け、キスをしながらうまくリズムをつかもうとした。まだ指を一本入れただけで、それは後に続くものに比べたら、ほんのささやきのようなものだ。ロキもそのことを肌で感じているだろう──ソーのずっしりと重みのある屹立は、柔らかいロキの尻に強く押しつけられている。ソーはロキの首につけた鬱血痕を舐めながら言った。

「どうして欲しい、弟よ」

　ロキの手がソーのペニスを探り当て、焦れたように引っ張った。彼の頭はうしろに投げ出され、ソーはむきだしになった彼の喉を手で覆った。

「そうやって弟と呼び続けて欲しい」

　ロキの答える声が、ソーの手のひらに振動となって伝わった。

　指は二本になり、ロキの内腿が震え始めた。ソーはロキの首に添えた手に力を入れ、動くな、と伝えた。彼の指は確かに太いが、それはペニスも同じことだった。ロキがもっとリラックスして力を抜かなければ、オイルなしで受け入れることは不可能だ。しかし今のロキはそのどちらもできていない。ソーはごく浅く指を出し入れすることしかできなかったが、やがてロキがその感覚に没頭し始めると、指は少しずつ動かしやすくなった。

　ロキが自ら腰を突き出し、もっと深く、もっと押し広げて欲しいと求めると、ソーは小声で弟を褒めた。彼はロキの喉から手を離し、下腹の無防備な曲線へとすべらせて、ペニスに触れていた手をはらった。

「壁に背中をつけろ」

　ソーは命じ、弟の体をつかんで前を向かせた。

　ロキは背中の上半分を壁につけ、まだ中に半分埋まっているソーの指が動きやすいように腰を前につき出した。石鹸と指がたてる濡れた音をかき消すように、今にも兄の指だけで絶頂に達してしまいそうな声で喘ぎ始める。

　実際にそうさせたくて、ソーは片膝を床についてロキの臍のくぼみに舌を入れた。ロキは予期していなかった感覚に驚いて声をあげたが、すぐにその快感に身を任せた。音を立てて頭を壁に投げ出し、高い声で喘ぐ。ソーはまるで女性器を扱うように舌を使い、その可愛らしい結び目のような場所を焦らすように優しく舐めた。ロキはソーの髪をつかんで引っ張った。やめて欲しい、でもやめないで欲しいと同時に懇願するように。

　ソーは短い髭を弟の柔らかな下腹にこすりつけ、腰骨の近くで鼓動する動脈の上に唇をつけた。原始的な欲望が首をもたげ、ロキの体に匂いと歯の両方で印をつけたくなった。腿の付け根に生えたまばらな巻き毛に鼻をうずめ、強く息を吸い込む。その匂いは、ソーを獣のように興奮させた。思わず指を強くロキの右の腿に食い込ませ、白い肌に痣をつけた。

　しばらくしてソーはロキのペニスに鼻先を移動させ、少し顔を引いてそれを近くから眺めた。触れるのは初めてではなかったが、一度目は夢中になっていて、その完璧な美しさを賞賛する余裕がなかった。堂々とそそりたち、外皮から薔薇のようなピンク色の先端をのぞかせている。ソーは鉄のような硬さを包み込む柔らかい表皮の感触を楽しみながら、そこを握って前後に動かした。見え隠れするその先端を見下ろしていると飢えを感じた。

　ソーがそれを口に含んで先端の割れ目に舌を這わせると、ロキは片手で目を覆って、何種類かの神の名前を続けて叫んだ。壁にぐったりともたれかかった彼の表情から、少しずつ理性が失われていく。ソーはそんなロキの様子から一瞬も目を離せなかった。快楽に我を忘れる弟を見たくて、指をさらに激しく、奥へと動かす。その勢いでロキのペニスはソーの喉のより奥深くに入り込んだ。

　昔から新しいことの飲み込みが早いロキだったが、今は、兄の熱い口に圧倒的な快楽を与えられて、どうしようもなく余裕を失っていた。熱病にかかったように体が震え、ソーの髪をつかむ手を自分では制御できなくなったかのようだった。ひざまずいていても、ソーは完全に主導権をにぎっていた。ロキの息遣いは次第に速くなり、お願い、いかせてほしい、と懇願し始めた。しかしロキが達しかけたとき、ソーは彼のペニスの付け根をぎゅっと握ってそうさせまいとした。

「嫌だ」ロキは解放を求めて腰を前に突き出し、体を強張らせた。「ソー、お願い」

　ソーは三本目の指を加え、根元までロキの中に埋め込んだ。ロキは立っていられず、ほとんど泣き出しながらソーの上に崩れ落ちた。ソーはそこでやっと彼のペニスを解放した。ロキが達する瞬間を見るのは初めてではなかった──だが今回はそれを直接味わいたいと思っていた。ソーは弟にその絶頂を、自分の口の中で追わせた。ロキがついに射精したとき、ソーはそれをすべて飲み干し、満足げな声で唸った。同時にロキの中がソーの指を痛いほど締めつけた。

　その後、ソーは立ち上がり、ロキを胸に抱いてまっすぐ立たせなければならなかった。弟は全身をぐったりとさせて完全に果てていた。上気した頰にまつ毛の影が落ちて滲んでいる。

　ソーは微笑み、シャワーの湯を止めた。ついにそのときが来た。

　ロキがふらつきながらもまた歩けるようになるまで、ソーは我慢強く待った。しかし弟の体から水滴をぬぐうのにはほとんど時間をかけなかった。さっとタオルで拭いただけでそれを横に放り、ロキの尻の下半分を軽く叩き、そこが弾んでゆれる反応を楽しんだ。

「先にベッドに入っていろ。俺もすぐに行く」

　ソーは蒸気で満たされたバスルームに戻り、ロキのために使えそうなものがないか、もう一度探し回った。備え付けの小さなボトルのいくつかの匂いを嗅ぎ、指につけてみる。ロキの体はじゅうぶんほぐれていたが、快楽を得るためにはオイルが必要だった。しかしどれもオイルがわりになりそうにない。

　ソーは裸足でベッドルームに向かった。まっすぐ上を向いたペニスが、ひと足ごとに重く揺れる。ロキはベッドにぐったりと横たわっていた。肌はまだ濡れていて、腿にはソーの指がつけた痣がくっきりと残っている。ソーは片膝をベッドについて、力が抜けきった弟の姿を満足げに見つめた。ソーが何もしなければ、そのまま眠ってしまいそうだった。

　彼はロキの尻を両手で揉んで、さらに力を抜くようにうながした。ロキはため息をつき、腿をゆっくりと開いた。マットレスに落ちる陰嚢が間からのぞく。ソーは双丘を開いてその奥に顔を近づけ、清潔な肌を舌先で下から上へ舐めあげた。貪欲に舌を動かし、たっぷりと唾液をつけて広げ、少し前まで指で激しく攻めていたそのきつい、ピンク色のくぼみに舌先を集中させた。

　いったん体を起こし、努力の成果を見下ろしながら、ソーは自身の固い屹立を握って手を何度か上下に動かした。ソーを受け入れようとして差し出されたロキの尻の曲線を唾液がつたい、滴っている。それでもまだ傷つけてしまうのではないのではないかと心配だった。彼はさらに何度かペニスを扱いた。

「いいからやれ」ロキは枕に顔を押しつけたままくぐもった声で言った。その声は完璧な絶頂だけが与えられる疲労で甘く痺れているように聞こえる。「私は耐えられるから」

「だめだ、耐えるんじゃなくて気持ちよくなってほしい」ソーは膝で弟の腿をさらに割り広げ、足を大きく広げる彼の姿に美しさに満足げなため息をついた。こんなに欲望を掻き立てる光景は他に見たことがない。ソーは体の位置を調整してペニスをロキの尻の割れ目に添わせるように押しつけ、それから尻たぶを左右から閉じるようにして中に自身を包み込んだ。唾液を潤滑剤としてその谷間で自身を何度か滑らせてみる。強烈な快感に襲われ、一瞬リズムを崩し、また姿勢を立て直さなければならなかった。まだロキの中に入ってもいないのに、興奮のあまり耳の中に綿がつまったようになった。

　しかしロキの方はそのやり方に不満を示した。

「中に欲しい」

　彼はソーの動きでベッドが揺れ始めると同時に言った。

「どうしてさっさと中に入れないんだ？ ああっ……」

　ロキのペニスがブランケットに擦りつけられる。彼は口を大きく開いた。そして、何よりもソーの欲望を煽る言葉を口にした。

「兄上！」

　それがソーを絶頂に追いつめた。あと少し、あと少し……もうすぐ自分を抑えられなくなる。こんな快楽の最中に、兄弟としての愛情を口にすること。それは間違いなく、二人の魂をヘルヘイムに送るに価する重罪だろう。

　ソーはなんとかその瞬間に体を離すだけの理性を保っていた。射精の最初のほとばしりは意図どおりロキの穴を濡らし、ソーは続けてそこに先端を押しつけた。弾き返すような感覚に迎えられ、次にロキの叫ぶ声が聞こえて、きつい筋肉の輪がゆっくりと開いてペニスを受け入れた。二度目のほとばしりがロキを内側から満たし、濡らして、厚みのある先端をさらに深く滑りこませた。ソーはロキの腰を両手でつかみ、ついにすべてを放つことを自分に許した。ロキの体を引き裂かないように神経を集中させながら、もう少し奥まで押し入れる。

　ソーは腰で円を描くようにしながら、一度突くごとに少しずつ奥に入りこみ、次々と精を放った。その感覚は彼がもう何年も想像してきたことそのものだった。自身を慰めるたび、あるいは誰か他の者と体をつなげるたびに。絶頂を迎えたとき、彼は焦がれ続けたものをやっと手に入れた──弟の体を満たし、自身の放ったものの中でその感覚を堪能する。やがてそれが溢れ出して、ロキの陰嚢を伝って流れ落ちるまで。

　ロキはもうリラックスしていなかった。彼は両手でブランケットを握りしめ、やがてそれを引き裂く音が大きく響いた。ソーはたった二インチしか中に入っていなかった──まだ何インチも残っていて、それも一秒ごとに固さを失っている──ソーは思わずくすりと笑いそうになった。ロキはもっと欲しいとせがむが、ソーのペニスを受け入れるのはそう簡単なことではない。ソーはロキをなだめるように腰を優しく撫でた。

　屹立は柔らかくなりかけていたが、ロキが体内を侵入される感覚に慣れるように、ソーはしばらく動き続けた。五インチほど入ったところで、ついにそれはじゅうぶんな固さを失い、外へすべり出た。ロキは枕に押しつけた口から、安堵とも落胆ともつかない声をもらした。

　ソーはロキの指を尻までひっぱり、中に入れさせた。

「中にとどめておけ。一滴たりとも無駄にするなよ」

「嫌だ」ロキはそう言いながらも、下唇を噛んで自らもう一本の指を入れた。さらに指を足し、泣きそうな声を出したあと、続けて言った。「立って、兄上」

　ロキがソーのペニスに指を巻きつけたので、ソーは体を離せなくなった。ロキは膝をついて体を起こし、ソーはベッドの横に立った。そうすると、ロキがソーのペニスを根もとから先端まで舐め上げるのに完璧な高さになった。

　熱い口、次に冷たい唾液の感触が続いて、ソーは驚嘆のため息をついた。

「嫌じゃないくせに」彼は言い、弟の顔を優しく撫でた。「口を開けろ」

　驚くことに、弟はその言葉に従順に従った。

　ロキはすべての仕草をわざと見せつけた。体の感覚だけではなく、視覚の刺激も重要なことを彼はよく知っていた。口にしたものをしゃぶりながら、媚びるようにまつ毛を上下に瞬かせる。それから頰をくぼませて、ソーの全身の血をそこへまた呼び戻すことに集中した。

「そうだ」ソーはロキの髪を手で乱しながら言った。「また固くしてくれ」

　ロキはいったん体を引いて息を弾ませ、唾液で光るソーのペニスの先端を観察した。まだ半分しか固くなっていないのに、その長さも太さもロキの口には収まりきらなかった。

「ああ、私はマゾヒストだ」

　彼はそう言って、試みを再開した。口に吸い込み、これ以上ないほど卑猥な音を立て、彼の舌の味蕾が擦り付けられるのをソーが感じられるように、頭を動かす。

　ロキの舌が巧みなのは言うまでもないが、嬉しそうにすぼめた唇の立てる音こそが、ソーをふたたび昂らせた。ペニスに吸いつきながら弟があげる声やため息。想像以上の刺激だった。自分の中に指を突き立て、兄の精液で手を濡らす彼の姿を見て、ソーは突然、それ以上一秒たりとも待てなくなった。

　彼はロキをベッドに押し戻し、仰向けにさせて、片足を肩にかつぎあげた。ロキの指を引き抜き、その同じ場所にペニスをあてがう。ソーの精液とロキの唾液が混じり合い、潤滑剤となって、先端は最初のひと押しで中に入った。ロキはまっすぐソーを見上げていた。両腕は頭の上に投げ出され、指先から落ちる雫が毛布を濡らしている。充血した唇が突然の侵入に抗議するように開かれたが、そこからこぼれたのは震え、途切れ途切れになった喘ぎだった。言葉を口にする余裕も、理解する余裕も失っていた。

　ソーの意識は体を離れてさまよい始めた。ロキのくるぶしに唇を押しつけ、歯を立てる。弟の中にゆっくり自身を沈めると、まるで大波にさらわれて翻弄される船のような気分になった。力強く滑らかな動きで腰を突きあげ、ゆっくりと引き、どちらの感覚も同じくらい楽しんだ。先端を残してほとんど全体を引き抜くたびにロキの声は静かになり、ふたたび突き入れると同時に叫びに近い声で喘ぐのだった。

　何度突きあげられても、ロキは一番最初に貫かれたときと同じ衝撃に耐えることになった。しばらくすると彼の穴は、まるで食べ物を乞う口のようにぽっかりと開いたままになった。理性を奪うほど過剰な刺激を与え続けたその頃になって、ソーは弟の体を反転させ、うつぶせにさせた。ロキの頭をマットレスにつけ、ひざをつかせて、腰を高くあげさせる。

　ソーはロキの腿をもう少し開かせて高さを調整してから、腰をつかみ、後ろから一気に挿入した。根もとまで埋め込むと、恥骨の短い体毛がロキの尻の肌に触れた。そこはソーの手にきつくつかまれて、くっきりと赤い痕がついている。

　そんな光景とロキの中の感触、両方に刺激を受けて、ソーはさらに激しく、深く、弟を突きあげ始めた。肌同士が叩きつけられ、ロキの尻の肉を震わせる。それは乱雑な性交だった。リズムは不規則で、射精する前からすでにぐっしょりと濡れている。ロキの内腿を精液がつたい、膝は兄が動きを早めるにつれてさらに大きく開かれていった。

　ソーはロキの下腹の下に枕を差し込んだ。

「そこに自分で擦りつけろ」彼はロキの両手首をとらえた。「おまえが達するとき俺はそれを感じたい。それまで俺はやめない」

「でも──もう、一回いったから」ロキは過敏になりすぎていてうまく舌がまわらなかった。「もうだめ──」

「黙れ」ソーは言った。「いかせてやる。あともう一回だけ。約束する、絶対に気持ちいいぞ」

　他の選択肢を奪われ、ロキは後ろから突きあげる兄の力に押されて、枕に自身をこすりつけるしかなかった。この街に到着してからもう二度の絶頂を経た彼にとって、それは簡単なことではなかった。一度達するたびに次の絶頂にたどり着くまでの時間が長くなる。

　ロキはがくがくと体を震わせ、涙もなくすすり泣き、ソーにつかまれた手首をねじって、何度も拘束から逃れようとした。一度は片方の手を引き抜いて枕と体のあいだに差し込み、自らペニスを握って早く解放されようとした。ソーはふたたびその手首をとらえて、時間をかけることを強要した。やがてロキの両腕を背中の後ろで交差させ、そこで拘束するしかなくなった。

　快楽は狂おしいほどゆっくりと生まれ、全身に広がった。ソーもすでに一度達していたために、時間がかかるのは同じことだった。兆しはすぐにそれぞれの腰の奥でくすぶり始めたが、いつまでも完全に身をまかせるには至らなかった。永遠に終わらないのではと思えるほど長く続き、少しずつ濃度を高め、やがて浅瀬に潮が満ちるように溢れ始めた。

　それは二人とも初めて知るほどの深さから湧きあがってきた。混じりけのない刺激そのものが二人を、ほとんど苦痛に近いほどゆっくり、頂点に向かって上りつめさせた。じわじわと近づく絶頂が二人を翻弄した。二人とも足に力が入らず、ベッドの上に重なって崩れて、ロキは三回以上、殺してやる、とソーを脅した（一度は実行しようとした）。

　長い時間の後、一番敏感な場所をソーに正確にこすりあげられ、ロキはついに想像を絶する高さから真っ逆さまに墜落し始めた。手足をつっぱり、筋肉を強張らせて、叫ぶこともできないまま大きく口を開く。体がソーのペニスをきつく締めつけ、絞りあげ、その絶頂の激しさにソーも引きずりこまれた。ロキの奥深くで何度も射精しながら、そこがあまりにも濡れていたので、弟の直腸ではなくて女陰に精を放っていると容易に想像できるほどだった。そう思い浮かべるだけで、ソーは大きく声をあげそうになった。

　強烈な感覚はゆっくりと燃え尽き、二人とも力なく口を開いて、耳鳴りの中に取り残された。体を動かせるようになると、二人は横になり、ロキの背中がソーの胸にぴったりとつく形で身を寄せ合った。ソーは弟の手首をもう離していたが、固さを失いつつあるペニスはまだ彼の中に入っていた。ロキの唇は夢見るように、幸せそうに微笑んでいて、ソーは思わずそこに口づけて味わった。

「気持ち良かったか？」

　ソーはロキの唇の端に口を押しつけたまま訊いた。

「うん……」

　ロキは言い、ソーのペニスがやっと滑り出ていく感触に、一瞬だけ体を固くした。続けて精液がとろりと流れ出す。　

　二人とも全身が様々な体液に覆われていた──それぞれが放ったものと、舌が残した唾液の跡と。せっかくすみずみまで湯で洗い流した直後だというのに。

　ソーは微笑み、弟の汗ばんだ肩に口づけた。二人はベッドの真ん中を横切るように寝ていたのだが、どちらも体が怠すぎて、枕の山からひとつを取り上げる気にもならなかった。

「愛してる、弟よ」

　ソーは言った。彼は眠気のベールの中へもう半分引き込まれていたので、その言葉はまるでふと思いついて言ったように響いた。

　それからだいぶたって、ソーの呼吸が規則正しく、眠りこんだように深くなったあとのことだった。夢うつつの中で、ソーはロキがささやきかえすのを聞いた。

「私も」

 

\----------

　

 

第十二章

 

（ニューヨーク）

 

「目を覚ませ」

　ほとんど子音しか聞こえない小声で、ロキはささやいた。

　兄はアスガルド製の毛布に絡まって眠っている。白いリネンに横たわる、磨き上げられた黄金のような肌。暖かさが光のように放たれている。そして彼の匂い──焚き火とオイルを染み込ませた革の匂い。あまりにも懐かしい感覚だった。故郷がついにロキを見つけたかのような。

　ソーの髪はロキの記憶よりも長かった。髭も。たった一年で、彼は成熟した。その顔に少しに影が差した。けれど、同時に少しも変わっていない。

「目を覚ませ」

　ロキはもう一度、今度は歯を噛み締めて強く言った。

　反応はなかった。しかし正直に言えば、最初から反応を引き出そうとは思っていなかった。ソーが彼をあの古い地下鉄の床に組み伏せてから、今日で三日経つ。体の痣は消えかけているが、囚われているという気持ちは日に日に増すばかりだった。窓の外では夜が朝へと変わり始めている。けれどロキはもう何時間も前から目覚めていた。床を歩き回り、不安にかられ、ミッドガルドの太陽が昇り切る前にアスガルドに引きずり戻されるのではないかと怯えながら。

　そしてソーは？ 彼はいびきをかいている。

　不思議なものだ。何ヶ月も一人で過ごしたあと、こうして兄がそばにいるのに、よりいっそう寂しさが募るなんて。

　目を覚ましてくれ、頼むから……兄上が必要なんだ。

　その言葉を、彼は心の中でだけ叫んだ。口には出さなかった。ソーは眠り続けている。昨夜、ロキがほとんど頭をつけなかった枕に、腕を投げ出して。

　ロキはバルコニーに向かった。扉を勢いよく押しひらき、床に座りこむ。それ以上のことをする勇気はなかった。氷のように冷たい風が部屋いっぱいに吹き込んでも、兄はぴくりともしない。彼に腹を立てるのは理不尽だとわかっていた──ソーが努力していることは、ロキでさえ認めている──それでも、苛立たずにいられない。ロキはもう長いこと、自分の本当に求めていることを口に出せずにいた。もううまく思い出せなくなるほど長く。

　すぐそばの床の上で、一枚の紙が沈黙をからかうようにゆれている。ロキはそれを片手でつかみ、少しずつ手のひらに引き寄せてくしゃくしゃに丸めた。

 

\----------

 

（バルセロナ）

 

「おまえはいつ眠ってるんだ？」ソーは訊いた。

　彼の指先は弟のむきだしの腕を上から下へとたどり、シーツのからまった腰のあたりで止まった。ロキの肌はほんのり色づいていて温かく、ただそうやって彼に触れているだけで、ソーの腕には、戦の直前にムジョルニアに触れたときのような刺激が走った。

　窓の外は薄明るく、ロキの細いまつげが暗がりに浮きあがっている。彼は規則的に瞬きをするだけで、実際には何も見ていなかった。時刻はかなり遅い夜──あるいはとても早い朝。時間の感覚はとっくに無くなっていた。

「頭が眠ることを許してくれるときに」

　ロキは長い沈黙のあとに答えた。

　感情の消えた声だった。ソーは何度かうとうとしては目覚めることを繰り返したが、目覚めるたび、弟はいつも同じ状態だった。ソーはロキを守るように肩に腕をまわしていた。そこから緊張感が伝わってくる。たくさんの追っ手のことを考えているのだろうか。あるいは、数時間前にソーとした行為について。その二つについて考えずにいられないのは、決してロキだけではなかった。

「眠れ。俺が見張り役をするから」

　そう言うと同時にソーは起き上がり、ベッドを出た。気を緩めてはいけない。追跡屋はもう狩りをあきらめただろうか。SHIELDは、父王は？ そして、本当に追跡屋がテッセラクトを盗んだのだとしたら、まだソーの知らない第四の存在がどこかにいることになる。全能の神の背後で、誰かが追跡屋と別の契約を結んだ。

　ロキは寝返りをうって仰向けになった。瞳孔の開いた目で、何も言わず、ソーが服を身につける様子を眺めている。その瞳に浮かぶ熱のせいで、ソーはジッパーをうまく引き上げられなくなった。

　視線が絡み、そのとたん、二人はまるで一度も触れ合ったことがないような気分になった。キスもそれ以外のことも、何もしたことがないかのような。心臓が一度だけ強く打ち、欲望と緊張とがソーの喉もとまでこみあげてきた。あれだけ互いに快楽を与え合ったあとで、まだ足りない、もっと知りたいと思うなどということが、どうして可能なのだろう？

「ソー」

　ロキはためらいがちに、ふと思いついたかのように呼びかけた。

　ソーは弟の口もとに視線を落とした。それから、欲望に引きずり戻されまいとしてあわてて目をそらした。かがんで床からシャツを拾う。背中を伸ばすと、ロキは上体を起こして座っていた。眉をひそめ、片方の眉をもう片方よりわずかに高くあげている。

「真剣に言っているんだ。眠れるときに眠っておけ。明日何が起きるかわからないのだから」

「ソー」

　ロキはもう少し強い声でふたたび彼を呼んだ。手がシーツをつかんでいる。

　ソーは黙ってロキの言葉の続きを待った。しかしロキは何も言わない。

「どうした？ 追跡屋の気配を感じるのか？」

　ロキは明らかに何かを言おうとしてためらうように、口を何度か開けたり閉じたりした。

「いや、違う。ただ……、その、私は……」彼はふっと息を吐いて目を閉じた。「何でもない。忘れてくれ」

　ソーはシャツを床に落としてベッドに戻った。弟のとなりに座り、顔を見てじっと待つ。

「何でもなくないだろう」

　ロキはかたくなにソーを見ようとせず、シーツのほつれた糸をもてあそんでいた。ソーは丸一分ほどの沈黙に我慢強く耐えた。

「石を投げろって言っていたから……」ロキはいったん口ごもり、さらに糸を引っぱってから続けた。「でも近くに石がなかったから。代わりに名前を呼んだ」

　ソーは最初何の話かよくわからず、少ししてから前日の会話を思い出した。ロキがソーを必要としているのに、ソーがそれに気づいていないとき。そんなときは頭に石を投げろと確かに自分は言った。

　ロキは、彼なりに、ひどく遠回りな方法で〝今あなたが必要だ〟と兄に伝えているのだった。

「どこかへ……行ってしまうのかと思って」ロキは小声で続けた。「行って欲しくなかったから」

　ソーは首を傾けて微笑んだ。

「俺を見ろ」

　ロキは顔をあげようとしなかったが、声が聞こえているのならそれでよかった。

「俺はどこにも行かない。おまえが行けと言うなら別だが。たとえそうなっても、簡単には追い払えないぞ。さあ、ちゃんと話してくれ。何を心配しているのか、なぜ眠れないのか」

　ロキは肩を落とした。薄暗さの中でも、彼が疲れ切っていること、そして心を悩ませているものが何であれ、その重さに耐えかねていることがわかる。

　ソーは弟の髪に指を差し込んで、上から下へと梳かした。ロキの思考は、夜のこの時刻にもっとも危険な場所に近づく。ソーはこのときようやくそのことに気づいた。朝、目覚めたソーのとなりで、ロキがもう何時間も心の暗い場所をさまよっていたような顔をしていたことが、それまでに何度もあった。けれど今回は違う。今なら、隣に座って話に耳を傾けることができる。ロキに心を開く意思さえあれば。

「おまえは……俺たちのしたことを、後悔しているのか？」

「つまり、あれはやはり現実だったんだな？」

　ロキはからかうように言った。彼の声は奇妙に虚ろで、まるで心が何マイルも離れた場所でさまよっているかのようだった。彼はソーの顔に焦点を合わせ、すると表情がやわらいで、微笑みに近いものに変わった。ただ、唇は笑っていなかった。

「そのことじゃない」ロキは言った。

　ソーはまた誘惑にとらわれそうになった。一瞬、空気が張りつめる。ロキが膝をついて起き上がり、ソーの上にまたがる。すると興奮が──身体中が熱く、同時に冷たい──一気にソーを襲った。ソーの手は弟の腰を包み、二人の唇が暗闇の中で触れ合った。柔らかくお互いを受け入れる唇。キスは短かったが、二人は離れず、そのまましばらく額を重ねた。

　ロキの指が、ソーのざらざらとした髭を優しく撫でる。その仕草は愛情にあふれていて、かつて激しく攻撃してきた同じ相手だとはとても思えなかった。ロキはあふれだしそうな感情を必死で抑えている。その切羽詰まった気配がソーにも伝わってきた。

「こうやって、ここにいる。兄上のそばに。そうすると、ばらばらになって飛んでいってしまいそうな気分が消えるんだ。地に足がついたような、と言えばいいかな。少なくとも今は、そう思える」

　ロキがそんな話をすることは滅多になかった。暗闇の中の彼は、いつもと別人のように見える。

「俺がそばにいないときは？」

　その質問は、一つ目の質問ほど素直な反応を引き出さなかった。ロキは額を兄の額に押しつけたが、それは優しい仕草ではなかった。それは不思議な愛情表現で、痛みを与えるほどではないが、確かな緊張感をはらんでいた。ソーは何も言わなかった。たったひと言でも間違ったことを言ってしまえば、ロキがまた完全に心を閉じてしまうような気がした。

　短い嵐が過ぎると、ロキはすっかり落ち着いた声で言った。

「たぶん、私は一人でいない方がいい。一人でいるときの私は、ひどいことを考えてしまう」

　ソーは止めていた息を吐き出した。ロキの言葉は、実際に彼の心がいる暗い場所を表現するには控えめすぎる。ソーはロキを優しくベッドの上に押し戻した。心がどんな暗い場所へと彼を連れていってしまったにしろ、そこから弟を連れ戻してやりたかった。二人は向かい合うようにして横になり、脚をからめた。ロキはソーの伸ばした腕に頭を乗せた。

　窓から差し込んだ細い光がロキの瞳を暗闇から切り取るように照らしだす。薄暗がりに静かな声が響いた。

「いろいろなことを話したいと思ってる。本当だ。でもうまく言葉にできないんだ。どこから始めればいいのかわからない」

　ソーはロキの唇に触れ、言葉を指先に感じた。

「やってみろ」

　長い沈黙。ロキはなんとか話しだそうとするように喉を動かした。

「何を聞きたい？」

「どういう意味だ？」

「言った通りの意味だよ。こんなことを言うのは私らしくないこともわかってる」ロキの悲しげな瞳が光の中できらりと輝いた。ほんの一瞬、おもしろがるような表情が浮かんですぐに消える。「私をミッドガルドで見つけてから、兄上はいくつもの質問をしたけど、私はまだ何も答えていない。だからもう一度訊くよ、兄上──何を知りたい？ でもそのまえに、ルールを一つだけ設定しておく。ほんの少しでも兄上が私を憐れんでいると感じたら、会話はそこで終わり」

　ソーは確信の持てない表情で口を閉じた。ロキの突き放すような言葉と、ソーの指先に感じる唇の温かさには大きな差がある。ロキは本当に心を開いて素直になろうとしているのだろうか。最後に彼が素直に話をしたのは、思い出せないほど遠い昔だった気がする。弟の心の動きは断片的には理解できたが、全体像はいまだによく見えなかった。

　ひとつ、他の何よりも知りたいことがあった。それはロキがもっとも避けようとしてきた質問でもある。

「父上に何を言われて、アスガルドを出ようと決めた？」

　最初の質問としては単刀直入すぎて、ソーはそれを口にした瞬間に後悔した。つないだ手を振りほどかれて押しやられるのではないかと不安だったのだが、ロキの反応は思いがけないものだった。

「兄上は父上の言葉だけで私が決心をしたと決めつけている。アスガルドを出ることなど簡単だった。兄上から離れるのも」

　ロキの意図通り、その言葉はソーを傷つけた。しかしソーは黙っていた。

　ロキはまるで飛びかかってこようとする何かを待ち受けるように、緊張し、身構えてソーを見た。

「率直に言うよ。本当に受け入れられるか？」

「続けろ」

「私が言いたいのは──なぜ私が去ったのか知りたいなら、父上の言った言葉以上のことを考えてほしいということだ。その言葉のうしろにある、何年もかかって蓄積された私の惨めな気持ちを。無視され、余計な者として、劣った者として扱われた私の何百年もの日々を。それから、父上との会話の直前に起こっ出来事もある。ヨトゥンヘイムで私に何が起こったか、想像できるか？」

　ソーは眉間に深いしわを寄せた。ロキはあの戦いに反対したが、それでもヨトゥンヘイムではソーとともに戦った。ソーが彼の説得に耳を傾けていたらどうなっていただろう。オーディンが現れて彼らを連れ戻したあと、ソーはロキと何も話さなかった。ビフレストのゲートに戻った直後、ソーは追放された。あの短い時間のあいだに、何を見逃していたのだろうか？

「ヨトゥンの一人が私の腕をつかんだ」ロキは言った。「鎧が焼けて、次に肌が焼けるはずだった。でも少しも痛くなかった。私は彼らと同じ姿に変わり始めたんだ。そのとき私が思ったのは……」

　冷静に話そうとしていたロキは、ここであふれだしてきた感情に圧倒された。

「いや、思ったんじゃない、願ったんだ。何かの呪いであってほしいと。でもそうじゃないことはわかっていた。自分が何者かは、もう長いこと知っていたんだ。ただそれを正確に説明する言葉が見つからないだけで」

　ソーは肘をついて体を起こした。まったく予想外の話だった。ロキが人生をゆるがすような経験をしていたのに、その場にいた自分は気づかなかった。その事実が彼をいたたまれない気持ちにさせた。

「なぜ何も言わなかったんだ？」

「そんな時間がいつあった？ あんたは私と同じ種族を殺戮するので忙しかった。何かひとつ違っていたら、次に私を襲っていたかもしれない」

　ソーは頰を平手で打たれたような衝撃を受けた。

「俺はそんなことは……」

　そして口をつぐんだ──もしロキの言うとおりだとしたら？

　戦闘の熱狂とヨトゥンへの憎しみで理性を失ったソーが、怪物の一匹と思い込んだ相手に襲いかかり、とりかえしのつかないことになってから、それが怪物ではない、愛する弟だと気づいたなら？ 多くの災いをもたらしたヨトゥンヘイムへの攻撃に関してはすでに多くの後悔があったが、たった今知った事実はそのどれともくらべものにならなかった。

「ああ、ロキ。済まなかった、本当に」

　ロキはまだ頭を兄の腕に預けていた。彼はすぐにでも逃げ出すか攻撃してきそうに見えた。けれど少しずつ、ソーが自分の行為を正当化しなかったこと、ただ過去を振り返って深く考え、謝罪したという事実が彼の心に染みこんでいったようだった。彼の目にあった怒りは砕け散り、ゆっくりと消えた。その後に怯えだけが残った。

「まだある」ロキの頰を涙が伝った。「この話を聞いても私を憎まないと誓ってくれ」

「これだけのことを一緒に乗り越えてきて、なぜそんなことを聞く？ どうしたら俺がおまえを憎んだりできると思う？」

「私は兄上を裏切ったからだ。戴冠式の前に、アスガルドに忍び込む方法をヨトゥンたちに教えたのは私だ」

　沈黙。

　腕から力が抜けて初めて、ソーはその腕が弟の頭の下で固くこわばっていたことに気づいた。突然体が空っぽになったように感じられた。

「あれは──ほんの冗談のつもりだったんだ。あの日の前の何週間か、私たちが何度も口論したのを覚えているだろう。確かに私は怒っていたし、すべてを台無しにしたいと思っていた。でも、まさかあんな自分の手に負えない事態になってしまうとは予想していなかったんだ。そしてついに宣戦布告が避けられないと思ったとき──わかるだろう。ヨトゥンであることが知られたら、私の行為はどう解釈されたと思う？」

　彼の言葉ひとつひとつが、脇腹にねじこまれるナイフのように鋭い痛みを与えた。

　戴冠式の前、二人は兄弟として並んで立ち、愛情にあふれた言葉をかわした。去年一年間、ソーはあのときの会話を希望としてしがみついてきた。あれもすべて嘘だったのか？ ロキはナイフをソーの脇腹に突き立てる準備をしながら笑いかけていたのだろうか？

　ソーはもう一人の自分が弟を押しのけ、ベッドを降りて、ドアから出て行こうとするのを感じた。

「私を憎まないでくれ」ロキが懇願した。「どうか、お願いだから。兄上に憎まれたら私は耐えられない。弁解のしようがないと自分でも思ってる。でも兄上にはわからない。私の話なんか誰も聞いてくれなかった、今まで誰も聞いてくれた試しがない。兄上が玉座を継ぐときが来て……ここで何かが……」彼は声と同じくらい震える指先でこめかみに触れた。「ポキリと折れてしまったんだ」

　アスガルドの人々は、誰もそんな話し方をしない──狂気にとりつかれたような、そんな説明の仕方は。ロキの言うとおりだった。ソーにはとても理解できなかった。

「おまえはそんなに玉座が欲しかったのか？」

「違う！ 私はただ、対等になりたかっただけだ。話を聞いて欲しかった。意見を述べたかった。でも、私の声はいつも兄上を讃える歓声にかきけされてしまう。私がしたことは間違っていた、それはわかってる。だからそんな顔で私を見なくてもいい。わかってるんだ、そして悪かったと思ってる。それでも止められなかったんだ。気づいたときは遅かった、そして誰もそのことを知らなかった。私の中ではもうすべてが壊れていたのに。ヨトゥンヘイムに行くよりも前のことだよ、ソー。わかるか？ そのときすでに私の心は真ん中にひびが入っていたんだ。父上がしたのは、その傷を完成させること、ひび割れを逆側まで一気に貫かせることだけだった」

　ソーはゆっくりと呼吸して冷静さを保とうしたが、それは簡単なことではなかった。

「父上が言ったことを教えろ」

「父上は──私を見つけたときのことを話してくれた。戦争中に。もうとっくに私が自分で気づいていたことを認めただけのことだ。私がオーディンの息子ではないことを」

　その話は以前にも聞いたことがあった。父親からまず淡々と事実を聞かされ、続いてフリッガがもう少し柔らかい表現で言い直した。オーディンは物事を事実そのまま、何の気遣いもなく伝える傾向がある。ロキが当時、彼の言うように傷ついた状態だったなら──自分には価値がないと信じ、反逆罪に問われかねない行為に訴えるほど追い詰められていたなら──その会話は壊滅的な打撃をもたらしたに違いなかった。

　ロキの瞳は目の前で展開するひどい出来事を追うように、また焦点を失った。

「武器庫にいた私を父上が見つけた。私は〝永遠の冬の箱〟を手にしていた。私はただ、それに触れればまた姿が変わってしまうのか知りたかっただけだ……そして実際そうなった」

　ロキはぞっとしたように身震いした。

「そんな私の姿を見て、父上は何を考えると思う？ 実の父のために小箱を盗もうとしていると思ったかもしれない。何をしても反逆罪の疑いにつながってしまう。あのときに私が感じた嫌悪感はうまく説明できない。私は呪われているのか、と父上に訊いたんだ」彼は唇をゆがめて痛々しい微笑みを浮かべた。「おかしいよね。呪われていて欲しいと思うなんて」

　少しもおかしくはなかった。気分が悪くなりそうだった。

「それから、なぜ私を連れ帰ってきたのかと訊いたんだ。訊いたというより怒鳴った──父上が目的もなく何かをするはずがないからな」

「おまえは父親を必要としている子供だった」ソーは言った。「それだけでじゅうぶんな理由にはならないのか？」

「あの戦争で何人の子供たちが死んだと思う？ そんなことも想像できないほど世間知らずじゃないだろう。私は全能の神オーディンの息子、憎むべき敵、政治の道具として利用されるためにさらわれた。私は戦争好きな兄上に感謝すべきなのかもしれないな。あのときヨトゥンヘイムに攻め込まなければ、その計画は今でも進行中だったんだろうから」

　ソーは首を横に振ったが、その言葉に一片の真実があることは否定のしようがなかった。

「まだ疑っているのか」ロキは言った。「言っておくけど、これはすべてそのまま父上の口から出た言葉だ。父上は、私を利用する計画にはもう意味がない、と言った。ソー、私がアスガルドを出たのは、父上が嘘をついていると思ったからだ。もし父上が私の反逆罪に相当する行為を知ったら、私はどうなっていたと思う？」

　パズルのピースがそれぞれの場所におさまりはじめていた。

「追跡屋と俺がミッドガルドに来ておまえを見つけたとき、おまえは父上が追っ手を送り込んだと思ったんだな？」ソーはそう結論した。

「私は兄上が自ら私を捕らえにきたと思ったんだ」ロキは訂正した。「私たちは生まれもっての敵同士なのだから。まだわからないか？ 父上は私の人生の土台を用意周到に作り上げたんだ。私が一番信頼する人々は皆嘘をついていた。私が頼れると思っていた人々は、もし真実を知ったら私を忌み嫌う人々だった。同じ理由で私を殺したかもしれない人々だった」

「だが、真実はそうじゃないことはもうおまえにもわかっているはずだ。俺は父上に代わって何かを言うことはできない。それは父上自身がすることだ。だがこれだけは信じていると言って欲しい。今の俺がおまえに背を向けることは絶対にない」

　ロキは挑むように顎をあげた。

「私がテッセラクトを盗んで人間たちの死を招いたと言っても？」

　ソーは反論しようとして息を吸ったが、ロキはそれを遮った。

「待て、何も言うな。心にもないきれいごとを並べる前に、時間をかけて真剣に考えてみろ。なぜなら、誓って言うが、私はあと一歩で本当にそうするところだったのだから」

　ソーは気が進まないながらも弟の言う通り、その可能性を心の中で想像してみた。ロキを敵として──名誉をかけて打倒する相手として──思い描くのは、とても気分のいいものではなかった。

「ほらね」ロキは悲しそうに笑った。「たった今、怪物の一端が見えただろう。教えてくれ、兄上、これでもまた私を抱きたいと思うか？ なぜまだここにいるんだ？」

「なぜそうやって俺を追い払おうとする？ その手にはのらないぞ」

　ソーの反応はロキの予想していたものとは正反対だったらしい。彼の目には新たな涙が浮かんだ。あわてて拭う手が間に合わないほど突然涙はあふれ、頰を伝った。

「昨日、私は本当に兄上が私に背を向けると思った。空から落ちて、私が一度は計画した残虐な行いについて告白したとき、これで終わりだと思った。怪物がついに正体を現して、兄上は私に襲いかかるか、背を向けて去って行くだろうと。でもそうはならなかった。そして私にはそれが理解できない。私は何もかも兄上のせいにしようとして必死だった。でも、本当は兄上は何も悪くない。兄上は私と違って善良だ。偉大だ。問題はここにあるんだ」

　ロキは自分の心臓を指差した。

「私の中に。そしてそれを解決する方法はない。怪物と私は同一の存在だ、そして心を凍りつかせる暗闇は、私の生まれ持った性分そのものなんだ」

　ロキの言葉はそれ自体が痛々しいものだったが、その何千倍も残酷なのは彼の口調だった。機械的に復唱するような言い方。まるで大人に何度も言い聞かされ、意味もわからないまま、同じことを素直に繰り返す子供のように。そしてそれは、ロキが今までソーに言ったうちで、もっとも正直な言葉だったかもしれない。

　ソーはこの数日間、ロキが今の状況に陥ったのは彼自身のせいでもあるのだ、といつかは伝えようと思いながら、今はまだそのときではないと怒りを抑えていた。今となってはなんとも皮肉だった。抑えてきた怒りをぶつけるのは、ロキの方が先だった──それも、ソーが少しも予想していなかった形で。

「おまえは怪物なんかじゃない。確かに、おまえは間違ったことをした。それもひどい間違いを。だが弟よ、俺も同じだ。俺の場合は愚かさのせいで、意図的にしたことだ──おまえは怒りに身を任せて。生まれつき魂が汚れていたからではない。その違いがわかるか？」

　ロキは泣き出しそうになって顔をゆがめ、力なく首を横に振った。

「ああ、ロキ」それ以上耐えきれなくなって、ソーは膝をついて起き上がり、弟を抱き寄せた。息を詰まらせそうなほど強く抱きしめる。「宇宙ひとつ分くらいの違いがあるのに」

 

\----------

 

　会話はそこで終わらなかったが、別の話題に移ることもなかった。

　ロキは止まった時間の中に閉じ込められてしまったかのように、同じ話を何度も繰り返した。まるで、今もヨトゥンヘイムの地に立って、肌一面に書かれた醜い真実を見つめているかのように。ソーにできるのは、そこに彼とともに立ち、現在に戻ってくるよう言い聞かせ続けることだけだった。

　ソーはこれ以上できないほど愛情をこめて、言葉をつくし、優しく触れながら、おまえは間違っている、と伝え続けた。皆おまえを許している、耳を傾けている。おまえは大事な存在だ、運命は自分で選ぶことができる。そう語りかけながら、ソーはこの会話をすべてが起こった一年前にできていたら、と悔しく思った。いや、もっと前に。こうやっていつでも話し合うべきだったのに、二人はいつのまにかその方法を忘れてしまった。

　長い時間がかかったが、やがてソーの言葉と触れる手が、どこまでも滑り落ちていこうとするロキの心をなんとか引きとめた。上にひきあげるほどの力はなかったが、ロキはもう落ち続けてはいなかった。崖っぷちでふらつく彼を、ソーはしっかりつかまえ、決して離すまいとした。

　朝の静けさが訪れた。

　二人は乱れた毛布の下で手足を絡ませ、並んで横たわって、目の縁を赤くして部屋にあふれる朝の光を見つめた。涙に濡れた頰に何度も口づけたせいで、ソーの唇は塩辛かった。彼はそれをロキにも味あわせようとしたが、唇を近づけたとき、ロキのまぶたがゆっくりと閉じるのが見えた。

　ロキは小さく体を丸めて、兄にぴったりと寄り添っていた。眉間の皺は消え、唇は力が抜けたように柔らかく開いている。ソーの胸に愛情があふれた。同時に希望も。

　彼はロキをそのまま眠らせておくことにした。

 

\----------

 

　ロキの疲労の本当の深さがやがて明らかになった。彼は死んだように眠り続け、丸一日ぴくりともしなかった。ふたたび夜が近づいてくるとソーもさすがに心配になった。そろそろ何か食べるべきだった。

　彼はロキをいくつものキスで目覚めさせた。ひとつ目は、追跡屋の残した傷が癒えたばかりでまだ敏感な肩に。二つ目は、首すじをきつく吸うキス。弟の脈拍が速くなるのを唇に感じて、ソーは満足げにため息をついた。やっと目覚めたようだ。

　いつまでもそうやって過ごすつもりはなかった。やらなければならない大事なことがたくさんある。しかしロキの肌の匂いがそんな思いを鈍らせ、やがて完全に消してしまった。キスが口にたどり着く頃、ロキの両手はソーの髪に差し込まれ、二人ともすべてを忘れていた。

　二人は口づけをかわした──甘く、怠惰に──長いことそうしてから、ロキはまつ毛を震わせて目をひらき、ソーを見あげた。彼はにっこりと笑った。

「おはよう」彼はささやいた。

「おはよう」ソーは答え、彼の鼻先に口づけた。

　二人はそのままふたたび愛し合った。ソーの体には弟の腿がきつく巻きつき、毛布はすべて床に落ち、二人の全身が空気にさらされた。部屋に雨の匂いが満ちていた。

　ソーは優しく腰を動かした。膝がシーツの上ですべって重心がくずれるたび、ロキは笑い声をあげた。あまりにもたくさんキスをしたせいで、あるいはたくさん微笑みすぎて、ロキの唇はひりひりしていた。全身に幸福感があふれていた。

　行為が終わる頃、部屋はすっかり暗くなり、少し暖かくなりすぎていた。窓を伝い落ちる雨の音が、いつのまにか嵐が来て去っていったことを告げている。

　ロキは唇を舐め、喉の渇きを癒すように唾をのみこんだ。彼は水滴のついた窓に向かって目を凝らし、ソーはその頬骨の下のくぼみを親指で撫でた。

「今何時だ？ もっと早く起こしてくれればよかったのに」

「もう夜だ」

　ソーは答え、ふいに悲しくなった。まだ解決できていない問題があり、決して安心できない現実が戻ってくる。しかし必ず近いうちに安全を取り戻してみせると決意していた。

「着替えて、何か食べろ。移動しなければ」

　ソーはベッドを出るための気力をなんとかかき集めたが、もう一度ふりむき、隅々まで愛しぬいた体を眺めずにいられなかった。彼は髭をこすりながら、セックスを知ったばかりの高校生のようににやにや笑った。ロキは片方の眉をあげて、ソーの気が済むまで見つめさせた。

　二人はバスルームで一緒に体を洗い、お互いの体に気を取られないようにしながら服を身につけた。ロキはソーがオーダーした食事のトレイを階下のキッチンに見つけ、文句も反論も口にせず、黙って食べた。ソーにとっては実に奇跡続きの一日だった。

「次はどこに行く？」

　数少ない持ち物をまとめる兄を見ながら、ロキが訊いた。ホテルの部屋はすっかり乱れきっている。

　そして、そんなちょっとしたことでさえ、ソーをより深く微笑ませた。弟が昔のように彼を見あげている。澄んだ目。兄を信頼しきった無邪気な目。まるでソーが彼のヒーローであるかのように。

　ソーはロキが忘れないように、コートを椅子にかけた。するとフリッガの手紙がポケットから床に落ち、ソーの笑顔は少しだけ曇った。

「おまえはこの領土を俺よりよく知っているだろう」彼は腰をかがめてそれを拾いながら言った。「おまえが行き先を選んだらどうだ？」

　ロキはペパーミント・ティーに息を吹きかけた。

「行ける場所はたくさんある。兄上に見せたい場所も。ミッドガルドは猥雑で粗野だが、確かに魅力的な面もある」

「なんだかミッドガルドがかなり気に入っているように聞こえるな」

　ソーはロキに贈った手帳を食事の皿の横に置いた──そしてその上に、フリッガの手紙を重ねた。口には出さず、読めと伝える。彼女の協力がなければ、ロキがここに座っていることもなかったと思い出させるように。

　ロキは手紙を見下ろし、ひと口もすすらないままティーカップをテーブルに戻した。

「ああ、そういえば、少し前にムジョルニアを呼んだ」ソーは部屋のバルコニーに向かった。「もうすぐこの街の近くまで来るだろう。出かける準備ができたら知らせてくれ」

　ソーは外に出て、武器の到着を待った。白いコンクリートの囲いに両手をつき、ミッドガルドの美しい街を見下ろす。小雨はまだ降り続き、夕刻の空気はムジョルニアの接近を予感して振動していた。まだ髪に弟の指の感触を感じながら振り向くと、ロキは手紙の封を切っているところだった。背筋が槍のようにピンとこわばっている。

　ロキは表情を変えずに手紙に目を通し、ソーが予想していたよりも早く、封筒に戻してテーブルの上に置いた。

　ソーは最悪の反応にそなえて身構えた。まだ傷つき落ち込んでいるロキに手紙を渡すのはリスクも高いと思っていた。しかしフリッガのことだから、今ロキが何よりも必要としている言葉を書いてくれたに違いないと信じていた。彼女なら、ソーがうまく言葉にはできない思いをすべて伝えてくれるはずだ。しかしそうだとしても、それをロキが受け入れるとは限らなかった。

　ソーはふたたび街に視線を戻した。しばらくして、バスルームのドアが閉まる音が聞こえた。

　ソーがバルコニーに出ていたのには理由があった。ムジョルニアのためではない。ロキが自分から求めるまでは、なぐさめが必要だと勝手に決めつけない方がいい。ミッドガルドに来て以来、ソーは少なくともそれだけはしっかりと学んだ。ソーに話を聞く気があるとわかっていても、ロキには一人の時間が必要なときもある。

　ソーが地平線に目を凝らし、武器の姿を探していると、ロキはやっとバスルームから出てきた。髪が濡れ、後ろに撫でつけられている。痩せていても、とてもハンサムだった。悩んではいるが落ち着いている。彼はテーブルから手帳をとりあげ、フリッガの手紙をページのあいだに挟んだ。手帳をコートの内側のポケットに入れ、コートをたたんで腕にかけて、バルコニーに出てくる。

　ロキのそんな優雅な足取りを見るのは久しぶりだった。そんなところは昔と少しも変わらない。

　ソーは背筋を伸ばし、バルコニーの壁を押して振り向いた。

「何が書いてあった？」

「想像したとおりのこと」ロキはそっけなく答えた。「出かける準備はいいか？」

「まだムジョルニアが届いていない。なぜ急にいそぎだすんだ？」

「あの武器と一緒には瞬間移動できないと言っただろう」

　ソーは弟の雰囲気が急に変わったことにやや戸惑って眉をあげた。

「では足を使おう。テレポート以外にも移動する方法はあるぞ、弟よ」

「永遠のように時間がかかる方法がね。でもより賢いのはどっちだ？ 見つかりにくいのは？」

「ロキ」

　ロキは唇を引き結んだ。気持ちが読み取れない表情だった。

「おまえが母上に怒りを感じるのは当然だ」ソーは言った。「俺はそれを否定するつもりはない」

　ムジョルニアが近くの建物のあいだから姿を現し、速度を上げて飛んできた。雲と雨の水滴がその後ろで軌跡を描く。ロキの視線が、ソーから近づいてくるハンマーへと、すっと移動した。彼は混乱したように眉をひそめた。

「話したいことがあればいつでも聞く」ソーは続けた。「話したくなければそれでもいい。それだけ知っておいてくれ」

　ロキと同じ方向を振り向き、ハンマーを見て、ソーは微笑みを浮かべた。この手に武器を取り戻すと思うと気分が高揚した。

「ソー」背後のどこかで弟の呼ぶ声が聞こえた。「何かがおかしい。あいつが……あいつが見ている」

　微笑みを消しながら、ソーは武器をつかむために片手を伸ばした。

「誰が？」

　ムジョルニアが手のひらに収まった。激痛が走った。

　攻撃の直後に、おそらく大きな音が響いたに違いなかった──ドン、という爆発音かなにか。しかしソーの聴覚はうすれ、甲高いキンキンという耳鳴りが他のすべての音を覆い隠した。硫黄の匂いで喉が詰まり、視界が揺れて焦点が失われ、武器を握った手のひらから黒い煙が吹き出す。

　そして、煙が鋭い爪となり、彼の皮膚を引き裂き始めた。

　それは彼の腕を切り裂き、服を引き裂いて、顔に引っかき傷をつけた。両の肺から空気が、全身から力が吸い上げられていく。足もとの濡れたコンクリートに血の雫が落ち、水に滲んだ。右膝が、続いて左膝が地面を打った。息ができない。何も見えない、考えられない、感じられない、何が起きているのか、なぜすべてが縮んでいくのか、黒く塗りつぶされていくのか、そして──

　混乱の中で、ソーは右腕に突然鋭い衝撃を感じた。彼は瞬きをして弟を見た。

　ロキは目の前でソーに向かって何かを叫んでいたが、その声は聞こえなかった。耳鳴りしか聞こえない。

〝落とせ！〟弟の唇がそう言っているのがわかった。

　ロキはムジョルニアを彼の手から引き剥がそうとしている。そうでなければ、ソーには理解できなかったかもしれない。攻撃の真っ最中に武器を手放すというのは、彼の本能と真逆の行為だった。

　しかし、ムジョルニアには異変が起きていた。誰かがそれに呪いをかけた。印をつけた。

　──追跡するために。

　ムジョルニアは重い音を立ててコンクリートに落ち、続けてソーも倒れた。彼は苦痛にうめきながら、顔を自身の血だまりの中に沈めた。必死に息をしようと虚しい努力をして、次に現れるに違いないものをロキに警告しようとする。

　遅かった。

　追跡屋はすでにロキの背後に立っていた。外套がまるで翼のように風に広がって舞っている。彼は手にライフルを持ち、狙いを定めていた。

 

第十三章

 

（ニューヨーク）

 

　ロキは人々を見下ろす高い場所に立っていた。現実には決してなれない王のように。途絶えることのない音楽のビートは彼の鼓動、点滅する眩しい光は雷鳴の記憶。彼は頭をのけぞらせ、両腕を広げた。見つけられるものなら見つけてみろ。

　そのクラブは、彼がそれまでミッドガルドで訪れた同類の場所と何ひとつ変わらなかった。不快で単調なノイズ、裏の通路で絡み合い、キスをする性別不明の人々、鍵の壊れた汚いトイレ。ひしめきあう人々の体温を下げる効果を少しも果たしていない、吹きつける人工的な冷気。カオスそのもの。

　ソーが彼を探そうなどと思いつきもしないであろう場所だが、ロキはここにある種の安らぎを感じていた。騒音の中に静けさがある。以前の彼なら、間違っても他の生き物と接触するような場所には来なかっただろう。今ではむしろ好きだと感じることが多くなっていた。

　彼は笑い声をあげて両腕を下ろした。酔いのせいでひどくめまいがして、このまま床に横たわり、世界が回転するのを感じたいような気分になった。兄ではない人間の男が、彼の耳に何かいやらしいことをささやいている。誘い。約束。彼に実行するスタミナがあるはずのないことの。ロキはその馬鹿ばかしさにふたたび声をたてて笑った。

　男の身長は悪くなかった。髪の色はかなり理想に近い。一番気に入ったのは、その幻想を本物により近く見せている、強引な、自信たっぷりな態度だった。しかし、肩はたくましさが全然足りない。その男ではない他の誰かに口説かれていると思い込むことができない。もっと大きな誰か。常軌を逸した量のアルコールを摂取したのにも関わらず、ロキの心から決して去ってくれない、誰か。

　彼はメゾネットの危なっかしい手すりにもたれかかり、目を閉じて、兄の手が下腹に触れた感触を思い出した。大きく開いた指、素肌から体の芯まで届く温かさ。口の端に押しつけられた唇。その唇がささやく優しい言葉。キスに限りなく近い何か。

　兄をあとに残してきたのに、まるでたった一歩も離れていないような気がする。ソーはもうロキの骨の髄まで入り込んでしまった。今も頭の中で、本物のはずがない愛と忠誠の言葉を囁き続けている。こんな怪物に。

　人間の男はまた一杯のグラスをロキの手に押しつけた。ロキはその琥珀の液体を見下ろし、これから自分の身に起こるだろうことについてぼんやりと考えた。それを求める気力さえ残っていない。しかし暗闇は躊躇なくロキを引きずりこもうとしている。

　見つけてみろ、心ばかり熱い愚か者。ロキは心の中でつぶやいた。私がこの液体の中に本当に迷い込んでしまう前に。

 

\----------

 

（バルセロナ）

 

　弟が優れた戦士であることを、ソーは頭ではわかっているつもりだった。優れた、などという言葉では足りないくらい。アスガルドの第二王子は、伝統主義者にはしばしば誤解されながらも、ひらめきに満ちた革新的な戦い方をした。ソーは彼の成人の儀の戦いを見た。数えきれないほどの戦場でともに戦った。それでも、ロキがもう兄の保護が必要な無力で小さい男の子ではないことを、どうしても感情的に認められないことがあった。

　そのせいで、ロキがその鋭い直観で直接には見えなかったはずの追跡屋に素早く手を伸ばし、彼が現れるとほぼ同時にそのライフルをつかんだという事実に、ソーは呆然とせずにいられなかった。ロキの指はルーン文字が刻まれた銃身をしっかりとつかみ、ライフルが発射されると同時に銃口を無理やり上に向けたのだった。

　魔力の凝縮エネルギーは空に放出されただけで済んだが、その衝撃波の影響はすさまじく、ホテルの外壁一面に大きなひびが入った。コンクリートのバルコニーは激しく揺れ、その揺れが建物の構造に致命的な損傷をもたらした。バルコニーはバラバラの破片となって真下の路上に落ちようとしていた。ソーはただ建物の壁全体が崩れないことを祈った。彼の力でそれをとどめることはできない。

　バルセロナの街の灯りが点滅し、消えた。

　ロキはまだライフルを握っていた。そして、怒りの叫びとともにもう片方の手で銃身をつかみ、追跡屋の顔に銃床を叩き込んだ。

　追跡屋は仰向けに倒れたが、素早く左手へと体を回転させて、魔術で姿を消した。

　ロキは手に持ったライフルを見下ろした。しかしつかんでいる場所から煙が上がり始め、すぐに落とさなければならなかった。追跡屋以外の者が使えないように魔術がかけられているらしい。ロキの両手は出血し、まるで熱湯を浴びてからガラスの破片の上で引きずられたように赤く腫れあがった。

　ロキはその両手を空にかざし、何かの呪文をつぶやいた。空気が震え、二人の周囲に結界が築かれる。それを確認してから、ロキはブーツのかかとをライフルの銃身にめりこませ、金属をつぶし、武器を破壊した。

　その動きの勢いでバルコニーがふたたび激しく揺れ、そして今度こそ、地上に向かって落下し始めた。

　ソーはそのすべてを見守りながら、一切の感覚が遮断されていて、ロキを手伝うこともできなかった。動けず、ほとんど何も見えず、耳の内側がまだあの甲高い音で満ちている。しかし何よりも深刻なのは、息ができないことだった。

　喉が締めつけられ、肺は空気を出し入れする隙間が一切ないかたまりのようだった。この問題をすぐに解決しなければ、追跡屋のライフルが標的を外したことにも意味がなくなる。ソーはどちらにしても死んでしまう。

　ライフルの銃床から真っ赤な火花が散り、ロキはやっとそれが完全に破壊されたと判断した。バルコニーが地上に迫り、彼はふりむいてソーの腕をつかんだ。そして一秒も無駄にせず、二人をどこかへ瞬間移動させた。ムジョルニアは後に残された。バルコニーのコンクリートの破片とともに、道路に落下したに違いない。

　ソーは空間移動による色の爆発を確かに目にしたが、視覚はそのあと急速に衰えた。仰向けになっていることはわかるものの、背中の下には何も感じない。二人がいるのがどこであれ、そこは暗く、形がなかった。

　ロキの顔が見えた。声はなく、ただ口が動いているのだけがわかる。彼はソーの右手をとり、恐怖に目を見開いた。ソーの手のひらは、怒り狂ったような黒い傷跡に覆われていた。

　追跡屋本人からはなんとか逃れたかもしれないが、まだ攻撃は終わっていなかった。

　曲がりくねった葡萄の蔓のようなその傷は、ムジョルニアをにぎっていた手から腕全体へと、まるでソーに襲いかかり窒息させようとするように広がっていた。ロキの体につけられたものと似ているが、大きく違うのは、手首から肘にかけて内側にルーン文字が刻まれていることだ。全部で五文字。最後の一文字は、おそらく完成する前にソーがムジョルニアを落としたために時間切れとなったらしく、全体的にうっすらとしている。

　声が聞こえなくても、弟がそのルーン文字に向かって罵り言葉を吐いているのがわかった。ソーのまぶたはゆっくり閉じはじめた。このまま酸素なしではあと数分しか持たないだろう。目を閉じる直前、ロキが頭を垂れ、ソーの腕をきつく体に押しつけている姿が見えた。

　ロキが何かを言ったらしく、胸から腕に振動が伝わった。手と腕が、聞こえない言葉に反応して熱を持ち始める。

　腕はすでにズキズキと痛んでいたが、それがはるかにひどくなった。痛みは一瞬にして百倍になり、まるで皮膚を剥がれて液体の火を浴びせられたかのようだった。そしてその奥に、何かをひっぱりだされるような不快な感覚があった。追跡屋のルーン文字にロキが指をひっかけ、皮膚からゆっくり引き剥がそうとしているかのような。

　叫びたかったが、それもできなかった。

　永遠のように感じられる数秒が過ぎた。そして突然、ガラスの電球が圧力を受けて砕けるような感覚があり、彼はふたたび呼吸できるようになっていた。

　ソーは酸素を求めて激しく喘いだ。ただ息を吸うこと、それ以外に何も考えられない。激しい腕の痛みですら一瞬遠のいた。肺の焼けるような痛みはなかなか鎮まらなかったが、やがて視界からゆっくりと暗さが引いていった。

　震え、弱り、汗だくになって、ソーは弟を見た。

　ロキも辛そうだった。顔色が悪く、呼吸が荒い。兄の肺にかけられた呪いを解くのにそれだけ体力を消耗したのだろう。彼はまだソーの腕を胸に押しつけていて、そこから激しい鼓動が伝わってきた。

　追跡屋の残した蔓のような傷跡は、ロキの努力にも関わらず、まだそこに残っていた。腕を見なくても、そこにルーン文字があることがソーにはわかった。まるで独自の生き物のような存在感がある。ロキはそのうちのたったひとつを解いただけで、大量に魔力を消耗してしまった。これ以上続けるのは危険だった。

　呼吸が整うと、ロキはふたたび何か話し始めた。

　ソーは首を横に振り、怪我をしていない方の左手で耳に触れた。〝聞こえない〟と言おうとしたのだが、どうしても声が出せなかった。

　それでも、ロキはすぐに理解した。ソーの腕を胸から離し、あらためてルーン文字を見つめる。

　そして、ふたたび罵り言葉を吐き始めた。

 

\----------

 

　ロキはまず、わずかに残っている力を使っていくつかの魔法を続けてかけ、二人を守る結界をより強固なものにした。追跡屋が簡単には二人を見つけられず、結界を破ることもできないと確信してから、兄を状態を少しでも改善させようと試み始めた。

　ソーの傷の手当てには長い時間がかかった。追跡屋がしかけた黒い煙の爪は、露出していた肌のすべてに襲いかかっていたが、生じた傷はそれほど深くはなかった。それにもかかわらず痛みは激しく、傷の数も多かった──大量に皮膚を紙で切ったあとに酸を浴びたような状態だった。

　ロキは自分自身も同じような怪我を負った手で、ソーの手当てを続けた。自分の怪我は決して兄に見せようとしなかった。幸運なことに、二人とも致命傷は負っていなかった。追跡屋はライフルの狙撃で二人を殺そうとしていた。その他の攻撃は、注意をそらすためのものだったようだ。

　ソーはホテルと宿泊客たちのことを心配した。二人が移動したあと、建物は崩壊してしまっただろうか？ そう考えるだけでぞっとする。

　自分がどこにいるのかまったくわからず、それを尋ねたり答えを聞く手段もなかった。そこは小さな、寒い住居のような場所だった。ロキは媒介者なしで別の時空に移動することはできないから、おそらくはまだミッドガルドだろう。壁は木でできていて、家具はミッドガルドとしてはモダンでシンプルだった。空気はひんやりとしていて、外で雪が降っているのかもしれないと思わせた。ロキが石の暖炉に火を起こしたが、それでもソーの吐く息は白くなった。

　ソーは意識を失ったり取り戻したりしながら、暖炉の前のラグに横たわっていた。弟が包帯を巻いた手でそっと毛布をかけてくれるのがわかった。部屋の端にはベッドがあったが、そこは遠すぎ、小さすぎて、起き上がって移動する気にはなれなかった。

　ソーの夢は生々しく恐ろしいものばかりで、ロキがとなりに来て座ったときだけ、悪夢から逃れることができた。ロキはソーの頭を膝に抱き、髪を撫でながら、次にどうすべきか考え込むようにじっと火を見つめていた。

　少しずつ、灰色がかっていたロキの顔色がもとどおりになり、魔力が補充されるのがわかった。ロキはまた兄の腕に刻まれたルーン文字に取り組み始めた。ひとつは消えたが、まだ四文字残っている。

　作業を始める前に、彼はソーの肩をつかんで、暗い表情で警告を伝えた。〝覚悟しろ〟とその顔は言っていた。

　夜明けまであと数時間という時刻、外の温度は急激に下がった。しかしロキがルーン文字の破壊を始めると、ソーの世界は突然火に包まれた。彼は心の中で絶叫した。まだ舌がそれ以上のことを許してくれない。

　苦痛はいつまでも続き、外で日が昇り、部屋に光があふれても終わらなかった。やがてついに何かが壊れる感覚があり、ロキは疲労で掠れた声で叫ぶと同時にソーを解放した。二文字目のルーンが破壊された──多大な労力を費やして。もう何時間もが過ぎていた。

　ソーが安堵したのはほんの一瞬だった。ロキが胸に倒れこみ、意識を失った。鼻から血を流している。ソーはさっと顔を曇らせ、痛みも忘れて、ここに来て初めて起き上がった。ほとんど力が出ず、まだ話すこともできない。しかし、ロキが血を流している。それが何よりも重要なことだった。　

　ソーは弟を抱き寄せた。体を揺さぶると──名前を呼ぼうとしても声がでない──しばらしくしてから、漆黒のまつ毛が震え、持ち上がった。目は血走り、鼻から細く流れる血が、白い顔の肌の上でくっきりと赤い線になっている。

「効いたか？」ため息とほとんど変わらない音量でロキが訊いた。「私の声が聞こえるか？」

　ソーはうなずいた。耳鳴りはまだ続いていたが、以前より小さくなっていた。弟の声が聞こえ、火のはぜる音も、窓の外で木々を揺らして吹く風の音も聞こえた。

「ルーン文字は兄上の身体能力に結びつけられている」ロキはささやいた。「五感と体力。すぐに残りも解除する」

　だめだ、そんなことはさせない。こんな状態になるまで無理をした弟を、ソーは思い切り揺さぶりたくなった。

　追跡屋が直接攻撃したのは兄弟のうち一人だけだが、二人とも大きなダメージを受けていた。ロキにしたことだけでもすでに許せず、殺してやると誓っていたが、今や追跡屋はソー自身にも怪我をさせた。敵がここまでの怒りをソーにもたらすのは珍しかった。ソーは、いずれ追跡屋が受ける残酷な報復を思い、彼を憐れに思った。

　休む以外に今できることはなく、二人はあまり心地良くはない埃っぽい毛布と、お互いの腕だけをぬくもりにして横たわった。暖炉の火は消えてしまったが、二人とも起き上がって手をいれる気が起こらないほど疲れていた。二人は雪の奥の巣篭もりするキツネのように、昼過ぎまでそこでじっとしていた。

　目覚めると、ソーの腕は空になっていて冷たかった。胃の底に不安感があり、右手がひどく痛んだ。肌の黒い刻印がつけられた部分はひりひりしていたが、もっと不安にさせられる深い痛みがあった。それは心臓から直接来ているように思えた。ニューヨークで印をつけられたロキも、こんなふうに感じたのだろうか？

　ソーは、隣で起き上がって乾いた血を鼻の下からぬぐっている弟を見た。白い肌、透明な緑色の瞳。冷たい光の中で、彼は美しかった。

「あいつはルーン文字をわざとこうやって刻印した」ロキは火をおこしながら言った。「一つずつ取り除くのがほとんど不可能なように。二つ目を破壊するのは、一つ目より何千倍も難しかった。たとえ最初の攻撃をかわしても、ひどいダメージを受けるように考えたんだろう。もっと効率的に残りを解除する方法を見つけなければならないが、そのためには調査が必要だ」

　〝おまえならきっとすぐに見つける〟、ふたたび眠りに落ちながら、ソーは心の中で彼に話しかけた。

　次に身動きをしたときはもう夜になっていたが、炎はまだ明るく燃えていた。

　部屋は暖かくなっていた──少し暖かすぎるほどだった。ソーの頭の下には硬い枕があり、ロキはまた彼の隣の床に座り込んで、本に没頭していた。

　それは分厚い魔術書で、紙は古代のもののように古く、かびの匂いがした。背表紙はひび割れ、今にも粉々に砕けそうに見えた。ロキは親指を噛みながら真剣に本を読んでいた。どこからその本を見つけて来たのかは謎だった。森の中の小屋にあったとは思えない。他にも数冊の本が近くに置いてあった。

　ソーは弟の脚に手を置き、するとロキがほっとした顔で彼を見た。ロキは前よりも元気そうで、顔色もよくなっていた。回復したのはソーも同じだった。ただし、聴覚が戻り、息もできるようになったものの、まだ力が戻らず、話をすることもできない。

　ロキはソーに水を飲ませ、食べ物を口に運んだが、ソーは喉も乾いていないし空腹でもなかった。そうしながらロキは一方的に話しかけた。二人が今どこにいるか──オスロから四十マイル離れたところにある小屋。以前、ミッドガルドの人混みに神経がすり減り、静かな場所で一人になりたいと思って使ったことがある。

　ここは故郷を思い出す、と彼は説明した。この一帯に住む人々は、アスガルドの神々に関する伝説を今日に伝えている。もっと北のほうに行けば、氷の巨人の王国にちなんで名前がつけられた山脈さえある。おそらく、何百年も前のミッドガルドへの攻撃を語りつぐためだろう。

「兄上が眠っているあいだに、街に出て食べ物とか他に必要な物を買ってきた。図書館にも行ったよ、それも何箇所か。それぞれ別の大陸の。兄上の腕のルーン文字は、ミッドガルドでは見つからない言語だ。だからこの本はどれも解明には役立たない。でも、私が知っている他の言語に似ている。それでどのルーン文字を最初に解除すべきかがわかった。でも、文字の意味はわかっても、魔術の種類が私のよく知らないものなんだ。何というか暴力的で、つかみどころがない──今までに見たことのない種類のものだ」

　ソーはまだ仰向けに寝ていた。床に横たわる以外に何もできず、自分を無力に感じたが、弟の声を聞いていると心がなぐさめられた。子供の頃、夜寝る前にロキが物語を読んでくれたことを思い出す。ソーは弟の手首をにぎり、親指で脈にそって肌を撫でた。

「街でバルセロナの事件について書かれている新聞も見た。ホテルは崩壊しなかった。奇跡的だったと言っていい。でも路上で怪我をした人がいたみたいだ。ムジョルニアが発見された。ライフルのことは書いてなかった。組織名は書かれていなかったけど、SHIELDが関わっていると考えて間違いないと思う。職員が一人死んだらしい。たぶん、ムジョルニアに触ったせいで。つまりあれはまだ呪われている。何もかも私たちのせいにされるだろうな、もちろん」

　胸にあいた穴がさらに深くなった。また罪のない人々が血を流した。何の意味もなく。

「SHIELDのことは心配してない。でも追跡屋は別だ。兄上はあいつと何ヶ月も行動をともにした。彼のやり方について、覚えていることを全部教えて欲しい。それと、彼が私の魔術について何を知っているのかも。そのためには兄上とやりとりができないと」

　ロキの目はソーの黒い傷が広がる手に向けられた。

「書くことならできるか？」

　ソーは少し考えて手を握ろうとしてみてから、首を横に振った。

　ロキはため息をついた。

「じゃあ、先に言葉を封じるルーンを解除する。その次に体力を封じる文字を。五文字目は──未完成のものだけど──視覚を奪うためのものらしい。でも効力を発する前に兄上はムジョルニアを離した。視力はどうだ？」

　ソーは肩をすくめた。視力は普段よりはずっと劣っているものの、周囲のものは問題なく見えた。視覚については一番心配が要らなそうだ。

「ここまでで、私の計画に何か反対意見は？」

　ソーは弟の手を弱々しく引っ張り、ラグの上に一緒に横たわるように伝えた。唯一の不満は、ロキが遠くに座っていることだった。

「あの類の魔術師のことを私はよく知っているんだ、ソー」ロキはたしなめるような声で言った。「常に警戒を緩めず、次に見つかったときに身を守れるようにしなければ。いずれそのときは来る。兄上の手の刻印は、あいつにつながっている。一時的にそのつながりを薄めることはできるけど、それも長くは続かない。あいつが本当にテッセラクトを持っているなら、他の契約相手からの依頼を遂行するのは簡単だ。私たちは何の障害にもならない。つまり、標的にする理由はないはずなんだ。でも理由なんて関係ない。あいつはただの、血の匂いを嗅ぎつけたハンターだ。もう二度も私たちを殺そうとした。これからも続けるだろう。プライドの問題だからだ。そして、気づいていないかもしれないが、彼はとくに兄上に恨みを抱いている。深い憎悪が無ければ、こんな魔術は使わない。いったい何をしてあいつをそんなに怒らせたんだ？ 普段の兄上らしくふるまうこと以外に、という意味だけど」

　ソーは自分が何をしたのかさっぱりわからなかったし、知りたくもなかった。追跡屋とは最初から気が合わなかった。同じ目的を共有していた数ヶ月間でさえ。

　彼はもう一度ロキの手を引っ張り、もっと近くに来て欲しいと伝えた。ロキはため息をついて本を閉じ、横に置いた。彼は疲れ切っていて、怒りだけを燃料にしていた。

　二人は暖炉の前でひとつの枕に頭を並べ、向かい合って横たわった。ロキの肌に炎の光がゆらめき、その暖かな色が彼を以前よりもずっと若々しく見せている。手の包帯は無くなっていたが、まだうっすらと傷跡が残り、ソーと同じように赤くなっていた。ロキはいつまでも緊張を解かなかった。ソーが怪我をしていない方の手を伸ばして頰を撫で、不安を取り除こうとしても無駄だった。

　ソーは弟をどれほど誇りに思っているか伝えたかった。追跡屋の攻撃から二人を守っただけではなく、ソーの命も救った。二度も。そして安全な場所に移動し、必要なものを手に入れ、研究して、今後の計画を立てた。そのすべてを一人で行なった。

　ソーは弟の顔の横に鼻先を埋め、無言で礼を伝えた。肌の感触が心地いい。今どうしても必要な感覚だった。もう何時間も触れ合っていない。親指でロキの下唇を撫で、そこに口づける。

　それは静かな仕草で、エネルギーも情熱も足りなかったが、ロキはすぐに反応して、小さな声をもらした。安堵するように、同時に不満を訴えるように。

　ロキの指がソーの首のうしろに巻きつき、唇は開いてもっとキスをして欲しいとねだった。ロキは続けて兄の肩をそっと押し、上に体を乗せた。太腿がソーに強く押しつけられる。

　ロキの動作はどこか切羽詰まっていて、その激しさがソーを驚かせた。死の危機に瀕して生き延びたあとに欲望が襲って来るのは珍しいことではないが、それとは少し違っているような気がする。バルセロナでロキが言ったことを思い出す。肌を重ねることで、バラバラになって飛んでいくような気持ちが消える──。

　あのときロキが求めていたのは、単なるセックスではなかった。こんな親密さだったのだ。

　ロキは何度も唇を重ねてきて、ソーはそのたびに喜んで応えた。そうすることで彼自身も気持ちが落ち着いた。しかし、やがて疲労が勝ち始めた。疲労は彼を下へ下へとひきずりこみ、まるで床をつきぬけて小屋の下の地中へと落ちていくような気分にさせた。このすっかり体が弱ってしまった状態はいつまで続くのだろうか。

　ロキは兄の変化に気づいて、少し体を離した。彼は恐怖に近い不安を目に浮かべてじっとソーを見つめた。

「皮肉だな」彼は言った。「兄上がすっかり大人しく、私より弱くなってしまって、いかにも私が喜びそうなものだろう。でも実際は逆だ。こんな状態はもう一瞬でも耐えられない。絶対にもとに戻すと私は誓う。あの卑劣なサディストを破滅させてやる。私はやるとなったら徹底的にやる」

　ソーの顔にかすかな笑みが浮かぶ。〝俺が先だ〟とその目は言っていた。

　ロキは微笑み返した。悲しみと、何千もの謝罪と後悔が滲んだ微笑み。彼はふたたび兄の胸に顔を埋めた。

　ソーは腕に残った力をすべて使って弟を抱きしめ、その震えが止まるまで背中を撫で続けた。しばらくして彼自身も眠りに落ちた。

　

第十四章

 

（ニューヨーク）

 

「まさか、本物じゃないよね」

　ロキはゆがんだ微笑みを浮かべた。大声で笑いたい気分だ。兄が目の前に立っているはずがない、こんな顔で彼を見るはずがない。

　まるで、彼を抱きたいと言うような顔で。

「兄上がここに私を探しにくるはずがない。世界を救うので忙しい兄上が」

　ロキの指はソーのシャツをきつくつかみ、近くに引き寄せた。

「私の意識が作り出した幻影に違いない」

　夢に決まっていた。欲望が生み出した幻想。何日も優しくされたおかげで、心がすっかり騙されている。あるいは、さっきから誘いかけて来る人間の男が、思ったよりも彼に似ていたのか。

「うーん、でも兄上の匂いがする」

　ロキの腰は接触を求めて前に押し出され、それを見つけたあとも動き続けた。

「もしかしたら幻じゃないのかも」

　自分が酔っているのはわかっていた。そうなるまでかなりの苦労をしたのだ。理性が溶けて消え、欲望以外に何も感じない状態になるまで。過去も未来も考えないでいいのはなんて楽なんだろう。今、ここしか存在しない。幻想が壊れてしまう前に、楽しめるだけ楽しみたかった。

　それで、ロキは普段の彼なら考えられないことをした。兄の首に唇を押しつけ、妖艶に微笑んで見せる。それは遥かな高みから墜落する感覚に少し似ていた。危険で中毒性がある。今までロキが他者に決して見せようとはしなかった、向こう見ずな一面だった。

　ソーの手はすぐにロキの腰へと動いた──優しくて独占欲を感じさせる熱が腰骨を包む──そして、ああ、なんて素晴らしい幻想だろう。ロキはその場でひざまずくことを想像した。兄を見上げ、小さな弟がズボンの布ごしにペニスを舐めるという光景にどう反応するかを確かめるのだ。

　しかしそこで想像に邪魔が入った。体にまわされたソーの腕にふいに力が入り、光が滲んで何本もの線になって流れる。兄が何かを言い、その響きが胸から振動になって伝わったが、ロキは酔いすぎていて何ひとつ聞き取れなかった。抱えられるようにして階段を降りたことも、クラブの出口に向かっていることも、半分くらいしか理解できていなかった。出口まではダンスフロアを突っ切っていかなければならない。

　彼は照明の眩しさと飛び跳ねる大量の人々に身をすくめた。めまいがしてくる。その方向には行きたくない。違う、ソーにどこか暗い場所に連れていってもらって、こんな罪にふさわしい方法で罰して欲しかった。

　ロキは兄の前で足をもつれさせ、くるりとふりむいて、行く手を遮ろうとした。

「ごまかすな、正義のヒーロー。私を抱きたいくせに」

　音楽が声をさらっていく。けれどそう言いながら体を押しつける仕草が何を意味しているかは、兄にも伝わっているはずだった。

「うまく隠していると思っているかもしれないが、私はもう何年も前から気づいていたぞ。だからミッドガルドまで私を探しにきたんだろう？ 私たちが兄弟だからじゃない──兄弟じゃないからだ。これでやっと罪悪感なしで、ずっと欲しかったものを手に入れられるから。じゃあさっさとやろうよ、オーディンソン。それか、あのお気に入りの武器を持ってきて、何か楽しいことに使おうか？」

「やめろ」

　ソーは唸り、彼を前に押した。

　その言葉に、ロキはふと疑問を抱いた──彼の想像の中のソーならば、まったく逆のことを言うはずだ。

　ソーの手がロキを照明と騒音から遠くに引き離していく。店の入り口から路上へと階段をあがると、冷たい外気がロキの頰を打った。酔いが覚め、ロキはそのときやっと、本物の兄に信じられない言葉を言ってしまったことに気づいた。幻想ではない、血と肉を持った兄に。ロキの兄、おそらく実際にロキを抱きたいと思っているけれど、口に出してそう言う勇気はついに持ち得なかった兄。

　ロキはまた大声で笑い出したくなった。他のことはともかく、そのあまりもの皮肉に。けれど笑うかわりに、彼は喧嘩をしかけた。

　ソーに見つけて欲しかったのは本当だ。けれど見つかればまた家に連れ戻される。アスガルドに。それは今のロキにとって、投獄に等しかった。オーディンは決してロキを解放しないだろう。

　なぜ愚かにもそのことを忘れていたのだろう？ もっと必死になって逃げればよかった。

　この物語の結末はもうわかっている。ヒーローは決して怪物のために王を裏切ったりしない。

 

\----------

 

（山小屋、オスロ郊外）

 

「試してみたいことがある」ロキは唇の下のくぼみを指でなぞり、考えこみながら言った。「起き上がれそうか？」

　喋れないソーが仕草で答えるのを見るために、ロキは膝に置いた魔術書から顔をあげた。彼は暖炉の近くの床に座り込んでいた。窓の横にある革のアームチェアは無視することに決めたらしい。外はもう暗く、本を読むために火の明かりが必要なのかもしれないが、ソーはそれを自分の近くにいたいからだと思うことにした。

　山小屋に来て三日が経っていた。そのほとんどをソーは意識を失った状態で過ごした。彼はいまだにラグの上に横になっていることしかできず、自分を役立たずで惨めに感じていた。どんなに眠っても、エネルギーのひとかけらも戻ってこない。

　一年前にミッドガルドに追放されたとき、ソーは自分の強さを当たり前だと思わないようにしようと誓った。だから、今回のことは理不尽な罰のように感じられた。しかし、本当は罰を受けて当然なのかもしれない。魔力を封じられていたときのロキも、ちょうどこんなふうに感じていたのだろうから。ソーはずっと一緒にいたのに、その気になればできることもせずに何日もそのまま過ごした。すでに謝ったこととはいえ、思い出すと今でも自分が恥ずかしくなる。しかし過去はやり直せず、経験から学ぶしかない。間違いは二度と繰り返すまい。

　動くのもやっとだったが、ソーは体を起こして怪我をした腕を弟にさしのべた。こんな無力感にはこれ以上耐えられそうになかった。力を取り戻すためならば、数時間の苦しみなど喜んで受け入れるだろう。

　ロキは魔術書を脇に置いた。その隣には手帳があり、メモや図形、考えたことなどが書き留められている。ロキが隣に移動してきて手を伸ばすと、ソーは警戒するような表情でわずかに腕を引いた。

「ん？ 怖いのか？」ロキは兄をからかった。「治療を始める前に抱きしめて、傷ついた心をなぐさめてやろうか？ かわいそうに」

　その言葉はソーをむっとさせるよりも、少年の頃に交わした楽しい会話の応酬を思い出させた。ロキの口調に棘はなく、その目に浮かぶ悪戯っぽい微笑みは、二人が笑ったり軽口をたたきあったりしながら過ごしたアスガルドの幸せな日々と同じものだった。ロキは彼なりのやり方で心配するなと伝えている。ソーは今日初めて微笑んだ。

　ソーは首を振り、言いたいことを伝えようとして、弟の胸を指差した。

「わかってる、わかってる」ロキは言った。「心配しなくていい。無理して体力の限界を超えないように気をつけるよ。でもそれ以外には何も約束できない。これは仮説にもとづいた試みで、結局無駄に終わるかもしれない。でもやってみる価値はある」

　ソーは〝無理をしたら承知しないからな〟と告げる目で彼を見て、腕を差し出した。

　ロキは両手を兄の腕の内側に置いた。追跡屋のつけた凶暴に曲がりくねった刻印が手のひらから広がっている。印の部分は生傷と同様の状態だったが、ロキの指の感触は優しく、ソーはその心地良さに驚いた。ひんやりした肌の感触が負傷の熱をいくらか冷ましてくれた。

　魔術を使うときによくそうするように、ロキは目を閉じてしばらく何も言わなかった。

　最初の二文字のときのように急激な痛みが来ることを予想して、ソーは身構えた。しかしいつまでたっても何も起こらず、ソーのまぶたは少しずつ重くなり始めた。ふたたび疲労が彼を引きずりこみ始める。

　突然、水が勢いよく流れるような音が耳の中で聞こえて、ソーは身震いして目を覚ました。

　腕に鳥肌が立ち、それはすぐに全身に広がった。冷たさの衝撃で肺から空気が叩き出される。まるで氷水の中に飛び込んだような感覚だった。暖炉の火で部屋は暖まっているのに、ソーの吐く息は結露して霧を作り、ゆっくり蒸発していく。冷たさは体の中から発生しているようだ。

　いや、違う……ロキから来ている。

　何かがピシリと音を立てた。氷のかたまりに小さなひびが入ったように。

　ロキが薄目をあけた。

「痛かったか？」

　一瞬、ロキの虹彩に真紅の色が渦巻いたように見えた。しかしソーはそれを目の錯覚だと思うことにした。炎が映り込んでいたのかもしれない。

　ソーは震えながら質問について考え、首を横に振った。衝撃的な感覚ではあったが、痛みはなかった。冷気に襲われただけだ。

「言葉を奪うルーンはまだ完全には取り除けていない」ロキは言った。「でも効力を弱めた。小さなひびを入れたようなものだ。何か違いは感じるか？」

　ソーはふたたび首を横に振って、腕の内側を見た。弟が言ったとおり、ルーン文字のひとつに小さなひびが入っている。細い隙間からソー自身の肌の色が見えた。

「本当に？ 声を出してみて」

　ソーはハミングのような音を出した。温かい声色が部屋に広がり、彼は喜びに顔を輝かせた。まだ言葉は言えないが、声が出せただけで飛び上がりたいほど嬉しかった。

「良かった、つまり」ロキの目にも微笑みが浮かんでいた。「方向としては正しかったみたいだな」

 

\----------

 

　ロキはその後も夜を徹して言葉を封じるルーンに取り組んだ。時間をかけ、細かい作業を繰り返し、文字に少しずつひびを加えていく。ひとつの手順が終わるごとに手を止め、次に標的とする弱点を探すようにルーン文字をじっと観察する。

　魔術は凍りつくような寒さをもたらし、ソーはこの山小屋に来て以来初めて、一睡もできない夜を過ごした。目覚めているのは嬉しくもあり同時に辛かった。歯をガチガチと鳴らしながら、彼は暖炉の中にもぐりこんで炎の間に横になることを想像した。

　なぜこの魔術が体の中に冬そのものが住み着いてしまったかのような感覚を与えるのか、はっきりとはわからないが、ロキの本来の種族に関係あるのではないか、とソーは推測した。ロキ自身、その能力を持っていると今まで知らなかった種類の魔法なのかもしれない。いずれにしても効果は確かに現れていて、今はそれが一番重要だった。そして、この魔法はそれまでと違いロキの体力を根こそぎ奪うこともなかった。そのことが何よりもソーを喜ばせた。

　ロキはそれでもときどき手を休め、兄の半分凍りついた手を両手ではさんでさすり、息を吹きかけて温めた。

「なんとか持ちこたえてるか？」

　ソーはまたハミングをしてみた。弟の唇から吹きかけられる柔らかな熱に気を取られながらも、ソーはうなずいた。「そのまま続けてくれ」

　ロキの微笑みがソーの手に押しつけられた唇に広がった。

「もっと何か話してくれたら、私も続ける」

　ほんのわずかずつだが、言葉が口から出るようになった。夜が明ける頃には、ソーの話す能力は大きく改善した。ひと言、ひと言に精神を集中しなければならなかったが──重い岩を坂の上に押し上げるように──困難から逃げるようなソーではない。

　ロキがルーン文字に何十個ものひびを入れ終える頃には、ソーはなんとかひと続きの文章を言えるようになり、すっかり自信を取り戻しつつあった。

「もうひとつの文字も同じように解除できるのか？ 俺の体力を封じているやつだ」ソーは訊いた。

　最後に眠ってから数時間が過ぎていて、寒さのせいで寝つけないとはいえ、疲労のひきずりこむ力にあらがうのが次第に難しくなっていた。

「こんな眠気に襲われていては、追跡屋についておまえに話すこともできない」

　ロキは手を止めて考えた。

「確かにそのとおりだ。でも、ルーン文字をひび割れさせても力は完全に元どおりにはならない。その点はしっかり理解しておいて欲しい。魔力を弱めることはできるけど、文字そのものは残る。力を出そうとしても出しきれない状態になる。今ちょうど、話すのに苦労しているように」

「ルーン文字の魔力を弱めて最後に全部取り除くのかと思っていたんだが、そうじゃないのか？」

「うーん、それは可能だけど、そう単純じゃないんだ。ルーン文字をこなごなに砕くことで、取り除くのは逆に難しくなってしまう。長い時間と細かい作業が必要になる。つまりこういうことだ。完全なルーン文字ならひとつの文字として一度に破壊できる。でももうそれはできない。破片をひとつずつ取り除かなければならないし、それはたったひと晩でできるようなことじゃない。運が良くて一ヶ月。もしかしたら、永遠に取り除くことはできないかもしれない」

　ソーはぞっとして腕をねじり、弟の手をふりはらった。

「どうしてわざわざ取り除くのを難しくするんだ？」

「それは、追跡屋が死ねば、彼の魔術も一緒に滅びるからだ。刻印も自然に消える」ロキは怒った顔で立ち上がり、ソーの側を離れた。非難されたのが心外だったらしい。

「私がずっとそのままにするつもりだとでも思ったのか？」

「いや」ソーはうつむいた。ロキの手が離れるといちだんと寒く感じた。「ちがう。悪かった」

　謝罪の言葉を聞いて、ロキは不思議そうな顔をした。もっと口論が続くと思っていたのに拍子抜けしたようだった。

「このまま続けるか？ こう聞くのには理由があるんだ、兄上。言葉に苦労するのはまだいい、しかし最後の一文字は──」

「ああ、やれ。床から起き上がることもできなければ、追跡屋を殺せない」

「まだわかっていないようだな。動けるようにはなる。でもあまり期待しないほうがいい。本来の力のほんの一部しかもとに戻せないんだから。そんな状態で追跡屋に向かっていったら、兄上の人生はそこで終わりだ」

　ソーはその言葉を拒絶するように目を閉じた。

「本気で言っているんだ、ソー。戦いを横で座って見ていろと言うほど私も馬鹿じゃない。兄上がそんなことに同意するわけがない。でも、二人で戦略を練ると約束してくれるまで、私は最後の一文字を弱める作業を始めない。兄上、私にはもう……」

　ロキはふいに感情的になり、目を伏せた。何度か深呼吸をしてからまた口を開く。

「やっと争わずに一緒にいられるようになったばかりじゃないか。また私を一人にしないでくれ」

「俺がおまえを愛する以上に自分の強さとかプライドを気にしていると思うなら、弟よ、それは大間違いだ」

　立っていたロキの体が揺れた。まだ悲しげだが、殴られると思っていたら代わりに手を差し伸べられたような顔をしている。どう反応していいのかわからないようだった。

「もちろん、二人で戦略を考える」ソーは言った。「そうすると誓う」

　ロキは鼻をすすって背筋を伸ばし、なんとか冷静さを取り戻した。

「わかった。それなら兄上の希望どおりにする。でも、先に休んだほうがいいんじゃないか？ 体が冷え切ってるみたいだ」

「もっと近くに来てくれ。そうすればだいぶ楽になる」

　二人は暖炉の前でふたたび治療のための体勢をととのえた。ソーは少しでも暖かくなるように、暖炉に背中を向けて座った。ロキがその前に座って背中をソーの胸につける。ソーの両腕は後ろからロキの体にまわされ、片方はロキの胴を包み、もう片方の腕はロキが四文字目のルーンを破壊できるように、作業する彼の手にあずけられた。　　

　以前よりずっと温かいだけでなく、弟を近くに感じられるこの体勢をソーは気に入った。ニューヨークのアパートメントを思い出す。開け放ったバルコニーの扉の前で、風に舞う紙に囲まれ、やはりこんなふうに座っていた。はるか昔のことのようだ。あれからあまりにも多くのことが変わってしまった。

　ソーの手はロキの下腹部へと動いた──そこにほんのわずかな圧力をかけ、シャツの布地を思わせぶりにひっぱる。

「んん……」ロキはじっとしていられずに声を出した。「おかげで集中できるよ」

　ソーは笑い声をあげて弟の首に口づけた。ロキが身をよじり、唇に伝わるその動作は、ソーが今日感じたものの中で最高の感触だった。

「邪魔されながら作業をすると集中力が鍛えられる。おまえの技術をさらに磨く手伝いをしているんだ」

「その代償として兄上の腕が恒久的なダメージを受けるかもしれないぞ」

　ソーは弟の耳朶を軽く噛んだ。

「わかった、もう邪魔はしない。今のところはな」

　彼はロキの肩に頭を乗せ、その肌の匂いとぬくもりに包まれてまぶたを閉じた。

「頼むから目を覚ましていてくれ」ロキが言った。「追跡屋の話をしてくれないと困る。まだ何の計画も立てていないし、これまでの出来事から判断するに、あいつを出し抜くのは相当難しそうだ」

「あいつは個人的な情報も追跡情報についても俺に一切話そうとしなかった」

　すっかり慣れた冷たさが体を突き抜け、ソーは身震いした。

「他に何かないのか？ 何ヶ月も一緒にいたんだから、何か気づいただろう。具体的なやり方がわからなくても、見た通りを言ってくれれば推測はできる」

　力を封じるルーン文字に最初のひびが入り、ソーは痛みに小さく呻いた。話が再開できるようになるまでにしばらくかかった。

「あいつはおまえが今までに行ったことのある場所を調べた。まずアスガルドから。おまえが最後に目撃された武器庫を調べて、それから、おまえの部屋で長い時間を過ごした」

　ロキは振り向き、はっきりと不快感を浮かべて兄を見た。ロキは昔から他人が自室に入るのを極端に嫌った。

「部屋であいつは何をしたんだ？ 匂いを嗅ぎまわったり、床をひっかいたりしたのか？ しゃべりにくいのはわかってるけど、もっと詳細な情報が欲しい」

「あいつはただ……部屋の中に立っていた。何かを聞き取ろうとするみたいに。ときどき、空中に何か見つけてそれをつかもうとするように、両手をあげていた」

　ソーは怪我をしていない方の手をあげ、空気中にただよう一本の髪をとらえるような仕草をして見せた。

「こんなふうに。まるで糸を探しているような感じだったな。その糸をたどっていけば、いつかはおまえにたどり着けるというように」

「それが本当なら、私を見つけるのはもっとずっと早かったはずだ。その『糸』をたどってまっすぐ私のところに来ればよかったんだから」

「俺も何度もそう言った。それから追跡屋は何かの痕跡をたどって、アスガルドの果てまで行った。そこに洞窟があった」

　ロキはぴたりと手を止めた。

「どんな洞窟だ？」

「その反応からすると、もうわかったようだな。おまえはあの洞窟からアスガルドを出たのか？」

「そうかもしれない」

「ロキ……」

　ため息。

「アスガルドを出る手段はビフレストだけじゃない。他にもいくつかの経路がある。その見つけ方と使い方さえ知っていればね」

「ヨトゥンを導きいれたときも、あの洞窟の通路を使ったんだな？」

「兄上はこういうときに限って細かいことに気づくから嫌だ。その話はまた今度にしよう」ロキがルーン文字に二つ目のひびをいれ、ピシリという音が響いた。

「追跡屋が洞窟を見つけたあとは？ その『糸』をそれ以上たどれたのか？」

　ソーは以前よりもしっかりと体を起こせるようになっていた。まだ疲れは感じるが、集中するのもだいぶ楽になった。

「いや。おまえの痕跡はそこで途絶えた。おまえはもうアスガルドにいないと、あいつはまるで大発見をしたかのように言った。そんなことは皆とっくに知っていたのに。なぜ俺とあいつの気が合わなかったのかわかるだろう。俺はあいつが時間を無駄にしていると思い、そうはっきりと言ってやった」

「確かに兄上はあいつを怒らせるという意味では完璧な仕事をしたな」ロキはつぶやいて兄の腕を裏返し、追跡屋の刻印を調べた。「話を続けて。そのあと、どうやって私を見つけた？」

「我々はアスガルドを出て、他の領国を訪ねた。ユグドラシルの枝の間さえ調べた。追跡屋はおまえと同じように、ひとつの時空の中で瞬間移動はできたが、それ以上はヘイムダルの手助けが必要だった。俺の目には手当たり次第に目的地を選んでいるようにしか見えなかった。そうやってまた偶然おまえの痕跡を見つけるのを待っていたんだろうな。時間がかかりすぎて、そのせいで何度も争いになりかけた。ミッドガルドに来て初めて手がかりを得たような様子を見せたが、それでもおまえを見つけるまでにそれから何ヶ月もかかった。俺たちはあちこちの街に行った。おまえが瞬間移動するたびに痕跡は途切れるみたいだった。そのたびに最初からやり直しになった。あいつは何をしていたんだと思う？」

「わかりやすく言うと、私の魔力を探っていたんだろう。魔力というものは空気中に存在するエネルギーから引き出される。誰のまわりにもあって、魔術の心得のある者ならそれを物質として感じることができる。ただ、今『私の魔力』と言ったけど、厳密に言うとそんなものは存在しないんだ。魔力を引き出しているだけで、それは私のものでもないし、私が生み出すものでもない。この宇宙に存在する膨大な量の魔力のうち、追跡屋がどうやって私が引き出す魔力を探り当てたのかは……よくわからない。でもそれが彼の独自の能力なんだろう。ニューヨークで兄上に見つかる前、私はときどきあの追跡屋の存在をはっきりと感じた。幽霊に髪の毛先を触られるような感じだよ。聞かれる前に言うけど、たった今も感じてる。あいつはまだ私たちを見ているんだ、兄上」

「では俺たちが先にあいつを見つけだそう」

「言うほど簡単なことじゃない。でもひとつだけはっきりした。私たちが一箇所に長いこととどまらない限り、追跡屋は私たちを見つけることができない。私が最初に見つかったのもそれが理由だ。あのときの私は……いろいろなことがどうでもよくなっていた」

　ソーは唇を弟の肩に押しつけた。再会したときのロキの状態を言い表すには、そんな言葉ではとても足りなかった。身なりに構わず、まともに食事もせず、鬱状態だったロキ。怒りと憎しみにあふれていた──そのほとんどが内側に、つまり彼自身に向けられていた。

「追跡屋が言ったことをひとつ思い出した」ソーは言った。「それを聞いてひどく嫌な気分になった。ニューヨークで、おまえがレストランから逃げ出したときのことだ」

「同じ日の夜、兄上は私を見つけた」ロキは思い出しながら言った。「当然、追跡屋の助けを借りて。でもそれくらい予想はしていた。あのときの私は魔力が封じられていて瞬間移動ができなかったし、あいつが追跡用につけた傷を取り除くこともできなかった。私の痕跡をたどるのは難しくなかっただろう。そうやって私を見つけたんじゃないのか？」

「一度目とは少し違う方法だったようだ。あいつは物理的におまえの痕跡をたどらなくてもどこにいるかわかると言った。たどる前にもう知っていたんだ。おまえの呼吸の数までわかる、何歩歩いたかさえわかる、などと言っていた。誇張していたのかもしれないが、俺は気に入らなかった」

　ロキは何度か瞬きをした。それからソーの腕を離し、体全体で振り向いて彼を見た。

「なんだって？」

　ソーは肩をすくめた。

「そうあいつは主張していた」

　ロキは不安を顔いっぱいに浮かべてソーを見つめた。

　つまり、問題はルーン文字だけではない。ソーは今、ロキが一度は体に刻まれたものとそっくりな、蔓のような刻印で覆われている。

「おまえはそれくらいもう知っていると思っていた」ソーは言った。「母上がおまえの傷を消したときに言ったことを覚えてるか？ 追跡屋はおまえの思考に入りこんでいた。あいつはそうやってテッセラクトの情報も、どこに行けば手に入るかも知ったに違いない」

「ああ、知っていた。でも、誰かの頭の中をちょっと引っ掻き回すのと、思考の内側にしっかり居座るのとでは全然違う。それも遠隔操作で。そんなことが可能とは思えない、少なくとも私の知る魔術の理論では。少し時間をかけて考えてみないと」

「あいつは今、俺の頭の中に居座っているということか？ つまり、もう俺たちのいる場所も知っているのか？」

「いや、知っていたらとっくにここに来て私たちを片付けていただろう。数日前、私たちが一番弱っていたときに。私の結界はそんな簡単に見通せるものじゃない。ニューヨークでは結界が使えなかったから居場所を隠せなかったんだ。それにしても、思ったより手ごわい相手だ。あいつが襲ってくるのをただ待っていたくない。何とかしてうわ手に出る方法を見つけなければ。敵にも計画を練るだけの時間がたっぷりあっただろうから」

　二人とも黙って考えに沈んだ。山小屋の外から、緑の葉ひとつない裸の木の枝を吹き抜ける、鋭い風の音が聞こえる。

「SHIELDに連れて行かれたときのことを覚えてるか？」しばらくしてロキが言った。「彼らは、テッセラクトのエネルギー反応を追跡する方法があると言っていた。追跡屋が本当にテッセラクトを持っているなら、それを利用して居場所をつきとめることができるんじゃないか」

「だめだ。もうたくさんのミッドガルド人があいつのせいで命を落とした。人間たちをまた危険に晒すことはしたくない」

「だが他にいい考えがあるのか？」

「そうだな、ひとつ、絶対に助けを求められる場所がある。もともと俺たちが追われる身になったのは、父上のせいだ。復讐の機会を差し出せば父上は俺たちに感謝するんじゃないか」

　ロキの表情が石のように硬くなった。

「だがそれはおまえ次第だ」ソーは決めつけるような印象にならないようにつけ加えた。「おまえの同意がない限り、俺はアスガルドに連絡はしない」

「良かった」ロキは言った。「じゃあ正式に反対する。その選択肢は頭から消してくれ。仲間としてこれからもやっていくなら、私が許せる限界を尊重してほしい」

「そうするともう約束しただろう、弟よ」ソーは穏やかに言った。

「追跡屋の弱点について教えてくれ。あいつは直接の対決を避ける傾向があるようだな」

「あいつは本当に卑怯者だ。決して敵に正面から立ち向かわず、魔術だけに頼ろうとする」

　ロキは唇を噛み、カッとなる前に自分を抑えようとしてゆっくり息を吸った。

「それなら簡単だな。あいつを戦闘におびきだそう。魔術が使えない戦いに。つまり、あいつの魔術を封じなければならない。でも先に警告しておく、そういう罠を作れば、私自身も魔力を失うことになる。兄上がいつか私に言ったように、『戦をする者もいれば、魔術に頼る者もいる』からな」

　ロキはそこでいったん言葉を区切り、たっぷり皮肉をこめて微笑んだ。

「ところで、私はその両方の力を持っているんだけど、兄上は気づいていたかな？ 当てて見せようか、兄上。よく私にそうするように、追跡屋の前でも魔術を馬鹿にすることを言ったんじゃないか？」

　ソーは情けない声で呻いた。

「追跡屋に憎まれている理由がそろそろわかってきただろう」ロキは言った。

「よくわかった、では一緒に倒そう。俺たちの腕力だけで。この計画は気に入った。まず場所を選び、そこへムジョルニアを呼んであいつをおびきだそう」

「そしてムジョルニアが来ても触らないこと。まだ呪われているかもしれないから。つまり、私たちは二人とも得意な戦闘方法を奪われた状態になる」

「ムジョルニアを使えないなら、他の武器を手に入れるべきだ」

「そうは言っても、たとえ弱った状態でも兄上の力で壊れない剣とか斧がこのミッドガルドにあるとは思えないな。ヘイムダルから絶対に割れない盾があると聞いたことがあるが、どこにあるのか調べる時間はない」

「おまえが何もない場所からナイフを取り出すのを何度か見たことがあるぞ」ソーが指摘した。

「ふうん、おかしいな──それだと〝魔術に頼る〟ことになるんじゃないか？」

「ロキ」

　ロキは傷ついた表情を隠さずにまっすぐソーをにらんだ。

「悪かった。過去に俺がおまえの魔術を正当に評価しなかったことがあったなら、それはおまえが父上と母上と同じ能力を持っていることに嫉妬していたからだ。それと、忘れる前に言っておくが、その力を使って俺の命を救ってくれたことも、追跡屋の拘束から解放してくれたことにも感謝している」

　ソーは怪我をした腕を差し伸べ、探るように片方の眉をあげた。

「許してくれるか？」

　ロキは黙って顔を背けた。無表情に唇を引き結んだその表情を見て、ソーは自分が過去にどれほど深く弟を傷つけたかに改めて気づいた。この問題もまたいつか取り組まなくてはならない。二人の関係は短い期間に大きく改善はしていたが、友情の部分についてはまだまだ課題が残っていた。

「体力を封じるルーンが破壊できたらここを出よう」ロキは言った。「もうこの寒さは飽き飽きだ」

 

\----------

 

　太陽が木々で縁取られた地平線の向こうに沈む頃、ソーはもう二度と体が温まることはないような気がしていた。しかしそれ以上に喜びにあふれていた。腕に刻まれたルーン文字はすべて砕かれた。ふたたび歩けるようになり、その気になれば走ることもできそうだった。ソーは笑顔を抑えきれなかった。

　じっと座っているのも難しかった。もう何日も仰向けに寝ていたのだから。ソーは山小屋の端から端を行ったり来たりしてはとりとめもなく喋り、両手を擦り合わせて温まろうとした。甘いものを食べ過ぎた子供にそっくりだった。

　自分でそう思っていても止められない。何を見ても楽しい気分になった。この数日のうちに増えた日用品を片づけて運ぼうか、と申し出て、ロキに愚か者と呼ばれても、彼は少しも機嫌を損ねなかった。ロキは両手の間に次元間ポケットを呼び出し、何冊もの分厚い本を隠した。

「さあ、どこへ行くんだ？」

　ソーは興奮して飛び跳ねそうな勢いで訊いた。

　ロキは呆れて瞳をぐるりと回しながらコートに腕を通した。手帳を注意深く内側のポケットに入れながら言う。

「考えが変わった。やっぱり兄上は喋らない方がいい」

　ソーは笑い、弟の背中を叩いた。ソーのあまりにも嬉しそうな顔につられて、ロキも少し笑った。それから肩に置かれた兄の手に自分の手を重ねた。

　二人は瞬間移動でその場を去った。

　移動距離は短かった──オスロの郊外から街の中心部へ。ソーは戻ってきた体力に自信を持っていたが、ロキはまだ不安だった。大規模な移動をする前にソーの限界を試したいと思い、そのために近い目的地を選んだのだ。

　普通なら何でもない距離なのに、その短い移動は物理的に叩きつけられたような打撃をソーに与えた。

　腹を殴られたように肺から空気が押し出された。視界が揺れ、耳に綿を詰められたように物音がくぐもる。生まれて初めてビフレストで移動したときに同じような状態になったのを覚えていたが、そのときの彼はほんの小さな子供だったのだ。そしてロキの瞬間移動が発する力は、ビフレストの威力に比べれば小さい。

　突然早くなった脈とともに、腕の傷跡がズキズキと痛み始めた。しかしソーはそれを表情に出すまいとした。こんな弱った状態を弟に見せたくなかった。余計な心配はかけたくない。呼吸が荒くなるのを隠そうとして、ソーは息を止めた。そして何も問題はないというように、弟に微笑みかけてみせた。

「吐きそうなんだな？」ロキが言った。

　ソーは微笑みを顔に貼り付けたまま、小さくうなずいた。

　ロキはため息をついてコートの前を整えた。

「なんだか急に酒が飲みたくなってきた。行こう」

　二人は港の近くのレストランを選んだ。シーフードとワインの食事をしながら、彼らはフィヨルドの景色と港に停泊しているボートの列を眺めた。暗い空が広がり、どこまでも続く霧と溶けあっている。

　ソーには景色の細かいところがよく見えなかった。未完成だった五番目のルーン文字、確かにソーの視覚を妨げていた。広い屋外に来てみると、その影響が山小屋の中にいたときよりもはっきりとわかる。焦点を合わせるのが難しい。すべてのものの輪郭がぼやけている。けれどそういった問題をロキから隠せる程度には、じゅうぶん何でも見えていた。そうでなくても不安げな弟に、これ以上不安の種を与えたくなかった。

「あまりアスガルドに似てるようには見えないな」ソーは言った。「だがおまえの言うとおり、どこか故郷と共通するところがあるかもしれない。食べ物もなんとなく馴染みのある味がする。ここにはよく来たのか？」

「二回」

　ロキは遠くを見るような目で言った。頰がワインと温かい食事で赤くなっている。

「近隣の国も良かった。でも兄上を連れて行くのはまたの機会だな。次は北米に戻るつもりだから」

　ソーは鼻にしわを寄せた。

「ここの方が空気が澄んでいる」

「じゃあここにいられるうちに深呼吸しておくといい。追跡屋の魔力を封じる罠を作るなら、それにふさわしい場所に行かなければならない。ある種のエネルギーを発している場所に。だいたいの見当はついている」

　ロキはワイングラスの丸いベースに指で触れた。それから、声をひそめ、ためらうような口調で続けた。

「本当にもう一度空間移動に耐えられるか？ ひとつ前の移動ほど楽じゃないぞ」

「ああ」ソーは自分が嘘をついていないことを願いながら答えた。「おまえがルーン文字を破壊してくれたおかげでだいぶ楽になった。だから心配しなくていい。ただ、体力に不安はないが、すぐに出発したい気分じゃない。移動する前に水際を散歩でもしないか？」

　ソーはワイングラスの横に置かれた弟の手に触れ、視線を合わせようとした。

　しかしロキは目を伏せ、二人の重なった手をじっと見た。

「ひとつ訊いてもいいか？」しばらくの沈黙のあと、ロキは言った。「いつから私のことをこんなふうに見ていた？ ずいぶん前からだったのは知っているけど」

「つまり、アスガルドにいた頃から俺の気持ちには気づいていたんだな」

「もっとずっと若かった頃は、気のせいかもしれないと思っていた。兄上の視線に気づいたり、意味ありげな言葉を言われて考え込んだり」

「俺はずっとおまえを自分のものだと思っていた。記憶にあるかぎりの昔から」

　ロキは手を引き抜き、椅子の背に体を預けた。

「それならどうしてもっと前に行動しなかったんだ？ 何かが起こりそうになるたび、兄上はいつも最終的には私を押しやった」

「おまえが嫌がるんじゃないかと思っていたからだ」

「それは違う。確かにじっと見つめてきたりしたのは兄上が先で、そのせいで私も意識し始めたのかもしれない。でも私は一度も目をそらしたりしなかった。いつでもまっすぐ兄上を見つめ返した。何をされても抵抗はしなかったのに。その頃にはもう、兄上だって気づいていたはずだ」

　弟の口調はどこかすっきりしなかった。遠回しに何か他のことを非難しているように聞こえる。

「何が言いたい？」

「本当に言わなきゃわからないのか？」

　ロキはまだソーの目を見ようとしなかった。

「ああ、そうらしい、おまえの言いたいことがさっぱりわからない」ソーは答えた。

「アスガルドで私に手を出さなかったのは、私を実の弟だと思っていたからじゃないのか。今頃になって抱く気になったのは、単に血がつながっていないことがわかったからだ」

「それは違う……」

　その言葉の残酷さに──二人の両方にとって──衝撃を受けて、ソーは口ごもった。考えれば考えるほど傷つき、椅子の上でじっとしていることもできなくなった。

「ロキ！ なぜそんなひどいことを考えるんだ？」

　もう少しで怒鳴りつけるところだった。ここまで二人でやってきて、いまだに気持ちを疑われるのはあまりにも辛い。しかしロキの顔に浮かぶ表情を見ると、そんな怒りも勢いを失った。ロキの悲しみがどれほど深いか。たった今も。

　けれどソーは弟をよく知っていた。以前にも同じ状況を経験した──ソーの意志の強さを試すために、ロキは逃げ出そうとする。ロキが本気でそう思っているはずがない。違う、これはロキの恐怖が喋らせていることで、それに対抗するには真実を告げるしかない。

「俺があのときキスをしたのは、もうおまえに二度と会えないと思ったからだ。俺の気持ちを伝える最後のチャンスだと思った」

　ロキは頰の内側を噛んで瞳を天井に向けた。いっぱいに溜まった涙を必死でこぼすまいとしている。二人ともここがレストランであることを意識していた。混みあってはいないが、ふたりきりという訳でもない。こんなプライベートな会話をするべき場所ではないとわかっていても、他にどうしようもなかった。

「それに思い出してくれ、俺はその直後に謝った。無理強いはしたくなかったし、おまえから何かを奪うつもりもなかったからだ。もしおまえの言うとおりだったら、俺はためらわなかったはずだろう。もっと早くこうなっていたはずだ。ロキ、おまえには普通の兄弟の関係を持つ権利がある。おまえがそう望むなら、今からだって俺はそうする。俺はおまえの方からまた手を差し伸べてくるまで、自分からは手をださなかったじゃないか。俺たちは同意の上でこういう関係になったんだ」

「でも、なぜ今なんだ」ロキはまだ納得できないようだった。「アスガルドでも私を欲しいと思っていたなら、なぜあの頃は私を遠ざけたんだ？」

「おまえを守ろうとしていたからだ。俺は気持ちを他に向けようと必死だった。それは否定しない」

「それならニューヨークでは何が違った？」

　ロキは鋭く訊き返した。

「それは、母上に愛情をこめてたくさんスキンシップをするように言われたからだ」ソーは忍耐力の限界を感じながら言った。前に身を乗り出し、レストランの他の客に聞こえないように低い声で言う。

「母上は、おまえは直接触れられるのが好きだと、苦しそうなときは体に直接触れてなだめるといいと助言をくれた。俺は喜んで母上の言うとおりにした。おまえが恋しかったし、近くにいて欲しかったからだ。二度と失いたくなかった。ロキ、ニューヨークで変化が起きたのは、何百年かぶりにベッドをともにしたから、そして俺は石で出来ているわけじゃないからだ。おまえの匂いが忘れられなかったから。なぜそうやって何もかもを複雑にしようとするんだ？」

　ロキはやっとソーを見た。彼の唇は、笑いを必死でこらえようとして震えていた。

「兄上は、まさか……こうなったのを母上のせいにするのか？」

　ソーは笑う気分になれず、ナプキンをテーブルの上に投げつけてロキをにらんだ。

　しかしロキは可笑しくてたまらないというように、片手を口にあて笑い声を押し殺し、胸と肩を震わせ始めた。

「ああ、親愛なる兄上……」

「黙れ」

　ソーは不機嫌につぶやいたが、やはりつられて笑いがこみあげた。

「母上は別に、セックスをしろという意味で言っていたわけじゃないと思うぞ」

　ロキはそう言うと同時についに吹き出した。

　レストランの客の半分くらいがふりむいて彼らを見ている。ソーはただ首を横に振って、居心地の悪い視線に耐えた。もうすっかり笑顔になっていた。

　張り詰めていた空気も消えた。ウェイターがその瞬間をねらったように皿を下げにきて、それをきっかけにロキもやっと笑いやみ、冷静さを取り戻した。二人はテーブル越しに見つめ合った。ロキの顔に浮かぶ表情はソーをふたたび若返ったように感じさせた。

「弟よ、率直に答えてくれ。おまえはこの関係をやめたいか？ 俺はただの兄に戻って、今までのことは忘れた方がいいか？ もしそうなら、俺はお前の希望どおりにすると誓う。おまえはただひと言そう言えばいい」

「今からもとに戻れると本気で思うのか？」

「ああ。俺たちは何百年ものあいだ兄弟だった。恋人同士になってからはほんの数日だ。どちらも失うくらいなら、俺はせめて兄弟でいたい」

　ロキは無言になった。ふたりの間でろうそくの火が揺れ、ロキの瞳を金色に光らせる。

「いや」彼はしばらくしてから言った。「何も変えたくない。私はただ、この関係を心から信じられるように、もっと深く理解したかっただけだ」

「そうか、ではおまえが訊いてくれてよかった。俺たちはもっとたくさん話をするべきだ。昔からそうしなかったのがいけないんだ」

「そうかもしれないね」ロキは言った。「でも……正直に言うよ、兄上。今私が一番したいのは会話じゃない」

　ソーは椅子の背にもたれかかり、両手の指先を合わせた。

「ふうん？」

 

\----------

 

　レストランの外に飛び出したとき、二人はすでにお互いの服をつかみながら、飢えたようにキスを交わしていた。

　外は凍える寒さだった。水面を渡ってくる風に二人の髪が乱れ、顔にまといつく。夜空には星が爆発したように大量に散らばっている。二人はここで人目に晒されていた。他人の視線から隠れるような路地でも影の中でもなく、街灯の丸い明かりの下に立っていた。ソーはもう誰に見られようと構わなかった。

　弟をレストランの壁に押しつけ、両腕を頭上で拘束する。二人の指がしっかり絡まる。

「欲しいといえ」ソーはロキの濡れた唇の端でささやいた。

「欲しい」ロキは荒く息をつきながら答えた。突き出す腰は前がすで固くなっていて、ジッパーが下から押し上げられている。「兄上、お願い」

　それはまさにソーが聞きたいと思っていた三つの言葉だった。

　彼は満足げに唸って唇の表面をかすめるように触れあわせた──まだキスは与えず、ただその美しい、熱い唇の感触を試すように味わう。やがてロキが服従するように力を抜き、顎の角度をわずかにあげて初めて、ソーは差し出されたものを堂々と奪った。

　

第十五章

 

（ニューヨーク）

 

「さあ行け、弟よ」

　ロキの肩からソーの手が滑り落ちる。もうこれが最後だ。

　その重みを失い、ロキは途方にくれた。突然宙に浮いたような、奇妙な感覚だった。錨を断ち切られ、海に押し出されたような気持ちになる。ソーはついに彼に自由を与えた……それなのに、なぜ、実際には少しも自由だと感じないのか？

　二人が小さな子供だった頃、ある年の夏の祝祭の日、ロキは兄に手を引かれて群衆の中を歩いた。二人は何かの拍子に手を離してしまい、小さなロキは祝祭の残りの時間をパニックに襲われ、二度と家族に会えないのではないかという恐怖に震えて過ごした。ロキは憤慨した。いとも簡単に兄に押しやられ、忘れられてしまったことに。同時に、もっとしっかりと兄の手を握っていればよかった、と後悔したのも覚えている。

　今でもそんな気分になるなんて馬鹿げていた。これは彼自身が何度もソーに懇願したことだ。それなのに──兄に今後一切関わりたくないという理由は一千個でもあったはずなのに、今はなぜかひとつも思い出せなかった。

　部屋にはフリッガもいた。彼女に対しても、ソーと同様に、どう理解すればいいかわからなくなっていた。母親を直視できない。そうするにはまだあまりにも傷ついている。けれど視界の端で、彼女が不安げに両手を握りしめているのが見える。ふたたびロキを失いたくなくて、手を伸ばしてしまいそうになるのを必死でこらえるように。

　母親の疲れ切った仕草。彼女はそれをうまく隠そうとしていたが、ロキにかけられていた追跡屋の魔術を破壊したことで、彼女自身の魔力がかなりダメージを受けているのは明らかだった。彼女のその行為は、魔術の知識を最初に授けてくれたのは誰だったかをロキに思い出させ、謙虚な気持ちにさせた。

　そして、それは反逆罪でもある。いったい何のために？ ロキを自由の身にしたところで、彼女自身にはなんの得もない。

　ロキにはよくわからなかった。二人とも、彼が本気ではないと思っているのだろうか。追い払いたいのだろうか。ここで別れたら、彼らはもう二度とロキに会うことはない。

「何をしている？」ソーが訊いた。「おまえはもう自由だ」

〝わからない〟とロキは答えそうになった。けれどそれは本当の答えではない。

　まだ唇に感触が残っている、あのキスのせいかもしれない。あるいは、ロキの味方だというソーの言葉は嘘ではなかったと、たった今わかったせいかもしれない。

　不器用にロキの世話をするソー、その寝息を聞きながら、なぜ自分を見捨てないのか、なぜまだ隣にいるのかと、眠れず考え続けたいくつもの夜。ソーは以前の彼からは想像できないほど我慢強い態度で、ロキが回復するまで看病してくれた。食べ物を与え、耳を傾け、なぐさめ、安心させようとしてくれた。ロキを自由にするために、フリッガをここに呼び出して説得すらした。

　ソーは、ロキが自分の素性に自信を持てるように、家族の愛を信じられるように、全力を尽くした。成功しなかったのは問題ではない。重要なのは、ソーがそれだけの努力をするほど、ロキを大切に思っていたことだ。

　ロキが兄に手を差し出したとき、そこには単にニューヨークを一緒に離れようという誘い以上の大きな意味が含まれていた。ソーの顔いっぱいに広がる驚きと安堵の表情を、ロキは不思議な気持ちで見つめた。

　本当に、そんなに意外なことだろうか？

 

\----------

 

（オスロ）

 

「ソー」

　ロキは小声で呼びかけた。兄の唇が彼の喉を下から上へとなぞりあげ、ロキは一秒ごとに顎をさらに高くのけぞらせていた。

「もう行かなきゃ」

「ああ……どこか二人きりになれるところへ」

　ソーは弟の顎のラインを軽く噛んだ。すでに濡れているロキのペニスの先端を親指で撫で、残りの指で陰茎を強くこすりあげる。

「バルセロナ以来、おまえを抱いていない」

　ロキは低く喘いで、出てきたばかりのレストランの壁に頭をもたせかけた。誰に見られてもおかしくない場所だったが、そのせいで余計に興奮が増していた。

「だめだ」

　ロキはソーのせいで赤く充血した唇を舐めた。

「そうじゃなくて……この街を出なければ。何かがおかしい」

　彼は必死で誘惑に抗いながら、ソーの手をふりはらい、ぎこちない手つきでジッパーを上げようとした。

　こんなときでなければ、ソーはためらいなくロキの警告を無視しただろう──特に今、全身の血が頭とは反対側の方向に集まっている状態では──しかし、追跡屋に関するロキの勘は、今のところ毎回当たっている。つきまとわれる煩わしさに怒りが燃え上がった。

　自分の体でロキを他人の視線から守りながら、ソーは後ろを振り向いた。海岸に沿って続く港の灯り、その向こうの暗い海面。連れ立って歩く人間たちの姿がちらほら見えるだけで、とくに異常は見当たらない。

「あいつに俺たちを見つけさせればいい。今すぐこの場で始末をつけてやる。だがここには人間たちがいる……」

「そういう計画じゃなかっただろう。まだ罠をしかけていない」

　ソーは苛立ちに勝てず、大きなため息をついた。

「わかった。では出発しよう。でもこれが最後だぞ、ロキ。俺たちはオーディンの息子だ、危険から逃げ出しなどしない」

「息子はあんた一人だ、オーディンソン」

　ロキは反抗的な光を目に浮かべて片手を差し伸べた。

「忘れるな、今回の移動は前回ほど楽じゃない。兄上の体力は──」

「俺の体力はまったく問題ない」ソーはロキを遮って言った。彼は弟の手をとってぎゅっと握った。「おまえは心配しすぎる」

　ロキは片方の眉をあげた。

「兄上はしなさすぎる」

　

　瞬間移動の魔術に勢いよく引きずり込まれ、チカチカと点滅する光がソーの視界を駆け巡って滲んだ。その勢いはみるみるうちに速くなり、やがて見ていることもできなくなった。息をすることも、考えることもできない。圧力が内側から頭を締めつける。頭蓋骨がきつすぎる。体が他人のもののように自由がきかない。

　そのとき、体が引き裂かれるような感覚に襲われた──まるで誰かの爪が皮膚に食い込み、行かせまいとしているような。

　ソーの手は弟の手の中でぐったりと力を失った。ロキがしっかりと捕まえていなかったら、どこかで滑り落ちていたかもしれない。ソーにとっては同じことだった。そのあとすぐに気絶して、意識が暗闇に落ち、時間の感覚も失ったからだ。

　ソーはインクのように黒いうろこを光らせる蛇の夢を見た。それは太く重い体をソーの右腕に巻きつけ、頭を後ろに引き、まさに飛びかかってこようとしていた。

　瞬きをしない、まぶたのない蛇の目が、ソーの体を硬直させた──恐怖のせいではなく、心と体の感覚が丸ごと奪われていた。体が動かず、何も考えられない。蛇の長い二本の牙から肌に毒が滴り落ちるのをなすすべもなく見つめる。腕の肌の、すでに見慣れた五文字の呪いの上に。

　蛇がついに飛びかかってくる。しかし噛みつくのではなく、かわりにソーの胸へともぐりこもうとする──狂ったように身をよじり、尾を鞭打たせて──体の中へと入り込んでくる。

　夢から目覚めたとき、ソーは驚いて声が出せなかった。たった今自分は死んだのだと半ば確信していたからだ。

　しかし違った。死人は痛みを感じない。蛇は彼の想像の産物に過ぎないが、追跡屋の刻印は、今までないほどそれ自体が力をもってうごめいているように感じられた。ソーの生命力を餌とする寄生虫のように、心臓と同じリズムで脈打っている。ソーは左手を胸に当て、そこが引き裂かれていないことを確かめた。

　周囲の景色がゆっくりと焦点を結ぶ。そのとき始めて、草原に横たわっていることに気づいた。冷たく濡れた草の感触が背中に伝わったが、その下の大地はとても温かい。彼は雲の浮かぶ青空をぼんやりと見た。ついさっきまで夜ではなかっただろうか。星を見ていたはずだ……

　ロキがすぐ横ででひざまずいていた。片手をソーの顔にあてている。

「兄上、聞こえるか？」

　ロキがそう言ったのが初めてではないことに気づきながら、ソーはやっと言葉の意味を理解した。つばを飲み込んで目を閉じ、質問にうなずいてみせる。ここがどこなのかはわからないが、まるでオスロに自分を半分置いてきてしまったような気がする。

「大丈夫だ」

　言葉はゆっくりとしか出てこなかった。まだ追跡屋のルーン文字の影響が残っていて、舌が重くもつれる。

「いや、大丈夫じゃない」ロキの声は落ち着いていたが、そこには別の感情が隠されているようにも思えた。「もう十分以上気絶していた」

　それがどういうことなのか、ソーにはよくわからなかった。腕の痛みのせいでうまく考えに集中できない。

　ロキの助けなしでは起き上がることもできなかった。腕をのばし、内側の追跡屋の刻印を見る。文字が動いている瞬間をとらえられるような気がしていたが、実際には前と変わっていなかった。ロキが何時間もかけてその力を弱めた、砕かれたルーン文字がそこにそのままある。それでもソーには何かが違って感じられた。

「どこか痛いのか？」ロキが訊いた。

「うまく説明できない」ソーは手を開いたり閉じたりした。手のひらがこわばり、意思に反応するのに時間がかかる。「この傷跡が脈打っているのがわかる。瞬間移動したとき、まるで引き裂かれるような感じがした」

「まるで誰かが引き止めようとしているような？」

　ソーは弟と目を合わせ、無言で問いかけたが、ロキの顔からは注意深く感情が取り除かれていた。長い沈黙が続き、弟はやはり何かを隠しているとソーは感じた。

「この感覚は何を意味しているんだ？」ソーは訊いた。

　ロキは一瞬自分の肩に手を当てて、それから下に降ろした。

「誤算だった」少し上の空で、何かを考えこむような表情で言う。「許してくれ。瞬間移動が兄上をここまで消耗させるとは思わなかった」

「一時的に少し弱っていただけだ。おまえが謝ることはない」

「わかりやすい嘘だな。次は、強力な魔術師にじゅうぶん勝てる体力がある、なんて言いだすんだろう」

　ロキは深いため息をついて立ち上がり、服から草を払い落とした。

　ソーはすぐに後に続くことができなかった。立とうとするとめまいに襲われ、また横になって何日も眠りたくなり、その誘惑を必死で断ち切らなければならなかった。これも体力を封じる追跡屋の呪いのせいに違いない。しばらくしてやっと地平線がまっすぐになり、ソーは午後の陽光の中で目を細め、周囲の景色を観察した。

　二人は木の板が張られた建物と苔に覆われた高い樫の木に囲まれた中庭にいた。遠くに聖堂の尖った塔が見える。人の姿はないが、近くから話し声と音楽が聞こえていた。ドラムと管楽器の音。空気に混じる潮の匂い。その他のさまざまな匂い、芳香、悪臭。食べ物の匂い、つまった排水溝の匂い、湿った土、人間の体温。

「ここはどこだ？」

　ソーは苦労して立ち上がりながら訊いた。弟が別の方向を見ていたのでほっとする。どれほど弱っているか知られたくなかった。

「北米の南部の港町」ロキは抑揚のない声で答えた。「ニューオーリンズという街だ」

　その名前には聞き覚えがあった。

「おまえを探しているとき、追跡屋と一緒にここに来たことがある。昼間見ると違う場所のようだな」

　ロキは何も答えず、背中を向けて両手をコートのポケットに入れた。オスロに比べてずっと暖かいことを考えると、それは不思議な仕草だった。片方の肩をあげ、ぎこちない姿勢をしている。

　いつものように、ソーは弟の心を読めればいいのにと思った。たった今起こったことについて、ロキはソーが認めるよりもずっと深刻に考えているらしい。

「俺はなんともない、本当だ。嘘はついていない。体力は完全にもとどおりではないが、それは最初からわかっていたことだろう？ その前提で計画を立てたんだ。罠をしかけて、追跡屋をここにおびきだす。そして二人で片をつける。そうだな？」

　ロキは前方をじっと見つめ、ソーにはその横顔のほんの一部しか見えなかった。彼は揺れているように見えた。何かを心に決めかねているように。まるで、こんなところから何百万マイルも離れた場所にいたいと願っているように。

　彼はしばらくしてやっと振り向き、微笑みに似たものを見せた。あまりにもかすかで、ほとんどわからない程度の微笑みではあったが。

「ああ、そのとおりだ」

　ロキは嘘をついた。

　

\----------

 

　ロキはニューオーリンズの街を、ふりむいて兄がついてくることを確認することもなく、まっすぐ歩いていった。

　彼は少しずつ、内心の動揺を隠せなくなっていた。顎を噛みしめ、唇を憂鬱そうに引き結んでいる。人々はそんな彼が近づいてくると脇によけ、振り向いてじっと見た。飢えて両手を差し伸べる物乞いたちでさえ、彼とは関わろうとしなかった。

　太陽が建物の後ろに沈み、街のほとんどを影で覆った。路上にはあまり人がいないが、バーやレストランの多くは客でいっぱいだった。アルコールの匂いが空気に濃くただよっている。

　夜が更けたあとのこの街の景色を、ソーは覚えていた──慎みをかなぐり捨てた大人たちのための遊園地。ロキはなぜこの街を選んだのだろう。オスロで彼は、追跡屋の魔力を封じるためにある種のエネルギーを持つ場所が必要だと言っていた。しかしまさかこんなたくさんの人々がいる場所で実行するはずがない。

「どこに行くんだ？」

　ソーは路上の騒音と音楽ごしに声をはりあげた。

　同じ質問を何度か繰り返しても、ロキは答えなかった。ソーはそれ以上我慢できず、追いついて弟の腕をつかんだ。ロキは肌は温かく、湿気のせいでしっとりとしていた。コートはもう倉庫代わりの次元間ポケットに隠し、シャツの腕はひじまでまくっている。

　ロキは唐突に振り返って叫び返した。

「少しは考える時間をくれないか？ 私はまだ準備ができていないんだ」

　荒々しい口調にソーは驚いた。弟は彼が思ったよりもずっと深く何かを悩んでいるらしい。

「何の準備が？」

　しかしロキにはその質問も聞こえなかったのか、あるいは答える必要もないと思ったらしく、腕をねじってソーをふりきり、一人でさっさと先に歩いていってしまった。ソーは黙ってついていくしかなかった。

　二人は歩道の陥没や得体の知れない液体を避けながら歩き続けた。まだ昼間の明るさがわずかに残っているものの、前方の通りではすでにネオンサインが点滅している。バー、タトゥー屋、食べ物の屋台、土産物店。雑多な街並みには独特の魅力がある。気楽な若者だった頃なら、ソーも友人と連れ立ってこの類の街を楽しんだかもしれない。しかし今は不安が強すぎて、とてもそんな気分になれなかった。

　やがてロキは一軒のバーを選び、ソーは彼について中に入りながら、これで弟がどういうつもりかわかるかもしれないと期待した。

　バーの中には、収拾がつかなくなる寸前の混沌が広がっていた。ジュークボックスが大音量で歌をがなりたて、スポーツチームの記念品が音楽よりさらに強烈な存在感で目に飛び込んでくる。今晩は飲み明かすと決めた人々が陽気に騒いでいた。ロキはまっすぐバーテンダーに近づき、喧騒越しに声をはりあげた。

　ソーはべたつくバーカウンターにもたれ、弟の気分を読み取ろうと虚しい努力をしながらその横顔を見つめた。バーテンダーが二人の前にグラスを並べ、強い酒をたっぷりと注ぐ。ロキは無言だった。そして一気に酒を飲み干し、すぐに二杯目を求めた。

「少しは気分がよくなったか？」

「全然」

　ロキは二杯目のグラスを放り投げるように置き、バーテンダーにさらにもう一杯と仕草で示した。おそらく偽造であろう札を何枚か空のグラスの横に置く。

「あと十杯くらい同じものを飲んだら、少しは変わるかも」

　ソーはペースを落とせと弟に言いたい気持ちを抑えた。ロキはもともと無節操に酒を飲むタイプではない。自制心が強く、自分の置かれた状況を把握でいる状態を保とうとする方だった。酔った姿は滅多に見せなかった。こんなことは珍しく、自棄になったような話し方はソーを不安にさせた。それでも、ニューヨークでしたように一人で飲んで酔うくらいなら、目の前で同じことをされる方がましだった。少なくともここでは、弟を見守っていられる。

「おまえは俺たちが負けると思っているんだな？ そのせいか？」

「そんなことは言っていない」

　ロキはバーテンダーが次の一杯を注ぐのを待ってから答えた。彼はグラスをじっと見たが、すぐには手を伸ばさなかった。

「計画を変更したいのか？」

「いや。ただ……」

　ロキは周りの照明や人々を見回した。普段の弟なら下品だと言って遠ざけそうなものに対して、彼らしくもない、切望するような視線を向けている。

「すべてが地獄と化す前に、最後の穏やかなひとときを過ごしたいだけだ」

　ソーは混乱して眉をひそめた。

「穏やか？ これが？ 俺はこんな騒がしいところではまともにものも考えられない」

「だからこそだ」

　ロキのその口調は──言葉の端に絶望が滲みでている──ソーを動揺させた。ロキがこれほど取り乱して不安そうなのは、ニューヨークにいたとき以来だった。あれから二人で築いてきたものに対して、ふいに自信が持てなくなる。

「だから、おまえらしくないこんな騒がしい街やバーで自分を忘れようとするのか？ 気を紛らわせるために？」

　ロキはグラスをソーに手渡し、自分ももうひとつを手に取った。

「静けさも思考も、信じられているほど役には立たない」

　二人はそれぞれのグラスを持ち上げて同時に飲んだ。ロキは一気にグラスを空にし、ソーはひと口すすっただけでグラスをカウンターに戻した。アルコールの強さは、アスガルドの酒と比べたらなんでもなかった。喉を焼くこともない。ソーが酔うためには遥かに多くの量が必要だったが、ソーはロキと違って酔いたい気分ではなかった。酔わなくてもじゅうぶんめまいがしている。

　ソーは弟の肩に腕を投げかけ、近くに引き寄せた。ロキが何も言わずされるままでいることに少し驚く。彼は身を寄せてきて、抱擁に慰めを見出したように目を閉じさえした。しかし、ソーに腕をまわして抱き返すことはしなかった。二人は無意識のうちに音楽に合わせてわずかに体を揺らしていた。音楽のビートに少しずつ遅れて。

　ソーは弟の首の曲線に顔を押しつけた。弟を抱きしめているとかなりましな気分になった。頭がすっきりして、腕の痛みもやわらぐ。

「何がそんなに不安なのか教えてくれ。それとも俺は自分で推測するしかないのか？」

　ロキは長いこと答えず、ソーは弟を抱く腕に力をこめた。体の震えが伝わってくる。

「もう言っただろう」ロキは苛立った口調で言った。「私はまだ準備ができていない。でももうすぐ時間切れだ。最初からほとんど時間なんてなかった」

　やはり負けると思っているのだろうか。あるいはもっと悪いことが起きると。

　しかしソーはそう思わなかった。追跡屋の臆病さを知っているソーは、勝利を確信していた。魔術を操る力を奪われた追跡屋に、二人の攻撃から身を守る術はない。

「俺たちにはまだ一千年以上の未来がある。これがおまえの最後の戦いになると思っていたら、俺がおまえを巻き込むはずがない」

「馬鹿だな、兄上。私が自分のことを心配していると思っているのか？ ただの瞬間移動で気絶したのは私じゃない」

　ロキの言うとおりだったが、ソーは微笑まずにいられなかった。ほんの数週間前まで、ロキはソーが死のうが生きようがかまわないようにふるまっていたのに。

「俺はまだヴァルハラに行く気はない。だがおまえがまだ今日一日を終わらせたくないのだったら、楽しめるうちに楽しもう。さあ、行くぞ」

　ロキは体を離して、問いかけるように目を瞬いた。

　ソーは顎でドアを示した。

「街を探索しよう」

 

\----------

 

　二人は手をつないでバーを出た。ロキが先を歩き、ソーは我慢強く笑顔を浮かべて後に続いた。外はもう暗く、蛍光色の照明が夜の街を彩っている。街全体が活気づき始めていた。

　車の通行が止められていて、歩道にも車道にも人があふれていた。ここにいる人間たちは、ソーが今まで旅した先で出会った他の誰とも違っていた。誰もが自分以外の誰かになろうとしているように見える。ほとんど裸同然の服を着ている者、仮装している者、安っぽいプラスチックのネックレスを首に巻いている者。ネックレスは頭上に見える二階のバルコニーの格子からも垂れ下がっている。

　通行人から金をとろうとして人々の注目を競い合う大道芸人、怪しい商品を売りつけようとする売人、政治的な抗議デモをする人々、旅行者、そのすべてに警戒の目を向ける警察官たち。通りのずっと先では誰かが世界の終わりについて叫んでいたが、誰ひとり関心を向けていない。

「あれを見ろ」

　ロキは前方を指差した。

　ソーは弟の指差す方向に目を細めたが、追跡屋のルーン文字のせいではっきりと見えなかった。なんとか焦点を合わせると、見覚えのある鎧の上下が目に入った。派手な赤と金。ただし、記憶にあるものほど品質は高くない。SHIELDといたときに短いやりとりをした、鉄のスーツの男。しかしよく見てみれば、それはただ彼の真似をしている他人だった。ビニール製のコスチュームを身につけたその人間は、通りかかる者の頼みに応じて一緒に写真を撮っている。

　ロキは悪巧みをするようににやりと笑って──もう一年以上見ていなかった表情だ──ソーをアイアンマンの方向にひっぱった。

　弟が何をしようとしているかに気づき、ソーは呻いたが、同時に笑い出した。いたずらっ子だった昔のロキの面影を見るのは嬉しかった。

　ロキはその人間に撮影代を払い、片腕を彼の首に、もう片方をソーにかけた。ポーズをとって写真を撮り、しばらくすると小さな四角いカードを渡された。カードにゆっくりと画像が浮き上がってくる。その原始的な技術にロキは強い興味を持った。どんな技術かと訊くと、男はポラロイドと答えた。

「SHIELDに送りつけよう」ロキは浮き上がった画像を見ながら言った。

　ロキから写真を受け取り、ソーは三人の馬鹿ばかしい姿に思わず笑った。

「だめだ。これは俺のものだ」

　彼は写真を後ろのポケットにいれようとした。

「ちょっと待て。あげるなんて言ってない」

　写真をつかもうとするロキの腕をとらえ、ソーは彼を抱き寄せた。二人はしばらくのあいだふざけて写真を奪い合ったが、結局路上の真ん中でキスをすることになった。重ねた唇で微笑みながら、ロキはソーのポケットに手を入れた。写真を取り戻し、兄の腕をさっとくぐり抜けて拘束から逃れる。ロキは獲物を手に振り返ってにやりと笑い、そのまま勝ち誇って歩いていった。

　後を追いながら、ソーは喜びで胸がいっぱいになった。やっと弟を取り戻した。弟のすべてを。

　二人はバーからバーへと移動した。後の方になるほど怪しげで騒がしい場所になった。ロキは強い酒を飲み続けたが、ソーは一切アルコールを口にしなかった。

　自分が隣にいてトラブルから守っていられるかぎり、ソーは弟が飲むことに不安はなかった。ロキは飲むほどによく笑うようになり、今この瞬間を楽しむ様子を見せた。少し前までの不安な表情もすっかり消えている。

「これを飲んでみろ」

　ロキはある店で言った。不自然な蛍光色の緑色の液体が入った、大きなプラスチックのカップをソーに手渡す。

「手榴弾という名前の飲み物だ。美味いぞ、私を信じろ」

　ロキが「私を」と「信じろ」という二つの言葉を続けて使うときは、絶対に言うことを聞いてはいけないのに、ソーはうっかり忘れていた。この街の雰囲気にすっかり流されて、判断力を失っていたのだ。それに、ミッドガルドのアルコールが自分に害を及ぼすとは思えなかった。

　ひと口すすり、次の瞬間、床に吐き出しそうになるのをこらえた。それは間違いなく、今までソーが飲んだ中で最も砂糖の濃度が高い飲み物だった──シロップそのものとしか思えず、液体の状態を保っているのが信じられない。

　ほんのひと口飲むのも不可能なような気がした。そのうえロキが笑って見ている。それでもソーは時間をかけて飲み込んだ。

「吐きそうだ」

　やっと喋れるようになるとソーは言った。そして笑い出し、さらにもうひと口飲みさえした。それが確かに今までに飲んだ中で一番気持ち悪い飲み物だと確認するだけのために。

「誰かがこんな飲み物を作ろうと考えたなんて信じられない」

「そこが大事なところだ」ロキは言った。「何も考えないことが」

　ソーはにやりとしてそのぞっとする飲み物を脇に置き、弟の腰に腕をまわした。バーではブルースバンドが生演奏をしていた。経験豊かなミュージシャンたちは、あらゆるものを見てきたという顔つきをしている。ソーがロキの体を我が物顔で抱き寄せても、彼らは眉ひとつ動かさなかった。音楽に合わせて体を揺らしながら、ソーは弟の尻に手を動かし、ポケットに手を滑りこませた。そこは触り心地が良かった。ぐっとつかむとしっかり手応えのある硬い筋肉。ソーの頭は弟を裸にしてその体にペニスを突き立てるイメージでいっぱいになった。

「私が何も気づいていないと思っているのか」ロキは、ポケットに侵入させた手をなかなか出さない兄に言った。「その写真は私のものだ」

「訂正する」

　ソーは獲物を奪い返し、ポラロイドを二本の指のあいだにはさんで掲げて見せた。

「おまえの物だった」笑いながら、取り返そうとするロキの手のとどかない高さまで手を伸ばす。

　二人がバーを出る頃にはすっかり夜が更けていて、行き交う人々の数も十倍に増えていた。弟の雰囲気も少し前からだいぶ変化していた。ソーの下半身はすっかり固くなっていて、何度も立ち止まってその位置を調整しなければならなかった。ロキが体を押しつけて誘惑してくるせいで問題が余計に深刻になる。どこか二人きりになれる場所に連れていって、そこで弟に思い通りにしたかった。オスロでは邪魔が入り、欲望は満たされないまま募るばかりだった。

　ロキもそのことはよくわかっていた。彼はガラス張りの明るい店先で立ち止まり、店主からチューブ入りの何かを買った。店主の女性がレジを打つあいだ、ロキは胸同士がぴったりと重なるように兄に寄り添った。顎を上に向けて唇の端をわずかにあげて笑い、ソーをズボンの布越しにもてあそぶ。

　衆目の中で触られてソーは興奮した。この場で犯せと挑戦されているような気分になる。

「何を買ったんだ？」

　ソーは思わずうっとりと目を閉じながら訊いた。ロキの爪がジーンズのデニムを引っ掻く。ソーは歯を噛み締めて鋭く息を吸った。

　ロキは兄の反応を見て満足げに微笑んだ。

「潤滑剤というものだ。もっと遠回しな名前にすればいいのに。私は長いこと、機械に使うものだと思っていた」

　ロキは買ったものを受け取って歩き出し、ソーは彼の背中を見つめながら、さっぱりわけがわからず、欲求不満を募らせた。今すぐなんとかしなければ、ジッパーが破けてしまうかもしれない。

「何に潤滑剤が必要なんだ？」彼は呼びかけた。

「ハニー、誰だって必要でしょ？」

　通りすがりの男が言った。

　ソーはロキのあとについて隣の店へと移動した。店の窓は黒い布で覆われていたが、ドアの横に貼られた生々しい写真が、中で提供されているサービスを堂々と告げていた。ストリップ・クラブの店内は、ナイン・インチ・ネイルの音楽と煙草の煙とでいっぱいだった。ステージの上で、乳首をスパンコールで隠しただけの裸の女性たちが音楽の重いビートに合わせて体をくねらせている。しかしソーの関心は弟の腰の動きに向いていた。これでは欲求不満の解消にはならない。

　ロキはソーの目の前で別人のように変貌した。それほど酔っているわけではないのに、過去に彼を縛っていた自意識はひとかけらも残さず消えていた。自然な微笑みを浮かべ、大胆で挑戦的にふるまった。落ち着いて自信たっぷりに、普段は決してしないようなこともした。そんなロキはたまらなくセクシーで、目が離せなくなったのはソーだけではなかった。自分にもチャンスがあるかもしれないと考える図々しい男たちを、ソーは何度もにらみつけなければならなかった。

　しばらくショーを眺めたあと、ロキはソーの腕に触れてバーカウンターへと促した。カウンターでロキはバーテンダーに絹のような声で話しかけ、上下にゆっくりと視線を這わせながらカウンターに金を置いた。彼女は頰を染め、ロキに酒を用意しながら驚いたような表情になった。男が彼女の関心をひこうとすることなど日常茶飯事のはずなのに。

　ソーは弟の後ろに立った。

「おまえは俺を嫉妬させようとしてるのか？」

「状況による」ロキは振り向き、バーに背中をもたせかけた。「効いてるか？」

　ロキは美しかった。薄暗い照明の下で、白い肌は内側から発光するように浮き上がり、瞳の中では様々な色の光が踊っている。

「なぜここに連れてきたんだ？」ソーはそう訊きながら体を近づけ、片手をロキの腰の横のバーに置いた。「俺が他の誰も目に入らないことは知っているだろう」

　バーテンダーがロキの酒を手に戻ってきた。ソーの外見と二人のあからさまな仕草の意味を理解すると、彼女はさらに頰を染めた。訳知り顔で微笑みを浮かべ、二人の方をちらりと振り向きながら、邪魔をしないように去っていく。

　ロキは飲み物からチェリーをつまみあげた。

「ここには個室があるからだ。このバーカウンターで私を抱きたいならそれでもいいけど」ロキはシロップをたっぷり含んだ赤い実を噛みとった。「別に止めないよ」

　二人は店の一番奥に移動した。暗い廊下の奥には、人々の目が届かない小さな部屋のような空間があった。おそらく近くには隠しカメラがいくつもあって、二人の行為を監視しているだろう。誰かが通りかかる可能性もあったが、ソーは気にしなかった。彼はロキをきつく抱き寄せ、二人は貪りあうように互いに口づけた。息つぎさえほとんどしなかった。

　ロキの口は甘く、飲み物の氷で舌は冷たかった。ソーは次に弟のペニスを味わいたいと思ったのだが、先にひざまずいたのはロキだった。誘いかけるような上目遣いでソーを見上げながらジーンズの布ごしにソーの屹立を舐め、ジッパーを下げる。二人は一緒にその邪魔な服をずり下げた。冷たい舌の感触が一気にソーを包む。ロキは裏筋を下から上までゆっくりと舐め上げ、仕上げにソーが見たこともない淫靡な微笑みを浮かべた。

　ソーは両手を壁にぴったりとつけて賞賛の言葉を口にした。メインホールの音楽が振動になって腕から全身へと伝わっていく。

　ロキはまるで周囲に誰もいないかのように大胆に口淫をした──目を閉じ、舌に伝わる感触に没頭して──しかし現実は違う。人々は絶え間なくすぐ近くを通り過ぎている。今のところ誰も彼らに気づいていない。危機感が興奮を煽り、ソーはその一瞬、一瞬を楽しんだ。

　ロキの頭に手を置き、シルクのような黒髪の束をきつくつかんで、ソーはもっと奥まで受け入れろと要求した。腰が揺れ、少しずつ前に押し出されて、ロキの喉を無理やり奥までひらかせる。

　ソーは必死で抑制力をかき集めながら弟の喉を突きあげた。腿が欲望に震え始める。今すぐロキの中に入りたかった。

「立て」

　彼は言い、ロキの髪をつかんでひっぱりあげた。

　ロキはもう自分のペニスを手にしていた。口淫をしながら彼が自身を扱いていたことに気づいてソーは嬉しくなった。ロキの両手は少し前に買った潤滑剤で濡れていて、彼はその液体をソーのペニスにも塗りつけた。

　なるほど、このためだったのか、とソーはやっと理解した。待ちきれず震える手でロキの体を回転させ、壁を向いて立たせる。ロキの引き締まった尻がシャツの下からのぞいていた。

　ソーはロキのズボンをさらに下におろし、潤滑剤で濡らした指を二本、奥まで差し込んだ。大量の液体の助けを借りて指を広げる。おかげで以前よりずっと楽にできそうだった。ソーにはゆっくり行為を進める余裕はなかった。強い欲望でめまいがしそうで、三本目の指は少し動かしただけですぐに引き抜いた。そして、ペニスの先端を同じ場所にあてがった。

「こんなふうにされるのが好きなんだな？」ソーは弟の耳の近くの、いい匂いのする肌に唇をつけてささやいた。「乱暴にあつかわれて、他人に見られて」まだ中に入れる前から腰を突きあげるようにして尻にこすりつける。

　入り口に押しつけられる圧力を感じて、ロキの脚は震えた。体をこわばらせ、ため息をつきながら、貫かれる感覚を受け入れる。「ああ、好きだ」

　二人はその壁際で交わった。ソーは弟のペニスを握って手を滑らせながら、それまでに可能だと思っていたよりもずっと深く弟の中に入り込んだ。ロキの中の感触はもう何年も夢に見てきたが、そのどれもこの本物ほど素晴らしくはなかった。二人がたてる音は音楽にさらわれても、互いの体につける印は簡単には消えない。ソーの唇に吸われてロキの首に散りばめられた痣、ソーの二の腕についたロキの指と同じ長さの赤い痕。

　終わりが近づく頃、壁はひび割れ、足もとのタイルは割れていた。ソーは弟の顔を横に向かせて口づけながら、絶頂の最後の波に体を震わせるロキをなだめるように抱きしめた。ソーも弟の体の奥深くに射精したばかりで、それは二人のつながった部分からゆっくりと滴りおちていた。

　そのあと──ソーがすっかり満足して壁にもたれかかり、ジッパーをどうやって上げるのか思い出そうとしているとき──ロキはいつのまにかソーのポケットから奪ったポラロイドを掲げて見せた。

「私のものだ」ロキは言った。

　ソーは笑い出し、もう取り返そうとはしなかった。

 

\----------

 

　しばらくして、すっかり疲れ果てた二人は路上に戻った。ロキは大人しく、黙りがちになっていた。ソーが愛情表現をすれば反応はするが、それ以外は物思いに沈んでいる。一軒目のバーで忘れたように見えた心配事が、ついに彼に追いついたように見えた。

　ソーも絶好調とは言えなかった。二人の冒険の夜は残されたわずかなエネルギーを焼き尽くしてしまい、視界を晴らすために何度かぎゅっと目を閉じなければならなかった。こんなことをしている場合ではなかったのかもしれないが、後悔はしていなかった。二人とも戦の前の発散を必要としていた。

　目的もなく歩くうち、二人は街の外れに来ていた。バーボン・ストリートの雑駁な雰囲気はかなり遠ざかっている。もうすっかり夜更けだった。店はほとんどが閉まり、窓は暗くひと気もない。

「こんなおまえを見るのは初めてだ」ソーは言った。「以前は見せてくれなかった」

「兄上が私について知らないことはたくさんある」ロキは街角で立ち止まり、両腕で自分を抱くようにして、遠くの灯りに目を凝らした。湾岸からのそよ風が顔にかかった髪を吹きはらう。「そろそろ始めるとするか。まずは街を離れなければ。車が必要だな」

「おまえさえ準備できているなら」ソーは言った。

　ロキは目の前の路上に目を落とした。

「こんな面倒を巻き起こしてごめん」彼は静かに言った。

「どういう意味だ？ おまえのせいじゃない」

「いや、私のせいだ。気が動転して逃げ出したのは私なんだから」ロキは口もとに微笑みを浮かべた。「ときどき、兄上に見つからなければよかったと思うんだ。でもそうじゃないときは、感謝でいっぱいの気持ちになる。私は一人でいるのが得意だと思いたいけど、実際は違う。ありがとう、兄上。私を見つけてくれて、そして一人になりたいと言ったときも耳を貸さないでくれて。兄上が思っているよりずっと、私は兄上を必要としていた。愛してる。もう知ってるよね？」

　ロキはソーの目を見ずにそう言った。だからと言って最後の言葉の意味が薄れることはなかった。

　ソーは手を伸ばして、弟の髪を耳にかけた。今、もっと時間が欲しいと願っているのは彼の方だった。

「別れを告げているように聞こえる」

　ロキは首を横に振った。

「違うよ。私はどこにも行かない」

　本心からの言葉に聞こえた。

　それでも、何かがひっかかった。それが何なのか、ソーにははっきりわからなかった。ロキは心の底から怯えているようで、同時に達観しているように見える。まるで、もう運命に身を委ねてしまったかのように。

「弟よ、何を隠している？」

　ロキは少し寂しそうに微笑んだ。何も答えずにソーに向きなおる。そして無言で旅に誘うように、手を差し伸べた。

 

第十六章

 

（ニューオーリンズ）

 

　二人は郊外の中古車ディーラーから一台の車を盗んだ。最盛期を何十年も過ぎた、古いチャレンジャー。革の座席は破れていて、縫い目から絡んで固まった糸がとびでている。ロキはラジオのダイヤルを何度か調整して、地元の古い流行歌を流す局に合わせた。ひび割れた低音質の音楽がせまい車内にあふれる。

　ソーは、追跡屋に傷を負わされても運転できるくらい強いと証明するだけのために、自分が運転すると言い張った。いつもなら兄の運転能力を批判してばかりいるロキは、珍しく静かに助手席に座っていた。窓を下ろし、風の中に突き出した手を静かに見つめている。流れていく街灯が時折その横顔を照らしだした。

　彼をよく知らない者には、リラックスして落ち着いているように見えるだろう。しかしソーの目は誤魔化されなかった。彼は弟の腿に手を置き、ぎゅっとにぎった。

「この車は今にもバラバラになりそうだな」

　ソーの手の下でハンドルがガタガタと震える。

「スピードを出しすぎだ」

　ロキは表情と同じように淡々とした口調で言った。

　ソーは速度計が時速百二十マイルを指しているのを確かめ、アクセルペダルをゆるめた。ハンドルの揺れは止まったが、車の速度は情けないほど遅くなった。ミッドガルド人はこんな散歩のような速度でまともに移動できるのだろうか？

「どこか特定の場所に停めた方がいいのか？」

「いや。このへんは全体的に境界線が薄くなっている」

「本当に戦えるくらい酔いが醒めてるか？」

　ソーは座席にぐったりともたれかかる弟に視線を向けた。

　ロキはこわばった微笑みを返したが、そこには面白がるような表情も浮かんでいた。

「せっかく酔おうとしたけど、残念ながら、じゅうぶん醒めてる」

　ソーはあたり一帯に人間が一人もいないと確信できる場所まで運転し続けた。道の両側に湿地帯が広がり、昔は農地だったらしい乾燥した平野にぶつかったところで車を止めた。そこは草が適度に刈られていて、ひらけた地面が明るい月に照らし出されていた。

　虫の音が響き、夜そのものが生きているかのようだった。遠くの木々の影がじわじわと手前にちかづいてくるようにさえ感じられた。ロキがなぜこの土地を選んだのか、ソーにも少しはわかった。ここには古代から続いてきた何かがある。アスガルドの蔵書塔の、禁じられた一画にロキを探しにいったときの感覚が蘇った。古い魔力の気配。善良なものでも、邪悪なものでもない。

　ソーはエンジンを切り、弟を見た。

「ムジョルニアは呼んだか？」ロキが訊いた。

「少し前に。ミッドガルドの海を渡ってくるのに少し時間がかかる」

「よかった。近くまで来たら知らせてくれ」

　ロキの瞳からは無気力さが消え、かわりに鉄のように固い決意が浮かんでいた。彼は車を出て、落ち着き払った足取りで野原へと歩き出した。

　ソーはチャレンジャーのドアを勢いよく閉めた。

「ロキ？」

　ロキは振り向いた。彼の鎧が輝きながら現れ、体を包んでいく。金の兜は月の光を受けて銀色に近いほど冷たく輝き、その下に跳ね上がった髪先がのぞいている。体のすみずみまで統制がとれた立ち姿。鋭い殺気を放つロキは、どこから見てもアスガルドの王子そのものだった。

　ソーが最後に武装した弟を見たのは、戴冠式の直前だった。懐かしさがこみあげてくる。しかし同時に、彼自身は鎧を身につけておらず、ムジョルニアを手にして武装することもできない現実を思い知らされた。前回ムジョルニアに触れたとき、ソーは命を落としかけた。同じことを繰り返すわけにいかない。

「俺たちは勝って生き抜く」ソーは野原の端に立ったまま呼びかけた。「おまえもそう思ってる、そうだな？」

「ああ」

　ロキの答えはどこか空虚で、何か言い足りないことがあるように聞こえた。続けて何かを言うようなそぶりを見せ、思い直したように口をつぐむ。

　ソーは平原を歩きまわるロキを見つめた。口の中でひっきりなしに何かをつぶやいている。巨大な円周を描くようにして、かなり遠くまで歩いていく。ソーは魔術についてほとんど何も知らなかったが、ロキがある種の檻を作っていることはわかった。追跡屋を拘束するための大きな網のようなものだ。とらえたあとに展開するはずの戦いにそなえて、じゅうぶんな広さを確保しなければならない。

「かなり簡素なものだ」ロキは作業を終えると言った。「私のいつもの魔術とは違う」

「追跡屋を拘束できそうか？」

「魔力を封じることはできる。でも体は縛れない。もしライフルを取り戻して修理していたり、他の武器を手に入れていたら、それにも対抗しなければならない。ムジョルニアの状況は？」

　ソーは地平線に目を向けた。

「近くまで来ている。あと少しだ」

　ロキはため息をついた。

「一緒に来てくれ」

　二人は野原を横切り、円周の中心まで歩いた。

「今、円を閉じる」ロキが言った。「この結界は私の魔力も封じる。ここから先は肉体的な戦いだけだ」

「俺に文句はない」

　戦の前にいつも感じる興奮がソーを包んだ。追跡屋の呪いで力が弱まっているとわかっていても、二人が勝つと彼は確信していた。それでも、ロキの方をちらりと見るたびに、何か胃の底にひっかかるものがる。弟はすべてを打ち明けていない。今までの経験でそれが良い兆候であった試しはなかった。結界の円が閉じられる瞬間、ソーは何も感じなかったが、ロキは目を閉じて、不快な何かに耐えるようにぎゅっと目を閉じた。それからしばらく考えに沈んでいたが、ムジョルニアの接近についてはそれほど心配していないようだった。

　やがてムジョルニアが頭上の暗い雲を突き抜けて現れ、ソーは全身の血が沸き立つのを感じた。彼の手はあまりにも長いことその不在を嘆いていた。

「触るなよ」ロキが言った。「円の中心に落とせ。あいつが追って来た場合に備えて構えろ」

　己に属する武器をこの手でつかめないという事実に憤然としながら、ソーは弟の言うとおり、ムジョルニアに脇を素通りさせた。ムジョルニアは激しい衝撃音とともに豊かで肥沃な土に着地し、黒い泥を空中高く蹴り上げた。兄弟は同時に戦闘のかまえをとり、どの角度から襲ってくるかわからない攻撃に備えた。

　前回ソーがムジョルニアを呼んだとき、追跡屋はすぐあとを追って来た。彼はそうやってバルセロナにいた兄弟を見つけたのだ。

　しかし、何も起こらなかった。静かな平原に夜行性の虫たちの鳴き声だけが響く。

「臆病者め」ソーはつぶやいた。首の横を汗が一滴流れる。「しかしいかにもあいつらしい。相手が予測していないときを狙って攻撃するんだ。俺たちがおびきだそうとしていることに気づいたんだな」

「思った通りだな。あいつは臆病者じゃないよ、ソー。自分の限界を知っていて、あきらかな罠にはわざわざ入っていかないんだ。 兄上も学ぶべき教訓だな。では、代替案に切り替えよう。あいつにもそうする時間を与える前に」

　ソーは緊張してうなずいた。代替案には不安があった。ふたたび魔術を相手にするものだからだ。

「おまえはこうなることを予想していたんだな」

「罠にはひっかからないだろうと思っていたけど、試してみる価値はあると思った。代替案が気に入らないのは私も同じだよ」

　ロキはそう言うと、南から吹き付ける風にマントをはためかせながら平原の中心へと歩いた。そこで彼は結界を引き裂き、完成させたばかりの魔術を自ら破壊した。ロキが手を動かすたびに鈍い音を響かせ、結界は崩れた。

　代替案を実行するにはロキの魔力を使う必要があり、そのためには結界を解除しなければならない。しかし結界がなければ、追跡屋もまた自由に魔力を操れる。兄弟は、ロキがバルセロナで破壊したライフルを除く、すべての魔術と武器で身を固めた追跡屋と対決することになるのだ。

「腕を」戻って来たロキが言った。ふたたび強い風が野原を吹き抜け、遠くの木々を揺らす。「あまり楽しくないと思う、覚悟してくれ」

「何をするつもりだ？ ムジョルニアでおびき出すのに失敗しても、追跡屋をここに連れてくることができると前に言ったな。どうやってやるんだ？」

　ソーが負傷した腕を差し出すと、ロキは追跡屋の刻印の上に手のひらをかざした。

「この呪いの強さを兄上がどれくらい感じているかわからないけど、今まで私はあいつの目から兄上を隠すために、刻印の効果を薄めておいた。それでも追跡屋はここにつながっている。とても深く。この魔法は兄上の肌にしみこんで、細い蔓みたいに絡まってあいつと結びついている。そしてそのつながりは双方向だから、それを通してあいつを捕まえることができる、そしてこちら側にひきずりこむことができるんだ」

「なぜ最初からそうしなかったんだ？」

　戦いが待ちきれないソーは訊いた。

　長い沈黙が続いた。

　様々な疑問がソーの胸の内に渦巻き始めた。

「すまない、兄上」ロキはやっと言った。「この戦いは兄上が期待しているようなものにはならない。でも兄上は絶対に大丈夫だ、約束するよ」

　ソーは片方の眉をあげた。

「俺だけか？ おまえは？」

「ごめん」ロキはまた謝った。「もっと早く言いたかったけど、あいつに聞かれるわけにいかなかったから」

　そして痛みが始まった。

　追跡屋を二人のいる場所にひきずりこむための作業をロキが始めると、信じがたいほどの苦痛がソーを襲った。すでに一度経験した、体が引き裂かれるような感覚──オスロからニューオーリンズに移動したときと同じ、誰かの爪が食い込んでくるような痛み。向こう側にいる者は、この引力が彼に向けられたことを喜んでいない。追跡屋は強い力で抵抗しようとしている。激痛が腕を駆け抜け、まっすぐ意識へと刺さってきて、ソーは膝をついて崩折れそうになった。

「しぶといやつだ」ロキの歯が暗闇で白く光る。

「おまえの方が強い」ソーはもう片方の手を弟の手に重ねた。「さあ、やれ」

　ロキは目を閉じて頭を垂れ、叫び声をあげた。その声と眩しい閃光が混じりあい、二人は激しい衝撃に足もとをすくわれて地面に倒れた。エネルギーの波が輪になって野原に広がり、草を倒し、葉を散らし、遠くの木々の枝を折る。鳥たちが一斉にはばたいて舞い上がった。

　そして、追跡屋が現れた。草が薙ぎ払われた地面の中心に這いつくばっている。

　彼は荒く息をついていた。顔は影に隠れて見えない。服から細い煙の筋がいくつかあがり、空気には硫黄の匂いが混じっている。

　しかし、追跡屋をおびき出すことに成功しても、もう意味はなかった。追跡屋が現れると同時に、ロキの緑の瞳から光が瞬いて消え、子供に放り投げられた人形のようにぐったりと草の上に倒れてしまったからだ。召喚の魔術に根こそぎ体力を奪われ、ロキはもう立っていることすらできない。ましてや戦うなど不可能だった。

　ソーもまた追跡屋に阻まれ、ロキに駆け寄ることも、助けることもできなかった。冷酷な呪文の声が蛇のようにソーの耳に届く。魔力がソーの負傷した腕に巻きつき、かみそりのように鋭い二本の牙で締めつけて、ロキが何時間もかけて破壊した二つのルーン文字をふたたび燃え上がらせた。ルーン文字はバルセロナのときと同じように、ソーの力と言葉を奪った。未完成のルーン文字のために視覚も弱っている。唯一の救いは、ロキが完全に破壊したほかの二文字──呼吸を奪ってソーを殺しかけたものと、聴覚を奪ったもの──が消えたまま戻らないことだった。

　それでも、ソーは地面に倒れた──彼の視界は以前よりもひどくぼやけ、体から力が抜け、舌から声が奪われた──霞んだ視界のすみで、追跡屋が立ち上がり、何もなかったようにシャツからほこりをはらうのが見える。

「なんとも無作法なことをしてくれるじゃないか」追跡屋は言った。

　ロキは追跡屋からほんの数歩の場所に力なく倒れている。鼻から血を流し、まぶたを震わせて目をあけたが、体はぴくりとも動かない。顔は灰色がかっている。

「おまえに自殺願望があるのは知っていたが」追跡屋は言いながら、ロキにゆっくり近づいた。「まさかこの俺と直接対決に臨むほど死にたがっていたとはな。あいつならまだしも」彼はロキに視線を向けたままソーを指差した。「おまえはもう少し思慮深い男だと思っていた」

「確かに私は……楽しいサプライズが好きだよ」ロキは土に顔をふせたままつぶやいた。唇が横に広がり、苦しそうな笑い声が響く。

　ロキは錯乱したのか？ なぜこんなときに笑えるのだろう？

　必死に立ち上がろうとするソーの横で、追跡屋は悠々とタバコに火をつけた。月明かりが彼の邪悪なシルエットを浮き上がらせる。足もとから長い影がのびていた。

「オスロでほとんど仕留めかけたんだがな。俺の個人的な恨みを買わなければ、もっと楽に死なせてやったのに。アスガルドを敵にまわすべきじゃないことくらい知ってるさ。だが、俺のクライアントは約束した。オーディンの統治は長く続かないとな。おまえを消してほしいというのは、そのクライアントからの依頼だ」

　彼は空に煙をくゆらせ、口に入った煙草の葉を吐き捨てた。

「おまえたちは本気で俺と対等に戦えるとでも思っていたのか？」

　追跡屋は新しい武器を背中のストラップに装備していたが、それを使う必要さえないと言いたげだった。傲慢さを全身に滲ませている。銃身を短く切ったショットガン。ロキを探していた頃、追跡屋は危険が多い地域でそれをいつも携帯していた。しかし基本的にはライフルの狙いの正確さの方を好んでいたはずだ。ショットガンは広い場所での大量殺戮により適している。銃身に刻まれたルーン文字が、ソーの腕にあるものと同様に赤く光った。追跡屋は背中からショットガンを引き抜き、ロキの頭に狙いを定めた。

　やめろ、とソーは叫ぼうとした。しかし舌が言うことを聞かない。

「おまえは物知りだ」追跡屋は言った。「それは認める。そしてもちろん、それがおまえが死ななければならない理由だ。追跡の魔力が双方向であることをおまえはすぐ見抜くだろうと思っていた。悪いが、クライアントとテッセラクトについて打ち合わせるときに、私の目的地をおまえに知られるわけにいかないんでね」

「確かにおまえの言うとおりだ」ロキは片方のひじをついて体を起こし、ショットガンの銃身を冷静に見つめた。「私に豊富な知識があるという点ではね。でもおまえは大きな間違いも犯した」

　追跡屋は馬鹿にするように鼻を鳴らしたが、引き金を引かずにロキが話し終えるのを待った。

「おまえは私の兄を傷つけた」ロキの歯についた血が光る。「それがおまえの致命的なミスだ。それさえなければ、残りは見逃してやったかもしれないのに」

　追跡屋は声をあげて笑った。

「で、どうすると言うんだ？ 死が目前に迫っているというのに」

「あまり退屈させないでくれ。そんな状態はもう何ヶ月も経験済みだ。死よりももっと怖いものがあるのを知らないのか？」

　ロキの片手が動く。小さな金属のようなものが空中に弧を描いた。

　女王の横顔が彫り込まれた、アスガルドの金貨。フリッガが召喚魔術をこめて息子たちに贈ったコインが、追跡屋の目の前でくるくると回転する。

　金貨が地に触れるより早く、空をビフレストの眩い光が切り裂き、轟音とともに八本の馬の蹄が大地を蹴った。

 

\----------

 

（ニューオーリンズ、同じ日の数時間前）

 

「ここはどこだ？」

　ソーが立ち上がりながら訊いた。

「北米の南部の港町」ロキは抑揚のない声で答えた。「ニューオーリンズという街だ」

「おまえを探しているとき、追跡屋と一緒にここに来たことがある。昼間見ると違う場所のようだな」

　ロキは何も答えず、兄に背を向けた。彼の緑の瞳はまっすぐ前を向いていたが、目の前に渦巻くのはまとまらない思考だけだった。

　心が揺れ、感情をうまく抑えられない。

　二人は十分ほど前にニューオーリンズに到着した。その十分の間に、ロキは兄を目覚めさせようとしてパニックに陥りかけた。瞬間移動の負荷でソーは意識を失った。ロキは恐怖のあまりプライドも何もかなぐり捨てた。追跡屋との戦いがどんな展開になろうと、二人に勝ち目はない。追跡屋は二人よりもはるかに忍耐強く賢い。ぞっとするほど。

　ソーの体は次の瞬間移動には耐えられないだろう。普通の交通手段で別の街へ移動することはできるかもしれない。けれど追跡屋はいずれ二人を追い詰める。すでに二人に爪をひっかけている。そしてソーは。彼は、いつもと変わらず自信過剰だった。追跡屋との戦いに勝ち目がないと判断し、代替案を考えるのは、ロキの役目だった。ちょうど一年前、あの忌まわしいヨトゥンヘイムとの戦いの際に同じことをしたように。　

　しかしそう考えるだけで、ロキは膝を折って吐きたくなった。なぜなら、二人に残された選択肢はたったひとつで、それはロキがどんな犠牲を払ってでも拒絶したいと思い続けていたものだったからだ。

　結局、どんなにあがいてもたどり着く場所は同じ。

　死ぬことは怖くない。しかしロキにとって、その選択は死よりもむごい運命を意味していた。逃げられるものならどんなに良いか。ソーの運命など気にせずにいられたら。こんな感傷はもうとっくに乗り越えたと思っていた。しかし現実は違ったようだ──なぜなら、そのときロキがコートのポケットに手を入れた理由はただひとつ、兄への深い愛だったからだ。

　そこにあるもの──ニューヨークのアパートメントで、ソーがすべりこませたコイン。自分を置いていくと知っていて、ロキの出発準備を手伝ったときに。その直後に、二人は初めての口づけを交わした。このコインはソーがフリッガを呼び出すために使ったものだが、今の事態を解決するのは彼女の仕事ではない。追跡屋が二人を追う原因を作ったことに責任を感じているはずの者がもう一人いる。

　そしてロキは、彼を深く憎んでいる。

　コインを握りしめると、心の中で何かがぷつりと切れるのを感じた。泣きたい、叫びたい、逃げ出したい。なんてことをしてくれたんだ、ソー、こんなに大事な存在になってしまうなんて。まったくなんてことを。

　ソーに聞こえないように、小声を使わなければならない。ソーにかけられた追跡屋の魔術は強力で、ロキはあの怪物が兄の話す言葉を一語一句聞いていると半ば確信していた。

「父上」ロキはささやいた。彼が二度と口にすることもないと思っていた名前──いや、敬愛を込めた呼びかけ。「ソーが危険な状態にいます。あなたの助けが必要です。ビフレストで私の呼びかけを待ってください」

 

\----------

 

　全能の神オーディンが稲妻のごとく戦場に現れたとき、八本足の戦馬スレイプニルに堂々とまたがったその姿を見て、追跡屋の態度は一変した。

　傲慢な微笑みはあとかたもなく消え、ソーがずっと前から彼の本性だと知っていた、卑屈な表情にとってかわった。ぽかんと口をあけ、目の白い部分を初めてソーに晒して大きく見開く。彼には逃げる時間さえなかった。

　グングニルのひと振りで、オーディンは追跡屋を始末した。黄金色の光の筋が、追跡屋の体を腰の位置でまっぷたつに断ち切る。喉の奥が泡立つような悲鳴、切断された体がひとつずつ地面に落ちる音、そして最後に静けさが訪れた。

　追跡屋の血液が流れ出し、その肉体とともに魔力も死を迎えた。腕のルーン文字が粉々に砕けて消え去るのを見て、ソーは深々と安堵のため息をついた。視界がはっきりとして、手足に力が戻ってくる。

「父上」

　やっと出せるようになった声で彼は呼びかけた。立ち上がると、脚はまだ震えていた。

　オーディンは完全武装していたが、馬を降りると兜を外した。彼は薄いブルーの目で息子たちの状態をさっと調べたあと、追跡屋へとまっすぐ進んでいった。唾棄すべき戦争犯罪者を見下ろす厳格な王の姿。彼は死体の上に手をかざし、空気中からテッセラクトを取り出した。追跡屋はロキと同じように次元間ポケットにそれを隠していたのだろう。

　テッセラクトはオーディンの両手のあいだでゆっくりと回転し、戦場を鮮やかな青い光で染めた。

　そこから数歩離れたところで、ロキが残った力をかき集めるようにして立ち上がった。兜は外れて落ち、テッセラクトの光が彼を病人のように見せている。目の下には黒い隈があり、その表情からは激しい動揺を必死で抑えているのがわかる。

「どうして私たちの居場所がわかったのですか？」ソーは訊いた。

「おまえの弟が知らせたのだ」オーディンは答えた。その口調には非難がこめられていた──追跡屋にあと一歩で殺されるところだったというのに、それでも自分を呼ばなかったソーに対して。

　ソーはそのとき気づいた。ロキは最初から計画していたのだ。二人が追跡屋に勝てないことを知っていて、それでもここに呼び出し、そのままオーディンに引き渡すつもりだったのだ。しかしそのために、ロキは自分自身をも、この一年、逃げ続けていたはずの相手に差し出すことになった。

　ニューオーリンズでの彼の行動も今なら理解できる。ロキは追跡屋との戦いに負けると思っていたわけではない。最終的には勝つことも、二人が生き延びて明日を迎えることもわかっていた。けれど勝利の代償として、オーディン本人の手でアスガルドに連れ戻されることもわかっていたのだ。自由を手放す前に、最後にもう一度だけ、ソーと冒険がしたかったのに違いない。

　ロキは何と言ったのだったか──〝まだ準備ができていない〟。

「ああ、ロキ。どうしてもっと早く言わないんだ」

　ソーは己の父親を恐れてはいなかったが、ふいに緊張に襲われた。本当の戦いはここからであることに気づいたからだ──追跡屋との戦いではない。王の中の王との戦い。ロキはアスガルドに戻ることを望んでいない、しかしオーディンは今、その意志に反して彼を連れ帰ろうとしている。そうなれば、ソーがロキとの関係を修復するためにここまでしてきたことのすべてが無になってしまう。

「父上、どうかお願いです。ロキはまだ戻れる状態ではありません」

　ロキは何も言わなかった。誇りを保とうとするように顎をあげているが、その目は地平線に向けられ、オーディンを見まいとしていた。

「父上の命令に背いたのは、ロキに回復するためのじゅうぶんな時間を与えるためです」ソーは嘘をついた。「命令に背いた罪で私を罰してください。ロキではなく」

　オーディンは何の反応も示さなかった。彼の関心はまだ、両手のあいだに浮かぶテッセラクトに向けられている。

「これはミッドガルドにしっかり隠していたと思ったが。どうも違ったようだ」

「追跡屋は他にも取引相手がいると言っていました」

　ソーはひと言ずつに怒りを込めて言った。彼が卑怯さ以上に憎んでいるものがあるとしたら、それは忠誠心に欠ける行為だった。

「やつの裏切りについてはフリッガから聞いた」オーディンは言った。「息子たちよ、私は深く悩んでいる。未知の敵が何かを企んでいるというのに、私はこうして、我が子二人とまともな対話さえできない」

　オーディンはロキをまっすぐに見た。彼は手を動かし、するとテッセラクトが空中をすべってロキのいる場所へ移動した。

「ロキ、おまえならこれをどこかに安全に隠せると信じているぞ。ときどき場所を移動させた方が安全だろう。私はアスガルドに持って帰ったと話を広める。どこかに別の敵がいるというのが本当なら、偽の情報によっておびき出し、正体を暴けるかもしれない。そしておまえたちがテッセラクトの所有者として追われることもなくなる」

　ソーは混乱した。オーディンは二人をアスガルドに連れ帰るつもりがないようにふるまっている。

　ロキは息を止めていた。テッセラクトに手を伸ばさず、オーディンの言うことを信じていないような顔をしている。

「許してくれ、息子よ」オーディンはロキに向かって言った。「おまえの無事を確かめたくて気が急くあまり、私は追跡屋を雇っておまえを探させた。しかし狩の獲物のようにあつかう気持ちはなかった。こいつを直接片付ける機会を与えてくれたおまえに感謝している。おまえの強さを信じるべきだったのに、私は何度もおまえを守ろうとしてしまった。追跡屋を雇ったのは、怖かったからだ。おまえに出自の真実を告げるのが怖かったようにな。私は我が息子を失うのが怖かった──しかしどうやら、もうすでに失ってしまったようだ」

　ロキはまっすぐ前を見たまま、瞬きもしなかった。

　ソーは父親の言葉に驚いていた。最後にオーディンと話したとき、ロキをアスガルドに連れ戻すという彼の決意は揺るぎないもののように見えたのだが。父は母の影響を受けて、ずいぶん考えを改めたに違いない。

「おまえは私の息子だ、ロキ。私の囚人ではない。過去の遺物でも、敵の息子でもない。私の息子だ。アスガルドはこれからもおまえの故郷だ。いつかおまえが戻ってきたいと思う日が来たときは、ヘイムダルがいつでもおまえの呼びかけに応える。どうか、願わくば……」

　彼はそこに立つ二人の息子を残したまま、グンニグルを手に平原の中心へと歩み出ていった。スレイプニルが主の後を追う。戦馬は頭をふりたて、そのいななきが風に運ばれていった。

「父上？」ソーは呼びかけた。

「フリッガとは連絡を取り続けてくれ」オーディンは足を止め、二人を振り向いた。「おまえがいなくなってから毎晩泣いている」

　その言葉を最後に、ヘイムダルがビフレストを開き、全能の神と彼の愛馬とを夜空に引き戻した。まばゆい虹の光が薄れていき、やがて何ごともなかったかのように消え去ると、兄弟は二人の前に浮かぶテッセラクトとともに残された。

　ロキはソーを見た。怯えと驚愕が混じり合ってありありとその顔に浮かんでいる。

「父上は私を連れ戻さなかった」

「きっと母上のおかげだな。ロキ、追跡屋を倒すための計画をどうしてもっと早く俺に言わなかった？ おまえはもう少しで殺されるところだったじゃないか」

「怒らないでくれ」

　ロキは目に涙を浮かべ、小声で言った。

　ソーは表情を和らげた。ロキが自分の自由を犠牲にしてでもソーの命を救おうとしたことはよくわかっていた。

「俺は少しも怒っていない」

　彼は両腕を広げて弟に近づき、ありったけの愛情を込めて抱きしめた。

 

\----------

 

エピローグ

 

（ニューヨーク、一年後）

 

「ロキ？」ソーはアパートメントの部屋の中に呼びかけた。「いるのか？」

　空の部屋をひととおり探したあと、ソーは弟がバルコニーにいるのを見つけた。冷たいコンクリートの上に座り、片方の肩を柵にもたせかけている。目は赤く、あきらかに泣いていたとわかるが、涙はもう乾いていた。少なくとも今は泣いていない。ひとつ上の階の猫が足の間を行ったり来たりしていて、その近くにフリッガの手紙が置いてあった。手紙はこの一年間に様々な場所、様々な感情を経てきて、すっかりしわくちゃになっている。

　動揺を見せてはいけない。

　こんなことは初めてではなかったが、弟のそんな様子を見るたびにソーの心は沈んだ。ロキはここ数週間とても元気だった。最近は、こんなふうにどうしても立ち上がれないような状態はかなり少なくなっている。それでもときどき……

「大丈夫か？」

　もちろん、大丈夫ではない。しかしロキは短くうなずき、静かに手紙を折りたたみ始めた。そこでソーは今は問い詰めるべきときではないと知った。ロキがじゅうぶんな時間と余裕がなければ何も話したがらないことは、もう何ヶ月も前に学んだ。夜になれば、もしかしたら話せるかもしれない。

　二人がニューヨークに住み着き、アベンジャーズに協力するようになってからもうすぐ一年が経つ。大量の尋問と、テッセラクトに関する協力のすえ、二人はやっと彼らの信用を勝ち取った。いくつかの大きな戦闘に参加したあと、ソーとロキは重要なチームメンバーになった。

　二人はかつて（コールソンの言葉によれば）〝不法占拠〟したアパートメントを正式に購入して、そこを本拠地とした。それはロキの提案だった。ソーはすぐには同意しなかった。その場所には様々な記憶がつまっていて息苦しいような気がしたし、ロキも同じように感じるのではないかと思っていた。

〝これは私なりの歩み寄りなんだ〟そのとき、ロキはそう言った。〝つまり、アスガルドに対して。ヘイムダルから見えないように私たちの姿を隠したけど、ここに住んでいれば……彼らも、その……必要なときは、私たちがどこにいるのかわかる。それに、猫と離れたくない〟

　ペッパー・ポッツが紹介してくれた優秀な業者に依頼して、二人は部屋の壁だけを残してすべてを取り壊し、完全に改装して新しい生活を始めることにした。ソーは自らの手で壁を壊すのをおおいに楽しんだ。改装後、部屋はずっと開放的で快適な空間になった。ロキは家具や装飾を自分で選び、自分らしく落ち着ける場所にととのえた。

　あの嫌なバルコニーも引き剥がすことができたら。ソーは弟がそこに出て行くたびに苦しくなった。とはいえ、今では彼をもっと信頼できるようになってはいたが。

　ロキ自身も、この一年で彼なりの心の旅をした。深い、個人的な旅を。

　幸せなひとときもあったが──とくに、二人が新しく見つけた関係をすみずみまで探索するとき──ロキの心の奥を知れば知るほど、そこに深い傷と痛みがあることにソーは気づかされた。ロキはその多くを兄にぶつけた。口論はときに、永遠の別れにつながりそうなほど激しいものになった。ロキは数え切れないほど何度もソーを殺したいと言ったし、一度や二度はそれを実行に移そうとさえした。ロキはソーに怒りをぶつけ、ソーの腕で泣いた。自分自身への憎しみと、九つの世界で彼が憎むすべてのものについて思いの丈を打ち明けた。

　ロキの中では相反する感情が常にせめぎあっている。ロキはフリッガの手紙を読みながら、ときどき喉が枯れるまですすり泣いた。ベッドで愛し合うとき、それは胸が痛くなるほど甘やかなこともあれば、ソーの肌にいくつもの傷や噛み跡を残し、不安を呼び起こすこともあった。

　しかし怒りの感情は少しずつロキの中から流れ出し、その大部分がもう出尽くしたようにも見えた。最近のロキは以前よりも落ち着いている。より本来の彼らしくふるまっている。ただし、二年前にアイデンティティを失ったことによる鬱状態には、今でも苦しんでいた。

　鬱という状態について、ソーは以前よりも多くを学んだ。ナターシャ・ロマノフがその学習を手助けしてくれた。

　数ヶ月ほど前に彼女はロキと友情をむすび、ソーにもかなわないレベルでロキを理解していた。ナターシャは怒りの感情と自分の中の怪物が他者を傷つけたい衝動を駆り立てたとき、どうしたらそれをうまく手なずけることができるかをロキに教えた。そうしないと自分自身が傷つくことになるから。それから、誰かを許すことは相手のためではなく、自分自身のためなのだと教え、家族との関係を修復する方向にそっと押しやることもした。彼女のその考え方は、愛の名のもとに両親を許せというソーの説得よりも、ずっと効果的にロキの気持ちに変化を与えた。

「弟よ」ソーは穏やかに声をかけた。「今日じゃなくてもいいんだぞ。おまえがもう行くと決めたのはわかっているが、絶対に実行しなければならないというわけじゃない」

　ロキはしばらく街に目を向けていた。それからゆっくりと立ち上がって手で服の汚れを払った。

「兄上をこれほどよく知っていなかったら、引き止めようとしているんだと思うところだったな」

「よく知っていてくれてよかった」ソーは笑顔になったが、自分でもその笑顔を空虚だと思った。実際は心配でたまらない。「本当にこれがおまえの望むことなんだな？」

「私の望むこと？」やっとふりむいてソーを見ながら、ロキは感情のない笑い声をあげた。「愛する兄上、あの場所に戻るのは私が一番望まないことだ」

　彼は拳に力を入れ、フリッガの手紙にしわを寄せた。「でもだからこそ、行かなければならない」

 

\----------

 

　アスガルドの王宮の回廊は静まり返っていた──もうこの二年ほどずっと。かつて回廊に響いた笑い声はもう聞こえない。オーディンの息子たちが持ち去ってしまったのだ。

　ソーは懐かしい何人かの顔にうなずきかけながら回廊を歩いた。人々とすれ違うたび、背後でささやきが交わされるのにも気づいていた。彼はヘイムダルに呼びかけて王国に入り、姿を隠す魔法の外套を身につけ、街を通り抜ける間は民に帰還を気づかれないようにした。しかし噂はあっというまに広がり、黄金の王宮にたどりつく頃には、衛兵隊長とその部下たちが正式な出迎えの隊列を組んで待ち構えていた。

「陛下と女王陛下が私室でお待ちです、殿下」隊長は腕を胸にあてて敬意を示しながら言った。「無事ご帰還お喜び申し上げます」

　故郷にいるのは確かに喜ばしいことだったが、ソーはまだ気持ちが落ち着かなかった。両親の私室に向かって歩く彼の足もとには、二つの影が落ちている。

　豪華な応接間に足を踏み入れると同時に、母親が駆け寄ってきて頰に口づけた。

「最後に受け取った手紙には今日来るなんて書いていなかったわ」彼女は息子を咎めるような目で見ながらも、喜びに顔を輝かせた。「他のたくさんの素晴らしいことも」

　ソーは笑って彼女を抱擁した。

「ミッドガルドでの私の冒険についてすべて報告していたら、アスガルドの書庫からあふれるほどの枚数になってしまうことでしょう。会えて嬉しいです、母上」

　彼は続いて父王を見あげた。父は王国の全景を見渡せる窓の横に立ち、長男を無表情に見返している。

「そしてあなたにも、父上」

「ロキはどうしてるの？」フリッガが訊いた。「あの子から便りが欲しいと心から願っているの」

　ソーはなんと答えるべきかわからず口ごもった。

「ロキは、その……」

「私は元気にしています」ロキが言った。

　彼はどこからともなく姿を現し、ソーのすぐ後ろに立った。魔法の覆いが肩から滑り落ちる。ビフレストのゲートを出るとき、ロキはヘイムダルの厳しい視線の中で姿を消した。両親に会うことには同意したが、その他の人々の好奇の目に晒されるつもりはない、と言って。

　母親の顔が喜びと安堵に変わるのを見て、ソーはにっこりと笑った。オーディンさえ少し姿勢を正し、驚いて口を少しあけた。しかしそれ以外に彼の表情から読み取れるものはない。

　ロキの硬いまなざしは、オーディンからフリッガへと移動するともう少し優しげなものに変わった。しかしそれでも、彼はまだかなりの警戒心を示していた。

「母上」

　彼は小声で挨拶をして片手を差し伸べた。

　フリッガは末息子にはゆっくりと近づいた。ふたたび跡形もなく消えてしまうのを恐れているように。

「ロキ」彼女は目に涙を光らせて彼を抱きしめた。「息子よ、おかえりなさい」

　ロキは目を閉じて長いこと母親を抱擁していた。

「ここには長くとどまりません。父上と母上、両方に言いたいことがあって来ました。何も言わずに聞いていただけますか？」

　目をひらいて全能の父を見あげたロキの表情がふいに険しくなり、最後のひと言が誰に向けたものだったのかをはっきりと知らせた。

「話せ、息子よ」オーディンは言った。「私は聞いている」

　フリッガは抱擁を解いてまっすぐ立ち、ロキの両手を包んだ。

「私もよ」

　ソーは黙って立っていた。口出しは一切しないつもりだった。家族には仲直りをして欲しいと心から願っていたが、ここに来たのは仲裁のためではなく、ロキを支えるためだった。いさかいが起きるか、オーディンがロキの意思に反して拘束しようとするようなことがあれば、すぐにアスガルドを離れることに決めていた。ソーはそんな事態にならないことを祈った。そうなれば、弟がふたたび自分からこの王国に来ることはないだろう。これはオーディンの最後のチャンスだった。

「まずは謝りたいと思います」ロキは言った。「あんなふうに出て行くべきではありませんでした。私は臆病でした」

　フリッガは眉をひそめて首を横に振ったが、ロキは片手をあげてまだ話し終わっていない、と伝えた。

「しかしあなたが想像したような理由ではありません。私が恐れたのはあなたではない。私が怒りのあまりにしてしまいそうなことでした。私は自分を見失っていた。私は……私は、もしあのままここにいたら、きっと破壊的な行為をしてしまったことでしょう。おそらく私は、私なりの方法であなたを守ろうとしていたのです。私が言いたいのは、間違っていたのは私だけではないということです。あなたは……」

　ロキは唐突に口ごもり、明らかに動揺し始めた。

　ロキには口に出せないのだと、そのときソーは気づいた。恥の感情に圧倒されて。ロキはそのことをソーには何度か打ち明けた。それはいつも深夜で、ロキは泣きながら、怯えたようにささやくことしかできなかった。

「ロキは父上が真実を告げるずっと前から、父上の本当の息子ではないような気持ちにさせられていたのです」ソーは言った。「最初からロキに言うべきだったんです。父上はロキを真実から守りたかったと言いましたが、そのためにロキは、自分は生まれつきどこかがおかしいという考えを持ってしまった。もっと詳しく説明してもいいですが、父上の表情から察するに、もう残りはおわかりだと思います。本当にロキをオーディンソンとして見ているのなら、二人とも彼をそのように扱わなかったことを謝罪するべきです」

「私はもうすでにひとつの謝罪を受け取りました」ロキが言った。「女王の手で書かれた手紙を」

　彼は全能の父を見上げ、唇を薄い一本の線に引き結んだ。明らかに落胆させられることを覚悟する顔だった。

「私にほんの一オンスでもプライドが残されていると思うか？」オーディンは言った。「この二年というもの、一人ここに残されて後悔に沈んでいるしかなかったというのに？ ロキ、おまえと最後に武器庫で話をしたとき、私は多くのことを伝えそびれた。おまえと私には、昔から会話が足りなかった。しかしおまえを傷つけるつもりはなかった、それだけは信じてほしいと願っておる。謝ってほしいと言うのなら謝る。しかしそれよりも他に伝えたいことがたくさんあるのだ。おまえがもう少しここにとどまって耳を傾けると同意さえしてくれれば」

　ロキはずっと止めていた息を吐き出した。それは、せき止められていたすべての感情が一気にあふれだした音のように聞こえた。

 

\----------

 

　それから何時間もが過ぎた後、兄弟は黄金に輝く応接間の外に出た。精神的に消耗し、話しすぎて喉が痛かったが、二人の心はこの二年間で、あるいはもっと長い間、一度もなかったほど落ち着いていた。

　ロキと両親のわだかまりがすべて消えたわけではなかった。ソーはまだ少し彼らに対して憤慨していた。それでも、家族は対話し、その晩が流血沙汰で終わることも、永遠にばらばらになってしまうこともなかった。兄弟のどちらも期待していなかったほどの進歩だった。

　王宮を出ると、ロキは無口になった。ふたたび魔法の外套に身を包み、虹の橋に兄とともに足を踏み出すまで姿を消したままだった。姿を現わすと、彼はもう無表情に戻っていた。とは言っても、ロキは感情を完全に隠し切ることができない。注意深く作られた仮面の下に疲労が滲み、一刻も早くミッドガルドに戻りたそうにしていた。

　足もとから聞こえてくる波の砕ける音は、ソーを懐かしい気持ちでいっぱいにした。小さな弟とこの橋のたもとで遊び、夕食の時間になれば追いかけっこをしながら王宮に走って戻った日々。ついこの前のことのように思える。今にも彼らとすれ違う二人の少年の幻が見えるような気がした。笑い合いながら走っていく兄弟の姿が。

　ソーはいつの日か、二人でまたこの場所に戻ってくることを想像した。例えば、全能の父がついにその地位を手放す日が来たとき。二人が言い聞かされて育ったように、兄弟でアスガルドを共同統治することもできるかもしれない。

「アスガルドは永遠におまえの故郷だ。そのことを忘れないでいてくれ」ソーは言った。

　一瞬の沈黙のあと、ロキは答えた。

「兄上が隣にいてくれればね」

　ソーはロキを見て、無言で説明を促した。

「私は自分をアスガルド人だとも、ヨトゥンだとも思っていない」ロキは言った。「どちらも自分だとは思えない。昔からずっとそうだった。もう自分が何者なのかもよくわからないし、アイデンティティを取り戻すにはもう少し時間がかかると思う。でもいくつか確信を持てることがあるんだ。私はロキ。そして私には兄がいる」

　彼はソーに笑いかけた。その頰にはやっと色が戻りつつあった。

「そして、どこだろうと、兄上のいるところが私の故郷だ」

　二人はビフレストのゲートに到着した。これから家に戻るという気はしなかった。お互いのそばにいる二人は、初めからずっと故郷にいたのだから。

 

＊END＊

　


End file.
